Twilight Ruby
by fairybloom
Summary: Willow leaves Sunnydale in search of acceptance. Willow/Edward/Bella, AU, OOC, Explicit violence, language, and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

TITLE: Twilight Ruby

AUTHOR: fairybloom

EMAIL:

DISTRIBUTION: Twisting the Hellmouth, anyone else please ask.

SUMMARY: Willow leaves Sunnydale in search of acceptance

PAIRINGS: Willow/Edward, eventually Willow/Edward/Bella

WARNINGS: language, sexual situations, violence, graphic situations

SPOILERS: season 6 and season 7 for Buffy, all Twilight books just in case

RATING: FR18

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or locations. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, and Joss Whedon. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

NOTES: ' ' indicates thoughts. set before book one of twilight

Chapter 1

Pain. Horrible, burning pain. She had never felt anything like it. Not even when she first connected to the world, after absorbing Giles' energy, had it been like this. It consumed her completely. She couldn't think. She couldn't feel anything but the torturous, searing pain. Sense of time completely gone, she had no idea how long she'd been burning. Why wasn't she dieing? No one could hurt this much and not die. She prayed for death. Anything to make it stop. Her chest felt like lava. With every beat of her heart it spread to her arms and legs. Consuming everything. But she refused to scream. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

At this point she could barely remember who they were. Just enough to not scream.

Her mind started to clear. Or, at least seemed to be. Her heart sped up its pounding to a frantic pace. The heat started to recede from her hands and feet, only to increase in her chest. 'What's happening to me?' she thought desperately. The coolness slowly worked its way up her limbs, pushing the burning pain more and more to her chest. Her heart beating so fast, like a hummingbirds wings. Faster and faster. Now the searing pain was only in her chest. The rest of her body blessedly cool. Her heart burned intensely, hotter than ever. With two last shuddering thumps, the frantic beating ceased. And with it, the burning pain.

She lay there, not moving, enjoying the fact that she no longer hurt. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"She's waking." a voice said somewhere behind her. She heard movement to her left. Turning her head, she saw one of the most beautiful faces she'd ever seen. Unfortunately, it was one of them. She jerked up and off the ground so fast, she blurred. A snarl ripped from her throat as she crouched in a defensive pose, her back against a wall. Her eye darted around the run down room she was in, taking in her surroundings in a millisecond. The man, if he was a man, looked on in interest. His crimson eyes studied her intently.

He had long dark dreaded hair framing his narrow beautiful face. His olive skin had a pale wash to it. He stood in liquid grace, showing his compact, lithe body.

"I am Laurent," he said, taking a small step towards her. "Your maker." He halted when this made her growl all the more. "Now, now. That's no way to greet your master, little girl."

"My master?" she said in tinkling voice, disbelief ringing in her tone. "What are you? What have you done to me?" Panic and outrage made her voice raise. To her surprise, it still sounded like music on the wind.

"I am a vampire. Just as you are now." he said simply. With a smirk he added, "And you are mine, my lovely."

"A vampire? I'm a vampire?" Puzzlement clear in her voice. Finally, the rest of what he said sunk in. Warily, she looked at him. ' His, hmm? I don't think so.' Then all thought was driven from her mind as she closed her eyes. The burning was back. But it seemed to center in her throat. Hunger seared through her, making her gasp.

"Yes. A vampire. Ah, you feel your hunger. James will be bringing you back dinner. Now, be a good girl and tell me your name, little one."

"M-m-my name?" Her burning hunger receded a bit, clearing from her mind, as she tried to think past it. She took an unneeded breath to center herself. Slowly, bit by bit the uncomfortable burn fell away. A quiet sigh escape her red lips as her brain seemed to be hers again. As she took a second to search her mind a noise outside the run down cabin made her eyes open wide. A racing heartbeat.

She looked up as a woman entered the room. Bright flame orange hair tumbled in curls down her back. The unruly mass had bits a leaves and other forrest debris in it. She walked into the room with a catlike grace. Her crimson eyes swept the room, coming to rest on me in the far corner. She studied my face as I studied hers. She had a delicate face with smooth pale white skin. She was short, with a slight build. But you could tell by the confidence that shone from her, that she would be dangerous. With a guarded glance sent around the room, she turned back to the door and motioned to another outside to come in. The man that entered had a slighter build than Laurent, with ash blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He dragged behind him a struggling man.

"James, Victoria, welcome home." Laurent said with a sarcastic twist at the end. "Our new sister has just awoken."

"What's going on here? Who are you people? Let me go!" said the man in James' grip.

"Be quiet. Or I will make you be quiet." James said in a cold but melodic tone. The man trembled in fear as he looked around the room at them. He was taller than James, with a stocky build, and a beer gut. Grey hair was ruffled as well as his clothes. The poor man looked as if he had been dragged halfway through the forrest. James started to drag the frightened man towards the center of the room. "Come here little one. I have brought you a snack." He pushed the man towards her roughly making him stumble to his knees.

The most delicious smell wafted up to her. It brought the burn in her throat roaring back. Everything else in the room fell away as the heat of the mans blood pulsed around her. Her mouth watered as she she drew his scent in. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled the man to her. Holding him firmly to her chest, she leaned down to smell his warm pulsing neck. The blood flowing just under the skin was too much to resist. She set her teeth to his neck a little under his jaw, and bit down. The skin parted under her teeth like silk cut with a razor. An explosion of rich warmth, the sweetest thing she had ever tasted filled her mouth. She swallowed the heady liquid in a rush, feeling it warm her insides. She drank greedily from him. His struggles slowing, until he hung in her strong grasp. She could hear his heart start to slow, feel it's hot rush begin to ebb. With a final thump, the man was dead. Drained of his life's blood.

In horror, she let him drop from her arms to the rough wooden slate floor. The hunger subsided to a dull throb in her throat. As it receded, what she had done blazed into her mind.'I killed him! Oh no, what did I do?'

"Mmm, very good little sister. You didn't even need any coaching on where to bite." purred Victoria. "We can share the next one, since you're not a messy eater."

Hot anger lanced through her body as she looked at her captures. Energy crackled around her as she lowered her shields. She had never wanted to kill a human again! Her fury bubbled up and out her mouth. "What have you done to me? PREHENDO! CONCRESCO!" she screamed at the three vampires across from her.{capture, freeze}

Her power pulsed through the room. The other vampires froze in place, unable to move. Shock evident in their eyes. They watched the red head in front of them, as her hair bled an inky black. Her crimson eyes turned to pools of onyx with peeks of the red shining through. Her nearly translucent white flesh shone in the dim light of the room. Her lithe body shook with rage. She was magnificent. The power they felt pouring off her was incredible. It filled the room with soft sighs, and fleeting shadows. They had never seen anything like her in their many years. Hunger to possess her filled them. If only they could move!

She tried to calm down. Her hair bled back to red as she slammed her shields in place. Without a second look back at the stunned vampires, she ran to the door of the dilapidated cabin, and out into the cool night air. She stood in a clearing that surrounded the small structure. Turning back to the building, she sent a tendril of power out. "Uro enim meus." she whispered. She watched as flames began to lick the old wooden cabin. Shutting her power away again, she turned towards the forrest behind her, and ran. {burn for me}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wind whipped past Willow's face as she ran through the forrest. Trees and tall shrubs dotted the landscape around her. She knew she was running faster than she ever had before, but every detail around her stood out. Every leaf, every tree branch. She had no idea how far she'd gone, but that didn't stop her. The glow from the fire was long gone in the distance. The terrain around her was slopping downwards. 'I must be coming down a mountainside,' she thought. As her legs carried her on, her mind was in a turmoil. So many emotions were warring within her. Guilt, rage, fear, giddy relief, disgust. They weighed her down, but she knew she had to keep going. Willow knew instinctively to put as much distance between herself and those vampires as possible.

The mountains downward slope began to level out to grassy fields. In the distance she could see moonlight reflect off of water. To her left, about 5-10 miles away, she could see city lights. She didn't want a repeat of before, so she veered away from the signs of humans. Instead she headed towards the water. Not wanting to put herself in temptations way, she picked up her pace.

Only a few minutes had passed when she reached the waters edge. Willow stopped to get her bearings, and think over her options. 'Oh goddess. I wish I knew where I am. It doesn't get this cold in California, not that I'm actually cold though.' Thinking back to before the pain, Willow tried to remember what led up to her capture. The memories were dim, she had to struggle to make them clear. She remembered Sunnydale.

Giles hadn't even wanted to come back with her. He'd given a lame excuse, claiming the need to settle arrangements for his belongings and such. When she had offered to wait, he simply said no, to go on without him. How when she'd gotten off the plane from London no one had been there to greet her, or bring her home. After gathering her bags she'd gone to the empty bathroom, quieted her mind, and trans-located herself to her old bedroom at her parents empty house. Willow didn't bother unpacking, just put her bags on the dusty bed. She'd summoned her courage and went in search of the Scooby gang. She went over to Buffy's house first.

Dawn had been the one to answer her polite knock. The young girl simply looked at her with disgust and slammed the door in her face. A few minutes later, the door opened again to reveal Buffy's pinched frowning face.

"What are you doing here Willow?" the blond woman said in anger.

"Buffy..." she began hesitantly. "I'm so sorry."

"Did you think that I'd forgive you? That Dawn would forgive you? Are you nuts?" Buffy said angrily. "You tried to kill us! We don't want you here anymore, Willow. I think you should leave."

"But.."

"Now." Buffy then stepped back into the house, and before shutting the door added," Don't bother with Xander. He feels the same as we do. We moved all your stuff to your parents basement. Don't come around again. I'll be keeping an eye on you, so don't get any ideas." Then she slammed the door in Willow's face.

The redhead hung her head in shame and defeat remembering the Slayers harsh words. She had gone back to her parents house sobbing quietly. She'd waited for the sun to set and went in search of Spike. His crypt had been empty, with a layer of dust over everything. Willow left the abandoned place behind her and made her way to the cemetery that Giles had told her Tara was buried. She found the simple tombstone and sat down in front of it.

"Oh baby, I've made a terrible mess of things." sobbed Willow. She traced Tara's engraved name with light touches. "I want you here so badly, baby. I know you can't come back though. I just wish I could be happy again. That I could be somewhere that nobody knows me. Somewhere that would accept all of me no matter what."

Willow was so focused on her dead girlfriends tombstone, that she didn't notice the rift opening behind her. She leaned forward to kiss Tara's gravestone whispering, "I love you Tara. I always will." She got to her feet and turned to walk home. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she never saw to the gently swirling portal in front of her. Willow walked straight into softly glowing blue rift in space, and fell with a startled gasp.

After a few moments of dizzying motion she stepped into a forrest. Willow had stumbled a few steps forward, and tripped over a fallen branch. She fell, hitting her head hard on a large rock, knocking her unconscious. She'd heard startled voices before she blacked out. Willow had woken briefly to see the three vampires standing above her discussing whether to eat her or not. Granted she didn't know they were vampires at the time. The next memory was when she had woken to searing pain consuming her body.

Willow didn't want to think about the rest. It was too fresh in her mind. Pushing those thoughts away, Willow looked across the darkened water in front of her. She could just make out a dark landmass far away, due to her enhanced eyesight. Thinking about the trio she had left behind made her shudder. Making her mind up quickly, she gave one last glance back to where she had come from. Then, intent on the other side, she walk into the water in front of her.

She swam with sure strokes. Her new body easily cutting threw the waves that lapped at her. About half the way across Willow realized the waters temperature was having no effect on her. She stopped swimming, and just treaded water. She quickly listed in her mind, the noticeable changes to her body. Her heart no longer beat in her chest. Her lungs didn't crave oxygen. She did note temperature changes, they just had no effect. A deep thrum of strength echoed in her bones. Her five senses were all heightened. Willow wondered what other changes had occurred. She didn't feel fangs in her mouth, but all her teeth were a bit sharper.

Shaking her head in wonder, Willow started to make her way to the approaching shore. About ten more minutes saw her stepping out of the water. She studied the shoreline noting plant life changes to the land. The earth rose up in gentle slopes ahead of her, rising to more mountains further in. The predominant plants were more trees and tall ferns. Sitka spruces and red cedars dominated the region. The natural science classes she took at UCS had taught her that these trees were mainly on the Olympic Peninsula in Washington.

'At least I know where I am.,' she thought ruefully. Her moment of humor faded as her mind flashed back upon the man's life she had taken earlier that night. To her utter disgust the memory of his blood made her hunger burn. She dropped to her knees in pain. 'No! No I wont kill someone else. But what am I going to do? Can I die? Surely... Wait! The sun!' Relief coursed through her as she contemplated her idea. ' I'll find a higher ground, and sit out to meet the dawn. I can't hurt someone if I'm ashes.'

Willow smoothly rose from her kneeling position and gazed up at the sky. Deep blue studded with a million twinkling stars. To her left, she noted a slightly paler blue kissing the horizon. Marking east in her mind, she turned to the south picking out taller peaks in the distance. Estimating the dawns arrival, Willow figured she had an hour or so to reach her goal. With her face set in resolve, she began making her way through the late summer foliage. She picked up her pace, her legs eating up the distance. As she reached a small peak, the view showed the distant lights of a town to the east. Willow readjusted her path to the south a bit to avoid any human contact. She picked a distant peak that hovered just above its neighbors to be her final resting ground.

Wilow set out at a dead run. She raced along, her feet barely touching the ground.

A half hour later Willow reached her destination. She sat on a rocky outcropping clear of any trees to block the sun. The sky had lightened considerably during her journey. 'Ten more minutes.' she thought, watching the eastern horizon. Her thoughts drifted to the people she had left behind in Sunnydale. 'Buffy at least wont have to worry anymore. And I know Giles will be relieved. I won't have to see his disappointed face anymore. Did he send me here? Why Washington? If he didn't want me around, then why send me home at all?' Anger started to simmer in her mind. 'Did he do this to me?'

She let those thoughts go as her salvation started to crest the horizon. Gleaming rays of warmth bathed the earth below, slowly making its way to her perch. Willow closed her eyes as the first rays touched her cold flesh. She expected to feel pain, to feel her damned flesh begin to burn. Her eyes popped wide as she felt nothing happen. Willow looked down at herself. There was no smoldering skin, no combustion. What she did see made her eyes open all the wider.

She glistened in the sun. Diamond sparkles shone from everywhere that her skin was exposed. Willow held her hand out in front of her. She had a pearly luminescent shine on her flesh. She was dazzled by what she saw. 'I sparkle?' she thought in disbelief. "Why aren't I burning to dust?" she screamed. Her voice, despite being raised in anger, sound like soft tinkling music to her ears.

Willow jumped down from her perch, intent on a large branch laying on the ground below her. She gripped the makeshift stake firmly in her hand, and plunged it into her chest, right over her still heart. Or, at least that's what she tried to do. The wood shattered as it came in contact with her skin, the force behind her stabbing motion obliterated it completely. She snarled in disgust and defeat as her thoughts raced in circles. 'Sunlight obviously doesn't work! Staking didn't work. What's left?'

She grabbed her hair in panic, searching her mind for an answer. The wind picked up pieces of her hair and blew the silky strands into her face. The color was startling. She grabbed a piece and brought it in front of her eyes. It was a deep gleaming ruby, shining in the faint sunlight filtering down through the gathering clouds above. Dropping her hair she brushed the remains of the branch off her shirt, as she made her way slowly down the mountain. An early morning fog hugged the ground as Willow worked her way southeast. She tried to calm down by taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth.

The scent of earth and stone filled her senses, helping to calm her. Willow closed her eyes sending her awareness out further and further. A ways below her, a musky scent drew her attention. A deep snuffling noise piqued her curiosity. Cautiously she made her way towards the rustling she heard. As she came around a few giant trees she saw the source of the noise and musky smell. A bear. A rather big grizzly bear. She let out a gasp as she saw the huge creature. The noise alerted the bear that he was not alone, and looked at her.

With a snarling roar he lumbered to his feet and advanced on her. Willow felt a thrill of fear, but didn't move away from the creature moving towards her. It swiped out at her with a viciously powerful clawed hand. Willow held herself still, waiting for the crushing blow. The bears wicked claws descended swiftly connecting with her neck. With a screeching noise, the bears claws glanced of her skin. She touched her neck in surprise, feeling the undamaged hard flesh. Rage bubbled up in her chest, as another plan to end her life was cut short.

With another snarl the bear leaned in to swipe at her again. Willow reacted on instinct, reaching past the huge animals arms and grabbed it be the throat. To her amazement she held the grizzly at bay effortlessly. 'Wow,' she thought, ' I'm definitely stronger. Wait, Angel and Spike drank animal blood. Why can't I?' the thought made relief course through her veins. She looked at the bear in her grasp and whispered a soft apology before bringing it closer to her. Quick as a snake, she bit into soft fur covering its neck. She felt the heat of blood just under its flesh. Her teeth sliced through fur and fat to the rich blood just under its skin.

Warm, slightly musky blood filled her mouth. It didn't taste like the man from before, but it wasn't bad either. The poor animals struggles did nothing to help it. Claws raked at her back trying to dislodge her from its throat.

Apparently her skin was hard as stone, because she felt no pain from the thrashing claws. Willow kept drinking the rich nourishment that pumped into her mouth. All too soon the bear ceased struggling as she drained it dry. She let the lifeless corpse drop at her feet. "Thank you." she whispered to it, grateful to find an answer to her problems.

Willow looked down at her clothing, trying to see the damage done to it. Her shirt hung in tatters down her back. Long claw marks showing where the bear had tried to grip her. Sighing at the damage to her rust colored peasant blouse, Willow brushed dirt and leaves from her light blue jeans. 'At least they're not shredded too.'

"Ok feet. Lets keep moving," she said trying to decide which way to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later

Edward looked up from his book to see Jasper hovering just outside his bedroom door. The bronze haired man rested his book against his leg, as he studied the dark blond man.

"If you want to go hunting, I'll come along. You might want to ask Emmett to join us, though. He's been wanting to go further north to hunt grizzly." He smiled as he said this.

Smiling back in agreement, Jasper nodded and left to find Emmett and tell him their plans. Edward chuckled as he heard a loud "Hell Yeah!" from downstairs. Edward placed his book on the small table next to the black leather couch he was laying on. He slipped his shoes on, and headed down to his waiting brothers. He rolled his eyes as Emmett motioned him to hurry.

"Come on. Come on. Let's go!" the big dark haired man said impatiently. Emmett turned his muscled bulk to the tall blond beauty at his side. He leaned down, placing a tender kiss on her red lips. "See you soon Rose."

Edward looked to see Jasper doing the same with Alice just inside the living room. "Where are you guys going?" the black haired pixie asked Edward.

"Well, I know Emmett's been dieing to go up to Dead-mans Hill for a while. So we'll head that way." Edward said.

"Hmm, I think you'll find more interesting grizzly hunting over at Gunderson mountain actually." said Alice with an impish grin.

Edward looked at her for a explanation, but she simple pecked Jasper on the mouth, shrugged at Edward and skipped out the room. A "Have fun" thrown over her shoulder as she went upstairs.

Edward looked at Jasper and Emmett. "Is Gunderson ok with you guys?"

Emmett shrugged, "Sure. Plenty of grizzly there. C'mon let's go!" With that the big guy went out the door.

"We better get going. He won't leave any for us." Jasper said with a rare chuckle. They both quickly followed Emmett out the door.

"I'll race ya'," Emmett said with a cocky grin.

The other two grinned in response. The three guys became blurs as they took off. They headed northwest as the pace quickened. Gunderson Mountain was about seven miles from Forks. Not really that far out, but far enough to not risk crossing paths with any humans. They weaved their way through the forrest, eating the miles up with their long strides. Sunlight streamed down through the leaves, making their hard skin glisten with diamond sparks. Even if a human happened to see them, which they wouldn't, the sight would hardly be believable. No human could move with such liquid grace, or look so painfully beautiful. Bronze, blonde, and black hair seemed to soak up the sunlight and shine, just like their pale white skin.

The guys fanned out slightly as they started up the mountain, using their heightened senses to search for prey. After a while, they had each caught one. Emmett had his grizzly, as did Jasper. Edward decided to grab a mountain lion. They regrouped and climbed further up the mountain in search of a few more animals. Edward was scanning the horizon when a flash of color caught his eye.

"Hey, did you guys see that?" he called softly to the others. Edward scanned the area with his mind, looking for any stray thoughts that didn't belong to Emmett or Jasper. He caught an unfamiliar whisper of thought about a half mile ahead of them. Listening hard, he was a bit surprised at what he heard.

"What is it?" Emmett asked. "Human?"

"I don't think so." Edward replied. "We should check it out."

Further up the mountain, Willow was stalking her own meal. 'Sorry , but I'd rather eat you and not an innocent.' She moved soundlessly towards the bear. It was so busy scratching his back on a tree it wouldn't have heard her anyway. Silently chuckling at its antics, she snuck up behind it and quickly gripped its throat. She bit into its fuzzy neck as it tensed at her touch. The bear tried to roar its displeasure, but Willow had a firm grasp. She drained it, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body, with the stolen blood.

Willow was so intent on her meal that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone anymore. When she released the dead bear from her firm grip she turned to head back to her 'home'. A little makeshift shelter she had put together, little more than a glorified tree house. She was beyond surprised to see three guys standing there looking back at her in shock. For a moment she thought they were human, and panic lanced through her making her go very still. But then she got a good look at them and her panic turned to fear. They had pale skin like her own. She crouched down slightly, ready to bolt if she had to. She quickly studied each one.

The one had slightly long bronze hair in a soft spiked up-sweep. He had a tall lean build, with wide shoulders, and a heartrendingly beautiful face. He was standing next to a slightly shorter guy with dark blonde hair curling back from his stunning face. This one had a leaner build, but seemed to hold himself with a quiet forcefulness. Small scars laced his neck, but they didn't detract from his beauty. The third one was huge. He had night black hair cut close to his head, and a set of the widest shoulders she'd ever seen. He wasn't fat by any means, but he was so tall, and built. He had a sweet face though. Her attention was drawn back to the bronzed hair one as he took a slight step forward.

"Who are you?" he said simply in a velvety voice.

Her fear started to fade a little. She could feel calming waves radiate from the blond. "I'm Willow." she said quietly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Edward, this is Jasper, and that hulk is Emmett." He said with a small grin.

She smiled back at him hesitantly. "So...come here often?"

They chuckled at her joke, tension easing slightly. "Actually, no. Emmett was craving grizzly."

"They are yummy." she agreed. This made Emmett grin at her.

"How long have you been in the area?" Jasper said softly trying to ease the fear he felt rolling off her.

"About a week. Actually, I'm not certain how I got here exactly." This made them look at her funny. " I mean, a lot has happened. I'm a little confused." ' Understatement. Where I come from vampires don't sparkle.' She snorted thinking of Spike, or Angel glittering in the sun. She felt a light touch on her mind, and looked at Edward warily.

He seemed surprised that she had noticed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Can't help it."

Emmett laughed loudly, "Oh, yes you did, -It-All." She watched in amusement as Edward scowled at him.

"I am not a know-it-all. It's not my fault I think more than you do, Emmett."

Her soft chuckle brought their attention back to her. 'They don't seem so bad. Definitely better than James and his group. At least they're not forcing a human down my throat.' she thought with a shudder. She noticed that Edward shuddered as well to those thoughts. 'Can you all read minds, or just you?' she thought at him.

"Just me." Edward replied quietly. She watched as conflicting emotions crossed his face. He turned to the others and said, "What do you think? Should we ask her to come with us?"

Emmett shrugged, as Jasper gave her a hard look. Jasper said, "I don't want to bring danger home with us, but if you think we should, then..."

Edward turned back to Willow. "If it's alright with you, I think you should come home with us. Carlisle, our father, would probably like to meet you. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. But we do ask that you don't hunt humans in our territory."

"No! I will definitely not be hunting humans! Bear is just fine for me thank you very much." She quietly weighed her options. "If I come with you, I can leave anytime I want?"

"Of course. We won't hold you prisoner." Edward assured her.

"Alright. I'll come with you. So, where do you live?" she said with a small smile.

"Not far." Jasper said. "About a mile or so from Forks."

"C'mon, let's race again." Emmett said. "Keep up if you can." he said to her, as they started back down the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Willow stopped in a meadow that held a gorgeous three story house painted a soft white. It was old, but well taken care of. The first floor had a deep wrap around porch. She followed the men around the house, to see that the whole back seemed to be made of all glass. Floor to ceiling windows took up most of the walls. There was a deep shade that covered the house. She turned to see tall ancient trees ringing the property, their leave covered branches blocked out the sun. The backyard butted up to a river that was about fifty feet across. The sound of the running water was soothing.

"This is beautiful." she said to the Edward and Jasper. Emmett had already gone inside while she looked around.

"Yes, it is." Edward replied. "Esme did most of the renovations."

Willow nodded as she followed them through the back door. Edward had told her a little about their family on the way there. Esme was their 'mother', she was Carlisle's, the 'father', wife. Rosalie was Emmett's wife, as Alice was Jasper's. Edward had looked away when she asked who his partner was.

"He's picky." Emmett had answered, with a smirk on his lips.

They entered the house into a large modern looking kitchen. As they went into the next room, Willow was surprised to see a bright, large room spread out before her. It looked as if several walls had been removed to open the room up. To her left was a staircase that led to the floors above. To her right along the far windows, were desks that held computers on them. Ahead of her was a comfortably set up living room, that had several couches facing a large flat screened TV. To the right of the living room a raised section of the floor held a grand piano.

Willow hung back a bit as Jasper walked over to a short pixie looking girl with cropped black hair. She looked away as they shared a gentle kiss, the romantic gesture making her think of Tara. To her surprise, the grief that usually came with thinking of the dead blond, wasn't as sharp. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she saw Edward looking at her with a sympathetic gaze. She gave him a small smile and turned to see Emmett coming downstairs with a tall golden blonde girl following him.

The other couple in the room were striking. The man was tall, with pale blonde hair. His face looked as if angels had carved it. The woman by his side had long softly flowing carmel colored hair. She was short, and had soft rounded features.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." the pale blonde man said stepping forward with his hand extended.

"Willow." she said and grasped his hand, not sure of her welcome.

"This is my wife Esme." he said gesturing to the soft looking woman next to him.

"Welcome to our home, dear."

"Thank you. It's very beautiful." she said sincerely.

With a roll of her eyes, the black haired pixie bounced forward and took Willow's hand. "I'm Alice," she chirped. She turned to Edward and said," Aren't you happy I told you to go to Gunderson instead?"

Edward stared at the short girl with an annoyed expression. "You could have just told me you know." he said grumpily. Turning to Willow he said, "Don't mind her, she's annoying at best." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

Willow laughed at the by-play. "You told them to come get me?" she asked skeptically.

"Not exactly. I just said it would be more interesting in your area is all."

Willow looked at her questioningly. "Are you a seer or something?"

"Wow," said the statuesque blonde next to Emmett, "She pegged you in one shot Alice. I'm Rosalie by the way." She gave a small half-smile to Willow.

Willow smiled back at her. 'Everyone is so nice. Why couldn't I have meet them first? Why did I have to be attacked by the others?' she thought.

Edward cast a sharp glance at the beautiful red-head and said, "Attacked? Who attacked you Willow?"

Willow could hear the concern in his voice, but was hesitant to mention her earlier experience. "I .." she began, but her voice was cut off as the memories choked her up. She felt her throat close as the remembered burning pain flashed in her mind. Her slender body started to shake as Laurent's oddly dark but pale face swam in her minds eye. James's cold voice floated in her ears. Victoria's cruel red eyes studying her face. The frightened humans face looking at them all in fear. Her disgust and horror at what she had done to the poor man. Willow couldn't shut these thoughts out of her mind. She felt a familiar stinging in her eyes, the closest thing to tears that her new body could produce. She gasped, panic making her eyes go wide.

Edward swore quietly as everything that had played out in her mind, echoed in his own. He moved to her side swiftly, and gripped her by the shoulders. He pulled her into his embrace, cradling her against his chest as noiseless sobs shook her small frame."It will be alright. They won't hurt you again." he said determinedly. He pulled back to look into her crimson eyes. He could see Carlisle and Esme move closer to them, as the rest of his family looked on in concern and shock.

Willow looked past her panic and met his honey gold eyes. 'They're not red?' she thought distractedly

"No." he answered her thought gently. "We don't eat people, only animals. In time, when all you've eaten is animal blood, yours will turn gold too."

"Wait," Rosalie said stepping closer, "she was attacked?" She met Edwards gaze above the shaking form of Willow.

"Yes Rose," Edward said, " From what I gathered from her mind, it was three of them. They made her against her will." He saw compassion flare in the blonde's eyes. He turned back to Willow and said gently, "How did you get away?"

Willow rested her head against his strong chest and murmured, "I froze them in place, then set fire to the cabin and ran away."

"Froze them, dear?" Esme asked.

Willow met the kindly woman's eyes hesitantly. "I was a witch... before. I guess I still am." She shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

The older woman patted her shoulder comfortingly, giving her a soft smile. She turned to Edward saying, "Maybe you should take her upstairs to rest. I'm sure she would like to have a quiet moment to relax."

Willow pulled away from Edward, embarrassed by her breakdown. "Oh, I don't want to be a bother.." she started.

Esme simply shushed her saying, "Never you mind that, dear. You are no bother. Now, lets get you settled somewhere quiet."

Willow let Esme pull her from the room, heading upstairs. The two woman were moving down the hall when Willow caught sight of a ancient wooden cross hanging on the wall. She felt no aversion to symbol of God. No painful reminder of her damned status. She turned wide eyes to the woman beside her. "Crosses don't repel us?"

"No, dear." Esme chuckled. "We aren't effected by holy symbols, or holy water. Very few things can harm us." She stopped outside of a open door. "You may rest in here. Though we don't sleep, as you know, some time to relax is not out of the question. When you feel better, come downstairs and we'll talk some more."

"Thank you." Willow told her as she left the room. Willow looked around, taking in the green themed decor. She sat on the chaise lounge in front of the tall windows, and drank in the peaceful sight of the river below. She cleared her mind and simply enjoyed her surroundings. After a time she closed her eyes and leaned back against the soft cushion, letting everything that had happened sink in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! All your praise is making me write faster.

Chapter 5

A soft knock on the door drew Willow's attention away from the rushing water down below. "Come in." she called softly. The door pushed open to reveal Alice holding a soft looking pile of clothes in her arms.

"I brought you something to change into. You're only an inch taller, so we're about the same size. Plus, I couldn't help noticing how torn your shirt is." she said as she handed the red head the clothes.

Willow took the garments and couldn't help stroking the soft material. The shirt was icy blue silk and was a sleeveless wrap around that would hug her body. It had tiny dark blue and green flowers embroidered along the bottom. There was a matching skirt that would come down to just above her knees. "Oh Alice," she breathed, "This is beautiful. But I don't want to ruin your clothes." She tried to hand them back to the other girl.

"Pft. Keep them. I have tons of clothes. We'll just have to work on getting you some of your own. Do you like to shop?"

"Sure. I used to go with Buffy all the time..." she trailed off thinking about the blonde slayer. A sad look fell over her face as she remembered her ex-friends last words.

"Buffy? What a strange name. Let me guess, blonde, ditsy, a real valley girl?" Alice said trying to bring a smile to the melancholy girls face.

Willow laughed thinking it was a pretty close description. "Yeah, but she had her moments though." She shook her head fingering the soft top. Looking at Alice quickly she said, "Are you sure about the clothes?"

"Definitely. Anything to get you out of those rags. Anyway, the color will go great with your hair and skin. Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, "Have you even seen yourself yet?"

"Um, no, I guess I haven't."

"Well, come on. No time like the present." The dark haired girl grabbed Willow and pulled her out the room. The two girls walked across the hall. "This is Jasper's and my room. The bathroom is through here." Alice flipped the light on and set Willow in front of the large mirror.

Willow couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful creature she saw reflected in the glass. She saw a elegant woman with skin like snowy cream. Hair the color of spun dark rubies. She moved her hand up to her face, and the reflection mirrored her movements, so it must be her standing there. As she studied her face she saw that it had changed ever so slightly. She couldn't pinpoint the exact changes, but she knew it had. The overall image made her look like a fairy that had wondered in by mistake.

"Is that really me?" Willow whispered in disbelief.

"Yup. What do you think?" Alice said happily.

"I don't look real. Are you sure I'm not dreaming? I didn't just hit my head, and are hallucinating?"

"No silly. You're real. 'Cause if I am your dream, than we have a lot to talk about, missy."

Willow looked at her quickly, but relaxed when she saw the other girl smiling at her. Hesitantly, Willow asked, "Could I change in here?"

"Oh, sure. Take as long as you need. Come down when you're done."

"Thanks for the clothes Alice."

"Not a problem. See you in a bit."

Willow watched Alice leave, then turned back to the mirror. Shaking her head she disrobed. It seemed that her whole body had transformed. She had always been skinny, but now her body was lithe, and her movements had a liquid grace. She pulled the skirt on and fastened the tiny buttons on the inside hem. Next came the filmy shirt. As the material laid against her skin, Willow looked at her reflection. The skin of her arms and neck shone against the pale blue of the outfit. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and with a final glance at herself, Willow headed back to room she had been shown to, and dropped her clothes off.

As she made her way down the stairs, she saw Edward and Carlisle talking quietly to one another by the piano. Alice was cured up to Jasper on the couch, as they watched TV. Emmett and Rosalie weren't there, but she could hear them talking in the back of the house. Esme looked up from the sketchpad in her lap to smile at Willow. The older woman patted the couch next to her, inviting her to sit. Willow smiled back at the kind woman and sat down.

"Are you feeling better?" Esme asked her softly.

"Yes, thank you." she nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to breakdown."

"It's alright. Edward told us a little of what happened. Do you think your up to talking to us?"

Willow took a deep breath and nodded. She looked down at her hands as she began. "This might sound a bit strange, but I don't think that I'm in my world anymore." Nervously she looked up at Esme.

"Go ahead, dear. We'll listen." she said encouragingly. Edward moved over to the couch and sat next to Willow. Alice settled closer to Jasper after turning off the TV. Carlisle sat next to Esme and leaned forward, a look of interest on his angels face.

"Well, I told you before that I was a witch. A few months ago, I lost someone very dear to me. My girlfriend Tara. She was shot in my arms, and there was nothing I could do to change it. I went insane. That's the best way to describe the rampage I went on. The grief from losing her blinded me, and nothing my friends did could stop me from going after the cretin responsible. I absorbed a number of black arts books to bolster my magic, to go after him. Well, I found him. And unfortunately his death didn't make me stop, I kept going." She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on her clenched hands. She was afraid to see their expressions. "Warren was his name, and he had two others helping him. Andrew and Jonathan. I went after them too. My friend Buffy tried to stop me, she really did. But I was so lost in my vengeance, that nothing could reach me."

Sometime during her story Emmett and Rosalie had drifted into the room. They sat next to Alice and Jasper, holding each other. Every eye in the room was riveted on the quietly talking red head. They could see her pain at remembering her troubled past. It was hard for them to imagine her in such a dark light. She had such an air of innocence about her.

"My mentor, Giles, had gotten word from a coven in Devon that a powerful force driven by grief had surged up in America. Giles was like a father to me, so of course he rushed back to us, praying that it wasn't me. The coven had imbued him with magic to help stop the havoc that I was creating. One thing lead to another, and I ended up draining the magic from him. What I didn't know, was that the magic they gave him was the essence of life itself. It sent me into a overwhelming rush. It tapped into the last bit of humanity in me. I ended up connected to the whole world. It was too much. Way too much for me to handle."

She shivered remembering everything that had pressed down on her in the Magic Box. "The pain of the world overwhelmed me and I got the stupidest idea in my head. I decided that I should end everyones suffering by burning the world to a cinder. And I would have, if it wasn't for Xander. He was the only one who could stop me. Not with force of arms, or some magic. He stopped me with love. He was my best friend, and now he hates me like everyone else!"

The room was deathly quiet as they watched her start to shake with dry sobs. Willow buried her head in her hands. The next words she spoke were whispered so softly they had to lean in to hear them. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go crazy. I really didn't." She sat there for a few quiet minutes, trying to calm down.

In a louder voice she said, "After, Xander took me back to Giles, who in turn brought me to the coven in Devon. They taught me to control the power I absorbed, both good and bad. When it came time to leave them, I was ready. I wanted to go home and try to make it up to the people I had hurt. But when I tried, they d-d-didn't want me. Buffy wouldn't even listen. I was still a bad guy to her. She said that no one would forgive me."

"How many people did you kill?" Emmett asked rather bluntly.

"Um, in the end, just Warren." she replied, worried what these people would think of her.

"And he was the one that killed your mate?" said Carlisle. She nodded weakly. They all seemed to relax a bit.

Edward leaned towards her with a earnest expression on his face. "Willow... What you did wasn't that bad. You did what most of us would do, if we had lost our mate actually. Minus the magic of course."

"Really?" she said, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

He gave her a soft smile, as he reached over and placed his hand over hers. Giving a soft squeeze he said, "Really."

Carlisle couldn't help the curiosity in his voice as he asked, "What did you mean when you said you weren't in your world anymore?"

"When I was relaxing earlier, I was thinking about it. After I left Buffy's, that night I went to Tara's grave. I remember saying, 'I just wish I could be happy again. That I could be somewhere that nobody knows me. Somewhere that would accept all of me no matter what.' When I stepped away from her grave, I was rubbing my eyes, so I'm not sure what was happening, but I felt dizzy. Then I was in a forrest I had never seen before. I was disoriented and tripped over a branch. When I fell I hit my head on a rock and blacked out. I woke up in a nasty old cabin, in the worst pain I ever felt in my life."

"Do you think that your friends will miss you?" Esme asked gently, her eyes had a happy glint in them as she looked at Edward's hand covering Willow's.

Willow shook her head sadly. "I know Buffy won't. Unless it's to worry that I might be doing something evil. I'm not sure about Xander. I didn't talk to him myself. And Giles... he's probably glad to be rid of me. I think my power scared him."

"When did you come into our world?" Carlisle asked fascinated.

"Well, I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but I'd say a little over a week ago." she answered.

"A week?" he exclaimed. "How do you have so much control?"

"Um... what do you mean?" Willow asked confused.

"Newborn vampires are often blood-thirsty, violent and uncontrollable. A newborns emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. Another easily recognizable sign of a newborn is the eyes. All newborns' eyes start off crimson red because of all the human blood, their own, is inside their bodies. This blood also makes newborns incredibly strong. Human blood is what makes vampires so strong, so when a vampire is completely saturated with it, they are extremely powerful. You shouldn't be able to be so aware and in control yet. It usually takes about a year to calm a newborn. A normal vampires eyes will stay crimson, but as you can tell, ours are gold. As Edward told you earlier, we don't drink from humans."

"Kind of like a vegetarian?" she smiled as she said this.

Edward nodded, "Exactly."

"Hmm. Maybe my magic has something to do with my control." Willow said thoughtfully.

"Quite possibly. Have you used your power since you escaped? Did it feel any different when you used it then?" Carlisle seemed to be heading into his own version of research mode.

"Actually, it did feel different. I was able to shut it down with out struggling. The meditation techniques the coven taught me are great, but I still had some problems keeping it from overwhelming me." She was excited. The high priestess of the coven had told her it would take years to master her powers, and it seemed that she wouldn't have to go through all those hard years of working to keep herself balanced.

"Would you like to try it now? I'll understand if you don't want to, but I must admit, I'm curious to see your power."

Willow studied Carlisle's face, but found no malice or judgment in his golden eyes. "Yes, I would like to try it now." she agreed. Willow quietly pondered what she should attempt. "Alright, I think I'll start with just lowering my shields. That seems safe enough."

She received nods of agreement from the others. Willow could tell that Rosalie and Emmett were a bit doubtful that anything would happen. She closed her eyes and centered herself. Slowly she opened her eyes and let her shield go a bit at a time. She could feel her magic begin to trickle into the room. Her hair started to bleed to an inky black, as soft sighs and whispers filled the otherwise quiet room. When her shields were down completely, slender shadows danced in the rooms corners. Her hair and skin began to glow like a light had been turned on underneath her pale flesh. Her eyes darkened to deep pools of onyx with crimson sparks.

Her magic touched each of the seated vampires like a caress. As it flowed back to it's source, Willow could practically taste each vampires flavor in her mind. Gasps of surprise echoed in the room as each felt her power move through them. They stared at the shining girl before them in utter amazement. She was nothing they had ever experienced before. Willow laughed as she felt completely free. It sounded in the room like beautiful haunting music.

After a while, she closed her eyes again to pulled up her shields and gloried at the fact that she had been in control the entire time. Her hair and eyes went back to their beautiful shades of red. Willow turned to the others, not sure what kind of reception she would receive after her display. Hoping she hadn't driven them away from her, she nervously peeked.

Gaping astonishment echoed on each and everyone of their faces. "So," she began cheekily, "what'd you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Southwest of lake Cowichan, Vancouver island, Canada

Rage filled eyes swept the countryside. The smell of humans was close. Strong limbs carried death to the unsuspecting mortals quickly. The hunter pounced on the male hiker and made short work of his meal. Rich blood coursed through him, helping to heal the burns inflicted on his stony flesh. He looked over at his mate to see her doing the same to the other mortal unlucky enough to be in their vicinity.

'Soon.' he thought eagerly. 'Soon we will be ready to start our real hunt. We will bring death to that red headed bitch. Soon.'

"Let's go James. I'm still hungry." He turned to his mate barely recognizing her through the charred hair, and flesh that covered almost half of her once glorious body.

"Yes," he replied, "Lets go find something tasty to eat."

Cullen's residence, Forks, Washington,

Willow was walking along the river bank with a happy smile on her face. The night air gently blew around her, playing with her hair. The beautiful notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata drifted from the house behind her. She had spent the last few hours talking to the Cullen's. Everything had come out. Buffy being the Slayer, the hellmouth that was Sunnydale, the different type of vampire that inhabited her world. And it all had stemmed from one simple question.

Carlisle had asked, "What made you become a witch?" Willow chuckled quietly as she remembered his expression when she answered him. 'Wow, that man really likes new information. He'd rival Giles any day.'

After their discussion, Willow had been shocked when Esme asked her to stay. She hadn't expected that. What she'd been waiting for was a firm boot out the door, but it never came. She was dumbfounded by the way the Cullen's had accepted her. No one had ever told her that what she had done wasn't evil. By their standards, not only wasn't she evil, but it was kind of expected that she would want vengeance for the death of her 'mate'. Natural even.

' Why did I have to cross a dimensional barrier to find people who could accept me? Why couldn't Buffy or Giles?' The almost melancholy tones from the piano fit her mood. She felt grateful to find a place where she could fit, warts and all, but part of her was angry that her friends weren't that place any longer. After everything she had done for them, everything they had been through together, and now, it meant nothing to them. She meant nothing to them.

As she made her way back to the house Willow tried to clear her mind and simply enjoy Edward's playing. She wasn't surprised to see that the piano was his. As ironic as it seemed, she could tell he had an old soul. He looked over and smiled gently at her. The song he was playing slowly morphed into a happier tune. It was a airy melody that helped lift her spirits. She smiled back, and wandered over to the computers by the window. Carlisle had told her to make herself at home. As the sweet notes echoed in the room, Willow sat at the terminal and couldn't help searching to see if she had a counterpart in this world. To her disappointment and relief, there wasn't. She was the only Willow.

Next she looked up Sunnydale, California. This too didn't exist here. A sigh of relief passed her lips as she thought, 'Oh thank goddess, no hellmouth. I wonder if they have slayers here? Esme said only others of our kind could hurt us. That and fire. I guess I picked the right weapon against James and the others.'

"And werewolves." Edward said coming towards her.

"Werewolves? They can hurt us?" Willow said facing the beautiful but serious man.

"Yes. Their teeth can tear our flesh. Did you have werewolves in your world?"

Willow would have blushed if she could. "Y-y-yes. My first boyfriend was a werewolf actually." Then she got a sad look in her eyes as she thought,'But, he left me too.'

At first Edward had started to cringe when she said she had dated a wolf, but as her thought floated in his mind, he wore a look of compassion. Trying to lighten her mood, he said, "Ew, dog?"

She laughed at his affronted look, and playfully slapped his arm. "Hey! Most men are dogs, I'll have you know. His just showed on the outside."

"Ouch! Try and help a lady, and she beats you up."

"Damn straight!" she said with as much dignity as she could, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. He grinned crookedly back at her before he got a devious look.

"So...if all men are dogs, does that make you a bitch?" he snickered.

"Edward!" she laughed in outrage. Willow didn't know her own strength, so when she pushed him, she wasn't expecting him to fall backwards. He grabbed onto the chair she was sitting in to catch himself. Instead of steadying him, it started to topple with him. Willow squealed as she fell out of her chair and landed on him in the process.

She started giggling as she said, "I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "We usually are." He groaned as Emmett came in from the garage.

"You know Edward, women respond better if you don't tackle them." Emmett said grinning at the two of them on the floor.

Willow snickered as Edward rolled his eyes again. He held her close to his chest as she felt his muscles bunch under him. With a twist, he jumped up and set her on her feet. She looked down to straighten her skirt, and missed the look in Edward's eyes as he watched her. Emmett nearly laughed out loud when he saw this, but a quick glare from Edward made him curb his outburst. Shaking his head in amusement, the big guy made his way over to the front door.

"Rose wanted to hunt, did you guys want to come?" Emmett asked.

"Um, sure." Willow said. She turned to Edward, "Do you want to go? I know I must have interrupted you guys this morning."

"But it was worth it. Where are we heading?" Edward asked Emmett.

"I figure we'll head northeast this time."

Just then Rosalie came in from the garage. "I'm ready."

As they were heading out Willow asked, "What about Alice and Jasper?"

Emmett laughed, as Edward said a bit awkwardly, "They're busy."

Realization dawned as she heard a breathy moan from upstairs. Her face would have been bright red if she could have blushed. She moved to the door and flung it open. "Let's go." she mumbled amidst the others laughter. "Damn vampiric hearing."

They four headed out at a fast pace. After a while they came across a herd of elk. The fanned out to take the herd from different sides. The wind, which had been still moments before, picked up and sent their scent to the now nervous beasts. The herd started to shift, like they were about to bolt. Willow saw Edward give a nod to strike. The four hunters moved on the herd with inhuman grace. Willow picked a large doe, and fell on her quickly. She bit into the neck of the ill-fated beast. She noted a different flavor to the blood as she compared it to the bears she normally went after. Willow let go of the now dead elk and searched the clearing they were in for another. Spotting one a little aways into the trees, she pounced on it before it could get away.

About fifteen feet away Edward had finished with his own elk, and simply watched Willow feed. She made a striking sight. Her red hair glinting in the faint moonlight, her death pale skin shining with a soft light from within. She was beautiful.

Willow finished her second elk and looked up to see Edward staring at her. He moved to her side and raised his hand. "You missed a few drops." he said motioning to her face.

"Thanks." she murmured running her slender fingers along her lips gathering the small drops. She licked the blood off as his golden eyes watched her every move. She smiled at him and motioned towards the others. "I think they're ready to go."

"So, what do you think? Are elk as tasty as bear?" Edward asked as they joined Emmett and Rosalie.

"They're ok. Bear tasted better though. Why is that?" Willow responded.

"Herbivores taste different than carnivores. They're closer to human in so I'm told." Rosalie explained as they headed back towards home.

Willow nodded, "That makes sense. You've never tasted human?"

"No." the blonde said a bit smugly. "Never."

"What about Emmett? Didn't you turn him? Or did he turn you?" Willow asked curious.

"No, I'm older than Emmett, but Carlisle turned him for me. I didn't want to risk not being able to stop."

"What do you mean?"

Edward answered, "Once we smell blood, we go into a kind of 're kind of like sharks that way. It takes a really strong willed person to stop feeding once we bite. And if the vampire in question hasn't ever tasted human blood, like Rose, then it can be a bit overwhelming. They won't be able to stop. With newborns it's even worse."

"So that's what happened." Willow said quietly, thinking of the poor man she had eaten.

"Yes. And honestly you're quite controlled for a newborn. Most wouldn't have been able to resist either. The blood lust is too strong."

"And what Carlisle said earlier is true? Are we really venomous?" the red head asked.

"Yep. Natures finest hunters." Emmett said.

"If the vamps back in my world had venomous bites we would have been so screwed."

"They don't? Really? What did they do to turn someone?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, from what I read in the Watchers diaries, the vampire would drain the human almost completely. Just to the point of death. Then they would cut themselves and feed the human their own blood. After a day or so the human would wake up a vampire." Willow explained. "But like I said before, they weren't really them anymore. A demon would take house in the body. They had no soul. We still have our souls."

Edward looked startled. "We do? How do you know?"

"For starters, I can see your aura. The vamps back home didn't have auras. We still hold onto our life force, for lack of a better word. Plus, if we didn't, we would probably be evil. And since we choose not to hurt humans that leads me to believe that we have the ability to know right from wrong."

"What about the vampires that do hunt and eat humans?" Edward demanded.

"What about the humans that hurt and kill each other vicariously? They have souls, but choose to do harm. Having a soul doesn't make you ultimately good." she replied. She could tell that this subject weighed heavily on Edward. "Just because the lion eats the lamb, it doesn't make the lion a soulless killer." She saw look of deep thoughts play across his face.

They had reached home at this point., so she bid them goodnight and went up to her room to try and relax. Talking about home had brought up some painful memories for her and she just wanted to forget. The talk about souls had reminded her of Angel. And that in turn made her think of Buffy. Would the blonde slayer think she was even more evil now that she was a vampire? Would Xander? If she ever saw them again, would they try to kill her? Would she ever see them again?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"But Alice, what am I going to need that for?" Willow complained. She was trying to talk the dark haired girl out of buying her a floor length dark green satin ball gown. She did have to admit, it was beautiful.

"Well, you never know. What about prom?" Alice said .

"Prom? What prom? I don't go to high school! I'm 20 for pities sake. Prom?" The girls had been shopping for a few hours. Edward had driven them to Seattle for the day, and then disappeared to run some errands. It was nicely overcast and raining, so they didn't have to worry about the sun. Plus, to Willow's relief, she hadn't been overly tempted by the nice little humans walking around everywhere.

"Yes, prom. And I'm not exactly high school age either, if you remember." Alice winked at her as she said this. "Anyway, we all go to school. Well, except Carlisle and Esme. It helps us blend into the community better, and lets us stay in one area for longer. That includes you now. Anyway, school doesn't start until September, and it's barely August. So stop arguing and go try it on."

Willow grumbled, but she took the dress from Alice and turned to go back into the dressing room. As she stepped out of her clothes Willow thought over the past few days. Life with the Cullen's was surprisingly normal. They had opened their hearts and home to the red head. She spent a great deal of time talking with all of them.

Edward had let her rummage through his books and music collections. She spent time with Carlisle talking about his work at the hospital, and the history of vampires in their world and hers. Jasper was always up for a game of chess, and Emmett like to watch TV with her and Rosalie. She had spent hours in Alice's closet with the pixie like girl, trying on clothes and chatting about the friends she had left behind. Esme was like the mother Willow had always wanted. The kind woman seemed to be there for her when ever she needed a shoulder to lean on, or if she just wanted to chat about nothing important.

A sharp rap on the door signaled Alice's arrival with something to add to the outfit. Alice pulled the door open and handed her a pair of black strappy high heels. The motion caused Willow to freeze. She had been about to remove her new cotton bra. She stood in the soft lilac set and took the pretty heels from the other girl. Alice shut the door and went back out to sift in the racks in front of the changing area.

'Ugh, high school! Yuck.' she continued to think as she slipped the silky neck strap over her head after removing her reached to her side and pulled the zipper up along her hip. Her entire back was left bare all the way down to the small of her smooth satin hugged the front of her body like a dream. The dress had a plunging neckline that stopped just above her sternum. It showcased her cleavage just enough. Not too much or too little. Her skin practically glittered against the dark green clothe. It fell in smooth lines down her hips and legs, and then belled out slightly at her feet. 'Damn, Alice definitely has an eye for this.' she thought as she left the dressing room to show Alice her handy-work. When she came in view of the other girl, Alice let out a low wolf whistle. Willow spun around slowly rocking her hips suggestively, giggling the whole time.

"Very nice. Going somewhere special?" a low velvety voice said behind her.

Willow whirled and saw Edward leaning against the wall to the dressing room. "Hi Edward. You like?" she said gesturing towards the dress. Little did she know that he had seen her when Alice opened the door earlier. He had been coming towards the two girls across the stores floor and had been at the perfect angle to see Willow in her cotton underwear. He knew a gentleman would have looked away, but he hadn't feel very gentlemanly at that moment. His eyes were transfixed to sight of Willow almost naked. He had stopped dead at the sight, struck by the beauty of her.

He shook the memory from his mind as he realized she was waiting for an answer. "Very much. You look beautiful Willow. What's it for?"

Willow scowled as she said, "Apparently, the prom. Alice told me about school."

Edward chuckled at her put out expression. "Is it school or the prom you don't like?"

Willow sighed. "I like school, and I don't mind dancing too much. It's...just that, I've already finished high school. I was so happy to get out of that hellhole, and now... Yuck. At least this one doesn't have a hellmouth under it. It doesn't right?"

"No, no hellmouth. At least not that I'm aware of." he said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Great." Willow said as she headed back into the dressing room. She changed out of the pretty gown and slipped her new clothes back on. When she was dressed, she gathered up everything and made her way to the others, ready to ring up her purchases and head home. When she had protested that everything would cost too much, Alice had simply waved her off.

After putting the bags in the trunk of Edward's silver Volvo, Willow went to sit in the back seat. She stopped short when she saw Alice already in the back. The other girl gave a pointed look from Willow to the front passenger seat. The red head rolled her eyes at Alice's not so subtle hint. She settled next to Edward. As he started the car, and pulled out of the space smoothly Willow asked, "So where did you get to while we shopped?"

"No where terribly important. So did Alice scare you off from shopping?"

"No," she laughed as Alice smirked from the back. "I used to shop with Buffy, and that girl could shop. At least now I don't get tired, but I admit I miss the mocha's after shopping." She had a soft look of remembrance on her face.

"Do you miss home?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. What I really miss is how it used to be. I really screwed up in Sunnydale." she said remorsefully.

"Why is Buffy so mad at you?"

"Because I threatened to kill her little sister. And then tried to kill them both, to keep them out of the way, during that whole raise the freaky satanic church and destroy the world thing." she said trying to sound dry, but it came out more darkly bitter than she intended. She winced, meeting his eyes slowly. She didn't expect to see a dark understanding in his gaze.

"I too, have done things I'm not proud of. Things that aren't pleasant to mankind." he said evenly. "All of us have a story to tell, just as all of us have made mistakes. Doesn't this Buffy have anything she has done that would mean her shame if it can into the light?"

Willow bit her lip before a litany of complaints came tumbling out. She didn't feel right slandering the slayer too much. Buffy had her own problems to work through. She hoped someday to make things right between them. She hide a kernel of hope within her to have her old friend back. The thought of Xander was still too painful to think about. She could understand the slayers anger, but Xander... She had thought they were ok.

It felt odd to her to feel all these emotions at once. Her mind felt more open than it had ever been as a human. Actually, now that she thought about it, the blonde's reaction seemed a bit off. Willow bit her lip unconsciously, her thoughts racing a mile a second. Willow shook her head trying to clear her mind of uneasy feelings. She smiled sheepishly at Edward, embarrassed that she had dropped the ball on the conversation and almost forgot what they were talking about.

Edward smiled softly at her as he sped down the highway. Willow knew she would have normally blanched at the speed they were going, but she trusted Edward to not crash them, or get them pulled over. He chuckled as he said, "Not to worry on either account, especially since you have two police detectors in the car." He looked in the rear view mirror at Alice and winked.

She watched the rolling landscape fly by the windows. Her advanced sight helped her see the passing mountainside clearly. Willow knew that the trip should have taken a little over three hours, but the way Edward drove, it took half that time. They pulled into the garage and the other two helped her unload her bags. She took the time the others were busy to think about the differences in dimensions. Everything regular seemed to be the same, the changes seemed to be the take on the supernatural. Like the powers that be tried a different approach to things.

Alice interrupted her thoughts as she said to Edward, "But there's going to be a good storm later, and I don't want to miss it. You know Emmett has been wanting to show her."

"What did I miss?" the red head asked, as they moved from the garage into the area behind the stairs. She saw Emmett watching a baseball game on the flat screen across the room.

"I want to take you to the clearing this evening. There's a good storm coming in from the northwest. We can only play then." Alice explained. Emmett perked up on the couch.

"I know. Emmett's told me all about it. Rosalie and I keep trying to hide the remote, because all he wants to watch is sports." she stuck her tongue out at him. Emmett just grinned back at her and waved the little black remote.

Edward chuckled, he had been present during some of the more interesting games of hide and seek the two girls had played on the large vampire. "I don't see why we can't do both. I'm always up for a game you know that Alice." He turned to look at Willow before he continued, "I was going to ask you if you'd like to go for a walk with me. We could meet up with everyone else later. I'll show you the way there."

Willow could see the humor and sincerity that shone from his golden eyes. She nodded, as a frisson of curiosity moved through her. She was excited to finally get a chance to see what she could do physically, and alone time with Edward made her a little nervous. "Alright, I'll go. Just let me put all this away." she said gesturing to the bags.

"Ok, and we won't be late." he said in an aside to Alice.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes muttering, "Sure you won't." Alice turned away, and with graceful dancing steps, bounded up the shrugged and took the clothing bags out of his hands. She gave him a sweet smile and followed Alice to her new room.

Willow found the other girl moving between the bed and dresser, putting away the new clothes. The red head emptied her own bags and did the same with the closet. As they finished Alice pulled her aside and gave her a slightly stern look.

"I know you don't want to hurt him, so if you're not sure about this than don't lead him on. We've talked about you trying to find a way back, and I'm seeing too many possible futures since you keep changing your mind. I've gotten some weird flashes the past few days." Alice had a serious look on her elfin face.

Willow pulled on Alice's arm gently, leading her over to the chaise by the window. The girls sat facing each other and started talking in hushed whispers. "Like what?" she said with interest. Willow had told the other girl she was happy here and it was true, but she worried about her friends in Sunnydale.

"I have a bad feeling about you going back home too soon, I don't see you coming back. And you can't do that to Edward. He's never felt this way before, and a hundred years is a long time to not feel anything for anyone." Alice had a protective look in her butter yellow eyes.

"I don't want to hurt him." Willow said firmly. "What do you see if I don't leave at all?" she said in a softer and quieter voice. Her grief over Tara was far from gone, she would never forget the beautiful and shy blonde. But her memories from before her change felt muted and hazy, like they were under water in the back of her mind.

Some of her earliest memories with this family were of Edward and her sitting companionably in silence reading in his room, and then spending hours discussing this or that philosopher and their approach to life. She felt safe in his presence, like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her.

"That would be cheating," Alice began primly, snapping the other girl out of her thoughts, but she giggled at the look on Willow's face. Relenting a little, she said, "I can tell you that you'd be extremely happy though." Alice stood up and made her way towards the door, chuckling at the glare Willow was giving her. "Just don't hurt him. If you do have to go back, don't write all of us out of the equation and run off. Remember we care about you too." Willow watched Alice leave with a thoughtful look. She mulled the other girls words over as she changed before going down and meeting Edward.

They left the house from the back door and headed south, leaping over the river. Edward had told her before they started out that they would go a roundabout route to the field nestled in the mountains. They walked at an almost human pace even though they had a ways to go. Alice said the storm wouldn't hit for a couple of hours yet.

Willow judged the distance they had traveled to about a mile or so before she asked any of her questions. They had talked about unimportant things so far."So, Alice and I talked a little." she began as she lightly stepped over a fallen tree. "And she said something interesting."

"Oh, this should be good." he said in a slightly worried tone.

"She said something about you never feeling very close to anyone before. I was wondering why? If I'm overstepping my boundaries let me know." Willow said hesitantly. Seeing the scowl on his face, she added hastily, "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked."

"She told you that?" he asked. Shaking his head, he reassured her. "No it's ok. I just didn't expect Alice to tell you." He took a moment to marshal his thoughts. "Before I was a vampire, I had been preparing to enter the army and could think of nothing else. Then I fell ill with a deadly fever, and went to the hospital. That's where I met Carlisle. He saved my life, and gave me a new one. At first, after I was turned into a vampire, I didn't think of much else except blood, and learning to control myself. As time moved on, I convinced myself that I was a monster, that I shouldn't subject another with my fate."

Willow watched him as he told her his life story. She was fascinated by the expressions that flowed over his beautiful face. The pair came to a stop next to a steep and rocky incline that jutted above them. Thick twining roots of an ancient hemlock snaked their way down the fifteen foot drop. "Do you still think you're a monster?" she couldn't help asking, as she turned her gaze away from the massive tree towering above them.

Edward smiled crookedly at her incredulous tone. "You could say I've had a little help since then, to change my mind." His gaze turned a little intense as their eyes met across the forest floor. "Maybe I can help you believe the same about yourself."

Willow looked away from his all too knowing eyes, and leaped nimbly up the rock encrusted incline to the base of the 175 foot tree. She leaned back against its smooth bark, perched lightly on the snarled roots, trying to think. Fat rain drops began to hit her face as the wind suddenly swept past her. She watched Edward's liquid feline grace as he followed her. Though he was still quite close to her leaning form, he stood on a lower twist of root that made him slightly shorter than her.

"Willow, I don't think you are a monster." he said the gently spoken words to her down turned face.

She snorted indelicately, raising her head and looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "I flayed a man alive Edward. If that doesn't rate as monstrous with you, what does?" She tried to curb her anger, because she knew it wasn't aimed at the other vampire. She held up her hands in apology as she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's not your fault I'm psycho."

Edward chuckled as he said darkly, "You have no idea what I consider monstrous, Willow. The evils I've seen one man do to another." He shook his head as he raised her face with his finger under her chin. She met his earnest eyes, shame practically shouting in her mind.

"I don't feel bad about what I did to Warren. I feel a sick relief when I think of his death." Willow's voice trembled as she admitted out loud, one of her darkest secrets. She forced her eyes to look at Edward and waited to see his disgust. It never came.

Understanding and reassurance radiated from him as he stroked her jaw, and neck in soothing circles. As Willow and Edward stared into each others eyes, a sudden crack of lightening streaked in the dark roiling clouds a little distance from them. The air had a sweet smell to it, like the flowers about ten feet away from them on the ground. She knew pale purple clematis vines entwined around the small brush surrounding the mossy giants they stood under. Icy pink petals on a rhododendron plant dipped under the weight of the rain that fell gently around them.

Willow let the perfume of the flowers fill her senses. She felt safe in Edwards arms, like nothing would ever hurt her while he was around. The little pocket of air between them seemed to heat up with an energy of its own as Edward couldn't hide his growing feelings for Willow, and it shone from his eyes. She could see his longing to kiss her, but he held himself back, not wanting to rush her.

She let her hesitant blossoming feelings for him shine back, before she leaned up pressing her lips softly to his. She could feel the lingering warmth of the blood he had consumed before heading out this morning. His lips tasted like the cool rain that fell around them. The kiss started out sweet and light, but as they let down their guards it became more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Willow entwined her fingers in the soft hair at the base of his skull as their lips crushed together.

The world fell away, as Willow was swept up in a burning rush of emotions that consumed her. Edward's hand was softly stroking her back along her spine. Shivers followed his light touch. As Edward's slightly cool tongue flicked out and traced her bottom lip, she sighed happily. Her sweet breath caressed his face. He pulled back from her mouth and buried his head in the hair at her neck. Edward breathed deeply along her soft skin, sending little sparks dancing across her flesh each time his lips made contact. Her scent reminded him of sweet, ripe dark berries. He let out a little moan as she nibbled the skin of his neck up to his ear gently.

He pulled away reluctantly from her and leaned his forehead against hers. "We should be going to the clearing soon. Alice is threatening to come find us if we don't." he said in a throaty velvet voice.

She nodded and he let her slowly slide out of his arms. She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the mouth, then waited to follow him. As he moved away from her, she placed her hand in his. Her thumb started stroking his hand, as he lead her in a southwest direction. They ran side by side, gliding along the leaf littered floor of the forest. After a few moments they began to turn it into a race.

A half mile later they spilled into a long field. There was almost two miles of open space between the tree lines, but Willow and Edward kept up their blurring pace, racing towards the waiting Cullen family. As they drew closer Willow noticed the largest baseball diamond she had ever seen paced out in the field behind the knot of patient and impatient vampires.

She laughed at Emmett pacing from Rosalie sitting on an outcropping of rock, to the empty home plate like a jittery kid, hyped up on sugar. The large vampire perked up as Willow and Edward slid to a graceful stop in front of them.

Alice grinned after looking up at the stormy sky. "It's time." she chirped happily as thunder rumbled over head.

Los Angeles airport, Sunnydale dimension

Xander waited at the gate Giles' plane was disembarking from, watching the people mill around him. He'd been waiting for about a half hour. He thought about Willow, wishing she would be walking off the plane as well. She hadn't called him from overseas for a while, and when Buffy talked to Giles a few days prior, she said she forgot to ask the about the red head. Since Buffy only talked about Giles coming home, Xander assumed Willow had decided to stay with the coven a bit longer.

He waved as he saw Giles leave the doorway to hall leading back to the plane. The two men clasped hands in greeting and began to make their way to the baggage claim. "Good flight?" he asked the Englishman.

"Tolerable. It feels good to be moving around again though."

They waited for the older mans luggage to come around, and picking the pieces up they headed to Xander's car. The younger man waited until they merged with the traffic on the highway back to Sunnydale before asking quietly, "So how's Willow doing? She staying with the coven for a while longer?"

Giles looked sharply at Xander before he said, "What do you mean? Willow came back a couple of weeks ago. I stayed behind to arrange the shipment of my belongings. She should already be in Sunnydale. You haven't seen her?"

"No." Xander said stepping harder on the gas, worried.

"And Buffy hasn't mentioned seeing her?" Giles asked. Xander shook his head. "What could have happened?" he said perplexed, as he polished his glasses.

The gesture was reassuring to Xander. It meant trouble, but it was familiar. He sped the whole way back to Sunnydale, wanting to begin looking for the red head as soon as possible. They spent the remainder of the ride discussing what little they knew about when she was to arrive. "Was she happy when you dropped her at the airport in England? Did she run away?" Xander asked grasping at ideas. He didn't want to think about that possibility. "She would come to me about that wouldn't she? She said she was getting better."

"Willow was excited to come home, but nervous as well. She still had some anger to deal with, but on the whole, she was better. Willow did miss you, Xander." he said trying to reassure him.

"Thanks G-man." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I have asked you numerous times not to call me that Alexander." the British man said with a smirk on his face.

Xander rose to the bait grinning at the other man. "Don't call me Alexander." The two men had been arguing this point since Xander's sophomore year at Sunnydale High. The familiar banter helped them ease some of the worry they felt for the missing red head.

"So, tell me. How are things on the hellmouth?"

"We had an interesting time with a spider demon that Anya conjured to rip out the hearts of scumbag frat boys, who humiliated this girl." he said deadpan.

"Oh. Well, it's good to hear you're keeping busy then." he said with a sardonic twist of his lips.

Sunnydale, California

"You can't trust any of them, Buffy. I warned you about Willow, and you did as I told you, and look, she isn't a problem anymore."

Buffy nodded as she stared at the apparition of her dead mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Willow stood in the middle of a huge clearing nestled in the upper mountains above Forks. She looked up at the sky and saw low thick clouds rolling in from the west. Lightening crashed from the clouds to the ground in a beautiful display. Thunder echoed soon after the bright flash of electricity. Her attention was drawn away from the storm above by a scornful voice bellowing across the field.

"You're not gonna get help from on high, sweetheart! Maybe Edward should show you how to hold it, huh?" Emmett called out making a rude gesture to his crotch.

Willow smirked evilly at the big vampire in left field as she stepped up to home plate. She swung the bat in one hand getting the feel of it's weight and stepped into her batters stance. She tilted her head in slightly, and turned her gaze from Emmett laughing to Alice standing on the pitcher's mound. The black haired girl stood to the side perfectly straight and still. Her hands held the ball at her waist. With a small smile, her right hand snaked out and the ball came flying at Willow.

With her new and improved eyes and mind, Willow had no trouble keeping track of the ball. She whipped the bat around across her chest pulling to the left, smacking the ball so hard a resounding crack echoed off the mountains. She had put so much strength behind her swing, the ball whistled as it shot right towards Emmett's head. He actually had to jump out of the way, the ball was moving so fast.

Willow snickered as she took off for first base. She streaked around the bases, using her advanced strength to propel her faster and faster. She saw Emmet emerge from the forest and hurl the ball towards Jasper at home plate, as she was rounding third base. Willow put on a burst of speed and slid into home, just a second before Jasper caught the flying ball.

"Safe! And that's the game!" Esme called with a whoop. Willow had a huge grin on her face as she stuck her tongue out at Emmett, then laughed as he flicked her off. She continued to giggle when Edward picked her up and twirled her about.

"14-13 ain't so bad, huh?" Willow said to Emmett after Edward put her down. She stood in the bronze haired vampires arms, enjoying the closeness.

"Oh shut up brat." Emmett said with a roll of his eyes after everyone headed in from outfield.

Rosalie chuckled at her sulking mate, as she rubbed his arm and shoulder. "I kept telling you not to tease her so bad. You know she has her newborn strength still." He only grumbled in response.

"Did you have fun?" Edward said softly in her ear.

She met his golden gaze and nodded happily. Memories of his smooth lips pressed against hers filled her mind as she looked into his burning eyes. There was a nagging little voice in the back of her head that kept saying, 'too soon, too fast!' She firmly told it to 'shut the hell up!', not wanting to spoil their good mood with depressive and indecisive thoughts.

Edward kissed her forehead gently and smiled at her guilty expression. "It's ok Willow. I'm not going anywhere, we can take it slow until you're ready." He hugged her close for a moment, then slowly let her go.

She was startled to feel the loss of his arms, like losing a bit of home. She hadn't meant to latch on so hard, and so quickly. Willow gave him a small smile trying to cover how she felt, and went to help Carlisle collect the bases. On the way back home, she tried to keep her thoughts quiet, remembering Edward's unique talent. Her pace began to slow as she concentrated. Willow was so caught up in trying to think of nothing, she forgot about Jasper.

The blonde leonine vampire slowed down after a nod from Alice, and drifted back to where Willow was almost walking. "Are you alright Willow?" he asked as the others headed on.

She started to lie, but Jasper wagged his finger at her and said, "Uh-uh. I know you're upset, I can feel it. I merely asked to be polite and give you an opening. Is it Edward?"

Willow nodded, looking down. "I think I like him." she mumbled.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked a little confused.

"Usually. But I'm afraid too."

"Why are you frightened? Edward would never hurt you." Jasper spoke reassuringly.

"I know. I'm scared I might hurt him. People close to me tend to get hurt. Frequently." she said darkly. "And I'm frightened by how much I like him." she added so quietly that even with advanced hearing, Jasper had to strain to hear her.

"Well, you don't have to worry about hurting Edward physically. We're very sturdy that way." he said trying to get her to laugh. She gave him a wane smile. "And secondly, how much do you like him?"

"A lot." she admitted. "More than I should. We've spent hours together just talking, and I've told him almost everything about me. He doesn't look at me like a monster, Jasper. There's just something I see in him that calls to me. " She snapped her mouth shut, afraid she'd said too much.

Jasper smiled gently at her. He could feel her emotions roiling, much like the clouds above. He felt confusion, fear, guilt, and... a sharp longing. "It sounds to me like you've already made up your mind. Have you talked to Edward about how you feel? Maybe I'm not the right person you should be telling this to."

Willow chewed her lip as she thought furiously. Was she ready? Could she handle letting someone get close so soon? Did she want to risk losing Edward, now that she had found him? 'Jasper's right, I should talk to Edward.' she thought as she pulled out of her reverie and said sincerely, "Thanks for talking to me, Jasper. I think I need to find Edward."

"Anytime." he said, as they took off after the others.

Willow caught up with Edward about a hundred feet from the river, and touched his arm to get his attention. "Edward, can we talk?" she blurted out nervously when he stopped.

"Sure." he said trying to read her expression. She was humming in her mind in an effort to keep her mind clear of any thoughts. "Would you like to take another walk?"

She smiled warmly at him, she could tell he was confused and a bit apprehensive. "I'm sorry for freaking out a little, back at the field."

"It's alright. I meant what I said, Willow. I can wait until you're ready."

"Thank you. I appreciate it, I really do." She paused, not sure how to say what she needed to. "When Tara and I split up, I thought I lost her forever. I felt so stupid for abusing my magic and driving her away. When she came back to me... It was like the light returning to my darkened world. I couldn't believe it. Then, she was taken from me, and I lost it. Completely. I spent almost four months learning how to be human again." Her voice softened as memories, faded and hazy, swamped her mind. "The months I spent in Westbury, I felt so alone and numb, and I thought they were never going to end. I respect the coven members, don't get me wrong, but they never got very comfortable with me. They always kept me at arms length, never trusted me. I always felt like a monster next to them."

They were deep into the forest now, the house was barely visible through the thick trees. Edward paced next to her, a thoughtful expression on his gorgeous face. She continued in a shaky voice. "When I came to your world, you can imagine my surprise at waking up... different. After I got away from...them, I tried to kill myself. Obviously, that didn't work out."

Edward chuckled as he said, "No, I bet that was pretty frustrating for you."

"You have no idea." she muttered darkly. "But then you guys found me, and you made me feel like maybe I wasn't alone anymore." She stopped walking and looked directly into his eyes as she continued, "You made me feel... almost human again, Edward. You didn't treat me like a monster, for what I did. For what I could still possibly do. When you look at me, I feel like, maybe I'm not such a bad person after all."

"Willow..." he started, but she held up her hand to forestall him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get this out. I'm a little frightened by how you make me feel. I didn't think I would be able to feel, to tell you the truth. And I'm not sure which scares me more, not feeling anything, or feeling so much for you." she said softly. She watched his eyes change color from a lovely topaz to a warm golden butterscotch.

"Willow, I need you to listen to me for a moment. I could see it in your eyes before, that you honestly believe you're a monster. And you aren't a monster. I may not be human, but I am a man, and I have never felt this way about anyone before. For almost ninety years I've walked this earth, all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't in my world yet." His eyes burned with sincerity as he lifted his hand to cup her face. "If you're not ready for this, I don't want to rush you. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you. If I have to wait for you, I will. I'm not going anywhere."

She felt a thrill at his words, but she had to ask, "What if I go back?"

"Do you want to go back?" he countered. "And if you're referring to Alice's visions of your future, I know about them already. As you can imagine, it's next to impossible to keep secrets in our house."

"I can see that. And if I'm honest with myself, I don't really want to go back. But what if I have to? It's not always for us to choose, you know?" She clenched her fists waiting for his answer. She didn't want to presume to ask him or his family to put themselves in harms way for her sake, no matter what Alice said. The Cullen's had been more than she could have asked for. And Edward... She didn't want to hurt him either. Not for anything.

Edward gave his crooked grin and said, "Where you go, I go. Besides, you should never bet against Alice, she's usually right." He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her close. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and sighed. "So how about we cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"

"Ok." she whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed being held. 'This is home now.' she thought and snuggled closer.

Sunnydale, California

Xander was livid. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He and Giles had stopped at the Watchers apartment before heading over to the Summers' residence to talk to Buffy. What they'd heard coming out of her mouth had made Xander see red.

"That, that, that COW! Why would she do that to Willow, Giles? How could she say those horrible things to our Wills? I mean, yeah, Willow went a little nutso, but so has she! What about when she hogged tied us all in her basement and tried to feed us to a demon?" Xander hollered as he paced Giles' living room. He had been ranting for a good solid hour, and didn't seem to be losing any steam.

"Xander, please calm down. We're not going to get anywhere this way. We still need to find Willow." Giles said in a stern voice. The older man was trying to keep a lid on his own formidable temper. He had almost strangled his Slayer when she nonchalantly told the two men what she'd done. 'After all the work I put into building up Willow's self-esteem. Convincing her that her friends wanted her back. Why would Buffy do that?'

"I know we still need to find her!" Xander exclaimed flopping onto the couch. He continued in a more subdued voice after putting his head in his hands, "Where do we start? It's been two weeks Giles."

"I'm not entirely sure Xander. Where would she normally go if she wasn't welcome at Buffy's?"

"Maybe her parents house?" Xander said skeptically.

"Well, it's a place to start at least. Anywhere else?" Giles said pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Maybe Spike's." the younger man spit. "Did you ever tell her that he left?"

"No. I didn't." Giles sighed.

"Alright, I'll head to her parents, you go to Spike's-"

Giles interrupted him saying, "I think we should go together." He added hesitantly, "And I also think you should call Anya."

"Anya! Of course!" Xander said jumping up to use the Englishman's phone. "Why didn't I think of that? Maybe she could do a tracking spell or something if we don't find Willow." He picked up the receiver, but didn't hear a dial tone. "Crap!" he said hanging up the phone. He'd forgotten Giles had only come back that afternoon.

"We'll swing by the Magic Box after Spike's, if we don't find anything at the Rosenberg's house." Giles said moving towards the door.

They pulled up in front of the Magic Box forty minutes later, and headed inside to talk to Anya. The two men had found Willow's still packed luggage sitting on her old bed, but no other trace of the red head. Spike's crypt hadn't turned up anything either. The bell above the door chimed as they entered the shop. Anya looked up from the supply log in front of her and smiled when she saw Giles. As she turned to Xander her smile faded, and an angry look flashed over her face.

"Hi Giles. Welcome back. Hello Xander," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello Anya, and thank you." Giles responded as Xander nodded his greeting. "Do you have a few minutes to talk? We need your help."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Twilight, they belong to Joss Whedon and Stephenie Meyer respectively. The song belongs to Jimmy Eat World.

Chapter 9

Sunnydale, California

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Anya asked petulantly.

"Anya, please, we don't have any other option." Xander said pleadingly. He stared at his ex-girlfriend, trying to convince her to help them.

"It's not that easy, Xander." she huffed. Anya moved around the counter to the front door. After locking the deadbolt, she came back towards the two men. Her hands were on her hips as she stared at them sitting at the round research table, pouring through books for tracking spells. They had been at it for the last hour or so.

"But you could do it, right? I'm sure Giles will help if you need it." Xander said with a quick look at the older man for confirmation.

"Xander is correct, Anya. We don't have any other option. It's been two weeks already, anything could have happened."

"Oh, alright! Alright! I'll help." she sighed, making her way to the table. She gave Giles a smirk before she said, "I'm not paying for the ingredients though."

"Thank you, Anya." Giles said gratefully. "What do you need for the spell?"

"Something personal of Willow's, preferably her hair, a little quicksilver, some aquafortis, eye of newt, star anise, and a map of Sunnydale. I'll have to draw a pentagram on the floor with candles at the tips and the map in the center, give a little chant, and light the ingredients on fire. The ash gets poured on the map, and it should show us the last place she was at." Anya smiled at their dumbfounded expressions. "What?' she said nonchalantly.

"Where did you get that spell?" Giles asked perturbed. He had been looking through all his books and was about to give up hope of finding what they needed.

"I guess it is that easy." Xander mumbled as he flipped closed the book in front of him.

"No, it's not simple, Xander. That took me months to work out back when I was looking for this one guy in 1986. He was a squirrelly one-"

"Thank you, Anya." Giles said breaking into her sentence. "Do you have everything you need here?"

"Everything but Willow's hair."

"Ok, I'll go to her parent's place and see what I can find. You guys set everything up and I'll be back in a jiffy." Xander said as he went to leave.

Thirty minutes later everything was ready. The research table was moved to the side, and a pentagram was drawn in white chalk on the floor. Anya knelt in the center with the map in front of her, as the tall white candles flickered around her. She began chanting in Latin, as she lit the ingredients on fire. Bluish green smoke poured from the bronze dish holding the flaming material. When the smoke cleared, Anya tilted the dish over the map and sprinkled the ash, covering its surface.

Nothing happened at first, but then she saw the ash begin to clump together. It spiraled into the air gently as if blown by an unseen breeze. The ash compressed into a little ball and fell back to the map, then laid still. Anya leaned over and said, " Restfield Cemetery, by the lake."

"Restfield? Isn't that where we buried Tara?" Xander asked.

"Yes, facing the lake, if I remember correctly." Giles said quietly. He turned to Anya, "Thank you, my dear. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take you with us. We'll help you clean everything up."

"No need." Anya said blowing out the candles. She gathered up the bronze dish and map, then smudged out the pentagram. After putting away the materials, she grabbed the store keys and said, "Ready."

The drive over to the cemetery only took a few minutes. They left the car on the main road and walked to Tara's grave. Everything was quiet as they walked up to the stone marker.

"I don't see her. Do you see her Giles?" Xander said as he searched the empty cemetery.

Anya moved closer to the headstone and gasped. "Oh. My. God." she whispered as her eyes shot wide open.

"What's wrong?" Xander exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"There's an echo of energy staining the air." she said backing up.

"Anya, please calm down, take a deep breath and explain what you mean." Giles said trying to calm the young woman.

"A temporal fold is what I mean." she said rolling her eyes. She pointed to the air about a foot away. "A hole was punched through there."

"Dear lord." Giles muttered as he pulled off his glasses and began polishing.

"Would someone remember I don't speak wicca please?" Xander complained.

"A big hole ripped between dimensions Xander." Anya said slowly, like she was talking to a child, as she rolled her eyes again.

"Oh." he said. "Hey!"

"Children, please. Anya, is there anything you can do?" Giles asked her.

"Um...maybe?" she said reluctantly. "It's definitely going to take a while though."

"Why? What do you need?" Giles frowned.

"This isn't something I can just whip up Giles. Don't you remember Glory? She needed Dawn's blood to open her portal, and that wasn't stable. We're going to need to do a lot of research for this."

"Oh great. More research." Xander deadpanned.

Forks, Washington

A month later

"Willow, it's time to go." Alice called from downstairs.

Willow groaned as she sat up on the chaise in her room, then she swung her legs around and stood. She started to make her way slowly down the stairs as she heard a chuckle behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as Edward laid his head on her shoulder. Willow sighed and ran her hands lightly along his forearms.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine." he said softly.

"I'm trying. But new school, new people, ugh." she said shuddering.

Edward smiled and turned her in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead, and then both eyelids. When he kissed the tip of her nose, she giggled. Her laughter turned into a soft sigh as he kissed her mouth. Willow melted against his chest, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. The kiss intensified as their passion started to rise. He licked her lip seeking entrance to her slightly cool mouth, and she parted her lips to grant him access. As their tongues softly dueled for dominance, she nearly groaned with the taste of him.

They hadn't moved pass the only kissing stage in their relationship yet, so Willow was feeling a bit pent up. That was the excuse she gave herself for what happened next. She leaped up lightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, as she devoured his mouth. Edward moaned into her own as he pressed her to the honey colored paneling of the hallway. She could tell he was happy to be between her legs, and she lifted her head to gasp in an unneeded breath. He took advantage of her exposed throat and hungrily kissed the pale skin up to her ear. He sucked the little bit of flesh of her ear lobe and she shivered in delight.

"Don't make me turn the hose on you two. It's time for school." Alice called up the stairs.

Edward groaned as he laid his head on her shoulder and asked, "How can something so small, be so annoying?" Willow laughed breathlessly and slid her legs back to the floor. He kept his arms locked around her as he tried to calm down.

"I didn't mean to attack you, sorry." she whispered.

"It's quite alright. Feel free to attack me to your hearts desire." he chuckled. His gorgeous golden eyes burned into her crimson ones. He sighed and let her slip from his embrace reluctantly.

"It's about time!" Alice said as they made their way downstairs.

"Sheesh Alice! Relax will you. The school will still be there, unfortunately." Willow said to her. Willow was still nervous about being surrounded by the nice little happy meals with legs all day. Her internal thought made Edward choke back a laugh. His eyes bulged a little at her mental image.

"I didn't spend two hours helping you pick out the perfect outfit for the first day of school, just to see it discarded on the hallway floor." the dark haired girl snipped.

"Give her a break Alice." Carlisle said gently. The icy pale doctor smiled warmly at his children as they continued to bicker back and forth. Adding Willow to his family was one of the best things they had done. She balanced his other children nicely. She was quiet, usually, and kind. 'Plus, Esme and I couldn't be more ecstatic that Edward has finally met his mate.' he thought as he looked fondly at his first son.

Edward grinned at him as he said, "Thank you. I couldn't be happier if you must know."

Emmett snorted as he came in from the kitchen with Rose. "Actually, you'd be a lot happier if you two-"

"Emmett! Stop that." Esme said coming to stand next to her husband. She turned to Willow and embraced her newest daughter. "Have a good day, honey. If you need to come home for any reason, don't hesitate." The two women had spent many hours talking about how worried Willow was, going to school so soon after her change. "Don't forget about your eyes, Willow."

"Oh, right." Willow said as she raised her hand to hover over her eyes. "Commutare pallida." she whispered and lowered her hand. {change to yellow-green}

"Very beautiful. Green?" Edward said.

"Yep, my human color. Well, a little paler actually. I went for a more yellow-green, so when my eyes turn gold it will seem more natural."

"Why not just make them gold?" Rose asked.

"I guess I should, huh?" She raised her hand again and whispered, "Commutare Aurea." {change to gold}

"That's just neat. Alright troops, lets head out!" Alice chirped grabbing Willow by the arm and started to drag her to the garage.

"Bye!" Willow called over her shoulder to Carlisle and Esme before being dragged to Edward's car and stuffed into the front passenger seat. She glared at Alice as the other girl got in the back of the other car with Jasper. They were riding with Rose and Emmett in the Jeep. They could have all ridden in the Jeep, but Edward wanted to drive her to school the first day.

As the Volvo sped down the rainy highway, Edward put a CD into his player, and she sighed happily as one of her favorite songs began to play. Soft guitar chords filled the car as she started to sing along. Her voice was sweet and clear, like chimes sighing on the wind. The lyrics were oddly appropriate.

" There's no one in town I know

You gave us some place to go.

I never said thank you for that.

I thought I might get one more chance.

What would you think of me now,

so lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that,

now I'll never have a chance.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in

She stopped singing and reached over to take Edwards hand, just listening to soft words. As much as the song resembled her new family, Willow couldn't help thinking of the one she left behind. She wondered what they would think of her now. She dispelled her melancholy thoughts as Edward pulled into the student parking lot of the school. They parked next to the others, and Willow grabbed her binder as she got out to look around. The lot barely had any other cars in it yet.

Edward came to her side and they waved good-bye to the others. Willow had to report to the office before she headed to her first class. She met the office secretary, , a large, red headed woman, wearing glasses.

"Hi, I'm Willow Rosenburg." she said. She saw a light of recognition flash in the woman's eyes.

"Ah yes, Dr. Cullen's newest youngster." she said with a smile at Edward. "Welcome to Forks High School. I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She rummaged behind the counter for a few moments and then handed Willow a few sheets of paper. "Please have your teachers sign your slip, and then bring it back to me at the end of the day." She gave them a final smile as they left to go to class.

Willow looked over her schedule, glad that she already knew at least one person from her family would be with her in each class. She had opted to be a junior like Edward, Alice. The others were seniors. She handed her schedule to Edward for him to look at.

"We have first, third, and fourth period together as well as lunch. And you'll be with Alice during second and third period, and Rose during fifth." he said as they walked to their first class together.

"So, calculus, gym, and biology. Not too bad." She liked the open campus of the school, instead of the one giant building that had been Sunnydale High. They entered the classroom to find they were the first students to arrive. Willow took her slip to the teacher and introduced herself. The teacher, a thin lipped woman named Mrs. Cuthbert, peered at her over her glasses. She watched the woman's eyes flick between her and Edward before she signed the slip and handed it back to Willow.

They took their seats together in the back of the classroom. Willow settled into her desk and passed the time talking to Edward softly, until the class started. She couldn't help noticing the stares of the other students as they entered the room and sat at their desks. She kept seeing them turn around in their seats and look her way in her peripheral vision. Willow tried to ignore the whispers, but with her advanced hearing, it was next to impossible.

A couple of times it looked like one of them would get brave, and start to talk to her. But one look at Edward, and they froze up. Willow didn't mind so much, because the heat coming off their bodies was distracting her. As the classroom filled, Willow's throat began to burn mutedly. She flashed slightly panicked eyes to Edward. Gym was going to be a nightmare.

"Don't breath." he said, the words barely audible amongst the chattering students. "Do you need to leave?"

Willow shook her head slightly, determined to stick it out. She rolled her eyes at his sigh, as stubbornness flared in her. They had gone on an extra long hunting trip the day before to fortify her against temptation. The class began, and she tried to pay attention to the teacher, she really did, but the almost hour long lesson couldn't end quick enough for Willow. The only two upsides seemed to be Edward, and the fact that she learned this stuff when she was practically in diapers. She hadn't been valedictorian for nothing it seemed.

As soon as the bell rang, Willow and Edward were up and out of their seats, walking through the door. As soon as they got outside, Willow took a deep breath and let it slowly out. She turned her face up towards the cloudy sky and let the cold drizzle wash over her face. Edward put his arm around her waist and hugged her too him. She sighed and leaned into his solid frame as they began walking to her next class. If the last fifty minutes was any indication, today was going to be a long one.

Her second class of the day went pretty much like the first, but as she had predicted, gym was worse. She didn't have any problems curbing her strength, her issue was the smell. She remembered back in Sunnydale what gym used to smell like. Dirty socks, and sweaty jocks, the epitome of gross. But now? Now it smelled like a herded buffet. The sweat only magnified the bodies scent, so it felt like being slapped repeatedly in the face with the sweetest, most forbidden fruit. It was pure hell. Which was pretty ironic, if she consider what gym used to be like back in good old Sunnydale. Edward and Alice kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't slip, and eat the children. Needless to say, by the end of class, the other two vampires were deeply impressed with her self control. Despite the smell, she didn't slip, not even once.

At the end of class, after she changed and met back up with him, Edward tucked her under his arm with a big proud grin stretching across his beautiful face. They walked to the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. Edward grabbed a tray of food, while she took two sodas. They left the line and went to sit with their family at a table next to the windows at the far end of the cafeteria.

Willow looked around the crowded room and realized that almost every eye was on her in one way or another. Secret glances or obvious stares, it didn't matter. She was the center of attention. And it creeped her out. Big time.

"Um, is it me or is everyone staring?" she whispered to her family.

Emmett chuckled, "Oh, everyone's staring all right."

"Just ignore them." Rosalie said.

Edward pulled her chair closer to his, and glared around the room. The thoughts he was picking up didn't put him at ease at all. He wasn't used to feeling jealous, but he couldn't seem to stop. The fact that Willow didn't seem to want any of the attention, good or bad, helped him curb his anger.

"Don't worry about them, Willow. It's just because you're new. It'll wear off eventually." Edward murmured soothingly into her ear. She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder, snuggling into the safety of his arms.

"Do you want to go?" Emmett asked, concern in his voice. The big vampire didn't want his newest little sister upset.

"No. I'll stay. If I can make it through gym, I can make it through Biology and English." Willow said quietly.

The others nodded, worried about their little sister. But when the bell rang, they watched in pride as she set her jaw, lifted her head and trooped on to her next class.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I decided to make S7 of Buffy a bit skewed. It holds to the theme, but I decided to rearrange events.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me please! The song belongs to Suicide Commando.

Chapter 10

Sunnydale, California

Buffy walked through one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale at night, patrolling by herself. Lately it was always by herself. The others didn't seem to have any time for her, they were too wrapped up trying to find Willow. She didn't understand what they're problem was, she had done them a favor sending the other girl away. Her mom's ghost told her the red head was dangerous, and if her mom came all the way down from Heaven to warn her...

Buffy's head whipped to the left as she heard a muted cracking noise from under the ground a few feet away. She recognized the sound of a fledge breaking free from its coffin and went to sit on it's tombstone to wait. She hopped up on the granite and watched the ground below her. A dirt encrusted hand shot out of the fresh grave. The fledge started to pull itself out of the ground and Buffy jumped down in front of it. As soon as it's chest was free of the earth, she leaned down and staked it. She watched in disinterest as the fledge burst into ash.

As Buffy stood wiping dust off her pants, she got tackled out of nowhere. She rolled away from her assailant and jumped to her feet. "Eww." she said as she got a good look at what attacked her. He had a human shaped body, with grayish skin. A bald slightly deformed head with what she could swear are vampire brow ridges. He snarled and she saw yellowed fangs. He attacked again and with his first punch to her chest, Buffy was sent flying a good 6 feet into a nearby mausoleum. She got to her feet and the fight began.

At first the fight seemed somewhat equal, but slowly she learned that this ugly uber-vamp is quick, and strong. And damn good. Blocking and dodging every punch and kick Buffy threw. Buffy took a bad hit and dove a little distance away, pulling out a stake. The uber-vamp attacks again, and Buffy jammed the stake in it's heart. The uber-vamp staggered back, but didn't turn to dust. It grinned evilly, and looked at Buffy coldly as it pulled out the stake. Buffy's face went slack from shock.

The uber-vamp attacked again, and this time it was mostly a one sided battle. Buffy went on the defensive, trying to block and dodge, but she was grabbed, and thrown into a grave stone, then slashed at her with her own stake. The uber-vamp grabbed her by the throat and raised her up, but Buffy, out of desperation, grabbed a nearby grave urn and smashed it on the head. The uber ugly let her fall from it's long gnarled fingers, and she scrambled up and grabbed the creature by the shoulders. She slammed it head first into a tombstone, shattering the marble. Without a backwards glance she turned and ran away.

She clutched her badly bleeding arm across her chest, shame filling her as she ran as fast as she could to the Magic Box to find Giles. She listened for sounds of pursuit behind her, but didn't hear anything. Buffy reached the store and pushed through the door, practically ripping the bell of the wall in her haste. As she entered she heard Anya shout, "I found it!" She slammed the door shut and locked the deadbolt.

Giles, Xander, and Anya looked up from the research table startled. Giles started to rise as Buffy ran to the table.

"We've got a problem Giles." she said breathlessly.

"What happened to you?" he exclaimed seeing blood drip from a nasty gash on her arm.

"I was patrolling and got attacked by this super ugly uber-vamp." she explained as Anya ran behind the counter to get the first aid box. "I staked him in the heart, but he didn't go poof! And he practically kicked my butt! What the hell is going on!"

"Buffy, calm down, and tell me what it looked like." Giles said, taking the first aid box from Anya. He started cleaning her wound as they listened to Buffy describe her attacker.

"OH!" Anya burst out. "I've heard of those! But I don't understand. There shouldn't be any left on our plane of existence."

"What is it Anya?" Giles asked calmly. He began tapping gauze onto Buffy's arm, as he looked at Anya.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was a Turok-Han. The Neanderthal equivalent of a vampire, but they shouldn't exist anymore." Anya explained.

Giles stood after putting away the medical paraphernalia, and went up the stairs to the little loft at the back of the store. Muttering to himself, he looked through his oldest and rarest books. Picking out several, he went back down to the others and sat down.

"Dear Lord!" he almost shouted as he read. "This says the Turok-Han are a vampire that other vampires fear. I thought they were a myth." He read a bit more before he said, "According this, they are an agent to The First."

"As in The First Evil?" Buffy asked shocked, she remembered Angel dealing with it about four years ago. "Oh no!" she said as realization dawned.

"What is it Buffy?" Giles asked looking up from his book.

Buffy looked down in shame before she said, "I've been seeing a ghost of my mother for the last three months or so. She warned me that Willow was going to try and hurt us again."

"That's why you said that crap to Willow?" Xander exclaimed.

"I thought it was my mom, Xander!" she tried to defend herself.

"Save it Buffy! You should have known something was up the minute you saw Joyce. After all this time, why would she suddenly appear now? You've known Willow for seven years, why would you doubt her?" Xander was working himself up into a rage.

"Maybe because she tried to destroy the world! She tried to kill me Xander!" Buffy yelled back.

"Oh please! Like you've never tried to kill us? I seem to remember a time when I was hogged tied in your basement, being fed to a demon by your hand! We forgave you for it, so why can't you forgive Willow?"

"That wasn't my fault Xander! I was under a demon's influence!" she said with a flinch. The excuse sounded weak, even to her.

"And Willow was dealing with losing Tara. My point is that we've all done things to hurt each other Buffy, and that includes you." Xander said trying to sound reasonable.

"I know, Xander. I know. I should have told you guys about my mom." Buffy said.

"It wasn't your mother, Buffy." Giles said gently. "It was The First manipulating you."

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I've been so stupid." Buffy said almost in tears. "I should apologize to Willow, have you found her?"

"Well, not exactly." Xander said gloomily.

"Anya did a tracking spell that led to Tara's grave, and when we got there she wasn't. But Anya detected a temporal fold, so we've been researching, without much luck."

"Um, actually..." Anya began hesitantly. "I just found something." The others turned to her in shock.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Xander demanded.

"I started to when Buffy burst in here and you guys had your little 'I'm stupid, I'm sorry' moment." Anya said snappishly.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose as Buffy rolled her eyes at the other blonde.

Meanwhile in...

Forks, Washington

For once Willow had the house to herself. Esme and Carlisle were at a dinner for the hospital, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had gone out hunting. And Edward had gone into town for something, but he wouldn't tell her what. So, she had an hour or so before he'd be back and they would head out to meet the others. She was filled with energy from her first day at school. She had kept herself in such tight control, she was jittery with the excess. After the trying experience of gym class the rest of the day had been a breeze. A turbulent wind might be more appropriate, but still, it was easier than gym.

Willow was practically bouncing around the house trying to find something to do until Edward got back. A sudden memory popped into her head. She had once called Spike 'Tigger-on-crack', because he liked to listen to music and bounce around his crypt when he couldn't go out and find a demon to pummel on. He had told her to shut up or join in, and to his surprise, she had joined in.

They had made a sort-of training/ taebo session out of it. The Scoobies would have had a coronary if they knew how much time she spent with the peroxide blonde after Buffy had died. She had taken over patrols with the others at that point, and she needed to learn how to fight. She smiled and made her way to the computers. She opened a music player and loaded up some fast, hard beat techno music. After hitting play, she turned the speakers up to max volume.

A soft thumping beat started to fill the room, and picked up the pace rather quickly. Willow let the pulsing music fill her mind as she moved to the big open space between the kitchen and living room. She matched her punches and kicks to the pace of the beat, as the music raised to house shaking decibels. She started to add in dance moves, incorporating her mock fighting into the body swaying rhythm that surrounded her.

Willow had always envied Spike his ability to turn flips, and leaping spin kicks. When she was human, Willow hadn't been able to match his moves, but maybe now she could. Her new agile body flipped easily into the air, and she laughed out loud at her accomplishment. She leaped into a axe-kick aerial to a spinning crescent. As she landed she thrust her right foot up above her head, spun 180 degrees and slammed her foot down in a death kick.

Before her foot made contact with the hardwood floor, she used her momentum to turn a front flip scissor kick. She followed up with a blurring roundhouse. Instead of slowing her spin, she leaned down into it and planted her hand on the floor, thrusting her body into a flying cartwheel. 'If I fought Buffy now, I would so kick her ass!' she thought merrily as she twisted in the air and landed lightly on her feet. She continued her simpler punching and kicking, bouncing to the beat.

Golden, shocked eyes watched the red head. When he got home he didn't expect to see Willow dancing and fighting to loud pulsing music. He had crept in the back door, trying to move as silently as possible. He wanted to keep watching to see what else she would do. Wondering where she had learned to fight, he settled back behind the staircase to watch.

A new song began to play over the speakers, and Willow swayed her hips to the deliciously evil beat. A sharp synthesizer tone wove the dark melody around a creeping bass, and a gravelly voice. As the sinister words whispered through the house, she let go and just danced.

~Let me touch you, make you what I need.~

She ran her hands slowly up her thighs and hips, body swaying seductively.

~Cut your entrails out, take all I need~

Her hands caressed her stomach.

~Let me rape you, satisfy my greed. Get inside your head, take all I need~

Her fingers traced up her ribs.

~I take you, I take all of you. I consume you , make you complete ~

She cupped her breasts.

~I just take you, get inside of you. Your weakness is your defeat~

Her hands slid up to her neck and into her hair.

~Now I touch you, wherever I want. You just can't resist my, acid bath~

She raised her arms, letting her hair fall through her fingers.

~Your will belongs to me, I am your god. Now I take control, give me your soul~

She moved her body like a snake, hips rocking back and forth. Her arms stretched above her head.

~I take you, I take all of you. I abuse you, make you complete~

She felt a firm body move flush against her back. She smelled his unmistakable scent as strong hands gripped her hips and rocked with her to the beat. She linked her arms behind his neck, leaning her head on his chest.

~I just take you, get inside of weakness, is your defeat~

He traced his hands the same path hers had taken. Starting at her thighs and slowly moving over her hips. His fingers then traced up her stomach, dragging her shirt up slightly with the pressure. He cupped her breasts firmly for a moment before caressing the skin along her throat. His fingers tilted her head back and he took her mouth with a devouring kiss.

Edward kept their bodies moving to the music as he let go of her face and traced his fingers up her arms. He took her hands from around his neck and without breaking the kiss, turned her to face him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and ran her hands up his back.

Willow sighed as the song ended, and she gazed up into his burning eyes. "How long have you been watching?" she asked in a husky whisper.

"Since the beginning. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked with admiration in his eyes.

"I used to watch Buffy train all the time, so I picked a lot up from her. But Spike's the one who really taught me, though. He's the one who came up with this little exercise." she said as she slipped out of his arms, and went to turn off the music. "Did you want to head out?" she asked with a devious smile.

Edward groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands and said, "Willow, you're going to be the death of me, I swear you will."

Willow laughed as she moved in front of him. "Well, you're the one that wants to wait, right?" she asked impishly.

He growled at her playfully, as he shifted into a half-crouch. She gave a shrieking laugh as she turned to bolt, and he rushed her. Edward scooped her up and continued out the back door with his prize. He ran through the backyard and leaped the river before he set her back on her feet. Her giggles sounded like tinkling bells in the quiet night air.

Willow took hold of his hand, and after laying a soft kiss on the back, began pulling him in the direction the others had gone. "Let's run." she said, still full of energy. She missed the adoring look in his eyes as she turned to follow the scent trail of the others. 'I couldn't be happier.' he thought as they became blurs and raced through the forest.

It didn't take them long to catch up with the rest of the family, minus Carlisle and Esme. Willow and Edward found them encircling a herd of deer, and quickly joined them. They all fed, and were heading home when Alice suddenly stopped short and gasped. Edward echoed her a second later as he saw her vision. He quickly whipped his cell phone out and dialed so fast his fingers blurred over the keys.

"Carlisle, Alice saw something. We're going on a little trip. No, I don't think you'll get here in time. We'll try, but- No, she sees us coming back. I'm not sure. Alright, but hurry. We're a mile southeast of the house." He snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket. Edward looked up at Willow's concerned face, and pulled her into his arms.

"What's going on Alice?" Jasper asked, worry heavy in his voice.

"She saw us going to my home dimension." Willow said sadly. She had put it together as she listened to Edward talk on his phone. She looked at Alice as she said, "We are coming back, right?"

Alice nodded, "Yes. But Carlisle and Esme better hurry if they want to go too."

"What are we going to do in Willow's home dimension?" Rosalie asked slightly hostile.

Willow didn't take offense to the blonde's words, she knew Rosalie was just nervous. "I'm sorry you guys. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Before anyone could protest, Alice said, "Actually, we do. You're going to need us all before this is over."

"Here they come." Edward said pointing to the blurring figures of Carlisle and Esme a little distance away.

"Good, we didn't miss you." Carlisle said once the pair reached their children. "I asked Dr. Snow to inform the school of a family emergency, and that we'd be out of town for a little while."

Willow felt horrible interrupting everyones lives. She didn't want to cause anyone any harm, especially the Cullen's. Her thoughts were interrupted by Edward turning her face up to his.

"We're with you in this Willow. You're part of this family now." Edward said softly as a smoky-blue swirling cloud appeared five feet away in between the trees.

"Everyone ready? Willow, go through last with Edward. It's meant for you, so if you go in first we won't be able to follow." Alice said as she and Jasper stepped closer to cloud.

Willow nodded as she watched her new family step into the portal two by two and disappear. Edward gave her a reassuring kiss before it was their turn. She steeled herself mentally for what was to come, before she and Edward stepped into the swirling blue cloud together holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Willow felt a vaguely familiar dizziness try to engulf her mind, but her heightened awareness kept her clear headed. She felt Edward's hand gripped in her own, but couldn't see anything beyond a swirling hazy blue. The dizzy feeling faded as she felt her feet touch solid ground. The soft blue of the portal melted away to show an empty graveyard at night.

Willow looked around, searching out her family. She sighed in relief as she saw them gazing at their surroundings in interest. Her eyes fell on a gravestone about four feet in front of her. A sharp pang of grief made her eyes sting as she read the engraving. Tara Maclay, October 16 1980- May 7 2002.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her comfortingly close. Willow leaned into Edwards embrace, trying to curb her emotions. Memories of Tara were bitter sweet, and she clung to them, for a moment. She took a deep breath, tasting the air like never before, and stepped out of Edwards arms. She approached the headstone and laid her fingers gently against the cool granite.

"Hey Tara. I'm home again, baby." she said softly. "This is my new family, you would have liked them. Sleep well, baby." She leaned down and lightly kissed the smooth stone.

The heart-tugging scene was interrupted by a rough sounding snarl from beyond the grave marker. Willow looked up to see a vampire she didn't know approaching with two others. They eyed her and the Cullen's like they were a special treat.

"How sweet. Come to pay your respects little girl?" the one in the lead said nastily. "You should have brought more protection to wander around at night here. Scream for me."

She smirked at the arrogant, stupid vampire before she launched herself over the headstone. She moved so fast he didn't see her scoop a branch off the ground, and before he knew what happened, she thrust the wood into his chest.

He wore a startled look on his vampiric face as he turned to ash. She glared menacingly at the two remaining vampires as they watched their comrade's ashes drift to the ground. They advanced on her quickly and she let them get close, before she lashed out with her foot.

Her foot snapped out and connected with the one on the rights chin. She heard a sharp crack as his head whipped back, signaling that his neck had broken under the punishing kick. He fell to the ground, unable to move, and she staked him quickly. The last vampire looked from her to the two dust piles that had been his friends and turned to run.

She followed him in a blur and grabbed him by the shoulder. She thrust the stake into his back so hard, her hand pushed through his chest in the front. His ashes fell around her as she dropped the makeshift stake to the ground. Willow turned back to her family with a little smile on her face.

She almost giggled at the look on their faces. She could tell they hadn't expected the other vampires to turn to dust. "Welcome to Sunnydale." she said with a sweep of her arm.

Edward was the first to recover from his shock, as he said, "Wow. That was...wow."

She did laugh then. Edward was normally so articulate, and right now he really wasn't. He gave her a mock glare for her thought. "I told you guys it was different here. Vampires here aren't the same as us. Obviously, they're much weaker, they are affected by crosses, the sun, and holy water, and they need an invitation to go into a house. We don't." she said simply as she moved back to them

"Willow, that was amazing." Carlisle said at the same time Emmett exclaimed, "Holy shit! That was awesome!"

Alice was eying up Willow's clothes with distaste, as she came over and started brushing dust off the front of her pale pink top. Willow grimaced when she looked down at herself, she had almost forgotten how messy dusting vampires could be. 'At least I didn't inhaled a ton of ash this time.' she thought ruefully. Once Alice deemed her clean enough, she thanked the other girl and went to stand next to Edward.

"Alice, did you see who sent for me?" she asked after hugging Edward for a moment.

"Sort of. It was a dark blonde and an older man with glasses. I saw two others, but they were kind of in the background. Another blonde and a dark haired man around your age."

"Alright, I know who they are. Let's head over to the Magic Box and get this over with." Willow said as she tried to clamp down on her nervousness. A calming wave washed over her, and she gave a grateful look to Jasper. He nodded back, and they started walking. 'Nothing has changed around here.' she thought as the group walked down the street.

It didn't take long to reach the main road, and a few minutes later they were standing outside the store front she hadn't seen in months. Willow shivered at the memory of the last time she'd been here. She had left the place in ruins after her battle with both Buffy and Giles. Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed it looked the same as before she had destroyed it.

Willow walked up to the door and tried the knob, finding it locked, she gave a sharp knock. She could hear rushing footsteps as someone came to the door, and recognized the dark haired boy who peeked out. The door was flung open and Willow saw the half fearful, half hoping look on Xander's face.

"Willow? Willow!" Xander exclaimed and rushed forward to scoop her up in a bear hug. "It worked! You're back! Who are they?" he asked spotting the others standing back a little ways. "Holy crap! Where did you go, Willow? Model's-R-Us land? Why are you so cold? And hard?"

Willow snickered at his questions and just enjoyed hugging her Xander-shaped friend. It felt like years instead of months since she had hugged him last. He felt amazingly warm to her now, like being embraced by a space heater. She pulled back and when he got a good look at her face, he gasped.

"What happened to you Wills?" Xander asked with awe.

"It's a long story, Xander. Can we come in?" she asked.

He nodded his head, his eyes going as wide as saucers at the way her voice sounded. He stepped aside to let her enter, and as each Cullen passed him, Xander's eyes got wider and wider. The last to pass him was Emmett, and the big guy started laughing at the other mans expression. Xander closed the door and walked over to stand next to Giles, completely stunned by the people in front of him.

Willow walked slowly forward as she saw Buffy and Giles gaping at her in shock. She wasn't sure of her welcome with these people, and it hurt her heart to see them. Willow wrung her hands in front of her, as she waited for them to say something. The familiar gesture seemed to wake Buffy up, and the blonde stepped forward hesitantly.

"Willow? Is it really you?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded and bit her lip. She didn't want her former best friend to say the same horrible things as last time, and worried what the slayers reaction was going to be. She watched, stunned, as tears filled Buffy's eyes and ran in fat lines down the other girl's face. Buffy stumbled forward and fell on the red heads neck sobbing.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry I was so nasty to you Willow! Please forgive me. I'm sorry I made you go away, and sorry it took me so long to realize I was being an idiot." The blonde's words continued, but she was crying to much for Willow to understand her.

Willow stood completely still at first as Buffy hugged her. She slowly raised her arms and wrapped them gently around her old friend. She couldn't believe her wish was coming true. Willow had secretly hoped that her and Buffy could make peace between them, but she didn't think it would really happen. And what she gathered from the slayers out pouring of words, it was.

"Buffy, it's ok. It's ok." Willow said trying to sooth the crying girl in her arms.

"No, it's not. I was so mean to you. Then you disappeared, and I didn't care, because my mom told me you were going to hurt us. And now you're a vampire! It's all my fault!"

"You know I'm a vampire?" Willow asked stunned.

Buffy pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Willow, you're cold to the touch and I couldn't hear you heart beating when I hugged you. Plus, you're all pale. Well, paler than normal." Buffy said with a watery grin.

Willow was confused, "Then why are you hugging me and not doing the slayage thing?"

"Are you evil?" Buffy asked as she began sniffling.

"No, but..."

"Willow, if you were evil, you wouldn't have let Xander go earlier. You would have either bitten him then, or held him hostage. Plus, you're dressed too nice to be skanky evil you."

Willow burst out laughing and pulled the other girl to her for another hug. "Oh man, I've missed you Buffy. You don't know how upset I was thinking you hated me. I'm sorry I tried to hurt you and Dawnie."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to the fake ghost of my mom." the slayer said hugging Willow tightly.

"You're mom?" Willow asked as she pulled back. "You saw your mom?"

"No. Well, yes and no. It was The First dressed up in a Joyce-suit. How ick is that?" Buffy said as she started to pull Willow over to the research table to sit. A small cough behind them drew their attention. Buffy saw one of the most gorgeous men in her life, walk over to Willow and pull her into his arms. Buffy blushed bright red when she realized she had forgotten everyone else in the room.

Edward chuckled at the almost identical look of embarrassment on the two girls faces. He held his hand out to the blonde and said, "I'm Edward. Uh, Willow's boyfriend."

Buffy shot Willow a surprised look and shook his hand. "Buffy. Nice to meet you. And can I just say, way to go Wills."

At this point Willow was deeply grateful that she couldn't blush anymore. "Um, thanks." She turned to the rest of her family and waved them over. "Buffy, Giles, Xander, I'd like you to meet my family. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme. That's Alice and her husband Jasper. And last, but definitely not least, Rosalie and her husband Emmett." Willow leaned back into Edward as she watched nervously as her two families shook hands. "Where's Anya?"

"She's resting in the back. The spell to get you back taxed her energy. You are a doctor?" Giles asked Carlisle after the introductions. "How do you resist the temptation?"

"I have had many years to work on my resistance. It's almost second nature at this point." Carlisle responded. He was impressed with these humans, and the way they had accepted them.

"So Wills, eaten anyone interesting lately?" Xander asked with a nervous look.

"No Xander. We don't eat humans, only animals. Speaking of which, there aren't many animals around Sunnydale, and I don't recommend we sample the demon population." Willow turned to Giles and asked, "Any suggestions?"

"There's the Los Padres National forest a few miles to the east if you don't want to partake from Willy's." Giles said with a thoughtful look. "How often do you feed? Everyday?"

"No, we only need to hunt two to three times a week. But since Willow is still a newborn we have been hunting more often." Carlisle answered.

"Newborn? What does that mean?" Xander asked. "And what exactly happened to you Wills?"

"In our world, when a vampire is made, it's first year of 'life' it is considered a newborn. The typical newborn has little to no control, and thinks little beyond blood. As you can guess, Willow is not the typical newborn. She has amazing control for one so young." Carlisle explained.

Willow went on to tell them what happened the day she disappeared, and the following week or so. Buffy started to get a bit teary when Willow got to the part about her getting attacked by Laurent. The two girls hugged again and Willow was about to tell the Scoobies about meeting Edward, Jasper, and Emmett for the first time, when a startled gasp drew their attention.

Willow looked to the back of the store and saw Anya standing in the doorway. "Hi Anya." she said as she waved.

"Willow?" Anya choked out in disbelief. "Who's everyone else? What are you? And where did you get those clothes?"

Willow laughed. "I think I missed you Anya." she said.

"Well, good. I think I missed you too. Of course, I didn't miss you destroying my store, so don't hurt the merchandise. Or the money, don't think I forgot about you making the register disappear." Anya said with a yawn.

Willow rolled her eyes as she said, "I won't hurt the money Anya."

"Good." Anya said and turned to Buffy. "I want to go home and sleep, could someone walk me home?"

"I'll take you home, Anya. My car is still here." Xander offered quietly. She gave him a measuring look before she nodded.

"Actually, we should all head out. Sunrise is in a couple of hours and we need to find you guys a place to stay. Did you want to come back to my place? I don't think I can fit all of you." Buffy said while Giles and Xander started to put away the research books.

"No, I figured I take everyone over to my parents house. It's needs a good cleaning, but there's enough room. Call later and you guys can come over or we'll come to you. There's a lot we still need to talk about."

Willow hugged her friends good-bye and watched as they piled into Xander's car. As the tail lights disappeared around the corner, she turned back to her family with a big smile stretched across her face. Esme came forward and pulled her into a motherly hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Willow. It's wonderful that you've made peace between you." Esme said hugging her tight.

"I can hardly believe it actually happened. I feel like I'm dreaming again." Willow said as she laid her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"They don't really care about you Willow. Their just using you again." a soft feminine voice said behind her.

"Who the hell is that?" Emmett exclaimed pointing over her shoulder.

Willow whipped around and gasped when she saw the woman standing on the sidewalk. "Tara?" she choked out. "Can you guys see her?"

Esme nodded as the rest whispered their agreement. Edward moved up next to the two women and tried to pull them back towards the rest of the family. Willow resisted, looking hard at the specter of her dead lover. Anger washed over her as she realized what was happening. The audacity of The First enraged her.

"Stop it! Leave her out of this! Don't you dare use Tara like this!" Willow screamed as her eyes bled to onyx.

Tara smirked coldly at her as she said, "What's the matter Willow? Not happy to see me?"

"You are not Tara." Willow said in a growling voice as she lunged forward and swiped at her. Her hand passed through Tara's neck, not connecting to solid flesh.

"Oh, that tickled! Not very nice Willow." The First continued in a sad tone, "Don't you love me anymore, baby?"

Willow shut her eyes, whispering, "You're not real. You're not real. YOU'RE NOT REAL!" As the scream left her throat, Willow felt a cold energy burst from her mouth and opened her eyes in time to see the startled look on the dead blonde's face as the energy hit. The specter of Tara disappeared with an angry look. Willow fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking with dry sobs.

Edward knelt in front of her and took the shaking red head into his arms. "It's ok. It's gone."

Willow shook her head. "It"s not ok, but it will be." she said looking into his eyes with a determined look on her face. She stood and let him hold her for a few minutes before she pulled away and said, "C'mon. Lets go. We have a lot to do to make the house livable again."

The group made it to her old house without anymore trouble and Willow let them in using the key under the mat. They made short work of cleaning out the dusty home. They opened the windows wide to air out the musty smell, letting the soft night air waft through the house. When everything was as clean as it was going to get Willow showed everyone to a room they could claim as their own.

Willow looked nervously at Edward as she led him to her old bedroom. "We're going to have to share. Is that ok with you?"

Edward gave her a soft smile and pulled her to the now clean bed. He sat on the bright bedspread and laid out. He opened his arms, inviting her to lay with him. She quickly got on the bed and nestled into his safe arms.

"So, that was Tara?" he asked once she was settled.

"Yeah. In appearance anyway. Tara didn't act that mean. That was The First. Stupid Hellmouth." she said quietly.

"Can it take the form of anyone?"

"No, only people who have died. I'm not sure if that includes us or not, but it probably does. I'll let Buffy and the other's know about our visitor tomorrow, or later today, since the sun will be up soon." she said after a quick look out the french doors across the room.

"Where are your parents?" Edward asked wondering if they should expect them home anytime soon.

"I don't know." she said with a shrug. "They haven't been home in ages. They travel a lot."

"When was the last time you saw them?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Put it to you this way. The last bonding experience with my mother, she tried to burn Buffy, Amy, and I at the stake for being witches."

"Amy?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice. The thought of anyone hurting Willow made him furious. 'Her own mother tried to burn her at the stake?' he thought.

"She's an old friend from school. She escaped being burned by turning herself into a rat. She wasn't able to change back, so I kept her for a while until I was able to turn her human again."

Edward shook his head. He had a feeling that things were going to be interesting during their stay in Willow's home dimension.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

2 weeks later

Sunnydale, California

"But, it's boring here. And I need a change of clothes. My clothes."

Willow rolled her eyes as she went to answer the door. Rosalie had been complaining for the last day or so, and it was starting to get on her nerves. The blonde had only gone out the one night of patrolling, and declared it was too messy. Willow snorted at the memory of Rose covered in the hardening mucus of a Fyarl demon. The look of disgust on the beautiful blonde's face had been comical to say the least, and she had defiantly not appreciated being laughed at.

Willow opened the door to see Buffy standing on the porch. The late afternoon sun glinted off Willow's reflective skin, and Buffy's eyes went wide. The red head had shown her old friend the effect of the sun on them about a week ago, and the slayer couldn't help staring even now. Willow chuckled and pulled the door open further to let Buffy enter.

"Esme, you have to talk to her. What are we supposed to be doing here exactly? And this town is ridiculous. There hasn't been one cloudy day the entire time we've been here." Rosalie's voice could be heard from upstairs.

"She still complaining?" Buffy asked as she went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yup. I think we're going to have to go soon, Buffy." Willow said sadly as she sat on the couch next to her friend. She had enjoyed being home, but if she were honest with herself, she missed Forks.

"Really? Do you have to? Can't you stay with us here?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Buffy...I'm sorry. I don't want to leave Edward. Or the others to be honest with you. Plus, we haven't found anything detrimental about The First, or your uber vamp. Maybe there's nothing going on after all." And it was true, after The First appeared before Willow and the Cullen's, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of it. Plus, Giles couldn't find any mention of an apocalypse in any of his books. He had called the council for information, but they hadn't gotten back to him, which in Willow's mind was a good thing. She didn't want the council to know about her kind of vampire, that would bring down all kinds of badness.

"I guess I knew this was coming, but I didn't think it would be so soon. I figured we'd have more time." Buffy said in a depressed tone.

"I know. Me too." Willow wished there was something she could do. A thought popped into head and she started to bounce in her seat with excitement, making Buffy look at her like she was crazy. "I think I might have an idea. I have to talk to Anya, but I'm pretty sure it'll work."

"Well, lets go to the Magic Box. Ask Carlisle if he wants to come with us. Giles dug out his copies of the old Watcher diaries and he told me to tell Carlisle he found them." She said the last with a roll of her eyes, making Willow laugh. The two men were like two peas in a pod when it came to information. Giles nearly kidnapped the doctor when the pale blonde man expressed such an interest in the demonology texts. They were forever discussing the books Giles treated like his children.

Willow went to the foot of the stairs and before she could say anything, Carlisle and Edward were at the top. She gave them a smile as they started down. When Edward was standing next to her, Willow leaned up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss. The past two weeks had been wonderful for their relationship. With nothing major to distract them, and not being able to go anywhere during the day, they had grown unbelievably close. With so much time to do nothing but get to know each other, Willow told him every detail of her life, and so had he. It turned out they had a lot in common, beside the whole search for redemption for past sins thing.

Each day they would lay in her bed and trade stories. Both good and bad. She held him when he confessed to breaking away from Carlisle and Esme to hunt evil humans in his younger days of being a vampire. And the whole house would have heard his laughter, even without vampiric hearing, when she told him of the Scoobies past exploits. Xander nearly died with embarrassment when Edward asked him if he had eaten any raw pigs lately. Willow had always suspected Xander remembered his time as a hyena, but the tomato red of the mans face had confirmed it. Xander had whined at her until she promised not to tell Buffy.

When they reached the Magic Box, Willow could hear Giles on the phone in the back office. Carlisle went up to the loft and started looking through the books, waiting for Giles to be done on the phone. Willow told Anya about her idea and the two started planning a ritual while Edward listened with interest. Willow's idea was to make two amulets that the Scoobies could activate if they ever needed to call her for help. They would keep one, and Willow would have the other.

"It's sort of like the one you used as a vengeance demon, but instead of being a power base, it's like a cosmic phone. Plus, we could place the portal spell on it to make it easier to use, so it won't drain you like last time." Willow said as the two girls wrote out the proper spells to use. Anya had spent two days recuperating from the spell, and had complained about it for a week.

"Right. Well, I think this might work. Lets get started." Anya said as she gathered up the ingredients they would need. While Anya got everything together, Willow went over to the necklaces that were displayed in the counters glass case. She selected two gold pendants from the group and showed them to Anya.

"These should work." Willow said placing them on the research table next to the other ingredients. She turned to Edward and asked, "Could you lock the door? We can't be interrupted during the casting. We don't want to make it go klaboey."

When everything was ready, Willow and Anya cast a protection circle around the pentagram they had drawn on the floor in chalk. They knelt facing each other in the middle. They first offer a supplication to Eryishon, the endless one, putting their hands out, palms up, fingertips touching:

Anya: Eryishon k'shala meh-uhn.

Willow: Diprecht, Doh-tehenlo Nu-Eryishon.

Both put their hands on a bottle of sacred sand, preparing to pour it onto the two pendents.

Anya (picks up the bottle of sand): The child to the mother.

Willow (touching the bottle of sand): The River to the sea.

Anya: Eryishon, hear my prayer.

As they pour the sand they both speak in unison, chanting the last part of the spell. As the sand covers the pendents, they start to glow an unearthly blue. Each girl picks up a white candle burning next to them and blows out the flames at the same time. The candles sitting at each point of the pentagram flare up and go out, and the pendents stop glowing.

"That should be it." Anya said wiping her hand across her sweaty brow. Her voice shook a little from the exertion of the spell as she said, "I think I should go lay down now."

Willow broke the protection spell and Buffy came forward to help Anya to the back room. Picking up the two amulets, she shakes the sand from them and looks up at Edward with a smile on her face.

"Now we can go home and they'll still be able to get a hold of us if they need to." she said proudly as she put one of the necklaces around her neck. The gold chain was short, so the charm lay a just below her throat. It was in the shape of a disk about an inch and a half across, with a picture of the sun rising or setting, depending how you looked at it.

"You're not tired?" Edward asked as she collected the candles and other paraphernalia to put them away.

"No, not really." she said as she smudged out the pentagram and grabbed a broom to sweep up the sand.

Edward chuckled at her nonchalant tone and helped her move the research table back into place. He pulled her into his arms hugging her tight as Giles came from the back office with a worried look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have to go to London for a short time. I'm sorry to have to leave you for a bit." Giles said looking around at them.

"Actually, we're going to head home back to Forks. But Anya and I just made a couple of amulets to help you guys contact us if need be." Willow said handing the other amulet to him.

Giles looked closely at the golden charm and smiled at Willow. "Excellent idea. I'll put it somewhere safe, and inform Buffy of its location. I'm sorry to see you leave so soon though." He turned to Carlisle and said, "I was looking forward to discussing the histories..."

Willow tuned the two men out and buried her head into Edwards chest. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. The sweet and spicy smell was intoxicating.'Even if I smelled him for the next hundred years, I'd never get tired of his scent.' she thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him rest his cheek against the top of her head, and sigh in contentment.

Willow heard Buffy come in from the back room and mumbled against Edward's chest.

"What?" Buffy asked laughing.

"She said she's going to miss you." Edward answered for her, chuckling softly.

"I'm going to miss you too, Wills." Buffy said as she patted Willow's back.

"Ah, Buffy. I received a most urgent call from the council before you arrived. They need me to go to London for a few days, and I should be back by Thursday at the latest." Giles said. Turning to Carlisle he asked, "Do you know when you're leaving?"

"Most likely tonight. The hospital is probably wondering where I am, and I know the children have to get back to school soon." Carlisle answered with regret in his voice. "It has been a pleasure to meet you Mr. Giles. And you, Buffy."

"Same here, Dr. C. Take good care of our Wills for us. And you better not hurt my best friend, mister." Buffy said to Edward in a serious tone.

"I won't. I promise." Edward responded.

"Why do you have to go to England, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"They wouldn't tell me over the phone. I tried to pry it out of him, but you know how tight lipped Quentin Travers can be, the pompous ass."

"Well, I suppose we should go back to the house and break the good news to Rosalie, huh?" Willow asked with a sad note in her voice. "But knowing Alice, she already told her. Let me go tell Anya goodbye and we can head back. Buffy, can you call Xander and ask him to meet us there?"

"Sure. Actually, I'll swing by his place and have him drive us over." Buffy said and left to go get their friend. 'Xander's not going to be happy.' she thought.

A half hour later everyone was saying their good-byes, and getting ready to leave. Giles left a few minutes later with Xander, he had to pack and head straight to the airport. His flight would be leaving in two hours, so he had to rush, but he didn't want to leave without wishing Willow and the others safe journey. Xander was predictably upset, but he knew Willow was just a 'call' away if he needed her. He gave Willow a big bear hug, and made vague threats to Edward involving quality time with a shovel. Even with his mind reading ability, Edward didn't know what to make of that one. Willow just shook her head when he asked her.

"Tell Dawn I said bye, for all the good it'll do." Willow said as she hugged Buffy. Dawn had been the only one to still hold any ill feelings toward her, so Willow hadn't spent much time over at the Summers' house.

"I will. Be good, and stay safe, Willow."

Willow let her friend go and turned to her family. "Ready?" she asked. At everyones nod, she stood in front of them and touched the disk at her throat. She concentrated on the feel of magic that surrounded the amulet and pushed some of her power into it.

The same soft blue swirling portal opened in front of them. They left Sunnydale the same way they came. Two by two. Willow gave Buffy a wave before she and Edward walked into the portal.

Buffy watched with tears in her eyes as Willow disappeared into the swirling haze. She didn't leave the Rosenburg house until the portal faded completely. She locked up the house and headed back to check on Anya, wondering if she would ever see her best friend again. She had a feeling that things weren't going to be as peaceful in the near future, and hoped she wouldn't have to call Willow for an emergency instead of a friendly visit. But knowing her luck, anything could happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A week later

Forks, Washington

Willow and the others settled back into their routines with ease. It took a little fast talking to explain their absence to the school and hospital, but they manage quite nicely. Since the Cullen's had extended family in Alaska, the Denali coven, the cover story they told involved an unexpected death, and funeral to manage there. They all played the part of a grieving family to a T, and for Willow, it wasn't that hard. She missed her friends in Sunnydale.

Willow was sitting in English with Rose the first time she heard any rumors about a new student coming to Forks. From the whispers she heard, Chief Swan's daughter was moving in with her dad in about a week. The rumors said she was 17, and a junior, which would make a grand total of 359 students in Forks High. Willow didn't care about the arrival of a new student other than the fact that it would draw attention away from her. Finally. The students in this school were worse gossips than Cordelia ever was.

After class, Willow and Rose met the others in the parking lot. They piled into the Jeep to head home, and Willow pushed all thought from her mind, as she snuggled into Edward's side. She noticed Alice kept peeking at the two of them from her spot next to Edward, but didn't think anything of it until Edward sat up straight and stiffened in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked as she looked between the two of them.

"Nothing." Edward said, almost shortly. Alice sighed and shook her head.

"Really? Than what's with the 'tude?" Willow asked with worry in her voice.

"Edward, you should just tell her." Alice said as the Jeep sped down the rainy highway.

"Tell me what?" Willow asked Alice, leaning around Edward to see the other girl.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Edward said stiffly and glared over at Alice.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked, hurt coloring her voice. Edward had never kept secrets from her before. For a moment she contemplated listening to his mind, like she had done with the Scoobies those few times on patrol. He shot her a wary glance and edged minutely away from her. Willow felt anger flare in her at his actions.

"Oh, so it's ok for you to read my mind, but I can't listen to yours?" her anger seeped into her voice.

"That's different, Willow. I don't actively invade your mind when you won't cooperate with me." Edward said, anger simmering in his tone as he gave her a hard look.

"You're right. Because I don't try to hide anything from you." she said in outrage. 'Was he trying to make her out to be a...' she couldn't finish the thought, she was so upset.

"Edward, don't pick a fight with her. You should just tell her." Alice said trying to diffuse to situation.

"Stay out of this Alice!" he growled.

"Don't you yell at her! If she saw something that affects me, or any of us for that matter, it's her right to tell." Willow said hotly. Was Alice right, was Edward trying to pick a fight with her to distract her? What the hell was going on? Edward just sat there with a cold and distant look on his face.

Emmett turned onto the road that lead to the house, and before he got very far, Willow flung her door open and with a hurt look thrown at Edward, leaped from the moving Jeep into the ancient trees that lined the road.

"Way to go Edward. What the hell did you do that for?" Alice demanded harshly.

Edward buried his face into his hands with a growl as they approached the house. Without answering, he got out and headed up to his room after they pulled into the garage. The look on Willow's face before she jumped from the Jeep was seared into his mind. He didn't need Jasper's talent to know how betrayed she felt. It had been stamped clearly on her face.

Why had he done that? He knew Alice's visions didn't always come true, it depended on the choices of those involved. And he didn't see himself leaving Willow for some human girl. So, why had he acted so cold to Willow? Realizing how idiotic he was being, Edward searched the surrounding area for Willow's mind, intent on finding his girlfriend and apologizing. When he couldn't hear her thoughts, he began to worry. He went down stairs to find Alice and ask her to 'look' for Willow. Hopefully she wasn't too pissed at him to help.

After Willow had leaped from the vehicle, she hit the ground running. Her anger and hurt fueled her body into faster motion, as she raced through the forest, trying to out run the implications Edward had made. 'I thought he didn't think of me like a monster. He said he didn't, so why did he act that way?' her thoughts went around in vicious circles.

She had no idea where she was going, she just ran as fast as she could. Her feet flew over the forest floor, as she tried to quiet her mind. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't stop the burning anger in her chest. Willow pushed herself to go faster when Edward's cold look flashed into her mind. Her eyes were stinging horribly when she burst through the forest's cover and into a meadow. The quiet of the perfect little clearing made her stop in her tracks.

Willow walked to the center of the meadow and sat amongst the tall grass and flowers, trying to calm down. She felt frozen, her heart crippled by the pain she couldn't push away. Her mind filled with doubt as she played the argument over again. 'Maybe Edward doesn't want me after all.' she thought miserably as she lay back into the soft grass. The wind sighed through the trees that surrounded the meadow, sounding melancholy to her depressed ears.

She lay there watching the sun move across the sky behind it's thick shroud of clouds, occasional beams of light breaking through and making the green grass almost shine. She let the scent of meadow flowers fill her senses, using the sweet smell calm her thoughts. She saw butterflies dancing in the air over her, fluttering from one flower to the next. She closed her eyes as a beam of sunlight streamed down onto her face, enjoying the warmth.

Willow could hear footsteps approaching quietly and smelled Edwards scent as the wind lightly swept past her. She lay where she was, not bothering to acknowledge his presence. She was afraid she would start another argument, and she didn't want to fight with Edward.

"I don't want to fight either." Edward said softly as he sat down next to her. "Willow, I'm so very sorry for acting like that. I had no right to treat you that way. Please forgive me."

Willow sighed as she opened her eyes to look at him. She was surprised to see deep regret shining from his eyes. "Why did you then?" she asked softly.

"Because I'm an ass. Alice 'saw' something that unsettled me." he said.

Willow took a deep breath before she asked, "What did she see?"

This time Edward took Alice's advice and told her. "Alice saw me leaving you for a human girl."

Willow could feel her eyes widen in shock. That hadn't been what she expected. Suddenly the situation struck her as funny, and she burst out laughing. Her laughter had a slight edge of hysteria to it, so she clamped her hand over her mouth. 'Not again.' was all she could think. 'Am I ever going to be enough?'

Edward looked startled, before realization hit him. She had told him about Oz, and what the pup had done to her. Sick with dismay at the thought of him doing something similar he quickly tried to reassure her.

"No! I won't do that to you, Willow. Alice's visions depend on the choices we make, and I don't see myself falling in love with some human." Edward said.

"Edward...It doesn't matter that she's human, or if she were a vampire. If we're not meant to be..." she couldn't finish her sentence, the thought of losing him was too much.

"Don't say that! Willow, I've never felt this way with anyone but you. And I'm not looking for anyone else, you're all I could ever want." he said with sincerity burning in his beautiful golden eyes.

"Then, what about earlier? Don't tell me you moved away from me because you thought I smelled funny, Edward. You think I'm a mons-"

He covered her mouth with his fingers, cutting off what she was about to say. "Don't say that. I will never think you're a monster, Willow. You could never be that to me. I moved away because I didn't want you to see into my mind and think I was angry at you. I didn't want you to see what Alice saw and think I would just leave you. I didn't want to upset you."

"Good job." she mumbled sarcastically around his fingers.

He rolled his eyes at her and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "I will never hurt you again, Willow. I promise until my dying day, I will love you forever."

Willow felt her heart melt at his admission. They hadn't said the L-word to each other yet, and she thrilled inside to hear him say it. "I love you too." she said sweetly and kissed him back. "Don't keep anything from me, big or small, ok? We'll work through anything. Together."

"I promise." he whispered against her lips. He pressed his mouth to hers in a sweet kiss, leaning completely over her prone form. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

Willow didn't know what to expect, she hadn't thought much beyond the relief of knowing he wasn't disgusted with her, or that he wasn't going to leave her. The kiss was soft and tentative at first, then he kissed her deeper. A soul devouring kiss, with tongues sliding wetly against each other. His hands slid up her sides, gliding softly along her flesh, under her shirt. She arched into his touch, moaning as his hesitant fingers brushed the underside of her breast.

He pulled back and hooked his shirt at the bottom, yanking it over his head. Willow ran her hands along his perfect chest, loving the feel of his smooth skin. Edward dropped his shirt to the ground and laid his fingers gently against the top button of her shirt. He asked with his eyes and she nodded, biting her lip nervously. He leaned down to capture her lips in another heart melting kiss as he slowly undid all her buttons and pulled her shirt open, exposing her lace covered breasts.

He trailed soft kisses down her neck and along her collar bone, working his way sweetly down to the lace that framed her chest. His arms slid under her, lifting to push the shirt off her shoulders. He dropped her shirt next to his and turned back to fill his eyes with the sight of her. Willow saw a dark light enter his gaze, a look a man gets when he knows you won't tell him to stop. She shivered at the intensity of his gaze, and watched a possessive smile curl his lips.

Edward slid his hands under her once again, and she felt her bra loosen. He pulled the light material from her arms and sighed as her flesh came into view, unobstructed by her clothes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, before suddenly rolling them, making her straddle his lap. A sudden sunbeam filtered through the clouds and struck prisms from their flesh. Each were entranced at the sight, both feeling the overwhelming emotion of love fill them.

He pulled her to him, but he didn't go for her lips. Willow gasped as he drew her flesh into his mouth, the suction sending jolts of pleasure to the core of her. She ran her hands along his shoulders and neck, as he first laved one rosy peak, and then the other. He pulled back and hugged her to him tightly, burying his head between her breasts.

"I thought I had driven you away from me." Edward whispered intensely against her flesh. "I thought I lost you."

"Oh Edward." she sighed into his hair, overcome with emotion for the man she held in her arms. "We don't have to do anything else if you aren't ready. I don't want to push you..." Willow trailed off as he looked up into her eyes. The dark gold of his iris burned hotly into her crimson ones, making her breath catch in her throat.

"No. I want to." he whispered huskily, his velvet voice making her shiver again. "I want to."

The breathtaking beauty of him gleamed in the soft sunlight that filtered weakly through the clouds. He sat up, cradling her to his body and kissed her, while his hands ran lightly up and down her bare back. Willow buried her fingers in his soft hair, as her tongue dueled with his. She felt his hands work lower and lower down her back, until he held her ass with his firm hands.

Edward let go and began tracing his hands up her thighs, fingers splayed to caress as much of her flesh as he could. His hands went under her skirt and gripped her hips, before he hooked his fingers around the band of her lace panties. Willow gasped as he gave the thin material a jerk and ripped them from her. He tossed the torn clothe towards the growing pile of clothes and continued to caress her thighs and hips. He leaned her back slightly and she could feel his fingers working closer to her core.

Her breath came in little pants of anticipation as he teasingly touched her flesh, avoiding the area she wanted him to touch the most. She nearly growled at him before he relented with a grin. Her growl turned into a moan as he caressed the bundle of nerves between her thighs, rubbing in small circles, making her shiver from the contact. He took her mouth in a searing kiss, as he inserted a finger into her tight channel.

He added another digit, and she moaned into his mouth as his clever fingers worked in and out of her. Willow arched her back, breaking their kiss, and gasped at the sensations that coursed through her. Shudders of delight ran along her nerves as she felt him add another finger, making her pant for unneeded breath. As a wave of pleasure washed through her, building towards the peak of climax, she dug her fingers into the ground underneath them.

She groaned at the loss of his fingers, as he pulled away from her enough to undo his pants and work them down his thighs. It was his turn to gasp, as she took hold of his hardness and lightly stroked him. She lowered her head and gave him a deep lingering kiss as she teased him. Rocking her hips, she rubbed herself against his hard length, making him moan.

He was growling deep in his chest, when she stopped her teasing. She lowered herself slowly onto to him, sighing at the feel of him deep inside her. They began to move to a rhythm older than time, moans and growls echoing in the hidden meadow. Willow leaned forward, letting her hair fall in a curtain around their faces. He came to it with wonder, taking all that she had to offer, with a soft look of joy infusing his features. His hands lovingly caressed her soft skin as she kissed him with passion. In the end, they both cried out in ecstasy, losing themselves in each other.

"We should fight more often." she giggled softly as she lay on top of him.

"I agree, if making up is always this much fun." Edward responded with a chuckle of his own.

The movement of their laughter caused them to slid against each other, and Willow moaned as she felt him move deep inside her. She gave a throaty gasp as he suddenly rolled them, so that she was now on the bottom. She gazed up the sculpted expanse of his chest to see a mischievous grin spread across his face. He began to thrust slowly, making her writhe beneath him.

"Insatiable beast." she murmured before her thoughts became incoherent again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A week later

Forks, Washington

Willow was standing in front of her window looking down at the river's fast flowing water, contemplating the light drizzle falling from the typically overcast sky. She knew she was stalling, knew that today was the day. She tried to keep Edwards promises in the back of her mind, but she also knew that Isabella Swan started school today. It had been a week, and the rumor mill said it would be today. And since Edward had yet to be attracted to any of the other students, intellectually she figured the new girl was the cause of Alice's vision.

Willow had been tempted to find the girl last night, and do god knew what to the poor thing. Jealousy was never pretty. But she had buried that impulse quickly, knowing it would upset Edward if she did anything to the innocent girl. She did have to admit, though grudgingly, she was curious about her. If only to see what might attract Edward.

Her attention was drawn to her doorway, as Alice stopped on her way down to the cars. "Still brooding?" Alice asked in a worried voice.

Willow scowled at her before answering, "Oh shut up. I'm not brooding."

"Uh-huh. Sure you're not." the dark haired girl said with a roll of her eyes. "Then we should get going. You know, if you're done brooding, that is."

Willow stuck her tongue out at her as she grabbed her binder and followed the other girl down stairs. As she came off the last step, strong arms scooped her up from behind. She giggled at Edwards playful nip to the back of her neck. When he set her back on her feet, she turned in his arms and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Alice is right. Don't be grumpy, nothing is going to happen." Edward whispered against her lips.

"I usually am." the pixie-like girl said as she went into the garage.

Willow rolled her eyes and took Edwards hand. They followed their sister into the garage and got into the Jeep. The others quickly joined them and they headed out. The ride to school didn't last nearly long enough for the red head. She was tempted to ask Edward if he wanted to ditch, but he gave her a shake of his head, and she let it go. As luck would have it, Willow didn't see the new girl anywhere during the beginning of the day. And she had almost forgotten her worries until she heard a soft voice during lunch float across the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" the feminine voice asked in a overly interested whisper.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The dark haired girl is Alice Cullen, and the red head is Willow Rosenburg. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." another female voice whispered back.

Willow saw Edward glance up from his uneaten tray of food, and followed his gaze across the room. She saw the two girls talking and studied them. One she already knew from one of her classes, a Jessica something. The other was a pretty brunette, with pale creamy skin that wouldn't look out of place next to their own. She was slender, and had big dark eyes that kept sliding back to their table.

Willow looked back at Edward, and watched him fiddling with a bagel as she listened to the girls conversation.

"They are...very nice-looking." the pretty brunette said.

"Yes!" Jessica said with a quiet giggle. "They're all together though- Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Willow, I mean. And they live together."

Willow rolled her eyes at the scandalous tone. 'I guess small minds live in small towns.' she thought with a huff.

Edward flashed her a grin, and they both turned back to the whispered conversation across the room.

"Which one's are the Cullen's? They don't look related."

"They're not. Dr. Cullen is young, and he adopted all of them. The blonde's are actual brother and sister, twins I think, but they're all foster kids."

"Aren't they a bit old?"

"Well, now they are, but Rosalie and Jasper have been with the doctor and his wife since eight or nine, they're 18 now, and so is Emmett. The other three are 17, like us."

"That's really kind of nice- for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they were so young and everything."

"I guess so." Jessica said with some reluctance. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though."

Willow bristled at Jessica's tone of voice. She made it seem like Esme was deficient or something. Edward placed a calming hand on her thigh, and gave her a sympathetic look. Alice got up and dumped her tray in the trash, and left with a meaningful glance back at them. Willow could see the angry tightening of her shoulders as she breezed through the doors. If Jessica wasn't careful, she was going to have a angry bunch of vampires in her face. No one was allowed to talk badly about Esme.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" the new girl asked with a bit of censure. Her voice didn't sound as friendly when she spoke to the other girl.

Jessica gave her a look of surprise before she answered, "No. They just moved down two years ago from Alaska. Except for Willow. She just moved here this year."

Willow saw Edward lookup with curiosity in his gaze, and she couldn't blame him. Willow hadn't expected the other girl to respond like she had either. It wasn't often someone stuck up for perfect strangers, especially when they were new in school. Willow knew that the compulsion to fit in was huge during the teen years of life, having felt the same back at Sunnydale. And Willow hadn't fit in. Cordelia had made sure of that. Not until Buffy had come to Sunnydale and joined her and Xander had she felt anything close to acceptance during high school.

The pretty brunettes voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Which one is the boy with reddish brown hair?"

Willow glanced at Edward and noticed a frustrated look on his face. 'What's wrong?' she thought at him. He just shook his head, and Willow shrugged. She almost missed Jessica's response.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course. But don't waste your time, he's with Willow. And before she came into the picture, he didn't date. Apparently none of us were good looking enough for him." she said in a slightly huffy tone.

Edward gave a slight chuckle, and they got up from the table to head to class. Willow linked her arm through his after dumping her tray, and couldn't help sneaking a glance back at the new girl. She had to admit, Isabella Swan was interesting. She and Edward walked to Biology and took their seats. They quietly talked as the class began to fill with noisy students.

Willow looked up when she noticed Edward staring at the door. And there she stood, Miss Swan herself. Oddly enough, Willow didn't feel any hostility towards the girl. Her defense of Esme had helped Willow move past her worries and see the kindness that radiated from her. Willow watched as she walked to Mr. Banner's desk to get her new student slip signed. As she passed their lab table her scent wafted to them.

Willow barley noticed Edward suddenly sit straight up in his seat stiffly. His glare hardly registered in her mind, as she was trying desperately to control her impulses. The scent that had drifted to them was intoxicating. It smelled of honey, strawberries and flowers. But that didn't describe it completely. It was a warm, inviting scent, something that she just knew would taste better than anything she'd ever tasted before. Controlling herself in gym was nothing to how she clamped down on herself at that moment.

Willow looked desperately at Edward, and finally noticed that he was having a similar problem. Only he was glaring so hard at the girl in front of the classroom, that Willow was surprised she didn't drop dead from it. She scooted a little closer to him and took his hand in hers. The physical contact seemed to jolt him, and he looked at her like a drowning man. She returned his gaze with a worried look of her own, and was about to suggest they leave, when the teacher walked up to them with the girl in tow.

"Edward, Willow, this is Bella. Do you mind if she shares the lab table with you two?" He turned to Bella and said, "Willow's new as well, so Edward can help both of you catch up. He's one of my brightest students."

Willow watched in dismay as the teacher placed a seat next to hers, and then walked back to the front of the room without waiting for their response. When Bella sat down, Willow moved closer to Edward and practically sat in his lap in her attempt to distance herself with tempting human. The next fifty minutes seemed to drag horribly. She tried to ignore the girl next to her, but couldn't help peeking at the brunette.

The other girl had her hair hanging between them like a curtain, and Willow almost chuckled as she saw her looking at them with curiosity through the chestnut colored hair. When the bell rang to end class, both she and Edward bolted from their seats and left the room. They walked quickly to the parking lot and stood next to the Jeep, even though the school day was not finished.

Alice came around the corner with the others in tow and took one look at their faces before she said, "We need to go. Carlisle will call the school and explain. Everybody in."

Willow flung the door open and hastily climbed into the seat, Edward right behind her. Emmett climbed in the open back and stood surveying the school grounds, like he was expecting an enemy attack. Rosalie and Jasper climbed in the front, while Alice got in the middle with Willow and Edward.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see that happening until it was too late." Alice apologized as Rosalie started the Jeep and quickly left the school.

"It's ok." Willow mumbled. "What the hell happened back there? Why did she smell so damned good?"

Edward turned to her, surprise lacing his voice as he said, "You smelled it too? Crap!"

Emmett said from behind them, "Who smelled good?"

"Bella." Alice said to him. "I didn't think both of you were going to react that way, not until it was too late."

"I almost ripped into her! Why did her blood call to us so much stronger than any of the others?" Willow exclaimed once they pulled safely into the garage at home.

"There are some people in this world, that attract us more than others. Their blood seems to sing to us, to call to our very being." Edward said rubbing his hands over his face.

"It was all I could do, just to sit there and not hurt her." Willow said miserably. "What are we going to do, Edward? I don't think I could curb myself again." They walked into the house, and Esme came down the stairs, giving them a worried look.

"Why not just lure her out tonight and be done with it?" Emmett asked only half joking.

"Emmett! Don't say something like that!" Edward snarled, the suggestion was tempting, and he didn't want Willow to get any ideas. Emmett held up his hands and backed up a couple of steps.

"What is going on?" Esme asked, looking between her children for an answer.

"Bella's blood sang to Willow and Edward. Now they're freaking out." Emmett said helpfully. Esme's look of concern deepened.

Edward made a snap decision. He looked at Willow and asked, "What if we go away for a while? Would you come with me?"

"You know I will." Willow said to him, desperate to find a solution that didn't involve killing.

"Are you sure running will solve this?" Esme asked, she didn't want her family torn apart. "Why don't you wait for Carlisle to come home before you make any hasty decisions?"

"Esme...if we wait...I can't guarantee either of us won't do something. The girl lives less than ten miles away, for gods sake!" Edward said, his eyes burned with intensity.

"But, where will you go? What if we need you here?" she asked.

"What do you want us to do? I won't take the chance of Willow or myself losing control and doing something we'll both regret." he said to her, trying to sound reasonable, even though he was pacing back and forth. Tension rolled off of him in waves.

Willow moved into his path and forced him to look at her. "Edward, it's going to be alright. Maybe we should stay."

"How can you say that? Do you want to hurt her?"

"No of course not, but.."

"But what?" he asked sharply. "Willow, we were lucky neither one of us attacked her right there!" He gripped her arms tightly and gave her a slight shake as he said, "Do you want to stay because you'll get a chance to get at her?"

Willow gave him an angry look. "Of course not! I don't want another innocent life on my hands!"

"Enough!" Esme said severely, coming to stand next to them. She placed a calming hand on Edwards arm. "We know you both don't want to hurt the girl, Edward."

He dropped his hands and shook his head. "Esme, you don't know what I wanted to do. All the control I place so much stake in, was suddenly gone! I wanted to slaughter all those children, just so I wouldn't have any witnesses to my feeding on her."

A soft look of horror played across her beautiful face. Edward gave a grim nod, and turned back to Willow. "We'll leave today. Pack a small bag, and I'll meet you down at the car." He turned and raced up the stairs, not waiting for a response.

Willow gave a helpless look to her family and followed him up the stairs. She went to her room and packed. She was ready to go in a few minutes and went down to say goodbye. She could hear Esme talking to Edward, trying to convince him to at least wait for Carlisle.

"He'll be here any minute. Please just wait a few more moments." Esme pleaded with him.

"I can't! Please understand, Esme. We'll call you when we get to Alaska." Edward said.

"Edward..." Willow began hesitantly.

He whirled on her with an angry expression. "No! I can't be here one more minute, Willow! The longer we're here, the more temptation I feel!" Watching him lose control, scared her. It seemed that the more he lost it, the more she gained control over herself. He gave her a betrayed look and snarled, "Fine! I'll go by myself!"

Willow stared after him, as he stormed through the house to the garage. She was so shocked at his actions, she was rooted in place. She heard his car door slam and the engine rev. The tires squealed as he punched the gas, and he was gone. Willow could do nothing but stare at the door to the garage. Disbelief at what had just happened coursed through her.

Her eyes began to sting as she collapsed to her knees. Willow felt strong, slender arms encircle her from behind. She leaned back into Esme as her body began to shake, dry sobs escaping her throat. Anger and fear bubbled in her chest.

Carlisle walked in a few minutes later to see his wife cradling his youngest daughter. The red head was shaking so bad, both women were trembling. His other children were hovering around the two on the floor, uncertain as to what they should do. He quickly went to them and kneeled in front of Willow. His heart nearly broke as she raised her eyes to his. He wrapped his arms around both women and held them close.

"He l-l-left. H-h-he l-l-left." Willow mumbled in such a broken voice, it made his eyes sting to hear it.

"Ssh, ssh." Carlisle said soothingly as he stroked her hair. "He'll come back. You'll see."

He took Willow from his wife and picked her up. Carlisle carried her upstairs to her room, with Esme right behind him, and laid her gently on the bed. He sat on the edge as his wife went to the other side and climbed in next to Willow. He stroked the hair back from her face, while Esme curled protectively around their youngest. He met the worried gaze of his wife, and wondered what Edward was thinking to do this.

A few hours later, Alice came in Willow's room and traded places with Carlisle. He had to go back to the hospital and finish his shift. Looking at Willow curled into Esme, his heart wept for the depressed girl. As he was about to leave, he turned back and saw Alice lay down next to Willow and wrap her arms around the red head. He left, knowing the family would take care of her. If they needed him, they would call, he tried to reassure himself as he passed Jasper in the hall on his way out.

Jasper went into the room and sat on the bed next to Alice. He nearly choked on the feelings that radiated from his newest sister. The pain that consumed her was incredible. He tried to gently wash her with calm and peace, but it wasn't easy. Jasper knew the temptation to rip into the readily available students at school almost better than anyone. He struggled daily to curb his blood lust, and it was a near thing some days. He understood Edwards panic, but seeing Willow like this made him angry at his brother.

They stayed with Willow through the night, afraid she would do something rash if they left her on her own. As morning dawned and wore on, Alice and Jasper had to leave for school. Esme stayed with her through the day, holding her daughter close to her heart. Willow had only been with them for short time compared to her other children, but she had quickly become part of their family.

The bond between the two women was strong for being so new. Esme didn't get a chance to mother her other children as much as she liked, but Willow had readily accepted her efforts. The older woman could tell Willow needed a mother's love from the very beginning, and hadn't stinted in showing her that love.

When Edward and Willow had started their relationship, Esme had been delighted for them. But watching Willow fall into a severe depression, Esme could only hope that Edward would come to his senses and hurry home.

Esme heard her other children come home from school. Emmett's heavy tread sounded up the stairs, and she could hear him hesitate outside the room. She smiled warmly at the large man as he slowly made his way to the bed.

"Willow?" Emmett said quietly. She raised her gaze to his, and he nearly flinched at the look in her coal black eyes. "Rose and I want you to go hunting with us, ok?" He had started out strong, but had wavered into a question at the end.

Willow pulled herself out of her numbness to look her brother in the face, and she saw the concern in his eyes. She weakly nodded and was rewarded with a grin. Before she sat up, she gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug, thanking the other woman without words. She let go of her and slowly got off the bed.

As they ran through the forest, Willow kept her mind carefully blank. She could hear the distant song of birds, and the scampering of little creatures through the underbrush. She focused on the small details around her, so she wouldn't think of Edward. She followed Rose and Emmett as they wove their way higher into the mountains, not really caring where they were going. They fanned out slightly, but stayed in range of each other.

Eventually, she came upon a bear snuffling through the leaves and rocks that littered the ground. She quickly pounced on the unsuspecting beast, and savagely bit into its yielding neck. As she drank down its hot blood, a noise a little further away caught her attention.

She looked up and saw a mountain lion standing on an outcropping of rock. The large cat was watching her intently, it's muscled body was poised in a proud stance. She met it's yellow eyes and was reminded forcibly of Edward.

His words from the day before ran through her mind as she finished off the bear. 'Esme, you don't know what I wanted to do. All the control I place so much stake in, was suddenly gone! I wanted to slaughter all those children, just so I wouldn't have any witnesses to my feeding on her.'

A stab of hot anger flared in her, followed by stubbornness. 'He values control so much? I'll show him control.' she thought as she stared into the lions eyes. She looked away and went to find the others, ready to head home.

Willow schooled her face in a look of resolve as she entered the house. She went into the living room and announced to her family that she would be going to school the next day. There was a few concerned looks, and Carlisle asked if she was sure. She gave him a firm answer and went upstairs to try to relax.

She lay on the chaise looking out the window, but her mind was jumbled, and refused to calm. Some of her new found determination started to waiver, and the depression was starting to set back in. The thought of another night without Edward stung.

Willow gave a sigh of resignation and headed down stairs. Sometimes she hated not being able to sleep anymore. The oblivion it could provide at times was sorely missed. Granted, she was too keyed up about tomorrow, so even if she could sleep, she knew it would have been difficult.

When she went down, Emmett and Rose were on the couch watching TV. She sat gingerly on the opposite end of the couch from them and tried to lose herself in the movie they were watching. She could feel Rose looking at her instead of the screen, and was getting a bit nervous. The blonde was always so poised, that Willow sometimes felt intimidated by her.

An unexpected gesture of kindness nearly set her to crying again. Rose, who was leaned into Emmett, opened her arms and invited the red head to join them. Willow bit her lip in an attempt to not start her sobbing and went over. She laid her head in the blonde's lap and stretched out. She felt Rose begin to run her fingers through her hair, as Emmett let his hand rest on her shoulder. Their closeness eased the ache in her heart, allowing her to feel a little more confident about the coming day.

In the morning, they all headed out to school. Esme had given her an extra long hug, and told her not to worry, and Willow hoped she was right. As they were getting out of the Jeep, Willow steeled herself against anything that might happen. Jasper had offered to switch some of his classes to be near in case of an emergency that morning, but she had declined. She didn't want to have to depend on anyone, she wanted to be able to handle herself.

The classes she would normally share with Edward were a bit rough. Every time she would look at his empty seat, the situation was slammed home again. And each time it did, she could feel anger simmering in her chest. If Edward wasn't careful, he wouldn't have anything to come home too. By lunch, Willow was starting to get nervous about Biology. She could see Bella sitting across the room, so she knew she would have to deal with being in close proximity to the girl.

Alice walked her to class after lunch, and the black haired girl gave her a reassuring hug before heading to her own class. Willow set her jaw and went to sit. It didn't take long for Bella to show, since they had come from the same place. She shot Willow a nervous glance before sitting next to her.

Willow took a small sniff of the air, and sure enough, she could smell that same intoxicating scent as before. Willow held herself rigidly in control, and tried to ignore the compulsion to lean over and bit the girl next to her. She could see from the corner of her eye that Bella was looking at her curiously. Willow nearly groaned when the girl turned and asked her a question.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

Startled, Willow answered truthfully, "Not really."

"What's wrong? You seem kinda sad. I'm Bella, by the way. You're Willow, right?"

At first Willow contemplated ignoring her, but the genuine concern in the other girls voice intrigued her. "That's me. Nice to meet you Bella. You could say Edward and I had a disagreement."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Sometimes it helps to talk about it. I'll listen if you want me to."

Willow studied Bella's face for any signs of treachery, but only saw honest sympathy and curiosity. "Thanks, but I'd rather not talk about him at the moment. I do appreciate it though. How are you liking Forks?"

"It's ok, I guess."

"You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

"Yeah. Have you met Charlie? My dad, I mean." Willow watched as Bella blushed prettily.

"No, not yet. I'm new here too. But you probably already knew that, huh?"

Bella's blush darkened a bit as she said, "Yeah, Jessica told me a little about your family."

Willow took pity on the embarrassed girl and stuck to a safe topic. "Where did you live before you moved to Forks?"

"Phoenix. I lived with my mom, but she got remarried."

"You don't like the guy? Is that why you moved in with your dad? If I'm being too nosy, let me know."

Bella gave her a small smile. "No, it's ok. I like him fine, but it's a little complicated."

"Why did you leave them then?" Willow couldn't help her curiosity. Bella seemed like a really nice person. Like someone Wilow wouldn't have hesitated to make friends with when she was human.

"Phil, my step-dad, is a minor league baseball player and he moves around a lot. I felt bad keeping my mom from being with him, so here I am." Willow could hear the slight unhappiness that colored the other girls tone.

Mr. Banner came into the room and started class, so they didn't get much of a chance to keep talking. Willow felt even more intrigued by Bella. The other girl showed her noble side, making the hard decision of moving in with her dad to let her mom be happy. Willow was glad she was able to move past the scent that came off of Bella. The flames in her throat still burned, but now she found herself more interested in the girl and not just her blood.

After class, Willow returned Bella's friendly goodbye and finished the rest of her day content with her ability to ignore her baser impulses. She practically skipped to the Jeep, and couldn't help her happy babble to her siblings about what happened. When they reached home, Esme was waiting to hear about her day. Willow retold what had happened and returned the other woman's smile. She had kept her hard won control, and maybe started making a new friend, despite everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Forks, Washington

Willow was laying on the couch with Rose and Emmett again watching a game, when she felt the disk at her throat grow warm. She sat up quickly and placed her hand on the charm, letting a tendril of magic caress it.

"Willow? Are you there?" Buffy's voice whispered through the room.

"Buffy? I'm here, what's wrong?" Willow sent back.

"Things have gotten a bit hectic here, but we're managing. Can you pop over for a quick visit?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, it's not us exactly. Fred called looking for you. She said they need you in LA. Something about Angel. She said you would understand." Buffy sounded a bit put out.

"Did she say anything else? How soon do they need me?" Willow asked standing up.

"Like, now. She said it was urgent. Are you bringing Edward with you?"

"No. I'll be there shortly. See you soon, Buffy." Willow let go of the charm and turned to her family. They had all come in the living room when they heard Buffy's voice. "I'm needed in LA."

"I think we should go with you." Esme said, concerned.

Willow looked down as she said, "Someone should stay here in case Edward... I mean, it's been four days...he might come back."

Esme hugged her, "Someone should go with you."

Emmett looked at Rosalie, at her nod, he said, "We'll go with her."

"But, Rosalie, you didn't like it there the last time. Why would you do that?" Willow asked confused.

"I know I didn't like Sunnydale, but were going to LA, right? Plus, we can't let you go scampering off by yourself, you might insist on making friends with more mortals." Rosalie said with a light shudder. Willow hugged her as Rosalie continued, "You're our sister, Willow. We'll look out for you."

"Thank you. And making friends is a good thing, you know." Willow's blossoming friendship with Bella was a source of wonder to the Cullen's. They didn't completely understand why Willow would put herself so close to her temptation, but for Willow, it was more than that. She saw herself in the teen, what she could have been before witchcraft and the hellmouth had claimed her life.

"Sure it is. You know, if you want a handy snack, I guess." Emmett joked.

Willow snorted at his comment before she said, "You might want to pack a light bag, we could be there a couple of days. And I know you'll want a change of clothes., from what I heard of Angel's, it can get messy there too."

"Just as long as I'm not covered in slime again. That was gross." Rosalie said with a wrinkle of her nose.

About ten minutes later they were ready to go. Willow hugged her family goodbye, and after asking Alice to tell Bella she was sorry for breaking their plans for the weekend, she touched the charm at her neck. She opened the portal to take them to Sunnydale, and Rosalie and Emmett went in first. The spell was designed to take them to where ever the other charm was, so instead of stepping into a graveyard, they popped into Buffy's house.

Willow gasped at the damage to the Summers' home as she took in the broken windows, and scattered debris of the living room. You could see outside through the gaping hole in the wall where the windows had been. She saw Buffy standing next to Xander and went to give her friends a hug.

"What happened? I thought you said everything was ok." Willow asked. "And who are the girls?" She nodded her head at three teen girls standing by the staircase, all wide eyed and gaping mouths.

"Well, it is now. At least we're not being attacked. I told you, things are a bit hectic. When Giles came back from England he brought those three with him. Apparently they're slayers waiting to be called. Somethings been hunting down the slayer line and killing potentials." Buffy explained in a worried voice. "And you're not going to believe who we found in the basement of the school. Spike of all people, with a shiny new soul."

"Spike? Really? Where is he? Can I see him?" Willow asked.

"We have him down stairs, somethings wrong with his chip. Anya was working a spell to find out what's going on in his head." Buffy said worriedly.

"Does she need me to help?" Willow offered.

"When you get back maybe. We'll explain everything then. You should probably head up to the Hyperion, Fred called again for you. I didn't want to tell her what was going on with you, so I told her you would be there soon." Buffy said.

"What kind of name is Fred for a girl anyway?" a voice from the kitchen asked. Willow was stunned to see the short guy who walked in behind Buffy.

"Andrew?" Willow exclaimed in disbelief.

"Willow? Oh god! Don't hurt me!" he yelled and ran behind Xander. He clutched at the other mans back and peered around his arm to look at her, his eyes widening as he took in the changes that had happened to Willow.

Xander shot his elbow back into Andrew's chest and snickered at the fallen man. "Yeah, Anya found the weasel buying blood at the butcher shop when she went to get Spike some blood." He was interrupted by the phone ringing. "That's probably Fred again. You guys should head out. We'll explain when you get back." He went to pick up the phone saying, "Hey again, Fred. Yep, she's right here. Do we have an Orb of Thessulah? Why? Is Dead-boy loose again? A mystic shaman? Sounds like fun. Here's Willow."

Willow took the phone from Xander and talked to Fred for a little while, getting all the info she would need. When she hung up the phone, she turned to ask Buffy, "Do you have any of my magical stuff here, or is everything back at my parents?"

"I never moved your magical supplies from the cabinet in the dining room. It should all be there." Buffy said jerking her thumb towards the dining room.

Willow nodded and went to grab what she would need for a soul restoration. There was only one use for a Orb of Thessulah, and that had been the first spell she had ever done. The orb should still be there. She gathered everything and walked back into the living room going over to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Each of you take hold of me and don't let go, no matter what." She waved goodbye to the others and once her family took hold of her arms, she trans-located them to the doors outside of the Hyperion. The night time sounds of the city was loud compared to the sedate pace of Sunnydale.

"Whoa, little sister! That was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed looking around.

She gave them a cheeky grin before going to the door of the hotel and walking in. The Angel Investigations team was standing around the front counter talking. None of them noticed her and the Cullen's entrance, so she listened to them talk.

"Finish what she started." Wesley was saying.

"You mean, re-ensoul Angel?" Fred asked

"Impossible. We've been over this: no jar, no soul. No soul, no Angel." said a tall dark haired man Willow had never met before.

"It's not that simple, Connor. I've been doing some research—" Fred started.

"It is simple. Angelus is all that's left. First he slaughtered Lilah, now he's killed Faith." Connor interrupted rudely.

"She's not dead yet." Wesley said firmly.

"You're lying to yourselves. You all think that I'm taking this personally so that you don't have to, but inside you know I'm right. We need to put Angelus down." Connor said.

"I don't think so. I think you need a witch." Willow said confidently, breaking into their discussion. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Willow." Wesley said, relief coloring his tone.

"She's a witch?" Connor asked doubtfully.

"Yes, among other things. Hi. You must be Angel's handsome, yet androgynous, son." Willow said snarkly.

"It's Connor." he replied with a sneer.

"And the sneer's genetic. Who knew?" Willow replied rolling her eyes.

"Hi Willow." Fred said happily.

"Hey Fred. It's good to see you." She turned to look at Wesley, "Oh, and it's the Marlboro Man. Or at least his extra stubbly, mentally unstable, insomniac, first cousin of—for the love of god, somebody stop me."

"It's Ok. I'm a yammerer from way back." Fred said reassuringly with a giggle.

"Are there forces gathering? Did the call of magic draw you here?" Wesley asked. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Oh, no. More like the call of Fred." Willow answered as she and Fred chuckled.

"Of course. Bring in the only living person to ever re-ensoul Angel." Wesley said in realization.

"She has a fresh brain. I thought she might see some things we missed." Fred chirped.

"Oh, hearing the thoroughness of your research methodology, I don't think that's possible." she said with a smile at Fred.

"Aw. Go on." the other girl said with a giggle.

"Who are you friends?" Wesley asked looking between her and the others still standing by the door.

"They are my family. Emmett, Rosalie, this is Wesley, Fred, and Connor. They work here with Angel, the man I came to help." Willow introduced them.

"Your family? Aren't you still in Sunnydale with Buffy?" Wesley asked, confused.

"It's a long story. Do you think we could have a room to get settled? Then I'll explain."

About a half hour later they were standing in the lobby, and Willow had just finished telling her story, albeit with a few abbreviations. She wasn't sure if she could trust them completely and it wasn't just her secret to tell. She didn't need to blab everything, let them think she was something else.

"We should probably start the debriefing. Where's Cordy?" Willow asked.

"Unfortunately, the guy you're all trying to magically re-ensoul shot her with a crossbow. She's not up for visitors." Connor said in a snide voice.

"I think she'll want to see Willow. After all, she's traveled a long way, and they have a history together." Wesley interjected.

Connor gave him a surly look, but gestured to Willow to follow him. They went upstairs, and Connor opened one of the doors. He gave her a cold look, and she let him know she was unimpressed with a look of her own.

"Hi there." Willow said softly to Cordelia as they entered the room.

"Long time, no see." the brunette replied. Turning to Connor she said, "It's ok, Connor. I'm fine." He nodded and left.

"How've you been?" Willow asked as she sat on the bed beside Cordy.

"Higher power. You?"

"Ultimate evil. But I got better." Willow grinned at the look on the other girls face.

"You heard about Faith?" Cordy asked.

"Coma again." she said nodding.

"What about Angelus? Did you go down to see him yet?"

"I'm way avoidy. Too many memories. I'm just glad I don't have to be in the same room with him when I re-ensoul him." Willow said with a grimace.

"Oh, you really think you can pull it off?" Cordy asked as she felt around under her blanket.

"Putting his soul back? It's the first spell I ever learned. I'm not gonna forget that." Willow said with a small laugh.

"What about the Muo-Ping?" Willow watched curiously as Cordy seemed to grip something under the blanket.

"The jar holding Angel's soul? Therein lies the problem." Willow said sadly.

"Stolen right from our safe. And if we can't get the soul out of the jar, we can't put it back in Angel." Cordy said in a depressed tone.

"Yeah, question is: how do we get the soul out if we don't know where the jar is?" Willow asked the obvious. Something seemed to be off about the other girl, she just didn't know what it was.

"And apparently, the thing's impervious to magic." Cordelia said with a little too much relish.

"Yeah, I know. I tried a standard locator spell, but zero joy." Willow said frustrated.

"Right. Plus, Wesley's shaman says there's no way to extract the soul from a distance."

"Soul trapped in a glass jar, impervious to magic. It is complicated." Willow said dryly.

"Tough nut to crack." Cordy agreed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Willow asked as she got an idea.

"I doubt it." Cordy said with a shake of her head.

"We just break the jar." Willow said excitedly.

"Can you hand me that drink?" Cordy asked gesturing to a glass on the nightstand.

"That way we don't have to magic the soul out. We just break the glass around it!" Willow was so excited, she ran out the room without a backwards glance. A sudden thunking sound made her stop dead in her tracks. The noise had come from Cordy's room, the door specifically. If she didn't know better, she would swear... nah. Cordy wouldn't try to hurt her. Shaking her head, Willow headed down stairs to tell them her idea.

A little while later, Wesley and Willow were preparing a spell. There was a bubbling jar in front of Willow with a nasty looking concoction in it.

"Look, it's working." Willow said happily.

"I thought Delothrian's Arrow was used to protect good magics." Wesley said frowning.

"It is." Willow replied.

"So, how can you use it to break the jar? The Muo-Ping is a sacred object. It's holy."

"It's glass, therefore crunchable. The sacred's what's inside. 'All life a container...' " Willow said.

" '...For the heart of all life.' You've studied the Daharim." Wesley sounded impressed.

"It had to be something specific. There's lots of jars in the world—can't shatter them all. I mean, you could, but good things come in jars. Peanut butter, jelly, those two-headed fetal pigs at the natural history museum." Willow said trying to make Wesley smile, but he doesn't respond. "Come on, everybody loves fetal pigs."

"Sorry. I think my sense of humor's trapped in a jar somewhere." he said leaning forward.

"Does seem like you've given in to the grumpy side of the force." Willow responded with a small smile.

"A lot's happened. Not just Angelus. I've been—I've changed. I've seen a darkness in myself. I'm not sure you'd even begin to understand—"

"I flayed a guy alive and tried to destroy the world." Willow interrupted him with a grim smile.

"Oh. So..."

"Darkness. Been there." Willow said as she watched the brew bubble in front of her. She was afraid to look at his expression.

"Yeah. Well, I never flayed..." he said a little sickened. "I had a woman chained in a closet."

"Hey." she said trying to sound oddly impressed.

"That doesn't compare." Wesley said.

"No, dark. That's dark. You've been to a place." Willow said comfortingly.

"You seem exactly the same as when I left. No other major changes I'm not up on?"

"Just little things. So, uh, Fred. What's her story?" Willow asked, gesturing to the girl, trying to deflect his curiosity. He gave a small smile at her deflection and looked to where Fred walked around the lobby in a circle carrying a lit white candle and ringing a bell. She had a nervous, despondent look on her face.

"You're good. Good bells." she said, walking over and touching Fred's chin, lifting it higher, and smiled reassuringly. Then she walked up to the front desk and said to Gunn and Wesley, "Ok, now all I gotta do is contact the spirit world, harness the Delothrian ebb, and focus it through my little marble of doom here. And we'll restore the Muo-Ping's entropic equilibrium." Willow said and gestured to the little metal ball in her hand.

"The jar goes smash?" Gunn asked.

"Smash-o-crash." she said reassuringly.

"All I need to know. I'll be downstairs in case the Prince of Darkness wakes up." Gunn said before going down to the basement.

"You ready?" Wesley asked her, gesturing to the magical equipment. Emmett and Rose looked on in interest from the little island seat in the center of the room.

"Should be a snap." A sudden bolt of orange energy hit Willow and sent her sliding across the floor. Emmett and Rose rushed over to make sure she was ok.

"Stay your hand, witch! You will not interfere with what must come to pass!" A growling voice ripped through her head.

She stood and covered her head with her hands and mumbled, "Invadoria disparu!"

"You think to banish me?" the growling voice said mockingly.

"There's somebody in my head." she whispered angrily.

"As long as the soul is under my protection, it will never be freed!" the voice snarled.

"Vetsche invadoria disparu!" Willow yelled to the sky.

"He's enormously powerful. It's the dead Beast's master. He contacted Angelus the same way." Wesley explained.

"He wants to stop us from getting the soul." Fred gasped.

"Open the window. Fill this stone. Inside, outside. Two made one." Willow said as her eyes bled black. The metal ball began to float and glow.

"You wanna go, Glinda? We'll go." the voice hissed. Another bolt of energy slammed into Willow's chest. The only thing that kept her on her feet was Emmett and Rosalie grabbing hold of her arms.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" Connor asked in concern.

"Alesh ashtoreth!" Willow growled and stared at the glowing ball hovering in the air. The ground began to shake.

"I think she can hold her own." Wesley commented dryly. A low evil hum thrilled in the air. "Do you feel that?"

"There's something evil rising in the hotel." Connor whispered.

Suddenly the apparition of a huge demonic head floated above the gang in the lobby, growling and shrieking horribly.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett hissed.

"Ignore it." Willow said then whispered to the glowing ball in front of her. "Find your target. Leave my side. Geth na haroth castellum tol. Break the glass, let loose the soul!" The ball disappeared.

"Where's Connor?" Fred asked looking around.

Willow felt a few moments of resistance. Then with a triumphant shout, she felt it shatter the glass jar holding Angel's soul. "It worked!" she crowed. She turned to Fred and Wesley, signaling them to start. All three begin lighting candles and incense in the lobby.

"So... now Angel's soul is just floating around out there?" Fred asked looking around.

"Yeah, until I can channel it into the Orb of Thessulah." Willow responded.

"Connor shouldn't have run off like that." Fred commented.

"I'm sure he's just worried about Cordelia." Wesley said.

"Do you ever think their relationship is maybe a little bit...icky?" Fred asked, wrinkling her nose as she and Willow pick up two old looking books.

"Ready when you are." Willow said to Fred.

"Quod perditum est invenietur..." Fred began reading from the book.

"Nisi mort. Nisi al finitei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii..." Willow read her part. She continued chanting, and faced the Orb of Thessulah. "Te implor doamne. Nu ignora accasta rugaminte lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta sufletul la el." The orb began to glow brilliantly. "Este scris aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce. Asa sa fie, acum. ACUM!" Willow felt energy rush through her. Felt Angel's soul return to it's rightful home. She sighed in relief, it was done and over with.

A while later Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs carrying Willow's and their things. They watched in interest as Gunn stood in front of Connor with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Connor had snuck down to the basement and tried to kill Angel during the soul restoration. Faith had woken from her coma, bolted down stairs, and kicked his ass.

"All right. I get it. I messed up." Connor said annoyed.

"Hey, cheer up, punk. That just makes you one of us." Faith said, coming in with Angel from the garden.

"You headed out?" Gunn asked Faith.

"Yeah, no tears, big guy." Faith said giving Gunn a high-five.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wish I could've seen you kicking the crap out of junior, here." Gunn snarked. Connor had knocked him out to get to Angel.

"It was pretty funny. Wes."

"Faith."

"See. Brits know how to say goodbye. Angel here wanted a hug." Faith said, jerking her thumb at Angel.

"No, I didn't." Angel said, slightly indignant.

"Been a good show." Faith said.

"Yeah, sit back and let the girl do all the heavy lifting." Gunn commented dryly.

"That's pretty much it." Wesley joked.

"I think that volume's outdated. You'd know better than me, but there's some interesting stuff about hellmouths. Might help Buffy in Sunnydale." Fred said as she walked out of the office with Willow, handing her a book.

"This is great." Willow said, flipping through the book.

"I have to say, someday I'd love to bend your ear about the Pergamum Codex. I—I think some of the really obscure passages are actually Latin translated from a demonic tongue, and they're kind of a hoot. All this stuff about Bacchanals and spells and—actually, I think it's probably funnier in Latin. You know how that is sometimes." Fred was all smiles and giggles.

Willow laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Time goes by, Will." Faith said.

"Ok. Good. Wagons west. See you guys." Willow said with a wave to the LA group. Emmett and Rosalie moved to stand next to Willow.

"Willow..." Angel started.

"He's going to tell you how much he owes you." Faith snickered.

"Aw, don't mention it. I got a slayer out of the deal, so we're even-steven." She hugged Angel. "I'll tell Buffy you said hi."

"Good. Thanks." Angel said, giving her a curious look. "Um, Willow?"

"Really Angel. Don't mention it." she said with a meaningful look. He nodded, but had a confused look on his face.

Willow started towards the door, but stopped and turned back to them. "Oh, um, next time you guys resurrect Angelus, call me first, ok?" Willow, Faith, and the Cullen's walked out the door. Faith stopped and looked up and down the street.

"Uh, Wills? Where's your car?" Faith asked, perplexed.

Willow giggled, "No car. Everyone hold onto me." She waited until they did so, then trans-located them to Buffy's front yard. Faith immediately let go, and stumbled a few steps. Emmett and Rosalie didn't seem phased at all.

"Jesus Willow! What the hell was that?" Faith exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sunnydale, California

Willow walked up the basement stairs after she said goodbye to Spike. She couldn't help her cringe at the shape he was in. Spike looked awful, but that hadn't stopped him from gaping at her in shock when he saw her. She giggled at the memory of their meeting two days ago.

"Willow?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Hey Spike. You look like a stranded fish." she said giggling.

He snapped his mouth shut, but his eyes still bulged a bit. "What happened to you?"

"You could say I joined the ranks of the fang gang, just without the fangs."

"Cor, I knew you would be bloody brilliant as a vamp, but... wow." His attention was drawn to the stairs as Rose came down. "Bloody hell!"

"Hello to you too." Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "Willow, they need you upstairs. Something about tracking down info on the First."

"I'll be right there." She had turned back to Spike and said, "I'll see you later." She giggled again at the memory of the look on his face as she entered the living room.

Willow sighed as she watched Giles added another book to the pile he was sending back with them for her to research through. She knew offering to do so would be bad, but not this bad. She shrugged her shoulders as she eyed up the growing pile. They had been there two days and nothing happened, other than a couple more potentials showing up. Xander had made a joke, saying they were their lucky talisman against the current big bad. Oddly enough, it was true. It seemed the First had pull back it's attack while she and the Cullen's were there.

Willow was tempted to offer to stay, and give the Scoobies a break, but she knew she just didn't want to go back and find that Edward hadn't come home yet. It was a grand total of six days since he had left, and Willow was beginning to believe he wouldn't return. Going home, and proving it true was not high up on her list of fun things to do.

Buffy had commented yesterday on how antsy she was being and made an off-hand remark, not realizing how true her statement was. Her friend had asked if she missed Edward, and was that why she was so wound up. Willow had only given her a sad look, and the blonde knew immediately that something was wrong.

It had taken a better part of the day, before she confessed everything to her old friend. Saying that the Slayer was upset, was an understatement. Buffy had started ranting about the evils of men, and of course this brought everything to Xander's attention.

Willow did laugh when Xander went down stairs and came back up with a shovel. The absurdity of Xander getting anywhere near Edward with it had set her to chuckling at the mental image. Emmett had eyed Xander with an odd smile on his face. When Willow asked him suspiciously what he was thinking, Emmett just shook his head and gave her his normal grin.

Willow was snapped out of her thoughts as Giles made another trip to the dining table and picked up another arm load of books. "Giles...Are you sending all the books with me?"

He looked up with a guilty expression and mumbled, "We really could use your help with these, Willow. Buffy will be busy training the girls, and besides myself, your our best researcher. Plus, the Council is sending more with the next potential."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Giles." she said with a grin, and he smiled back gratefully. As she turned to say goodbye to her friends once again, Emmett and Rose started picking up the books to head back home. She stepped away from the Scoobies and touched the charm, activating the portal. Emmett went first, followed by Rose. Willow quickly scooped up the remaining books and stepped in.

They came through and were left standing in the backyard a little ways from the river. As they went inside and placed the books at the end of one of the desks by the window, Willow listened hard for anyone else in the house. She tried not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. At this point, she was so worried about Edward, if he was there she'd probably welcome him back with open arms and no questions asked.

Alice came down the stairs to greet them, and as she met Willow's gaze, she gave a small shake of her head. "I'm sorry Willow. He's not back yet."

"Have you 'seen' anything? Is he alright? Can you tell where he is?" Willow asked, she tried to keep her frustration and anger out of her voice.

"I haven't gotten any visions of Edward in danger. As far as I can tell he was in Alaska a day or so ago." Alice said apologetically, then added softly, "With the Denali coven."

Willow couldn't hold it in any longer. Her pain came pouring out as she started to rant, "Why is he doing this? If I can control myself, then he should be able to, right? Why can he be around them, but not us? Or is it just me?" Her voice was raised, but she really felt like screaming. She wanted to kick and punch, and destroy something in her anger. Rage bubbled up in her chest, and blinded her vision as her words turned to a deep snarl. Willow was shaking in her fury, as energy started to crackled around her.

Jasper ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He had felt her rage wash through the house, and knew that she was going to snap. If they didn't stop her, he wasn't sure what she might do. He didn't want to explain to Esme why the house was torn apart. "Grab her quickly!" he yelled to his siblings. "Get her outside!"

They pounced on her at once, and Willow struggled as hard as she could, while they manhandled her out the back door. They bore her to the ground in the backyard, as she hissed and snarled. She tried to buck them off of her, but every time she managed to through one off, the others would swarm her. Willow ripped her arm free from Alice's hold and punched Emmett in the chest, since he was the closest, straddling her waist. Her fist connected and it sounded like a boulder crashing against a mountain. Emmett grunted at the impact but held on, and Alice quickly grabbed Willow's arm pinning it to the ground.

Jasper, who was holding her other arm, shifted his weight, so he could reach her face. He cupped his hand to Willow's face, and pushed calm into her forcibly, trying to override her rage. He bled away the anger, and sighed in relief as he watched sanity return to her eyes.

Willow stopped struggling and collapsed, the others laying over her. "I'm sorry." she whispered, ashamed at her behavior. They slowly let go of her.

"It's ok, Willow. We actually thought this would happen sooner." Jasper told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

Emmett nodded, as he shifted off of her and sat on the ground. "You really do have a lot of control for a newborn. That didn't go as bad as I thought it was going to."

"I'm sorry anyway. I didn't mean to lose it like that. I didn't hurt you guys did I?" Willow asked concerned, as she sat up. They shook their heads, and she sighed in relief, burying her face in her hands. "Why is Edward doing this? Why won't he come back?"

"I don't know. I wish I did." Alice said. She got a far away look on her face, and smiled. "C'mon. I have an idea. We need to take your mind off all this." She stood taking Willow by the hand and pulled her to her feet. "If you guys want to come with us, I suggest you go get changed."

"Last Supper?" Rose asked with interest.

"Yep. We leave in 20 minutes." Alice said as she pulled Willow inside.

"What are we doing?" Willow asked curiously as Alice took her up the stairs.

"We're going out." Alice said as she went to Willow's closet and looked through the clothes. "I think you need a night of mindless fun. Ah ha! Found it. Put this on, and don't argue. I'll be back in ten minutes and you better be changed."

Ten minutes later, Willow was running a brush through her hair as Alice came in carrying a pair of black stilettos. She had to admit, the dress looked good against her red hair and pale skin. It was deep black and sleeveless, with a light ruffle that flowed from the shoulder. It had a high collar, but a plunging neckline that gaped open, showing glimpses of cleavage and the smooth skin at her chest and neck. The skirt came down to just above mid thigh, and had a slit that went almost up to her hip on the right. It clung to her, showing off her lithe body.

As she sat down to slip on the shoes that Alice brought for her, Willow voiced some of her concerns, "Alice, I don't think I should go out tonight. Not after what happened earlier."

"Didn't I say no arguing?" Alice demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts. Trust me, you'll have fun tonight. Now, what do you think?" Alice asked as she gave a little twirl, showing off her dress. It was short with a looser fit. It was dark red with black tones at the edges. A empire waistline cinched under her chest showed off her tiny waist. It had little puff princess sleeves, and low cut square neckline. Around her neck she wore a black satin ribbon that criss-crossed in the front, with ruby brooch in the center. She had black slipper-like shoes that completed the outfit.

"You look great." Willow said with a smile.

"Good, let's go. I left a note for Esme and Carlisle, telling them where we'd be." Alice chirped and grabbed Willow's hand, pulling her out the door.

About an hour and a half later they were parking around the corner from Pioneer square. The sun had set a few minutes earlier, so the city lights were shining bright. As they walked up to the club, Willow looked it over and couldn't help comparing it to the Bronze. The Last Supper Club blew it out of the water.

It had tall windows framed in dark heavy wood. Lights shown from inside, highlighting a trendy bar atmosphere on the first floor, with a small dance area with pulsing music. On the second floor, she could hear different music throbbing. It made an interesting blend.

Willow and the others didn't waste any time in the sitting area, they moved upstairs and started dancing. She let her worries flow away with the music, losing herself in the crush of bodies. She watched her siblings grind and move with their partners, having a good time. Alice was right of course. This was exactly what she needed. Once in a while, someone would approach her to dance, but she just shook her head, gave them a small smile and danced away.

Willow was still dancing a couple of hours later and when she looked up, she nearly growled in annoyance. A dark haired, sleazy looking guy was approaching her from the bar. He had already tried to get her to dance a few times, and asked her if she wanted a drink. Each time she told the overly friendly man no, and he didn't seem to be taking it well.

This time she turned her back to him, and hoped he would get the drift. Of course, he didn't. He moved up to her back and grabbed her hips, trying to grind against her. Willow jerked out of his grasp and spun around to tell him off.

"Hey! Watch it jerk!" Willow said angrily.

"Oh come on. I know you want some." he said leaning into her face.

Willow cringed at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "No thanks. I mean it, don't bother me again." she said menacingly, as she went to move away.

"Don't be like that. I'll show you a good time." he said with a leer and started to grab her arm, but his hand never made it. A pale, strong hand snaked out and gripped his wrist tightly.

"I believe she said to leave her alone." a velvety, furious voice said next to them.

"Edward!" Willow gasped in astonishment.

And sure enough, there he was, looking quite menacing and beautiful as he stared into the other man's eyes. The sleaze backed off, raising his hands in a 'I want no problems' gesture. Willow didn't watch the man leave, she was focused entirely on Edward. He was wearing a black silk button up shirt, with the collar open, showing the gleaming skin at his throat.

Edward gave her an apologetic look as he reached his hand up and cupped her face, and asked softly, "Willow, can you ever forgive me?"

She felt her eyes sting as she looked into his troubled gaze. Nodding mutely, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, laying her head against his chest, and clung to him. His arms encircled her and held her to him, as he laid his face against the top of her head. He started swaying them to the music, even though it was fast paced. Willow didn't care about the club anymore, she had what she wanted in her arms.

Several sets of eyes were watching the two of them on the dance floor. Alice had a huge, happy grin on her face as she and Jasper looked on. Emmett and Rose also noticed that their brother had finally come to his senses and was back with them.

But not all of the eyes that watched were happy, or at least not in the traditional sense. Menacing crimson eyes watched the red head from across the room, tucked in a dark corner. Slender, deathly pale arms wound around the figure that stood next to the orange, flame haired woman. Her ash blonde mate watched the girl on the dance floor with barley suppressed rage and a sadistic joy.

"It seems we have finally found what we are looking for, hmm?" a voice asked in a slight french accent.

"Yes. We have." James said softly, he didn't want to alert their quarry of their presence. The girl in question had a power he was unfamiliar with, surprise was a better course of action with this one. It had taken forever for them to heal the damage she had dealt them last time.

"It would also seem as though she has found others to play with." Victoria said with a pouting curiosity.

"No matter." James said as they watched the couple across the room approach four other vampires they were obviously friendly with. "Makes this more interesting, is all."

"Hmm, I do believe you are right." the short woman said as the group they were watching left the club.

"Laurent, we need to track them. Follow them as quietly as you can. We will be behind you shortly." James said. He turned to his mate and murmured sinisterly in her ear, "So, who looks good to eat?"

Edward and Willow started the drive home in his car. She had opted to ride with him and not the others, so they could talk. Willow was hesitant to start the conversation, she didn't want to burst the happy bubble she was in at the moment, but she knew she had to.

"Edward, why did you do it? You can't imagine the pain of not knowing where you were. You know, maybe you don't want to hear it, but taking off like you did was incredibly selfish and stupid."

"Okay! Okay. I screwed up. I know this. But you have no idea what happened to me or what I was feeling!"

"Did you even try talking to about it?"

"There was nothing that anybody could do. Okay? I just had to deal with this on my own." he said stubbornly.

"Yeah, and you see how well *that* one worked out. You can't just bury stuff, Edward. It'll come right back up to get you. And I seem to be the one it hits."

"This isn't your fault. It's mine. I feel like hell for what I've put you through. Willow, I don't think I can apologize to you enough for leaving like I did." Edward said with shame burning in his voice. "I don't know what kind of man I am anymore."

"You're a good man, Edward. Don't doubt that just because you made a mistake." she said quietly.

"I should've done a better job protecting you." he said grimly.

"What?" Willow asked in disbelief.

"That didn't come out..."

"Do you realize how patronizing that sounds? Protecting me?" Willow asked, upset.

"I just meant you shouldn't have had to deal with me in the first place." Edward tried to explain.

"That's not for you to decide." she said firmly.

"Yes, it is, actually. I made the decision to leave. I screwed up." he said, getting frustrated.

"Listen to you. You're blaming yourself because poor Willow got hurt. Stop trying to be all valiant. You're coming off like a self-pitying child. In the end, we all are who we are, no matter how much we may appear to have changed."

"Well, sure, if you're going to use wisdom and logic." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know how hard it was for you." she said quietly.

"I really doubt that." he said stiffly.

"Do you? Then you're more blind than I thought."

"How could you know, when I didn't? At first, I thought it was because of the compulsion I felt from Bella's blood. I was so angry that I could barely control myself that day. But as I let go of my pride, I realized I also did hold an attraction to the girl. And I couldn't see past the pain that would put you through. I didn't want to come back, just to tell you I was interested in someone else. I needed to understand what I was feeling." He paused to gather his thoughts.

"Edward, how do you feel about her exactly? Is it a passing fancy or something else?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes the truth is worse. You live long enough, you find that out." His tone was grim.

"I can take it. I can take the truth."

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked, the question throwing her.

"Do you?" he persisted.

"I love you." she said firmly. "Do you?"

"Yes, with all my being. But you always hurt ... the one you love. I can't make or keep my promise to not hurt you again. Maybe I should stay away from you for good." he said with a dark look.

"See, I don't get that, all this "leaving for her own good" garbage. Because that's what it is. You can't just give up because there's obstacles. What kind-"

"Willow. Stop. Please. Maybe I'm supposed to be alone, did you think of that?" he asked a bit desperately.

"Loneliness is about the scariest thing there is. We'll make it through this." she said confidently.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"I sound pretty sure, don't I?" she asked with a trace of humor.

"Yeah." he said giving her a small smile.

"Then I must be sure." Willow said simply.

"Are you positive you want to be with me? How long do you want to shackle yourself to an ass like me?"

"How's forever? Does forever work for you?" she asked determinedly.

"Forever sounds like a plan. It's nice to be forgiven, too bad I need so much of it."

"Who said anything about you being forgiven?" she asked in mock outrage.

"Maybe I should go away again. Since I'm not needed and all." he said lightly, responding to her teasing voice.

"All I know...is I missed you. Can't we just go back before any of this? I just want to go back, Edward. I just wanna...I'm sorry if I sound so needy." she said, getting serious again.

"Let me worry about the neediness. I can handle it. This is what I do know: I missed you, every second we were apart. Almost like I lost an arm, or worse, my heart."

"Yes, well, I think you might have lost your brain along the way." Willow spoke in a soft tone, trying to take the sting out of her words. "But, if you want, I'll safe guard your heart."

Edward gave her a soft smile and said, "That would be perfect." He reached over and took her hand, holding it tight.

They drove on for a while, before Willow said, "So, about Bella..." She waited until he looked at her warily before she continued, "When are we going to ask her on a date?"

"WHAT?" he asked incredulously.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you to Eve for helping me work through the rough spots.

WARNING! This chapter is FR21! You have been warned! Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Forks, Washington

The Volvo sped down the road, faster than Willow had ever felt it go. She gripped Edward's arm as she twisted around in her seat and looked behind them. Terror spiked though her, rough and dark, as the reality of the situation slammed home. Her new worst nightmare was coming alive, and she felt helpless to stop it. Her gazed swept back and forth behind them, looking for any sign of their followers.

Edward had spotted a dark shadow flitting between the trees on the side of the road. When he told her about it, at first she didn't think anything of it. Then he described the person, and she felt her panic start to well up as memories assaulted her. He had given her a startled glance and asked her sharply what was wrong. When she told him who the man following them was, his cursing filled the car. He slammed on the gas and took the first off-ramp they came across. It wouldn't be good to lead them home.

Now they were weaving closer and closer to the Canadian border. It had been a half hour since Edward first spotted Laurent loping through the forest behind them, and she couldn't see any sign of the dark skinned man. Edward reached over and took her hand, and as his fingers closed around hers, Willow felt her terror recede a little, letting her think.

Willow was determined to hold it together, even though it felt like her world was falling apart around her. Again. Damn it. At least she had Edward by her side this time. To help her stay sane while they figured out what to do.

They were driving north, with a mountain rising to their right. Edward suddenly turned off the highway and followed a back road that wound it's way up through the upper reaches of the mountain. They went a mile so further before Edward pulled over to the side of the road and killed the engine. There was no sign of humans, no lights from a town, just the night sky stretching star studded, and dark blue beyond them.

Willow got out of the car and walked to the edge of the cliff they were parked next to. She wrapped her arms around her waist and sank down on her knees, looking morosely up at the night sky. She heard Edward exit the car and step next to her. They were silent for a while before she spoke. "I thought I killed them. How did he survive? Are the others alive too?"

"I don't know." he said quietly. "I can't hear him anymore. He faded out a while back."

"Maybe I should be the one to leave. I can't bring this down on you, any of you."

Moving so fast it nearly made her gasp, he came to stand in front of her. His strong hands closed around her upper arms and drew her to her feet. Willow met his dark and angry eyes with an almost dead look in her own. He shook his head and gripped her chin gently between his fingers. He lowered his mouth to hers and stopped just before their lips met.

"I will help you through whatever life will throw at you, Willow. Be it demons or vampires, or love sick teenagers. Be it my own foolishness and hard headedness. Never, ever think I won't help you bear the burdens of your life. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. No more running away, unless it's together. And I mean as a family, not just you and me. We're in this with you no matter what, Willow. I've almost lost you too many times, be they real or made by my hand, and I won't do it again."

His sincere, softly spoken words made a jolt of passion and hope rocket through her. She pressed her lips to his, desperate to drive her fears away from her. Edward dragged her up against his body, deepening the kiss. Willow arched into him as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, claiming her almost roughly with lips and tongue and teeth.

She kissed him ravenously, her fingers twining in the silky strands of his hair. She felt half crazed with wanting him, a searing ache to feel him close. Willow felt cool metal and glass as he backed her up against his car. Edward pulled away from her mouth, and she could see the dark glitter of his eyes. His scent, the feel of his mouth, the taste of his kiss fueled her hunger for him. Willow raised up on her toes, offering her mouth and so much more.

Her hands reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt. The clothe fell open, revealing the pale skin of his chest and muscled abdomen. His smooth, taut flesh glimmered in the night air. He ran the pad of his thumb across her lower lip in a soft caress, and she drew it into her mouth, licking and sucking as she saw heat flare in his gaze.

His mouth curved in a hard masculine smile, and there was nothing gentle about it. Edward's tall body leaned against her, trapping her between the cold, hard metal at her back, and the cold muscled firmness of his chest. His smile didn't scare her. She seemed to need the harshness his smile promised. Willow needed to feel alive, to feel him take her to the brink and pull her over that wicked edge, screaming his name.

He tilted his head to hers, kissing her open-mouthed and delicious as a tight twist of longing coiled deep inside her. The kiss was not sweet. Powerful. Extreme. The feeling was anything but sweet. She wanted to feel his body, bare skin to bare skin.

The kiss was deep, rough, teeth and tongues. Edwards strong hands were on her shoulders, her waist, her back, and she'd never hungered for anything as much as the sensation of him touching her, kissing her. Willow licked his lips, tasted him with her teeth, her body burning with a fiendish need. He responded to her passion as he gripped her thigh, dragging her knee up to hook her leg around him, bringing her closer, tighter.

Edward drew back and held her crimson-eyed gaze. Her mouth was wet and partially open, as she panted for unneeded breath. His body went still as he let his eyes drink in the sight of her. She wanted him to take her hard right here against the car. On the hood. On the ground. Any way. Every way. He watched transfixed as she caught the tip of her tongue between her teeth, desire spiking through him. Leaning close, he inhaled the scent of her skin, running his nose along the side of her smooth neck.

She hitched in a faint breath at the teasing contact. Willow's emotions welled up. Burning lust, something secret and powerful and fierce. She was nearly undone by it, by the tide of emotions that threatened to pull her under.

He lowered his head to hers, taking her mouth gently. But she didn't want gentle and sweet. Willow gave a low, achy moan trying to tell him that she needed him, wanted him, craved him. She felt passion consume her almost to the point of pain, flames licking at her and darkness eroding her control. Just from the feel of his lips, the glide of his tongue, the way he rubbed up against her. She didn't know how long she could keep herself from attacking him outright.

One of her hands was fisted in his shirt, dragging it off his shoulder, and the other was skimming along the curve of his hip, dipping into the waistband of his slacks. Willow broke the kiss and leaned forward, licking his neck and shoulder. She loved the taste of his flesh. He was holding himself back, bottling his need. She could sense that, sense the harsh edge of his lust. And she wanted that lust, wanted him to lose control, to give himself up to her. To take what he wanted.

Tugging his head down to hers, she kissed him fiercely, tired of him holding back. Willow wanted Edward wild, like he made her wild. He opened his mouth, and she sucked on his tongue with a desperate craving. She pulled back and whispered, "I'm not afraid of anything you could show me." She somehow knew he needed to hear that. To know she would accept him no matter what.

Stepping back slightly with a low groan, he then reached behind her and unzipped the back of her dress. He pulled the material off her shoulders and down her legs. She stepped out of the dress and kicked her heels off standing there in only her undergarments.

Eyes glittering, he stood watching her, and then he smiled, a sexy curve of his lips that made her shiver. "Take off your bra." he said huskily.

Willow reached up and obeyed, loving the sound of his voice, loving the way he looked at her and feeling his eyes stare at her hungrily, primal. There was something undeniably erotic about standing almost naked under the stars, clad only in her black lace panties, with him still mostly clothed.

He reached out, cupping her breasts, stroking his fingers along her nipples, pinching them lightly. She felt like she was on fire and she wanted to feel his skin gliding along hers. She wanted him sheathed inside her, filling her, hard and thick and deep. Willow took a step forward and pressed against him. She could feel him straining against his pants, and rubbed her hips slowly back and forth.

Edwards hands were on her breasts, kneading, pinching her nipples, twisting lightly, then a bit harder. She gasped and moaned at the contact, arching into him. Then his lips closed around her flesh, sucking the sensitive skin. Catching her hand, he pulled it down to his open zipper. She closed her hand around his full, heavy length, loving the feel of his hard thickness.

With a jerk, he ripped her panties off her body and slid his hand between her thighs. He pushed two fingers up into the slick, wetness of her, and she cried out at the sensation. He worked his fingers in and out, and she rocked her hips, seeking the heel of his hand where it rubbed against her bundle of nerves. The pressure was enough to make her moan, but not enough for release.

Savage pleasure rocked through her as he claimed her lips in a burning kiss. Edward griped her hips, lifting her, pressing her back against the car as she wrapped her legs around his waist. One strong hand held under her ass while the other guided his length between her legs. She moaned as she felt the head of him enter her, working in shallow thrusts, stretching her.

One firm thrust and he was sheathed inside of her, making her cry out. Willow clung to him, held in his strong embrace. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he hooked his arms under her legs, lifting her higher, giving him deeper access. Her head fell back against the car as he thrust into her with hard, fast strokes. Edward leaned down and captured her nipple in a hard tugging pull.

He reached in between them, his fingers sliding over her swollen clit, making her twitch and moan. The sound of her sighs and whimpers pushed him to go faster and harder, as she strained against him, meeting every thrust, until she felt like she would explode. The strength of her orgasm and the feel of her clenched tight around him, shoved him over the edge, growling his release.

Edward held them there for a few moments as they came down from their spiraling peak. He let her legs slide down slowly, enjoying the feel of her gliding against him. Willow wiggled closer, making him groan at the contact. Dragging his hand along her waist to her breast, he gave her a dark, sexy look. He pulled away from her suddenly, his face taut with the need to have her again.

He shifted them down towards the hood of the car and spun her to face it. She nearly purred her pleasure as he kneaded her breasts and licked and bit along her neck. Her desire pulsed through her as one of his hands slide down her body and began rubbing her swollen flesh. The other tangled in her hair, turning her head so he could devour her mouth, making her writhe against him.

Breaking the kiss, she leaned forward slightly and thrust back against his hardness. Making him hiss as she slid her wetness along the length of him. With a guttural moan, he tumbled her over the hood of the car. As he pushed up into her welcoming channel, Willow gasped. Her hips following his in an intense rhythm, arching back to meet each thrust.

He tangled his hand in her again and pulled her up, bowing her spine. His clever fingers constantly rubbing her clit in small circles. She was drowning in pleasure, each touch sending her higher and closer. Each thrust, the slide of his skin against hers, the stroke of his fingers between her legs. A ripple of ecstasy shot through her, her body shuddering as she climaxed.

Edward kissed the side of her throat, her shoulder, holding her flush against him as she shook with her release. As she started to calm a little, he began to rub slowly between her legs again. Her walls clenched tightly around his still hard length inside her, as she arched back, moaning. He took his time, building it up until she writhed and surged underneath him.

Their moans and cries echoed in the still night air. Nothing else mattered, except each other. They had been apart for too long, and each couldn't get enough of the other. They moved to a rhythm as old as the earth, without a care, lost in each other. And miles and miles away, they were hunted.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Real life and the Internet are being a pain in my $$!

Chapter 18

Willow had just stepped into her dress, when Edward suddenly hissed. "He's at the bottom of the mountain, and he's not alone. We have very little time before they are here." he said as he whipped his head to look down over the cliff. "We have dallied too long."

She snatched her shoes off the ground, and quickly slipped them on. Then she grabbed Edward's arm as she whispered, "Hold on to me. Don't let go no matter what happens."

Willow reached out next to them and gently laid her hand on the car's hood. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Circumplector haec obicere. Levis ceu caeli." She pictured the turnoff that lead to their house and concentrated as she pushed her will to encompass the car like a lasso. Willow saw a dim shadow flit towards them about three miles down the mountainside as a light rain fell from the gathering clouds above. Two lighter shadows raced behind the first. She pushed strength into her magic as she quickly trans-located them. {Encompass this object; Light as air}

They reappeared thirty feet into their driveway, and she folded her power back into herself as anger simmered in her mind. Willow stepped away from Edward and growled. She noticed it was raining there as well, and looked up. The clouds above them in Forks were gray, and massing, they didn't seem to have any defined edges.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have distracted us for so long." Edward said apologetically.

Willow turned back to him quickly and placed her fingertip to his lips. "Please don't say you're sorry, because I'm not. I'm pissed because they all seemed to have survived. I'm angry because we had to run away. I've had about as much as I can take of running from these assholes!" Heat burned in her crimson eyes, as she clenched her hands into fists.

Edward flashed her a grin as he said, "Good." Then he eyed her suspiciously as she got a devious look on her face. As her idea floated into his mind, he shook his head. "Are you crazy?"

"No." she said with a slight pout. "I think it would work."

He sighed as he said, "We are NOT going back there and sneaking up on them. I don't care if you can freeze them."

"But Edward... we know where they are right now, and we won't if we wait until later." Willow said logically, trying to convince him.

"I still have to call the others to tell them to that they're not being followed, and to head back. We were lucky we even saw Laurent behind us to begin with, let alone warn the others what was happening and to not go home." Edward said almost severely. He continued in a softer tone, "We're not going against them without everyone. I won't take that chance."

"Alright." Willow grumbled. "Call the others. Didn't they say they were going to circle back to the club?"

"Yeah. Why?" Edward asked as he pulled out his cellphone.

"If you find out where they are exactly, I can ferry them here so they won't leave a scent trail, or have to drive all over the place. I need to burn off some of this anger, might as well be useful." She gave him a reassuring smile as he dialed the phone, then she reached behind her back to zip up her dress.

"Jasper, you're not being followed. As far as we now, we drew all of them to are you guys?" Edward asked without preamble. "Alright, stay there, Willow will be there shortly. I'll tell her." He snapped the phone shut. He turned to Willow and said, "Alice had them stop under the burned out streetlight a block from where they parked the first time. She said it'll be clear on their street for the next ten minutes."

Willow nodded, and leaned up to kiss him goodbye. Then she pulled back, and she watched as he went to the driver side door, got in and started the drive up to the house. Willow pictured the area of sidewalk next to where they had initially parked earlier in the night and disappeared.

She looked around for any witnesses after she popped in around the corner from Pioneer square. Not seeing anyone, she headed down the block to her siblings. She approached the Jeep, and got in the back seat next to Alice and Jasper. "Hey guys. Sorry about all this."

"Is it true? Are these the ones that attacked you?" Rose asked from the front passenger side. She was all twisted around in the seat, she had a mixture of sympathy and anger on her beautiful face.

"Yes. All three of them. We saw them and had to run." she replied in a harsh voice. "I wanted to go back, but Edward said to wait, we'd be stronger all together. Now nobody move from the car." Emmett looked in the rear view mirror with his hands clenched on the steering wheel. The car had been turned off, and it was silent as Willow's siblings looked at her.

Willow closed her eyes as she whispered, "Circumplector haec obicere integer. Levis ceu caeli." As she pushed her magic and will around the car, she surrounded the entire outside like a blanket, instead of a simple lasso. Willow trans-located the car with a flex of her mind. As they reappeared in the driveway, city buildings were replaced with tall trees. 'That seems to get easier the more I do it.' Willow thought as the others looked around in interest.

Alice turned and gave her a huge smile as she said, "Wicked. That's going to be very useful."

"Like, maybe really soon?" Willow asked her with a hopeful look on her face.

"Not tonight." Alice said, then she chuckled at the pout on her sister's mouth. "But soon, I think."

Emmett started the car with a sinister grin, and drove on to their home. They parked between Edward's and Carlise's car in the garage, and trooped into the house. Willow didn't see anyone down stairs, so she went up to her room to change, intending to find Edward afterward. She entered her room and was about to close her door when it was stopped by Edward's pale hand. He pushed the door open and she saw that he had changed into more relaxed clothing, apparently Alice had told him it wasn't going to happen tonight.

Willow leaned up to give him a lingering kiss. "Come in." she said as she stepped back to let him enter. She closed the door as he walked in and went to sit on the chaise by the window.

"I talked to Carlisle and Esme, told them what happened. Carlisle wanted to talk to you, but Esme said later. We're on strict orders to do nothing but relax together and sort our selves out." he said with a soft smile. He leaned back against the cushioned backrest and said, "I know you wanted to get changed."

After Willow got cleaned up and turned off the lights, she went to sit on Edward's lap. She had put on a simple light purple cotton tank and shorts set, the color made the paleness of her flesh gleam in the moonlight that came in the window. She nestled into his arms as she wrapped hers around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

Willow tipped her face up to look at him and said teasingly, "Are you sure you don't want to pursue anything with Bella?"

He rolled his eyes at her as he said, "I'm sure. It's bad enough you're friendly with her."

Willow gave him a sour look as she said, "Bad? Look mister, you've missed a bit since you left. During that time I have been able to be in her presence without harming a hair on her head many times. Of course it hurts to be near her, but I think she's nice."

"Alone?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Well, as alone as you can be walking between classes anyway. We were supposed to do something this weekend, but Buffy called and the LA crew needed my help." Willow added reassuringly, "If you don't want to do anything with Bella, I'm ok with that. At least try to be friendly to her, just don't glare at her like you're going to kill her."

"I did come off a little..." he said in embarrassment.

"Little? Sure, lets go with little." Willow said playfully.

"Oh, shut it. I know I came off-" he started, but was interrupted as she leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be nice to her." he whispered as he kissed her again, their lips pressed gently together. They cuddled, talking softly, sometimes kissing, for the rest of the night. Carlisle stopped in to talk to Willow, an hour or so before they would have to get ready for school.

After they got dressed for the day, Willow and Edward met the others in the garage to head out. As they drove onto the highway, Willow noticed the clouds overhead were a heavy blanket across the sky. Alice leaned around Edward and told her it was going to snow soon, and this made Willow oddly excited. She had never really seen snow, except for that one odd occurrence four years ago in Sunnydale. This would be her first natural snowfall, and she couldn't wait.

As they left the gym, Willow saw snow on the ground and smiled happily. Edward and Alice laughed at her as she poked a clump with her shoe like a kid. She looked up to smile at Edward and got a face full of snow. Willow wiped her eyes and gave the pair practically rolling on the ground in laughter, a evil smile. She bent and scooped up a double handful, then darted behind them and shoved the snow down the back of their shirts. She danced away from them giggling, as Edward swiped playfully at her.

Alice didn't waste any time trying to catch Willow, she scooped up a clump and balled it into a fast flying missile. Alice let loose her snowball, intending to hit Willow, but Edward, who stepped in the way at the last second, got hit with a splat on the back of his head. Alice covered her mouth as she and Willow started giggling madly at the look on his face. He had snow all in his hair, and more of it falling out the back of his shirt.

Of course, Emmett and Rose showed up at this point and burst out laughing when they saw their brother covered in snow. Edward balled up a missile of his own and threw it at Emmett. The tall man stepped aside and the snowball flew past him, hitting Jasper, who had just walked up behind the laughing couple. Emmett let out a loud snort of humor as Jasper wiped the powdery mass off his face.

Snow started flying in every direction, as a snow ball fight broke out between the boys. Alice and Rose stepped back to watch and get out of the way. When Willow tried to do the same, Edward flung a round white missile at her. It exploded as it hit her arm and snow flew in her face again. She laughed as Jasper and Emmett tried to take advantage of his distracted attention, but Edward surprised them as he stepped just out of range of where they had aimed.

They walked into the lunchroom a few minutes later, and sat at their normal table by the windows. The girls laughed at Edward, Jasper, and Emmett as they started shaking the snow from their hair. Willow's attention was drawn across the room as she heard Jessica' curious voice. She and Edward looked over and saw Bella staring over at their table. The girl quickly turned her head and dropped her hair between them like a curtain.

Willow had to cover her mouth before she started laughing when she heard Bella tell Jessica she thought Edward didn't like her. He flashed her a dirty look, and then rolled his eyes at her. Willow turned to the window and sighed, it had started raining. 'So much for snow.' she thought to Edward as she nodded out the window to the drizzle as it washed away all traces of white.

"Don't worry, this is just the beginning." Edward whispered to her.

The hour passed quickly and they left for Biology. Willow chuckled at the despondent looks on the other students faces as they saw the rain outside. They got to the room before Bella, and she was tempted to make Edward sit next to the other girl during class. He shot her a look as he firmly sat on the stool closet to the window, leaving the middle one for her, and the one next to the isle for Bella.

Willow snickered as she took the one next to the isle, which would place the girl between them. Edward growled softly at her when she wouldn't move, but before he could say anything, Bella walked into the class room and over to the lab table. She looked nervously between Willow and Edward, before she took the open seat and grabbed her notebook. Willow watched as Edward scooted a little away from Bella, but stayed facing towards her.

"Hello." he said quietly to her. He smiled at the surprised look she gave him, and continued, "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"You remembered my name?" she asked startled.

"Did you not want me to know your name?" he asked with a confused look.

"No, I meant, I just... never mind." Bella said embarrassed.

Mr. Banner walked in pulling a cart with microscopes and a bunch of little boxes on it. He went up and down the isles, and placed one of each on the tables as he started talking about the lab they were going to do that day.

"Ladies first, partners?" Edward said as he pushed the microscope towards Bella and Willow.

Bella looked at Willow, but when the red head shook her head, she slapped the first slide from the box onto the holder and looked into the eyepiece. Willow gave Edward a reassuring smile behind the other girls back.

"Prophase." Bella said confidently as she started to remove the slide.

"May I look?" Edward asked and put his hand out to stop her, then pressed his lips together, as he tried not to grin at the dirty look Willow shot him. His eyes snapped to Bella's as his hand made contact with hers. Willow nearly laughed when she saw the look that passed between them. Edward quickly snatched his hand away and looked away. Bella pushed the scope back towards him with a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Prophase." he said in agreement, writing it done on their sheet. He removed the slide and switched it with the next. "Anaphase." he murmured, then wrote it done.

"May I?" Bella asked indifferently. "Anaphase." she agreed reluctantly and pushed the scope to Willow for the next slide.

Willow couldn't help her snort of laughter while Edward shot Bella an amused glance. Willow turned to the eyepiece and said, "Interphase." They finished the lab soon after that, while the rest of the class seemed to be struggling with it.

"Did you get contacts?" Bella blurted out to Edward suddenly.

Willow watched as he gave the other girl a puzzled look and shook his head. interrupted whatever Bella was going to say next as he walked over to them, to see why they weren't working. The teacher peered over at the completed lab and almost did a double take at their answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think the girls deserved to get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked a little reproachfully.

"Actually, I only answered one, they split the other four." Edward said.

"Isabella, Willow, is that true?" the teacher asked skeptically.

"Bella," Willow corrected him and then nodded.

"Have you two done this lab before?" he asked.

"Not with onion root." Bella confessed sheepishly.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

"And you, Willow, were you in advanced placement as well?" Mr. Banner asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes." she answered honestly.

"Well, I guess it's good I made you three lab partners then." he mumbled and walked on to the next table, shaking his head.

Willow snickered at the teaches parting remark, then flashed Edward and Bella a grin. When Bella started doodling on her notebook, Willow asked her, "I bet you're happy about the snow melting, right?"

Bella gave her a grin and asked, "How'd you guess?"

"You said you were from Phoenix, and I don't think there's snow in Arizona." she said with a little laugh.

The girls chatted, and Edward would ask a question here and there, until Mr. Banner called their attention to go over the lesson. The bell rang shortly after that, and Willow waved goodbye to Bella as she left the classroom with Edward. He walked Willow to her last class and they stood outside the door talking.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Willow said teasingly.

"No, it wasn't that bad." Edward admitted with a smile, then he gave her a quick kiss, before heading out to his class.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When they met up with the others in the parking lot after school, Alice assured them that she didn't see anything pertaining to their 'guests', so the rest of the day and that night passed without incident.

The next morning, Willow was standing with Edward and the others by the back of the Jeep, talking quietly about the upcoming school dance. It had snowed overnight and the school grounds looked beautiful. All the surrounding tree's branches hung low, weighted down by ice, frozen in fantastic patterns.

Alice gasped suddenly, her eyes got the far-away look in them, when she had a vision. Willow tensed, thinking it had something to do with James and the others, but that notion was flung from her mind as Edward whipped towards where Bella was parked four cars down and got a horror stricken look on his face. Willow turned to look, as a horrible screeching noise filled the air.

A dark blue van had come flying into the parking lot and lost control as it hit a patch of ice. The driver had tried to hit the brakes, but they locked up, sending the van into an uncontrollable spin. It was going to hit Bella's truck dead on, and crush Bella in the process. Willow threw up her hands to try and stop the van with magic, consequences be damned, but Edward shook his head at her and was gone.

Willow watched in relief as Edward tackled Bella out of the way, just as the van made contact with the girl's old truck. Willow's relief was short lived, as the van bounced off the truck and continued to bear down on the pair laying on the pavement. Edward shot his hands out to stop the oncoming vehicle, bringing it to a shuddering stop. He spun Bella out of the way as glass toppled from the side window and crashed to ground, right where the girl's legs had been.

The van had obscured the incident from the shocked, watching crowd, so Edward's actions hadn't been seen by any of the students, except Willow and the rest of the Cullen's. A moment of breathless silence followed the crash, and then people stared screaming and running to the scene. Over the screams, Willow could hear Edward's tense voice.

"Bella? Are you ok?" he asked as he held her close to his body.

"I'm fine." Bella's said in a strange tone.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard." Edward warned as Bella struggled to sit up.

"Ow." came her surprised response as she touched the back of her head tenderly.

"That's what I thought." he said in mild amusement.

"How in the...How did you get over here so fast?" Bella asked confused. Willow held her breath, and wondered how Edward was going to explain.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." he said in a serious tone, making it seem as though she hadn't seen him.

The crowd of people reached them at this point, yelling for them not to move and and for someone to check on Tyler in the van. Students were rushing around, checking on the injured and getting teachers. A couple had pulled out their cell phones and had called the police. Willow looked at her siblings and frowned at their angry expressions. What had they wanted to happen? She let it go for now and turned back to the scene, intending to speak with them later about it.

Willow saw Bella try to get up, but Edward pushed her back down and said, "Stay put for now."

"But it's cold." Bella complained, making both Willow and Edward chuckle at the plaintive note in her voice. Her next words made Willow bit her tongue in apprehension, "You were over there by your car. You were no where near me."

"No, I wasn't" Edward said in a hard tone.

"I saw you." Bella insisted.

"Bella, I was standing with you and pulled you out of the way." he said almost desperately.

"No." Bella said obstinately.

"Please, Bella."

"Why?" Bella demanded.

"Trust me." he pleaded, and Willow added her own prayer to his. She could hear sirens approaching, and looked up to see two ambulances followed by several cruisers, and they didn't need Bella asking awkward questions in front of the police, especially Chief Swan.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Fine." Edward snapped in exasperation.

"Fine." She said angrily, and settled back on the ground.

Willow was grateful that the girl had dropped her questioning, but knew Edward was in trouble by the look Bella was giving him. The other girl was not stupid, and Willow hoped he was able to convince her of something other than the truth. She watched as EMTs and teachers shifted the van away just enough to get the stretchers in, and she had to turn away to hide her smile as Bella glared daggers at Edward for snitching about hitting her head.

Edward looked over and signaled that he was going to the hospital with Bella, and Willow nodded. 'I'll see you at home, good luck with Bella.' Willow sent to him and chuckled at his pinched look.

"C'mon, lets go home. I have a feeling school will be canceled today." Willow said with a roll of her eyes, to her siblings. They got into the Jeep and waited for the parking lot to empty of official vehicles, before heading home. Everyone was tense and on edge as they traveled down the highway. Willow didn't need Jasper's ability to sense the anger coming off Rose in waves.

They were pulling into the garage when Rose couldn't hold it in any longer and started yelling, "Why did he do that? He could have exposed us all with that little stunt!"

Willow was flabbergasted by the anger in her voice. "What did you want to happen, Rose? Have Bella be crushed? What do you think would have happened after her blood was spilled? We would all be able to turn our noses off and leave the rest of the students alone? Think, damn it!" Wilow said harshly.

Rose whipped around in her seat and glared at her. "Yes! I am thinking, of all of us! How do you think all those humans would react if they had seen Edward push away a two ton van with his bare hands? They would put two and two together and start hunting us!" she said menacingly.

"Do you really think I would let that happen?" Willow asked quietly.

"What could you have done?" Rose asked scornfully.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've altered someones memory, Rose." she answered stiffly.

"Altered... You can do that?" Emmett asked from the drivers seat.

"I've done it when I was human." Willow answered shortly. She wasn't proud of what she had done to Tara back when they were arguing, before she had to admit she had a problem abusing her magic. The memories were bitter and Willow didn't relish the thought of having to do that to someone else. She met Rose's wary eyes and anger flared in her. She had scared her sister, and was disgusted with herself and Rose.

"I would never do that to you Rosalie. I'm NOT a monster." she whispered as she flung the door open. Willow hopped down out of the Jeep and left it hanging open as she went inside the house. She had wanted to slam the door shut, but knew she would have either dented it or flat out broken it, in her anger. Willow bypassed Esme in the living room with a shake of her head and a apologetic look, as she rushed up the stairs. She dumped her binder on the dresser in her room as she heard the others come in the house.

Willow didn't want to hear them explaining to Esme what happened, she didn't want to hear the woman she considered her mother, express the same wariness Rose had. She had kept her mental abilities somewhat hidden from her new family, because she knew how people reacted when they found out she could enter their minds at will and do whatever she wanted.

The Scoobies had hated it when she did anything to their minds. Whether it be talking to them inside their head, or anything else that would require her to invade their minds. Even when she had helped Buffy come out of her stress induced coma loop, when Dawn had been first captured by Glory, it had taken the group a while before they stopped looking at her like a freak.

Willow shook off her morbid thoughts and went up to Edward's room. After writing him a brief note, she opened the big window and leaped from the sill to the trees just outside. She climbed almost to the top and jumped to the next tree. Her agile body soared through the air as she leaped from tree to tree. Willow stopped a mile or so from the house and sat on a thick branch with her feet dangling almost 200 ft off the ground.

An hour later Willow hadn't moved an inch and her thoughts were just as chaotic as when she left the house. She heard a scrapping sound and turned to see Edward leaping towards her, two trees away. He had a worried look on his face as he came closer. As he reached her perch, he gave her a heart melting smile and his words instantly dispelled her misgivings.

"No ones mad at you, Willow." he said reassuringly. "Esme doesn't care what you can do with your magic, she knows you wouldn't hurt anyone."

Willow gave him a doubt filled look and said, "Rosalie cares."

Edward settled next to her on the branch before he responded. "Rose knows better than to think you would do something to her. She was just worried about Bella exposing us. She wanted me to apologize to you for how she acted. When we go home, be prepared for some grovelling." he said with a chuckle.

Willow smiled back before asking, "What about Bella? What did you tell her?"

Edward grimaced and said, "She knows something happened, but she's not sure what. She said she's not going to tell anyone what she saw. She's fine, by the way."

"Good. You did the right thing." she said confidently.

"I know." he said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Edward, you and I both know it was either you do it physically, or I do it magically. If I had stopped it cold, someone would have seen me all black eyed and I don't want to think what would happen then." she said with a shudder.

"But now she has even more questions, and I won't endanger us or her with the truth." he said firmly. Edward hesitated before he continued quietly, "I think we should stay away from her."

"For how long?" Willow asked, stunned.

"Forever." he whispered.

"Edward! But why? Didn't you say she wasn't going to blab?"

"Willow, you don't understand." he said in a frustrated voice. "If she finds out about us... It's either death or we turn her."

"Can't we just...act normal and stay friends? We don't have to tell her anything." Willow floundered to find a solution that didn't involve completely cutting her friendship off with Bella.

"No, we can't. It's for her own safety." he said with a sad finality. "Lets go home. Esme is worried about you."

Wordlessly she nodded and followed him as he stood. Her thoughts were melancholy as they made their way back to the house. Every way she turned, she had to leave someone behind. First the Scoobies and now her tentative friendship with Bella. It seemed, as a human or vampire, she was a danger to those around her. She would leave Bella alone. For now.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Please see first chapter for all notes and summaries.

Chapter 20

Sunnydale, California

"We've got a new player in town. Dresses like a preacher. Calls himself Caleb. Looks like he's working for the First. He's taunting us, calling us out. Says he's got something of mine. Could be another girl, could be something else. Don't know, don't care. I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of training. He's got something of mine? Fine. I'm getting it back, and you guys are coming with me." Buffy said to the group gathered in her living room. She looked around, and noticed the pale, scared looks on the potentials faces. "He won't be expecting a full attack—not this soon, that's why we have to move." she added emphatically.

"We know nothing about this man. We cannot go into battle unprepared. We have to have more time." Giles said trying to reason with her.

"Giles, we don't have time. And you're not going into battle. I need you to stay behind with the others. Help the ones who still need a teacher." Buffy said firmly. "We need to start arming the girls. I wanna be ready to move when we find him."

"And you're certain this is the best course of action? You don't even know what this man has of yours. If he, in fact, has anything." Giles said in frustration.

"It could be a girl, a potential trying to get to us." Buffy countered.

"Could be a stapler." Giles sniped back.

"Going in anyway." she retorted stubbornly.

"With the girls? Most of whom have yet to be in the field, let alone in a life or death situation." Giles continued to argue.

"Then it's time we test them. Look, I'll just take the ones that have been here the longest. The rest can stay behind."

"Could be that's just what he wants you to do. The old bait-and-switch." Spike piped up from his spot in the doorway that lead into the dining room. "He lures you away and then kills the girls you leave behind."

"I know. That's why I want Giles to stay behind." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the sun charm. After she handed it to the older man she said, "Call Willow if you need help."

"An unknown man breezes into town, says he has something of yours. Buffy, this thing's got 'trap' written all over it." Xander said nervously.

"No more arguments. You're either with me on this or your not." Buffy said firmly as she looked around at each of them. After nobody said anything she nodded, "Right then. Everyone who is going, arm up." She turned to Faith and said, "C'mon, we have to go re-con."

"Alright, I'm with you." Faith said as they turned to leave.

"Ok, now remember, we're looking for killing blows only, people. So, chest and throat if it's a vampire. Stomach, chest and face if it's a Bringer." Xander said as he moved to the weapons chest in the corner of the room.

"What if it's something else?" Rona, one of the potentials, asked in a frightened voice.

"Could happen. Something other-worldly. And here's a handy rule: don't go for the flashy tentacles just because they're waving 'em about trying to get attention. Go for the center- brains, heart, eyes. Everything has got eyes." Xander said with a grin.

"Except the Bringers." Dawn reminded him.

"Except the Bringers." Xander agreed with a nod.

"I don't want there to be tentacles. I'm not good with squishy." Molly, another potential said with a grimace.

"I don't care if it's Godzilla. I want to get in this thing." Kennedy, a dark haired potential said as she hefted a sword experimentally in her hand.

"Godzilla's mostly Tokyo-based, so he's probably a no-show." Andrew said helpfully as he watched everyone gathering weapons.

"Besides, if Matthew Broderick can kill Godzilla, how tough is he?" Dawn snarked.

" Xander..." Andrew whined as he crossed his arms petulantly.

"Matthew Broderick did not kill Godzilla. He killed a big, dumb lizard. That was not the real Godzilla." Xander said with a roll of his eyes.

"You people are even crazier than her." Rona exclaimed as she threw her hands up.

"Than who?" Xander asked confused.

"Buffy, man. I mean, taking us right into the bad guy's lair?" Rona asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's where, generally speaking, you'd go to find the bad guy." Xander explained as if to a two year old. "And I didn't think you came here to fight plaque."

"No, I came here for protection." Rona said stubbornly.

"Well, you signed on to fight with-" Xander started.

"Look, I know, but... this plan is trouble. Buffy doesn't care how many of us she puts in danger." Rona said worriedly.

"Hey now. Let me tell you something about Buffy. In fact, you should all listen to this." Xander said as he looked around at all the girls. "I've been through more battles with Buffy than you all could ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her. She's laid down her life, literally, to protect the people around her. This girl has died two times, and she's still standing. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions? You should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle. I've seen her heart, and this time- not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it."

"Damn. I never knew you were that cool." Faith quipped. Everyone looked to see Buffy and Faith standing by the front door.

"Well, you always were a little slow." Buffy said as she wiped tears out of her eyes. "All right, let's saddle up. We tracked a Bringer to the vineyard." Buffy said, getting down to business. "Let's go."

Buffy and the group grabbed their weapons and headed out. A few minutes later they arrived at the Shadowside Valley Vineyards.

"Alright, lets set up a perimeter. You guys guard the door. I don't want anything getting in behind us. My team goes in first, we check the place out. You guys are our safety-net. If this place is a trap, we give the signal, you guys come in, guns a-blazing." Buffy said to Xander.

"So, what's the signal?" he asked nervously.

"I'm thinking lots and lots of yelling." Buffy deadpanned.

"Got it." Xander said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shall we?" Buffy asked as she turned to lead a subset of the team inside. Buffy walked down the steps into the wine cellar, followed by Molly, Kennedy, Rona and Chao-Ahn.

"What is this place?" Molly whispered as she looked around at the stacked wine barrels and deep shadows.

"Looks like an old vineyard." Buffy answered simply.

"An evil vineyard, huh?": Kennedy asked snarkily.

"Stay alert, you guys. Bringers are here somewhere. Just need to find out where." Buffy muttered as she peered into the shadows.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Spike said as Bringers came out of the shadows from behind the barrels of wine, and attacked.

The fight was fairly even for a bit, but just as suddenly as they showed up, the Bringers stopped fighting and scurried back into the shadows. A tall, broad shouldered man wearing a preachers outfit walked out into the light to take their place.

"Well, now, you girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun? Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much, I need you fit for when I purify you." he said with an odd joviality.

"Caleb, right? Save the sermon, padre. I heard you have something of mine." Buffy said in a hard voice.

Caleb chuckled as he said, "Well, I do now. You liked my little message, did you? You know, I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl. Got her soiled blood all over the place. I may have to get a new truck." Buffy stared at him taken aback. His smile widened as he enjoyed her shock.

He continued,"So, you're the slayer. The slayer. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame with that most precious invention of all mankind, the notion of goodness. The slayer must indeed be powerful." He suddenly lashed out with his fist and punched Buffy in the chest, sending her flying across the room. "So, what else you got?" Caleb asked smugly as he looked around.

Spike vamped out and rushed to attack, but Caleb easily pushed him down. Spike tried to get up, but Caleb leaned down and head-butted him in the face, then gripped him up and threw him across the room into a huge wine storage tank. Wine poured out of the tank and washed Spike across the floor.

"Let's go!" Kennedy yelled.

She and the other potentials rushed forward to attack, but the Bringers came back out of the shadows and got in the way. As Kennedy tried to get to Caleb, he punched her powerfully and knocked her into a stack of wine barrels.

"Kennedy!" Rona yelled and ran toward her, but Caleb cut her off.

She swung a spiked baseball bat at Caleb, but he caught it mid-swing and looked her in the eyes menacingly as he said, "Miss, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about."

He reached out and broke Rona's arm with ease, then shoved her reeling back in agony. Caleb chuckled and bent to pick up a knife from the floor. He tossed the knife to a nearby Bringer, who reared back, ready to plunge it into Rona's body. An arrow suddenly pierced the Bringer's forearm, making it turn away from it's intended victim, and saw Xander standing in the doorway with a bow, with Faith beside him. The Bringer released Rona and went to attack Xander.

"Oh, good. There's more of you. Not that it'll help." Caleb said meanly as Faith charged at him.

Xander spotted Buffy lying unconscious against the wall. "Buffy!" Xander yelled as he ran to her, fighting off Bringers as he made his way to her side.

Holding a knife in each hand, Faith engaged Caleb in a fight, but he didn't seem to have any problems keeping her at bay. He looked Faith up and down as he said, "Well, you're the other one, aren't you? Your Cain to her Abel." He shifted out of the way as she threw a knife at him. "No offense meant to Cain, of course." he teased.

Faith then attacked Caleb with her other knife, but he grabbed her arm, twisted it, and crossed it with her other arm so that she couldn't move. He squeezed her hand tightly until she was forced to drop the knife. Faith grunted and kneed him in the crotch, causing Caleb to let go of her just enough that she could escape his grasp.

When Faith stepped back, she backhanded him across the face. "Never was much for the good book." she said through gritted teeth.

Caleb grabbed Faith's arm as she pulled back to hit him again. He twisted it painfully behind her back, causing her to double over. She fell to her knees as he twisted and pulled her arm nearly out of its socket.

As she knelt, gasping in pain, he walked around to the front of her and said conversationally, "Oh, it has its moments. Paul had some good stuff, for instance. But overall I find it a tad complicated. I like to keep things simple." He slapped her face harshly and then kicked her across the room into a stack of wine barrels. "Good folk, bad folk," a potential with long black hair swung at Caleb, but he grabbed her sword, then her face, "clean folk, dirty folk..." Caleb continued as he snapped the potentials neck and dropped her to the ground, like discarded trash..

"No...!" Molly screamed as she watched the other girl murdered right in front of her.

"Oh yes." Caleb murmured as he walked toward Molly menacingly. "What can I say? I work in mysterious ways." he said as he stabbed Molly, and dropped her to the ground. "Also some fairly straightforward ones." he remarked candidly as he watched the life drain from her eyes.

"Xander, get them out of here. We have to retreat. Do it." Buffy ordered as she jumped up enraged, and rushed Caleb. She fought him more evenly this time, avoiding his punches, and landed a few of her own. As she punched him so hard, he flew across the room, Spike rushed to her side and grabbed her arm.

"We're all leaving." Spike said as he pulled Buffy away from the fight.

"Are you ok?" Xander asked as he bent to help Kennedy off the floor. After she nodded he pulled her up and said to the others, "Let's go! Come on!"

Caleb suddenly popped up behind Xander and gripped him by the back of the neck harshly, and ground his hand against the other man's spine. As he turned him around he asked in a coldly mocking voice, "You're the one who sees everything, aren't you? Well, let's see what we can't do about that." Caleb plunged his thumb into Xander's left eye and as he laughed, gouged it out completely, while Xander screamed in agony.

Spike charged at Caleb, and cringed as he heard something crack as he knocked Xander away from the deranged priest. Caleb flew backward as Xander stumbled almost bonelessly, and fell to the ground in front of the wine barrels, as his eye bled freely down his cheek.

"Spike! Come on! Help me!" Buffy yelled as she went over to her fallen friend. She and Spike tried to lift Xander to his feet to carry him out, one supporting each of his arms, but his legs wouldn't hold him up. Spike growled as he took the other man into his arms like a child and signaled Buffy to go.

Caleb sat up but didn't try to pursue them as they rushed out. He stood and smiled as he watched them leave.

Forks, Washington

Willow was relaxing with Edward upstairs in his room, when the disk at her throat grew warm. She reached up and let a tendril of magic touch the charm.

"Willow?" Buffy's voice floated into the room, tense and a little panicky.

"Buffy? What's-?" Willow was cut off as she heard Buffy give a little sob.

"It's Xander. He's hurt really bad. Can you bring Carlisle?"

"Is it just medical, or do you need strength of arms?"

"I'm not sure. Just medical, for right now, I think." Buffy said in a teary voice.

"Give me a couple of minutes and we'll be right there." Willow said quickly.

"Hurry, please." Buffy said brokenly. Willow looked up as she let go of the charm and saw her family outside Edward's door.

"Carlisle.." Willow started.

"Say no more, Willow. I'll get my things." He rushed off and was back carrying a black doctor's bag, in no time.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said as he stepped next to her and took her hand gently.

Willow gave him a grateful smile and said to the rest of the family, "I'll come back if we need you, ok?"

"You'd better." Emmett said sternly. "I don't want to miss a good fight."

Willow nodded and touched the charm. The portal appeared next to the windows, and Carlisle stepped in. She and Edward quickly followed. They reappeared in Buffy's living room. The blonde slayer stood by the staircase with tears rolling down her face. Willow rushed to her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What happened? Where's Xander?" she asked.

Buffy's arms tightened around Willow's shoulders as she started to cry harder. "Xander's in the hospital. So are most of the potentials."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Willow gazed in horror at Xander lying almost motionless in his hospital bed. The only movement that let her know he was still alive, was the faint rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and the monitor next to his bed that beeped along with his heart rate. His head was bandaged, as well as half his face, with a faint spot of blood just over his left eye. There was a neck restraint keeping his head from moving, that looked like someone had built scaffolding around his head.

"Although the hard bones of the spinal column protect the soft tissues of the spinal cord, vertebrae can still be broken or dislocated in a variety of ways and cause traumatic injury to the spinal cord. The segment of the cord that is injured, and the severity of the injury, will determine which body functions are compromised or lost. Because the spinal cord acts as the main information pathway between the brain and the rest of the body, a spinal cord injury can have significant physiological consequences." Dr. Kallet continued to Carlisle behind her, "The physical trauma that crushed and compressed the vertebrae in the neck caused irreversible damage at the cervical level of the spinal cord and below. Quadriplegia, will be the most likely result, since the top six vertebrae were crushed."

Willow walked over to the side of Xander's bed and took his hand gently in her own. Her eye's hadn't started stinging yet, due to rage she was trying to suppress. Someone had hurt her best friend, and they were going to pay. In full. Edward came up behind her and folded her into his embrace. She leaned back into him and tried to push the red haze of anger from her mind.

Carlisle stepped to the end of the bed as the other doctor left, and said gravelly, "His injuries are too severe for modern medicine to heal completely. I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you could do something magically?" Buffy asked hesitantly from the other side of the bed.

Willow looked at the slayer almost coldly as she said, "I can't heal this kind of damage, Buffy. This is too delicate for me to try and fix. Who did this?"

Buffy met her eyes guiltily. She feared the anger that burned in the redheads eyes, but knew she had to be honest. "Caleb did, but Willow... I have to tell you, Xander was there because I rushed into an attack. Caleb was so much stronger than I thought he would be."

Willow took a deep breath and said, "I don't blame you, Buffy. You couldn't have known how strong he was. The First probably imbued him with power or something."

A tear rolled down Buffy's cheek as she nodded. She turned to Carlisle and asked, "Is there anything you can do?"

"There is only one option I can give, but it has to be his decision. The venom of our bite would make him one of us, and I will not force that on him." Carlisle said seriously..

"Will it heal me completely?" Xander asked groggily.

Willow felt the inevitable stinging in her eyes as she met the lone chocolate brown orb of the man she considered her best friend. "Xander, I didn't think you were awake." she said softly.

"Woke up a couple of minutes ago. Why can't I move?" he asked, panic laced his sleepy voice.

"Oh, Xander! I'm so sorry!" Buffy almost wailed as she leaned her forehead against his hand on the bed.

"Buff... please don't." Xander whispered as tears leaked from his remaining eye.

"But it's my fault." the blonde's words came tumbling out amidst her own tears.

Xander turned his gaze from the top of Buffy's head back to Carlisle, "What's wrong with me? Tell me straight."

"Your spine was crushed, as well as your eye loss, and your cheek bone is cracked. There was internal bleeding at the base of your skull, but the doctors here have stopped it." Carlisle added softly, "If you choose to take our venom into yourself, this will all heal."

"Do it." Xander said shortly.

"I must warn you, this will mean a loss of your regular life. There is no guarantee that you will have control over yourself for up to a year. When you become like us, the first year you are a newborn. This means constant thirst, and almost no thoughts outside of blood. I know Willow has told you about this, as well as her uncommon control." Carlisle tried to stress the downsides, so that the young man knew the risks.

"I know, but I can't live like this. I just can't." Xander replied.

"If you are sure?" Carlisle asked one last time. At the other mans pained nod, Carlisle went to the door and closed it. When he returned, he said, "We need a private place for this. It will be three days before the transformation is complete, and the hospital is not the right place for this. I do not believe we should bring him back to Buffy's house, either. Too many temptations linger there."

"Is the Crawford mansion still empty, Buffy?" Willow asked. Buffy looked up and nodded. "Alright, we'll go there. I'm sure it needs to be cleaned, so we'll head over there first to do that, then come back for you. I'll be back in a bit, so Buffy I need you to keep the room clear for next 40 minutes or so."

Willow didn't wait for her friends response as she reached over and kissed Xander's forehead tenderly, then took Edward's and Carlisle's hands. She trans-located them to the small courtyard in the back of the mansion. It still looked the same, crumbling stone work covered in ivy. She let go of the men's hands and moved to the french doors that led inside. She pulled them open and stalked into the house to survey the damages done by time and neglect.

She moved over to the fireplace, grabbing an old wooden chair on her way. She ripped the chair into kindling and tossed it into the cold pit. Concentrating on a small flame, she then pushed with her mind. Smoke curled along the wood, and a fire began to crackle. Willow didn't need the light to see in the dark, but she welcomed the usage of her magic. It helped her control to use it in such a specific manor, because she held her anger by a very tight leash as well. Knowing what could happen if she let it run rampant, anything to boost her control was good at this point.

A half hour later, they were finished making the immediate areas presentable and ready for Xander's arrival. They had talked briefly about the best possible way to proceed, and had agreed it would be best if Carlisle initiated the transformation. They also decided Willow would use her power and move the whole hospital bed from his room, instead of trying to sneak Xander out of the hospital itself.

Edward and Carlisle stepped over to the fireplace to leave the area in the center of the cleared room open, and Willow took one last look around before she left. As she reappeared in Xander's room, she cast a quick glance around and found it empty like she had asked it to be. Willow crossed to the closed door and softly rapped on the glass to get Buffy's attention. Her friend was standing on the other side keeping guard, and spun around with an odd look on her face.

The blonde opened the door and came into the room, and Willow could tell the other girl had a lot on her mind by the worry lines around her hazel eyes. The two girls moved over to stand on either side of the now sleeping Xander's bed and Willow motioned her to take hold of something. As Buffy grabbed hold of the railing, Willow removed all the little sticky sensors that lead to the heart monitor. She left the IV attached and took hold of the pole holding the fluid bags.

As the steady beeping turned to a flat tone, Willow quickly placed her other hand on the bed. Before any of the nurses could respond to the change in heart rate, she pushed with her mind and trans-located the them to the mansion. When they reappeared Buffy stumbled, but didn't let go of the railing, and Xander woke up grimacing at the dizziness.

Carlisle came over and removed the IV as he spoke to Xander, explaining what would happen. He tried to prepare him for the pain. When Xander said that he was ready, Carlisle leaned over to bite, but Xander stopped him.

"I want Willow to do it." Xander said as he looked past Carlisle to Willow.

"Xander, I don't think that would be wise." Carlisle said with a frown.

"I want Willow to do it." he insisted firmly.

Willow moved up next to the other man and met Xander's gaze. He gave her a steady, trusting look and Willow didn't have the heart to refuse him. She turned to Carlisle and assured him that she would be able to handle it. He moved aside, but stayed close. Edward moved up and hovered behind her, ready to pull her back, just in case. Buffy reached for Xander's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and he smiled back, appreciating the gesture even though he couldn't feel it.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked nervously.

"I trust you, Wills. We've been through almost everything together, this shouldn't be any different. Besides, I'd rather you sire me so I can annoy you for eternity." Xander said trying to lighten the mood.

Willow gave him a grin and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She sobered and added, "This is going to hurt, Xand. A lot. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he replied simply.

She nodded as she leaned down. She felt Edward rest his hand on her hip and flashed him a grateful smile. Before she went to his neck, Willow placed a soft kiss on Xander's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Xander. You were my brother in life, and you will be my brother in death."

As she got closer to the pulse point in his neck, a warm scent filled her senses. The ever present burn in her throat flamed higher, and she ruthlessly reigned in her impulses. This was Xander, not a meal she reminded herself harshly. Her lips hovered over his flesh for a moment, then she bit into him almost gently. A sweet, coppery taste filled her mouth and she fought against her nature to sink her teeth into him further. Fought not to tear his throat open and lap the nectar from his torn flesh.

She jerked her mind out of the haze the blood had sent her to and swallowed convulsively. Willow pulled back from Xander's neck and closed her eyes as she stomped on the urge to rip into her best friend. She could taste his blood, feel it slid down her throat into her body. The rich warmth radiated through her, heady and delicious. As she opened her eyes, she could see Xander's face twist with the first stirrings of pain.

He gritted his teeth and held back from making any noises for the first few hours. Willow reached over and took his other hand as she met Buffy's worried gaze. They both turned back to their friend as a small gasp escaped his throat. As time inevitably moved forward, the little gasps changed into low moans. His moans then turned into whimpers, then to screaming.

The anger Willow had held in check since she first saw her childhood friend came rushing forward. Every time she heard Xander scream, in would ratchet up a notch, until she was trembling with suppressed rage. She looked at Buffy and said in a low, dark tone, "Where is this Caleb?"

Edward whipped her around to face him, but when he saw her eyes, he stopped whatever protest he had been about to make. He gave a grave nod and said, "I'm coming with you."

Buffy looked between the two of them and shuddered at the fate that awaited Caleb. "He's at the Shadowside Vineyard."

Willow nodded and they left after Carlisle assured them he would stay with Xander. As they headed out, Buffy told them about the deranged priest and what he had done to the potentials, and about how he had something that belonged to her. They stopped at Buffy's on the way, so that the Slayer could grab a couple of weapons. Spike was there and after they told him where they were going, he also gripped up a sword and declared he was coming with them.

The four arrived at the vineyard quickly, and before Buffy could stop her, Willow walked angrily through the door. The room beyond smelled of wine and spilled blood. She looked around, but the room was empty except for barrels of wine stacked along the walls. The others had followed her in and fanned out next to her.

"Do you hear that?" Willow asked as an odd banging noise seemed to drift up from below the floor. She moved cautiously deeper into the darkened room and spotted a trap door in the floor that had a faint light shining from it. She tensed as a man poked his head up through the hole and grinned maliciously at them.

"Come back for seconds, hmm?" he asked playfully as he climbed up. He eyed Willow for a moment before he said, "Oh, and you brought someone new to taste my blade."

"Caleb." Buffy growled.

Willow snorted and said scornfully, "You wish."

"Watch you tone, little girl." he said darkly.

"Or what?" she snarled as she lowered into a half-crouch.

"I'll do to you what I did to the boy. How's he doing, by the way? Up and around yet?" he asked snidely.

"Oh, bad move." Spike said as Willow hissed in rage.

Before Caleb could blink, she blurred to him and gripped the front of his shirt. The look of surprise on his face was gratifying as he reached up and took hold of her wrists, but couldn't move her hands away from him. Caleb let go and hauled back his arm to punch her. His fist slammed forward, connecting with Willow's face, and a sickening crunch echoed in the otherwise silent room.

Willow smiled coldly as she let go and watched as pain and shock twisted Caleb's features. "How's your hand?" she asked cruelly.

"What are you?" he asked as he backed away, holding his broken hand against his chest.

"Your death." Willow said coldly and moved forward to attack. She stopped as the First suddenly appeared beside Caleb in the form of Buffy.

Buffy/First shook her head in disgust as she asked, "Didn't I tell you she was different? Didn't I warn you? I would swear that I did. Or is your strength waning? It has been quite some time since we've... merged."

"Maybe you're right. OK, let's do it." Caleb said as he faced the the First.

"Boy, you sure know how to romance a girl. No flowers, no dinner, no tour of the rectory. Just, 'Ok, I'm ready. Let's do it.' Help me. My knees are weak." Buffy/First said as she rolled her eyes.

"Watch what you say now. You're starting to sound like her." he said as he pointed his finger at the real Buffy. Caleb continued as he ignored the others in the room, "This is a sacred experience for me."

"And for me as well. Look, when this is all over, and our will sweeps the world, I will be able to enter every man, woman, and child on this Earth, just as I enter you." the First said with a taunting look at Buffy and Willow.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Caleb asked petulantly

"I'm trying to make you a God." Buffy/First said harshly

Buffy/First and Caleb stood across from each other, each holding out their hands. The First changed its form into the demonic apparition. It was huge, with two horns on its head and glowing red eyes. The First lunged toward Caleb growling, as the others watched in fascinated horror. The Firsts energy contracted into a beach-ball sized glowing light just before it entered Caleb, causing him to stumble back a little.

He rolled back his head and fell to the ground, when he sat back up again, his eyes were completely black and his voice sounded creepier and deeper as he said, "I am ready to serve thee."

"Quick, Buffy! There's a trap door in the back! Whatever he has of yours is probably down there. Spike, go with her, we'll take care of him." Willow said as she and Edward blocked the now darkly powered up priest.

"You whore!" Caleb screamed at Buffy as she ran past him towards the back of the cellar with Spike hot on her heels.

Buffy stopped running, and turned to face him as she casually said, "You know, you really should watch your language. If someone didn't know you, they might think you were a woman-hating jerk."

Enraged, Caleb tried to push past Edward and Willow to charge toward Buffy, but they held him tightly. She merely grinned and ran across to the hatch in the floor, disappearing down below.

Sounds of fighting drifted up through the open trap door and Caleb turned his black coated eyes to Willow and snarled, "Unhand me, you dirty little girl!"

Willow let her own eyes bleed black and said contemptuously, "Ooh, scary." She turned to Edward and asked, "I'm hungry, how 'bout you?"

"No, I'm good, but if you want a snack, by all means." Edward replied with a dark smirk at Caleb.

Willow grinned evilly and swiftly bit into Caleb's neck viciously. He screamed and struggled, but with both of them holding him, he couldn't get away. Buffy and Spike came back up and watched as Willow continued to drain Caleb.

A dark light poured from Caleb's mouth and eyes. The First reappeared in the form of Tara and asked, "Baby, how could you?"

Willow growled, but didn't let go. Tara/First watched in anger as it's greatest warrior was drained of his life and dropped to the ground like trash. Buffy walked forward carrying a red, beautiful bladed weapon. She stood over Caleb's lifeless body and raised the weapon over her head. She brought it down powerfully and severed Caleb's head from his body.

"NO!" the First screamed in rage. She glared balefully at all of them, then disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few miles north of Blackpool, England

A man sat slumped in an old armchair as he stared into a crackling fire. The small cabin he had hidden in, was old and dilapidated, a far cry from what he felt he should be living in. It did afford him a safe location to escape the many enemies he had accumulated however, so for the time being he cooled his heels in this backwater countryside.

He brought the chipped glass gripped in his hand to his lips and sipped at the scotch he had managed to steal a few days ago. As he swallowed the fiery liquid a female figure he had hoped to never see again appeared a few feet in front of him. He choked on his drink and began coughing as the blonde before him smiled cruelly.

"Don't die, it would be a shame to lose you now that I need you."

The man finished coughing and stared incredulously at the blonde and asked, "Buffy?"

Her smile widened, then she shifted into the form of a tall, dark haired man and asked, "Is this better?"

He visibly relaxed, then stiffened again as he realized who he was really dealing with and said, "The First."

"Very good, Ethan. Very good. As I recall, you owe me a favor, don't you?" the First drawled in a dark tone.

Ethan Rayne swallowed thickly and nodded as he tried to think of what the price would be for his unconventional freedom. After that fiasco of turning Ripper into a demon a while back, Ethan had found himself at the mercy of the Initiative. He had called upon the First and struck a deal, his freedom in return for a favor. It seemed the First had not forgotten him after all.

The First morphed back into Buffy and smirked at the worried look on Ethan's face. She didn't waste any more time and got straight to business, explaining what she wanted. "Oh, buck up. It's not so bad, is it?" she asked when she finished.

Ethan now wore a thoughtful look instead of a worried one. What the First asked for was doable, but it would take a little time for him to gather the ingredients, and he said as much to her. Buffy/First sighed but nodded when she heard his answer.

"Don't waste any time on this, Ethan. Time draws short and I need this done as soon as possible. The whelp only has less than three days before he's like that bitch, and I don't need them gaining a new powerful ally. A few months or so aught to do it."

Ethan nodded and stood as he began to gather everything he would need for the spell.

The next day, Ethan swore as his spell refused to work again, "Bloody hell!"

"Having problems?" a snide voice asked from behind him.

Ethan turned with a frown and said, "I can't change what she is, and it's damned frustrating! Do you know how hard it was to get some of this stuff?" He gestured at the paraphernalia spread out before him on the cabin's rickety table.

"I don't really give a damn, Ethan. You're beginning to make me regret helping you in the first place," the First said menacingly.

"Uh, now wait just a second! Don't do anything rash, pet. I haven't used all the tricks I have up my sleeves yet. I may not be able to change the nature, but I sure as hell can screw with the time line. She'll still have a chance, but she won't know that," he said smugly.

"Really? How?" she asked curiously. As she listened to his plan, a wicked smile began to spread across her face, Ethan had always amused her with the chaos he could cause in other's lives, and this wouldn't be any different. It may not be exactly what she needed, but it would do.

Sunnydale, California

Willow was standing next to Xander's hospital bed, trying to give her childhood friend some comfort by holding his hand. He alternated between screams and whimpers as her venom worked through his system, healing his injuries. But she was worried about how Xander would react once he woke up. Edward stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, seeking the comfort of his closeness.

"Will he be ok?" she whispered to Edward, never taking her eyes off Xander's thrashing form.

"He'll be good as new," Edward said simply as he squeezed her and laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "When do you want to go back and get the other's? You know we should have them here for when he wakes up."

She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her answer. "Carlisle said we should have a little over two days or so before he wakes, so I'll go get them tomorrow. We'll have to take him hunting when he wak-" A sudden wave of dizziness disoriented her, making her stumble away from the bed and Edward.

"Willow?" Edward asked in panic. He could feel her mind clouding, but before he could move to her, the same dizziness swamped him as well.

Willow clutched her head as a sharp pain stabbed her mind and she shut her eyes as she felt a gut wrenching tug in her navel. Everything swirled around and in her as she let out a terrified scream. She felt the hardwood floor beneath her feet shift to soft soil, and when she took a gasping breath, she didn't smell the mansion anymore. She didn't smell Edward's uniquely sweet smell or Xander's scent either.

She tried to open her eyes to find out where she was, but the pain spiked again in her mind, making her collapse to her knee's. She felt the horrible tugging sensation once more and as she prayed for it to end, she fell to her side. When the pain finally began to fade, Willow cracked open her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

She sat up slowly and looked around, her eyes widened as she looked up and realized where she was. The mansion was gone, and in it's place was her tree house. The little shelter she had built on Gunderson mountain months ago. But it looked strange. It was bigger than what she had left behind when she went with Edward and his brothers. She had expected time and nature to have demolished it, but if anything it looked more solid, more lived in.

Willow reached up to rub her eyes in disbelief but stopped when she saw what was covering her arm. The scraps of a long, tattered sleeve of her rust colored peasant shirt. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed, startling birds in a nearby tree into flight as her voice broke the silence of the area. She knew for a fact that Alice had thrown this shirt away after her first night with the Cullen's.

She stood quickly and climbed up to her tree house. As she looked around, Willow didn't see anything to indicate what had happened. Her gaze was caught by the little marks she had made on the tree to count how long she had been there in the beginning. Her eyes nearly popped from her head as she counted them. To her horror, instead of seven little lines, she tallied... 178! Over 25 weeks!

"Oh no!" she gasped as the enormity of the situation overwhelmed her. Willow began to shake as she thought of everything that might have happened in her absence. Edward, Angel, Buffy... Xander! She reached up to her throat and groaned when she didn't feel the sun charm. She wouldn't be able to open a portal to her home dimension without the charm, but she would be able to if she did a spell. But to do the spell she needed specific ingredients and she didn't have any. Willow snarled in frustration as her plans kept running into road blocks.

"What the fuck happened?" Willow growled as she jumped back down to the ground. She remembered everything, but somehow time had gotten screwed with royally. "Edward, got to find Edward," she murmured, and took off running. She flung open her mind and senses as she pushed herself to go as fast as she could, racing towards the place she had used to call home. Would her family remember her? Would Edward? Panic flared in her at these thoughts. She was so disoriented, she didn't even consider trans-locating herself.

From what she remembered, the distance to the house hadn't been too far that first day she met her family, so it wouldn't take her long. As she raced across the forest floor, Willow prayed fervently that they would remember her. Sunbeams filtered through the trees overhead, but she paid no attention to the warm light as she ran. Her focus was entirely on finding her family.

Willow was a few miles north of the house when she caught a familiar smell and she stopped dead in her tracks as a pang of hope filled her. Since it was a fresh trail, she turned to her left and began to follow Edward's scent. After a few minutes she recognized the area as the way to the meadow, and couldn't help the shiver of desire as she remembered the last time she and Edward had enjoyed the perfect little spot.

When she was a little over three miles from the meadow the wind was blowing gently in her direction and she slowed as a different scent mixed with Edward's, reached her nose. She would know that scent anywhere. It had caused all kinds of different problems for her in the past, and it was unmistakable. Bella.

She froze as still as a statue, her thoughts tumbling around in her mind. 'If I supposedly just spent almost five months in a tree, then there's no way any of them would remember me, right? So that means I wouldn't have gotten together with Edward!' Willow whimpered a little as she thought that. She knew perfectly well what Alice had seen in that one vision, because Willow and Edward had fought about it, like most things that concerned Bella. 'He'll be with her, not me.'

She clamped down on the surge of jealous anger that rose in her chest at the thought. When she had teased Edward about asking Bella on a date, she had been serious, but she also knew Edward wasn't ready to handle a relationship with two women. But this role reversal was going to hurt, if it was true. Could she be selfless enough to let them be happy? Could she let go of the life she had found for herself? She highly doubted she would be able to be that strong. The peace she had found with the Cullen's was... irreplaceable.

Willow pushed her thoughts away and blanked her mind. She knew she was just outside of Edward's telepathic range, and if she wanted to see them without giving herself away, then she had to be smart about this. She steeled her courage and promised herself, that no matter what she found, she wouldn't judge. She couldn't expect Edward to remain faithful to someone he didn't even know existed, could she?

She huffed as she realized two things. One, that's exactly what she wanted to expect, and two, there was no way she would be able to keep her thoughts silent if she found them together. Like, together together. She sighed and closed her eyes as she whispered, "Celo mea cogitatum, probo nullum versatus sum sonui."{Conceal my thoughts, let none be heard}

Satisfied that she had handled part of the problem, Willow continued on towards the meadow on silent feet. She stayed downwind so her scent wouldn't give her away. A while later she approached the meadow, and looked for a good hiding spot. She could smell Edward and Bella's scents much stronger now and she knew if the wind would shift, he would smell her as well. She looked up and saw a good perch in a tree about forty feet off the ground. It was hidden by thick branches and leaves, and best of all, it was downwind.

Willow leaped silently up the tree and settled onto a branch. Her view was obstructed a little by some of the other branches, so she laid out along it's length and looked down. Edward and Bella were sitting towards the middle of the clearing, facing each other. The late afternoon sun shined down on the talking pair and Willow was shocked to see Edward glittering in the sun. He apparently was exposing his vampiric nature to the girl, and from what Willow could tell, Bella found it fascinating. The redhead could easily hear their conversation, and she listened intently.

"Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment- because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think was, 'Not her'."

He closed his eyes, as if lost in an agonizing confession, and Willow's heart clenched at the sight of his beautiful face. She looked to Bella to see her reaction to his words, and had a sinking feeling as she saw the eager compassion on the girl's face.

"In the hospital?" Bella asked in a faint voice.

His eyes flashed to Bella's as he said, "I was appalled. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power- you of all people. As if I needed another motive to kill you." They both flinched as Edward said 'kill'. He continued quickly, "But it had the opposite effect. I fought with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they suggested that now was the time... the worst fight we've ever had. Carlisle sided with me, and Alice. Esme told me to do whatever I had to in order to stay." He shook his head with a soft smile.

"All that next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you kept your word. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay as far from you as possible. And every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair... it hit me as hard as the very first day."

Willow held her breath as she saw the tender look he gave Bella and pain gripped her heart.

"And for all that," he continued, "I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all at the first moment, than if now, here- with no witnesses and nothing to stop me- I were to hurt you."

"Why?" Bella asked with a fascinated look.

"Isabella." He pronounced her name carefully, then ruffled her hair playfully. Just seeing the ease with which he touched her, made the pain in Willow's heart double. "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." He looked down, ashamed. "The thought of you, still, white, cold... to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses... it would be unendurable." Edward lifted his agonized gaze to look into Bella's eyes. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

The tightness in Willow's chest constricted to a near choking hold. She felt her heart begin to crack as she watched Edward declare how he felt for Bella.

Bella was silent for a moment, then finally said, "You already know how I feel, of course. I'm here... which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." She frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Their eyes met and Bella laughed too, and each note of merriment seemed to stab Willow in the chest.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...," he murmured. The crack in Willow's heart wrenched open as she heard him say those words.

"What a stupid lamb," Bella sighed. The happiness in her voice widened the fissure in the redhead's heart, making her chest and eyes burn with pain.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," Edward responded with a soft smile. The sun's warm rays glistened off his teeth and face, making him look like an angel.

Willow sat up, then leaped from her perch. She couldn't bear to witness the tender scene below any longer. She could hear Edward's velvety laugh echo behind her, and she had to stifle the sob that built in her throat. Her eyes burned horribly as she raced away silently through the forest.

Out of time, I hear Your voice

Break through the noise

And pain, my heart's refrain

Why can't I convince myself

That this is the right time

To contend

Will you please ease my pain

Will you please ease my pain

Will you please ease my pain

Will you please ease my pain

Break the tide that's pushing you

Outside the place you're safe

Don't pretend

Ask my eyes, protect my gaze

As the light makes the day

I pray

Will you please ease my pain

Will you please ease my pain

Will you please ease my pain

Will you please ease my pain

Willow didn't know where she was going, she just ran as fast as she could, eyes blinded to what was around her. She wished she could block out the images of Edward and Bella from her mind, but they replayed over and over. If only she could forget what his arms felt like as he held her. Forget everything that had happened before this cruel twist of fate ruined her life.

She couldn't hold back her cries as she ran, she no longer cared if he would hear her. She sobbed, chest heaving as she gasped in air. But she didn't cry just for herself, she wept for the fate of her friends in Sunnydale as well. If time moved there as it had here, then who knew what had happened to them. All of them could be dead at this point, for all she knew. Even if she could get her hands on what she needed to work the spell for a portal, would it be worth it? Would there be anything left of her friends? And Angel. Oh god! Angel! Would he still be Angelus? Would the AI crew manage to re-ensoul the broody vampire without her? Willow had had to fight tooth and claw to release Angel's soul from the Beast's master.

Edward's face flashed in her mind, shoving all other thought's from her. She shook her head, trying to see past her misery. The sound of running water in the distance drew her attention, and Willow looked up, startled to find herself less than eighty feet from the river that flowed behind the Cullen's house. Even in her blind despair, her legs had unerringly brought her to the one place she considered home.

She couldn't call this peaceful place her home any longer, and this thought made Willow sink to her knees as she tried to stifle the fresh onset of sobs that tried to claw their way from her throat. She had to pull herself together and get out of there before any of the Cullen's came to investigate why a strange vampire was in their backyard.

But it was too late, she could see Jasper standing at the back door, giving her a questioning look. He started walking towards her, with Emmett right behind him. She could see Esme and Alice standing back, curiosity burning in their couldn't help the hope that rose within her, that they might still know her. But as they drew closer, she could tell there was no spark of recognition in their eyes, no smiles of welcoming her home. Only a wary interest.

"Esme...," Willow whispered brokenly as she lowered her head in defeat, her hope dieing in her chest with the ache of renewed, searing despair. She couldn't bear the thought of explaining who she was, or pleading for them to remember her, so she leaped to her feet and ran away.

"Wait!" Jasper called after her, but she didn't turn back.

As she ran, she could hear Emmett's voice ask, "Esme, do you know her?"

"No, I don't. I wonder how she knew my name," Esme responded.

Her words killed the last shred of hope Willow felt, and pushed herself to go as fast as she could, to get as far away as possible. She didn't hear any signs of pursuit behind her, but that didn't slow her pace. She ran until she reached her little tree house, and only then did she stop. She leaned against the thick base of the tree and slowly sank to the ground.

Willow felt chilled down to her bones with fear. She didn't know what happened to her, to make her jump dimensions and time. Why could she remember them, but they couldn't remember her? For a moment she thought she was losing her mind, but quickly shook that idea from her thoughts. She knew their names and faces, but there was no explanation she could come up with that sounded reasonable.

Maybe she ought to try and find a way back to Sunnydale? No, it would be the same there as here. The Scoobies would have no recollection of her coming back to them, and without the steady presence of her family to back her up, she doubted the Scoobies would be as accepting of her vampiric nature. That is, if the gang were even still in Sunnydale. Buffy had told her how hard it was to fight the Turok-Han and Caleb. Now that time seemed to have rewritten itself, she wouldn't have been there to help Buffy get rid of the psychotic priest.

This thought jerked her from the aching despair that tore at her heart and mind. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "The First did this! But how?" But she shook her head and discarded the idea. The First was not corporeal, it couldn't use such a direct approach to mess with her.

Edward's face floated into her mind, but she tried to push it away from her. He was lost to her now, she was alone. Completely alone.

Willow rose to her feet and slowly climbed up the tree. She sat with her back against the main body of the tree, and stared out across the mountain's landscape. She had almost forgotten the view from her tree. There was a perfect view for miles, tree after endless tree. But it was an empty pleasure, barely more than a blip in her thoughts.

What was she going to do now? No Edward, no family, no school. Huh, school. She toyed with the notion of going, but dismissed it. She wasn't enrolled, and had no desire to see Edward with Bella, day after day. She sat, not moving an inch, as the hours slowly ticked by. The sun made it's journey across the sky, and began to set. Twilight came, heralding the night to come. And still she didn't move.

Nothing seemed real anymore. She felt like she was dreaming and would wake any moment to find herself back in Sunnydale. She would open her eyes and Tara would be next to her in their bed, back at Buffy's. She would sit up and tell Tara about the fantastical dream she just had. They would laugh as they made jokes of spending too much time on the hellmouth, and then Tara would kiss away all remnants of her silly dream.

Willow let a small smile cross her lips, then with a jolt, she came back to reality and it's harsh reminders. But she could only take so much, and the tide of her emotions wouldn't break. They pulled her under and wouldn't let her go. Pain seemed to be the only constant in her life. She had been graced with the opportunity to find happiness and love, but each time she tried to grasp it, it would be ripped from her painfully. Visions of her lost loves filled her head. Oz, Tara, Edward. One had died, one had left, and the other didn't even know she existed. And if she was honest with herself, she would add Bella to that list. She may not have had the chance to pursue the girl, but seeing how happy Edward had been in that meadow made her realize what she had missed. She may not have a long list, but each had taken a chunk of her heart and destroyed it.

A burst of laughter, edged with pain and hysteria, escaped her lips as she realized she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want eternal life, didn't have it in her to carry on alone. It would drive her insane, knowing Edward was so close and yet, so very far away. The decision to end her life came with a sense of peace. It freed her mind temporarily of it's dark depression, with the promise of release. Release from the endless march of time that stretched before her, lonely and dark.

Willow needed to say goodbye to Edward before she put her plan into motion. After that, she would go and visit the local werewolf pack at La Push. Carlisle had warned her early on about the restriction against stepping onto the wolves territory. She was sure they wouldn't mind taking out a dangerous vampire. The method of her destruction chosen, she had to now decide how to say good-bye to Edward.

She couldn't stand the thought of him looking at her with no recognition in his eyes. A sudden thought popped into her mind and she quickly said, "Celo a omne visu ac providentia." {Hide from all vision and foresight}It's a good thing she had covered herself from Alice's visions, otherwise creeping to the Cullen's house would have been impossible. She hadn't taken down the shield that blocked her mind from Edward's, so she should be covered.

She looked up to the sky and was startled to see that night had fallen hours ago. Willow gathered her courage and jumped down from her perch. Instead of wasting time running, she focused her magic and trans-located about a mile behind the Cullen's walked silently towards the home she had know, not wanting to give herself away with a careless step.

She stopped at the river and peered into the glass that made up the back wall of the house. She saw Jasper and Alice in their room, talking quietly. Esme was in the living room, drawing something on her sketchpad. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the love seat watching a movie. She didn't see Carlisle, so he must be at the hospital working the night shift. She said a silent good-bye to her former siblings and mother, before looking for Edward.

Willow couldn't find him anywhere in the house though, and she nearly huffed in frustration. She looked towards the garage, but didn't hear any sounds coming from there. She paused for a moment, and debated on waiting for him to show. She rejected that idea and decided to leave him a letter. She knew where he kept his writing supplies in his room. It would be dangerous, coming so close to the other vampires. But her need to say good-bye outweighed the risks.

Willow walked to the edge of the river and nimbly leaped over the fifty foot expanse, landing silently on the other sides bank. She walked below Edward's room and gave a silent sigh of relief when she saw that he had left his window open. Mindful of Jasper and Alice, who were sitting next door, she leaped up an into the window noiselessly. She ghosted to to Edward's desk and saw that he had left one of his notebooks open. After flipping carefully to an empty page, she grabbed a pen and paused as she thought about what to write.

She could hear voices in the next room over and froze when she heard Jasper ask, "What is it Alice? What did you see?"

"It's going to thunderstorm tomorrow! We can play a game! Do you think Edward would bring Bella? I think she would have fun watching us play," Alice said in her trilling voice. There was a whoop from Emmett downstairs, making Alice and Jasper chuckle. The big vampire's love for baseball even made Willow crack a weak grin.

But then she remembered Alice's comment about bringing Bella, and the stolen moment was ruined. Shaking her head, Willow turned back to her mission and began to write. As she finished and signed her name, she momentarily considered discarding the letter and starting a new one. She had written a little too honestly, a little too harshly. It wasn't Edward's fault this had happened to her.

But, then the scene from the meadow flashed in her mind, and she decided to leave it as is. As she stepped to the window's edge, Edward's words to Bella floated in her ears, 'You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever.' She jumped from the window and began her trek to the reservation. 'And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb...,' echoed in her mind as she fled from the only home she had chosen out of love, and not need.

An hour or so later, Edward arrived home from Bella's to change into fresh clothing. He bypassed the front door and went around back to leap into his window. An odd scent flitted by on the wind and he drew in a deep breathe, testing the air. The teasing scent reminded him of sweet, ripe, dark berries, mixed with the sweet scent of vampire. He was startled when the scent gave him a sensory memory so strong he could feel phantom teeth as they nibbled the skin of his neck up to his ear gently.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the unknown memory, and leaped up to his window. As he stepped into his room, Edward smelled the scent hanging in the air. It lead to his desk and he saw his notebook lying open. He picked it up and didn't recognize the handwriting that filled the page. He quickly read the note, and confusion filled his mind.

He reread the page and exclaimed, "What the fuck?"

Edward,

I'm too tired of this life. All I need is my big sleep. You are so far away, and I still love you to death. You love someone else, so I just wanna die. Another day passed me by, another day filled with pain. You are not here, and I love you to death. But you are with someone else now. It creates hate, and I hate myself for loving you.

We have touched for the last time. You are long gone, in love with someone else. I now fear nothing but life itself. And I have learned that living is just a slow way to die. I do not believe in life or in love anymore. The joy I feel are the joys of emptiness and I hate myself for loving you. The fear I feel hour after hour has developed into a disease. No one can see the emptiness in my eyes for I am now alone. To escape life itself now seems the only solution. With relief, I look forward to letting go of the pain.

Finally... there is peace in my soul. To lie dead without a concern, without a tear. You own my heart. And life without you is so immensely painful. Just to think of you, talk about you, dream of you makes tears sting my eyes. I cannot imagine happiness without your beautiful smile, your angelic face, your wonderful body and your good heart. You are everything, I am nothing. I want to die, but really... I am already dead.

I will not live, for another day to pass me by. Another day filled with pain. You are so far away, but I still love you to death. You love someone else, so I just want to die. I just want to die, and I hate myself for loving you.

This pain is just too real, there's just too much for time to erase. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but my heart won't let you go. Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away? Then let me rest in pieces. I know you won't understand these words of pain, so if you must disregard this letter, then do so. But don't pity the pain I feel for losing you. My heart is yours, and it's bleeding in your hands, if such a creature as we, can bleed.

Willow

Edward looked up from the letter as he heard his family come into his room. "Is this a sick joke?" he asked as he glared at his family. He read their minds, but didn't find any clue to who had written it. His confusion deepened as he looked back at the notebook. He felt a coil of unease twist in his gut, followed by a sense of panic he couldn't place.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Esme asked as she stepped further into the room. She paused as an unfamiliar scent teased her nose. "Who's scent is that?"

"That's what I'd like to know. That, and who wrote this," he said holding up his notebook. He handed it to Esme when she held her hand out for it. She gasped in shock as she read the letter.

"What does it say?" Emmett asked, then started to read over Esme's shoulder. "Dude. That is one messed up letter."

Esme looked up from the page and said, "I think we should call Carlisle. This is either a suicide note, or you are being stalked by an insane vampire."

Edward nodded in agreement and watched as Esme pulled out her cell. She dialed quickly and after a few rings, she began to speak rapidly into the phone. Alice took the notebook from Esme and read the letter.

"Do you see anything?" Edward asked her. She shook her head and handed the notebook to Jasper.

As the leonine, empathic vampire took the book, he gasped. He'd never felt emotions cling to an object before, but his mind was suddenly flooded. Pain, despair, pain, love, pain, hate, pain, heartbreak, pain, PAIN! He let the book drop from his hand and clutched his chest and head as they burned with an echo so strong he thought he was on fire.

Edward watched his brother in amazed shock as the emotions faded. He had heard everything that went through Jasper's mind, and then suddenly there was a face of a woman. His brother was remembering yesterday when he had felt these same emotions pouring of a disheveled, redheaded vampire that had knelt by the river in the backyard. Edward went completely still as she looked up in the memory and he got a clear look at her hauntingly familiar, yet unknown face.

A teasing laugh that sounded like chimes in the wind, floated through his mind, but before he could place it, it was gone. Edward shook his head and said the only thing he could at the moment, "What the fuck?"

Instead of heading directly to the res, Willow had started to wander the woods. She came to a stop next to a steep and rocky incline that jutted above her. The thick twining roots of an ancient hemlock snaked their way down the fifteen foot drop. She remembered the last time she had been here. 'Do you still think you're a monster?' The question floated through her mind like a ghost.

Edward had smiled crookedly at her. 'You could say I've had a little help since then, to change my mind. Maybe I can help you believe the same about yourself.'

She leaped up to stand on the roots at the top of the embankment and rested her hand on the trunk of the massive tree. She had told him one of her darkest secrets that day, and now she was going to die and never see him again. Her hand convulsed, her fingers biting deeply into the wood under her hand. "No, no. One last time," she whispered. Alice had said they would be playing ball tonight, so she would get one last look of her family having fun. Then, she would die.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I took a portion of the actual Twilight book for this, so don't sue me, Ms. Meyer!

Chapter 23

Willow heard the thunderous booms of her family playing ball a little off in the distance and knew it was time to head to the baseball clearing. She hadn't wanted to take a chance and have one of them catch her scent, so she had spent the day in a tree, high off the ground, as she waited for her family to gather. She skirted the edges of the field, ghosting through the trees and underbrush, coming to a stop at a massive hemlock. It was set back behind a couple of it's giant neighbors, and was shielded from the view of the clearing.

She climbed up the moss covered trunk about halfway, then leaped to the tree just in front of the one she had climbed. She eased herself onto a sturdy branch slowly, trying to not draw attention to herself. Willow was closer to the vampires then she should have been, but she wanted to watch the game and its players. She saw Bella standing next to Esme a little off to the side, and Willow had positioned herself a little to the left of the two women, about hundred feet away.

The game progressed without them noticing her, and she watched her family's lithe, graceful movements as they raced around the field. Willow stifled the urge to cheer when she saw Carlisle hit the ball so hard, both he and Edward made it to home plate by the time Emmett came up with the ball. Willow also had to bit her lip to stop her laughter when she heard Edward start to razz Emmett about being slow.

Willow was glad she had held off going to the res last night in favor of coming here first. She was enjoying watching the others play, granted she didn't like it when Edward would rush up to Bella for a shared smile, or quick touch. But she held herself in check when she saw her mate being close with someone else, even though each smile, every touch between the two made her flinch. Her pain hadn't lessened any during the hours she had waited for the game to start, but she tried to push it aside for the time being, so she could enjoy her final moments with her family.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. Willow stiffened as she watched Edward's head snap up and meet Alice's eyes. He frowned and was at Bella's side in an instant. Willow tensed, ready to leap away if any of them turned towards her, but as they gathered around Edward and Bella, she could hear Alice's murmured voice.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she said quietly.

"What changed?" Jasper asked as he leaned over her protectively.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," Alice said contritely.

Willow watched as the Cullen's flashed quick looks at Bella then away. Her curiosity was piqued to say the least. What the hell was going on?

"How soon?" Carlisle asked Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face, then he scowled. "Less than five minutes. They're running- they want to play."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"No, not carrying-" Edward cut himself off, and looked quickly at Bella before he continued, "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" the large vampire scoffed. "Let them come."

While Carlisle deliberated on what to do, Willow felt unease curl in her mind. Three vampires were coming? From the reactions of everyone in the field, these weren't vampires that followed the 'vegetarian' lifestyle like the Cullen's did. It could be three completely different vamps, but Willow didn't think so. Nervously she gripped the branch she was sitting on, and prayed it wasn't James, Victoria, or Laurent.

"Let's just continue the game. Alice said they were simply curious," Carlisle decided in a cool and level voice. Willow wanted to shout out a warning, but she didn't want to give away her position, especially since she wasn't even sure if it was who she thought it might be.

"You catch, Esme," Edward said. "I'll call it now." Then he planted himself in front of Bella, and Willow was glad. She may not like what had happened to them in any way, shape, or form, but that didn't mean she wanted Bella in danger. The others returned to the field, as Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around Bella.

"Take your hair down," Edward said evenly to Bella.

"The others are coming now?" Bella asked as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it out around her.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please," Edward said as he pulled Bella's hair around her face.

"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know," he said in mild frustration.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry." He whipped his head towards right field and took a half step, angling his body between Bella and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, and Willow heard faint sounds of passage through the woods. She held her breath, waiting, hoping, that it wouldn't be who she thought it was.

As they emerged from the forests edge, a few feet from each other,Willow felt an odd mix of panic, fear, and anger grip her. She rolled her eyes as she thought, 'Of course it's them. Who else would be the added bane of my fucked up existence.'

James, Victoria, and Laurent closed ranks before they continued cautiously towards her family. Willow watched as their catlike gait carried them closer to last group of people she ever would want them near. As she studied each, Willow tensed, pressing herself into the tree trunk behind her. Laurent was slightly in front of the others with an easy smile stretched across his face, placing himself like he was the leader of the group, but Willow knew better. James lead their group, but for some reason he had let the olive skinned vampire pretend to lead.

Carlisle, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them, and it took all of her willpower to not tell them to take Bella and run.

"We thought we heard a game," Laurent said in a relaxed voice, still smiling, as they drew nearer. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria, and James." He gestured to the two vampires behind him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella," he said as he made a sweeping motion, deliberately not pointing out individuals. Willow was shocked that he had introduced Bella as part of the family, and from the slight jerk the girl gave, she was as well.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone as he said, "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in.. a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked casually.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Laurent asked with a shocked curiosity.

It was Willow's turn to be shocked as she heard Carlisle ask invitingly, "Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably? It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word 'home', but Laurent controlled his expression better as he replied, "That sounds very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way from Ontario, and we haven't had a chance to clean up in a while."

'I just bet you've been on the 'hunt',' Willow thought with a scowl.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway," he laughed.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us- Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," Carlisle casually added.

Three things happened simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. Bella's hair ruffled in the slight breeze, Edward stiffened, and James suddenly whipped his head around to stare at Bella, his nostrils flaring to take in her scent. Willow's fingers bit into the wood under her, waiting to see what would happen. She had hoped the ruse would work, and Edward would be able to get Bella away from the others.

But, if the look James was giving Bella at the moment was any indication, he was going to try something. Her panic and fear were starting to fade in the face of someone threatening her family. And if Carlisle said Bella was family, she was. It made no difference to Willow that she, at the moment, was not. Willow sent out a tendril of magic and touched James' mind. His dark intentions were easy to read, and it made her anger boil.

Suddenly James lurched a step forward into a crouch, and everyone seemed to go rigid with tension. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripped up and out of his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in surprise. Neither James or Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response, and snarled louder.

Willow felt rage wash over her as she heard the dark, excited amusement in James' mind. She pulled her legs under her, coiling her body tightly, like a spring. She zeroed in on James and launched her body into the air, pushing off the tree she had been perched on. The force of her kick made the tree sway and shake so violently that part of it's roots ripped up, which drew the attention of everyone in the clearing.

Her entire focus was on the three vampires that had captured her when she had first appeared in this world, on James, who intended to do the same thing he had done to her, to Bella. She would need all her strength to take them down, so Willow released the shields she had erected to block Edward's and Alice's talents as she flew in the air like a bullet shot from a gun.

Before anyone could react, Willow tackled James. With the sound of a two boulders crashing together, her body impacted his, and the momentum of her leap had them rolling on the ground into Victoria and Laurent, knocking them down as well. She ended up on top of James, and started pounding her fist into his face savagely. His shock at the surprising attack only lasted a moment, and when it faded he used his hips to buck her off of him. Willow fluidly tumbled with the move and ended up crouched low to the ground, hissing at him.

A slow, feminine chuckle distracted her for a moment, and she darted her eyes to where Victoria was sitting on the ground. James rolled to his feet, a smirk of dark, sadistic pleasure twisting his mouth. "I knew we would find you," he said in satisfaction.

"Esme, Rosalie, get Bella to safety," Carlisle ordered. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett fanned out slightly in a defensive half-circle, ready to block James in case he went after Bella.

James twisted his head around and snarled as the two women started to pull Bella away from the fight. He went to take a step in their direction, but Willow chose that moment to attack, drawing his attention away from the slowly retreating figures. He braced for another tackle, expecting a basic attack. But instead of just rushing the ash blonde vampire, Willow took a stutter-step closer and lashed out with a blurring roundhouse. Her foot connected solidly with his jaw, the force behind her kick snapping his head back and to the side. He stumbled to the right and would have fallen, but Victoria leaped up to steady him.

A low whistle to her left from Emmett made Willow smile, but she didn't take her eyes off of her enemy. She was in a fighters stance, her body slightly turned with her right side facing forward. Her feet were shoulder width apart with her knees slightly bent. Her right hand held in front of her balled into a loose fist, about cheek level, and her left hand held loosely fisted at about shoulder level.

James pulled away from Victoria and glared at Willow with fury in his eyes. "I see they've trained you to fight," he said coldly.

Willow snorted and glared back as she said, "Nope. They taught me a lot of things, fighting wasn't one of them."

"We've been looking for you for a while now. You shouldn't have run from us, little sister," Victoria hissed menacingly as Laurent moved up to stand next to her.

"I'm not your sister," Willow growled back. "You want me, come get me!" She turned and blurred across the field to stand at the edge of the woods. "So, who will it be? Me or some human?" she taunted.

She smirked when she saw James look the way Bella was leaving, then back to her. She could hear how badly he wanted to come after her in his mind, and knew she had hit the right buttons to distract him. As soon as he took a step in Willow's direction, Victoria and Laurent both started to move towards her as well. Satisfied that she had diverted their attention from Bella, she cast a longing look at Edward and the Cullen's. They stared back at her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

'Why haven't I tried to to make them remember me by using magic?' she thought suddenly, making her feel extremely stupid for not thinking it sooner. 'Because I might not be able to, that's why.' But, still... Why didn't she think of this sooner? Why was she all emotional reaction? Something niggled in the back of her mind, something important, but she couldn't grasp it before it slithered away.

Willow gave them one last look as she whispered quickly, "I'm sorry I didn't explain who I am. It may not mean much at the moment, but I love you all." As the words left Willow's mouth, the rapidly approaching vampires started to run. She didn't get the chance to even try a spell, before she had to dive into the woods in a blur.

She wove through the darkening forest like a wraith, pushing her body to run as fast as she could. The whole time she ran, Willow kept the mental link to James' mind open. She shuddered at what James planned to do to her when they caught her. Willow vowed silently to try her damnedest to not let herself be captured. Being torn slowly and painfully to shreds, bit by screaming bit was not her idea of fun.

But wasn't that the same thing she had planned to have the wolves do to her? This thought almost made her stumble as she realized that was exactly what she had planned. Why would it be acceptable then if not now? 'Because Edward is lost to me, and death would be better than to be alone.' And just like that, the black cloud of despair descended on her. 'I deserve to die.' the thought slithered into her mind like a noxious snake.

Wait, what? Why did she deserve to die? Willow tried to push her misery away enough to think clearly, but it clung to her mind and wouldn't let go. Something wasn't right here, and the more she thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. When Oz left her, Willow had been devastated, but not to the point of suicide. And with Tara's death, she had been sorta more homicidal, then suicidal, so why would it be different now?

Was it a spell? It had to be! All the weird little inconsistencies that had happened since yesterday when she had opened her eyes to see her tree house were adding up. And she didn't like it one bit. God, she felt like an idiot for not realizing this sooner.

If she wanted to find out for sure, Willow needed to lose James and the others. She put on a burst of speed, and when she had a little more breathing room between her and them, she dropped her shields completely, and let her magic swell around her. Willow whispered as she ran, "Retexto incantamentum imposta suer mea!" {Reverse the spell placed upon me}

Between one step and the next, everything changed. Willow jerk to a stop as a wave of dizziness rolled over her mind and made her vision blur. Distantly she heard a shout of victory, then felt cruel hands gripping her shoulders harshly. Even though she knew she had been caught, Willow paid no attention to the person touching her as she felt an almost familiar pressure in her stomach. The ground under her feet roiled, and whichever of her pursuers that had gripped her, let go with a yelp of surprise.

A sharp pain stabbed into her mind and she felt the pressure turn into the gut wrenching tug she had experienced yesterday. Willow screamed as pain lanced through her making her stumble a couple of steps and then she started to fall. When her knees struck the ground, instead of soft soil, she felt a hard surface. As the pain began to fade from her mind, Willow cautiously opened her eyes, not knowing what she would see.

Whatever she had been expecting, it definitely wasn't the concerned faces of Edward and Carlisle peering down at her. She couldn't help the tremble in her voice as she asked, "Do you know me?"

"What kind of question is that, Willow? Of course we know you. Are you ok? You screamed and fell, it scared the hell out of me." Edward replied as he gave her a funny look.

She quickly peered behind the men, and leaped to her feet with a shout of joy when she saw that she was in the mansion. Willow turned back to the two startled vampires and threw herself at them, hugging them wildly. They wrapped their arms around her, both wondering had happened to cause her to react this way. Then she leaned up and kissed Edward fiercely. She pulled back and kissed Carlisle as well, then went back to hugging them tightly as Edward shared an astonished look with Carlisle over Willow's head.

"What's going on? Why is Willow all over you guys like white on rice?"

"Buffy! Your alive! I'm back!" Willow exclaimed and rushed to her friend, scooping her up in a bear hug.

"Wills...need..to..breathe!" Buffy gasped.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said and set Buffy carefully back on her feet. But she couldn't contain her happiness for long and started dancing around the room, singing, "I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Edward thundered.

Willow stopped dancing and gave them a sheepish smile. "I'm back?" she offered as an explanation.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay in updates! This chapter has kicked the crap out me. I can't even tell you how many times I re-wrote this stupid chapter, and each time I did, it was worse than the previous version. I couldn't make the story flow how I wanted it to, so I decided to completely change it! Bella is a bit long winded, but hey, I finally got the stupid thing done! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. If anyone is interested, and trust me, it rocks, MistressAshley did a fanart piece for the story. You can find it under Odds and Ends part 2, chapter 42.

A/N 2: Thank you to Joyful for the poking that got my butt moving again. Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews.

Chapter 24

Forks, Washington

Bella was deeply confused, on top of the fear and panic that gripped her from the confrontation with James. One moment she was being herded away from the baseball clearing by Esme and Rosalie, then the next thing she knew, she was sitting in her room in her father's house. She couldn't remember how she had gotten from there to here, and it made a cold, numbing, panic surge through her. Add in a healthy dose of terror, considering she felt that she was now an unprotected sitting duck in regards to the three foreign vampires that had crashed the game, and you got one freaked out Bella. Her heart was pounding furiously as she tried to control her emotions and stop her terrified, panting breaths.

After twenty tension filled minutes passed and nothing happened, she slowly began to relax, but couldn't help seeing the events at the field play out in her mind. Certain details stood out vividly, like James' rage filled eye, Edward's startlingly vicious reaction, but strangest of all was seeing Willow tackle James out of nowhere. She really hadn't expected to see the redhead, and the confusion she had felt months ago was coming back.

Almost five months back she had woken from, what she thought at the time, a strangely realistic dream. Bella had still been with her mother at the time, and had just decided to move in with her dad to give the newly married Renee and Phil some space. She had thought the dream was a product of an overly active imagination, but when Bella did move to Forks and events started to play out like she had dreamed them, almost exactly how she had dreamed them, she didn't know what to think.

The only thing that had been different was the complete absence of Willow. The redhead had been gone from every aspect of Forks. At first she thought she was going crazy. A week into school Bella had discreetly asked the secretary in the office about her, but that hadn't turned up any information. She had even asked Jessica about the missing Cullen, but the usually well informed font of gossip that was Jessica Stanley hadn't known who she was talking about. When Edward had gotten back from Alaska, she had almost asked him about Willow a couple of different times, but decided not too.

Eventually Bella had dismissed the redhead as a figment of her mind, and continued to watch as life in Forks mirrored what she had dreamed, while fervently hoping she wasn't having a mental breakdown. In the beginning, things with Edward had played out the same, but then to her astonishment, he had showed a deep interest. Bella had been flying high with the notion of capturing the attention of Edward, and all thoughts of Willow were pushed completely out of her mind.

So when the missing redhead had shown up, Bella had been floored. Then upgraded to utterly flabbergasted when Willow started pounding on James. She had been so fascinated with seeing Willow and knowing for a fact that she hadn't made the other girl up, that Bella didn't want to leave the fight. So much so, that in the end, Esme had to bodily pick her up and carry her away. The last glimpse she had of Willow, had been the other girl blurring to the opposite side of the field and taunting the interlopers. Then the forest blocked her view as the two female vampires started to run away from the confrontation. It had taken every ounce of her will to not demand that they turn around and go back.

Bella needed to know what the hell was going on, and judging by how dark it was outside and a quick peek at the clock on her bedside table, she assumed Esme and Rosalie had taken her home and she had fallen asleep. This assumption didn't ring true in her mind, but she pushed that thought away and quietly crept to her door. After easing it open noiselessly, she tiptoed to the top of the stairs and took a moment to listen for any sounds of Charlie still being downstairs. Bella heard him snoring in his room, and made her way down the creaking steps as quietly as she could.

Once she was in the kitchen, Bella snatched the phone off the hook and quickly dialed Edward's cell number, but to her frustration it went directly to his voice mail. She left a whispered message and hung up, then looked around the darkened kitchen as if it might hold the answers she needed. Sighing softly, Bella turned to head back upstairs, but when she caught sight of the calender on the wall next to the kitchen doorway, she froze.

Without thinking, Bella flipped on the overhead light and stepped closer to the calender. Charlie had a habit of marking off the days in a heavy black marker, but there was something wrong. The last marked off day wasn't Sunday like it should be, instead it was Tuesday. And the month wasn't on what it should be.

"October?" Bella exclaimed. She stared at the calender in disbelief for a few minutes until she heard her dad call down from the top of the stairs in a sleepy, concerned voice.

"Bells? Are you ok? Is your head hurting?"

"Uh.. no, dad. I'm fine. Just getting a glass of water," she said. Her head? Why would her head- Oh right! Tyler's van had nearly crushed her in the school parking lot in October. "Um, dad?" Bella asked as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"This might sound a little odd, but is it October?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

Charlie stared at her for a moment with a nonplussed look on his face. "Yeah, it's October. Are you sure you feel alright?"

"I feel fine, dad," she said quickly. "Go back to bed, I'll head up in a minute."

"Ok, but let me know if I should take you back to the hospital, alright? Don't brave it out," he said with worry heavy in his voice.

"I'm fine, I promise."

He gave her a look like he didn't believe her, but nodded and went back to his room. Bella went back into the kitchen and shakily grabbed a glass to get her drink of water. Her thoughts were racing something fierce, and she didn't know what to do. Bella gulped down the water, then rinsed her glass out before setting it upside down on the dish rack. Her movements were careful and slow, she didn't need to drop the glass and cut herself as her thoughts skipped around and wouldn't let her focus.

She went back upstairs and laid on her bed, and after a while Bella drifted into a restless sleep. 'What the hell is happening to me?' was her last conscious thought before exhaustion claimed her.

The next morning she woke to a soft knocking on her door, her mind hazy with sleep. Charlie poked his head around the door and she asked, "Morning, what's up?"

"Did you want to stay home today, Bells?"

She gave him a funny look and asked, "Why?"

"Well, the accident... if your not feeling up to it.. that is...," he said uncomfortably.

"Oh!" she said and sat up quickly as everything from last night came rushing back to her. "No, I'll go to school. Thanks anyway, dad." He nodded and left, pulling her door shut behind him.

Bella scrambled out of bed and grabbed her bag of toiletries, then headed to the bathroom to get showered and brush her teeth. She knew Edward would be in school today, and she would have to pull him aside to talk. From what she remembered of after the accident, the first time, he had avoided her for month. She would just have to force him to talk to her. This wasn't normal, and she needed answers, and damn it all, she would get them!

As she got dressed, Bella boiled things down to a few options as to what was happening to her. 1. She was losing her mind. 2. She was having hallucinations. 3. She had Alice's gift of premonition. Bella wasn't sure which of the three she favored the most. She hoped it was the third, and cringed at the other two. She really didn't want to be losing her marbles.

Bella grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs. She decided to skip breakfast, the thought of food made her slightly nauseous, due to her stressing about everything. She threw on her coat, grabbed her bag and keys, and headed out for school. Bella knew she was going to be early, but didn't want to chance Edward slipping past her in his avoidance scheme. She didn't have a month to wait for him to start talking to her again, let alone a few hours before lunch, the only other time she could talk to him with some semblance of privacy.

The drive to school was uneventful, and the parking lot was almost completely empty when she pulled in. Bella didn't see Edward's car among the few already there, so she sat in her truck and waited for the Cullen's to arrive. She turned up her heater and opened her jacket a little, enjoying the toasty warmth pumping out her vents.

Thankfully Bella didn't have to wait very long before she saw the large Jeep as it started to pull into the lot. She flipped off her heater and killed her engine, then grabbed her back pack and hopped out of her truck. She walked quickly towards the Jeep as it pulled into its customary spot by the stairs that led up to the campus. She reached it before anyone could exit the vehicle and didn't wait for anyone to get out. Instead, she opened the back door and looked into the Jeep.

Bella sighed when she didn't see Edward in the back seat, but didn't let that deter her. She made a scoot over motion to Alice, and when the other girl moved, Bella climbed up into Jeep and shut the door behind her. She snickered at the shocked looks she received from the others as they stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked in disbelief as she twisted around in the drivers seat to glare at Bella fully.

"Look, I have something I have to ask you guys, ok? I wanted to talk to Edward, but as I can see he isn't with you guys. Is he coming in his own car later?" Bella asked as she tried to squash the nervous butterflies in her stomach at what she was about to tell them.

"If this is about the accident with the van yester-" Emmett started to say with a nervous glance at the others.

Bella cut him off as she said, "No, it's not about Edward pushing away the van. It's abou-"

"Edward didn't push away the van!" Rosalie denied heatedly.

"Rose, let her finish," Alice said as she shot her sister a strange look. The blonde's mouth hung open for a second, then shut with an audible click, her lips pressing together in a thin line of anger.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm sorry to drop this on you guys like this, but I have to talk with you, all of you. Something really strange is going on, and I need answers. So, please, for the love of God, don't pretend like you guys have no idea about what I'm talking about!" Bella had started out calm, but she couldn't help the slight panic that crept in at the end.

"Just breathe, Bella. Calm down, ok? We'll listen," Alice said soothingly. Rosalie snorted in derision, making Bella blush at her outburst. Alice shot the blonde a quelling look, then turned back to Bella with a reassuring expression on her elfin face.

"Sorry about that, but I've been having these...visions? At least I think they might be visions, either that or I'm losing my damn mind!" Bella said with a snort of humorless laughter.

"Visions? This isn't about the van yesterday?" Jasper asked.

"No," Bella said as she shook her head. "I don't care about that. I can handle Edward pushing away the van, I can even handle you guys being vampires, what I can't cope with-"

"WHAT?" Rosalie screeched from the front seat as everyone, except Alice, gasped at what Bella had said.

"Rose, calm down. Just hear her out, it's important. Go ahead, Bella," Alice said a little grimly.

"Right, well... this is going to be... yeah...," Bella trailed off, not sure how to explain. She steeled herself mentally and continued, "Alright, just bear with me for a bit, ok? When I first got here, I met Edward and Willow in Biology, you guys do know Willow, right?" They all nodded and she gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Ok, well I met them in class, and Edward had a bad reaction to my scent, actually, I think they both might have, now that I think about it. Anyway, Edward left for Alaska for like a week, and when he came back he tried to talk with me a bit. Then the mess with the van happened and I went to the hospital. After the hospital I went home and went to bed.

"When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't at my dad's. I was at my mom's place in Phoenix, almost a month before I even came to Forks. At first I thought I had a really vivid dream, since I had just decided to move in with my dad. I worried about it for a while, then brushed it off as nerves. But when I got here, everything played out almost the exact same way as I had 'dreamed'. The only thing that was different was that Willow wasn't here. I mean at all. No one knew about her, not Jessica, or Ms. Cope in the office, no one."

Bella took a moment to look at the others to see if they were following her. Rosalie had a disbelieving look on her face, Emmett was looking at her like she must have a concussion, but Alice and Jasper were looking at her with a sort of soft horror.

"Exactly," she said to Alice and Jasper, since they seemed to be believing her. "Eventually, I put her from my mind, since I seemed to be the only one to remember her, so I figured I had made her up. But then, what about everything else? It all happened exactly how I remembered it from my 'dream'. Edward freaking out about my scent and leaving, then coming back. Him stopping the van and saving me, even the argument we had in the hospital when he wouldn't tell me what had really happened. But it didn't stop there. Time moved forward, and after a month of Edward avoiding me, we started to talk again.

"Then, a few days later I went with Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles and was nearly attacked by thugs, when I went off on my own, but Edward saved me. He took me to meet up with the girls at a restaurant, and ended up taking me to dinner. While there we talked and he admitted about being a vampire and that he can hear everyone's thoughts but mine. After four days of asking questions and getting to know each other better, he took me to a meadow in the mountains about a five mile hike, for me anyways, off the one-ten, where the road ends. It was a sunny day, so..."

"He showed you what we look like in the sun, didn't he?" Alice asked and Bella couldn't decide if the pixie-like vampire was happy about it or not.

Bella nodded, a soft smile stretching her lips as she thought of what Edward had looked like in the sun. "He looked so beautiful, like his skin was embedded with diamonds. We talked a bit, and he told me I was the most important thing to him ever." She blushed when she realized they were all staring at her. "Anyway, the next day he took me to meet you all at your house, and played the piano for me. When he took me upstairs, we talked to Carlisle about some of his history, about how he was turned while hunting a vampire at his father's behest. After, we went to Edward's room and we talked about music, then you and Jasper came in to tell him about a storm that would hit that night. You invited me to come watch you all play baseball in a field nestled in the mountains.

"Later, at the clearing, I watched the game for a while and then Alice got a vision of three vampires that heard you all playing and Edward said they wanted to join the game. Carlisle asked if he had enough time to get me out of there, but he didn't. They came, two men and a woman, and everyone talked a bit. Edward had me behind him, but the wind shifted and James got a good whiff of my scent. He shifted forward like he was going to attack, and Edward crouched in front of me in defense. Then, out of nowhere, Willow came flying from the forest and tackled James! They rolled on the ground, knocking Victoria and Laurent down. Willow stared punching the shit out of James, but he bucked her off. Carlisle ordered Esme and Rosalie to take me to safety, and James made as if he was going to attack me, but Willow did this blurring kick and nearly knocked him on his ass. The weird thing was, James and the others seemed to have known her, but none of you guys did. What's up with that? Why would Edward not know her? There were, are together, right?"

"Yes, they are," Alice said gently. "What happened next?"

"Well, this is where it gets strange again, Esme had to pick me up and carry me out of there, because I couldn't stop looking at Willow. I mean, what would you do if this person you thought you made up, was suddenly not only real, but you were loving on their boyfriend? When we got into the forest, we started to run and then everything changed, and I was sitting on my bed at my dad's last night. I went down stairs to call Edward but got his voice mail. Then saw the calender and thought I was going to have a stroke when I saw the date. You know the rest."

Bella stopped talking and looked to see what their reactions were. Open-mouthed shock was pretty much the best way to describe the looks she was getting.

"Well, shit," Emmett said with feeling.

Bella couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her mouth. Nor the slight edge of hysteria in her voice as she asked, "All that wasn't a dream, was it? It really happened. Alice, it wasn't a vision, was it?" She had hoped, in the deepest part of her heart, that they would simply laugh at her and tell her she had an over active imagination, but the way they were looking at her, Bella knew it was all real.

Alice gave her a sad look and slowly shook her head. "I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, or a vision, Bella. I'm sorry."

'What about Edward?' her mind whispered. What about her and Edward? 'Well, for that matter, what about Willow and Edward?' she snapped back in her mind.

"Where is Willow and Edward, anyway?" Bella asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Alice started to say a little sheepishly. But, then she got this far away look in her eyes and suddenly said, "Rose, drive home now!"

Rosalie started the Jeep, but paused and asked, "What about Bella? She should get out."

"No time! Drive!" Alice ordered.

Rosalie threw the Jeep in reverse and whipped out of the space. Bella looked around to make sure the blonde wasn't going to hit any students, and was surprised to see the lot filled with cars, but empty of students. She glanced at the dashboard and saw that the clock said it was almost 9am. Apparently, she had been talking for a while.

As they left the school behind and flew down the highway, Bella heard Jasper ask, "What's happening, Alice?"

"A certain blue, swirling doorway...," Alice murmured. Jasper gasped in realization, then his expression turned troubled as he glanced toward Bella uncertainly. "She needs to come with us."

"What? Why?" Rose demanded as she turned off the highway and sped along the winding roads that lead to their house.

"Come with you? Where?" Bella asked in a slightly breathless voice. She clutched the door handle to keep from sliding into Alice as Rosalie made a sharp turn onto the road that lead up to the three story house. She frowned when she noticed none of the others were being tossed about with the inertia of the moving vehicle.

"There's not much time to explain this to you, and I'm sorry for that, but I'll try as best as I can before the portal shows," Alice said as they pulled up to the house and drove into the garage.

"Portal?" Bella asked in disbelief. Jasper opened his door and slid out, followed by Alice. Bella scrambled after them and hopped down to follow everyone into the house. As they moved through the kitchen and into the living room, Bella saw Esme sitting on the couch and said, "Hi, Esme. It's nice to see you again."

Esme gave her a startled look and asked, "We've met?"

Alice waved her hand in the air, to get their attention. "It's a long story, suffice it to say, Bella has met you. Esme this is Bella Swan. Bella, as you know, this is Esme Cullen."

"Alice, what's going on? Why are you all here? Did something happen at school?" Esme asked in a concerned voice as she stood from the couch..

Emmett snorted and said, "You could say that."

"We don't have time for that," Alice broke in with a harried tone. She turned to Bella and said, "Here's the thing, Willow, Edward, and Carlisle aren't in our dimension at the moment. They had to go to the world that Willow came from, to help some of her friends. And a portal to that world will materialize in about a minute."

"Dimension?" Bella asked weakly. With everything that had happened to her so far, somehow this seemed almost surreal. "Willow's from a different dimension?"

"Careful, Alice. You're confusing the human," Rosalie said scornfully.

The blonde's attitude irked the hell out of Bella, and she lost her patience. "What is your problem?" Bella demanded as she spun to face Rosalie. Anger made her cheeks flush as she stalked toward the other girl a few steps, her emotions getting the better of her. "You've made it clear from the beginning that you don't like me, Rosalie. I'm tired of your attitude towards me, and your problems with me can take a backseat to whatever the hell is going on!"

Rose was startled by Bella's aggressive stance and almost took a step back as the other girl advanced. Anything she would have said was cut off by the appearance of a large, swirling vortex next to the piano.

Alice couldn't keep the grin off her face as she said, "Come on, kiddies! Time to go!" She stepped next to Bella and gripped the girls arm solidly, but gently. She pulled her over to the portal and stepped through, dragging a more than shocked Bella along with her.

Rosalie huffed in annoyance and stalked through as well. Emmett grinned at a stunned Jasper and Esme and followed his mate. The last two Cullen's stared at each other for a moment, then stepped in to the portal.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Willow stood next to the fireplace with Edward, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, waiting for their family to come through the portal she had opened. She hadn't held anything back, she told them everything that had happened, and ever since then, Edward had been practically glued to her hip. He wouldn't let her leave his side for a minute, and if she had to go anywhere, he was there. Normally, she knew his actions would annoy her, but she didn't mind his over protective gestures. Willow had thought, due to the spell, that she had lost him and to her relief she hadn't, so she craved his nearness as much as he craved hers.

After she had explained the spell, Willow and Edward made a quick trip over to the Magic Box and gathered what she would need to trace who had cast the mind fuck that had been her life for the last few days. When they returned to the mansion, she had cast a water mirror spell in the courtyard in the back, under the full moon.

~*~flashback~*~

Willow chanted a protective spell as she traced a circle in white chalk around an already drawn pentagram, but hesitated before closing it. She glanced up at Edward with a thoughtful look. "Do you want to help me?" she asked.

"How? I don't have any experience with magic," he said, startled that she asked.

"Actually, you might be surprised, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't want to mess up your spell, but I'll help. What would I have to do?" Edward asked a little nervously as he stepped forward into the circle over the blank space, careful to not step over any of the already drawn lines.

"Not much. Just kneel opposite me and open your mind. Don't fight the power if it pulls at you, it could disrupt the spell," Willow instructed as she drew the final line and felt the protective circle settle around them. She knelt and motioned for him to do the same. Willow lit the candles that sat at the five points of the pentagram with a flex of her mind, then faced the bronze bowl that sat between her and Edward. It wasn't very tall, but it was wide, with runes etched along the outside brim.

Willow held her hands over the bowl and with another flex of her mind, she gathered moisture from the air and willed the water to fill it to the very brim. She closed her eyes and centered herself, pushing all thoughts out of her mind. Willow dropped her shields, her hair and eyes bleeding to an inky black and she started to glow softly as her power welled up around her. Haunting sighs echoed teasingly in the air, and shadows began to dance along the edges of the courtyard. She willed her power to pool in her hands, and all her skin but her lower arms and hands started to shimmer slightly as her magic gathered around her. The shadows that had danced on the edges, now covered her hands like long icy gloves, and seemed to eat the light that glinted from the rest of her.

She felt her power as it caressed and covered Edward, laying over him like a blanket, and he gave a quiet gasp as he saw her in her full glory. Willow could feel his calm presence and it helped her anchor herself in the here and now, helped her not get lost in the rush of her own power. She opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile of thanks, then picked up the vial of mercury that she had set down next to the bowl. After opening it, she tilted it over the bowl, letting a few drops fall into the still water.

Edward watched in fascination as the silvery liquid hit the surface of the water without a ripple to betray it. The mercury didn't sink into the water, instead it spread out along the surface, giving it the illusion of a mirror.

Willow chanted her incantation after placing the vial on the ground, her hands once again hovering over the bowl of spelled water. "Ostendo mea uter adactus contra mea. Indico uter injuria mea." {Show me the one who cast against me. Reveal the one who wronged me}

The mirrored surface of the water rippled and showed nothing but grey cloudiness. Willow gave an almost silent growl, then said, "Whoever it is, is blocking the spell."

"Can you push through it?" Edward whispered, he could feel her power as it pressed around them. It pulled at him at bit, and he let her take what she needed, surprised that he had anything to offer, at least magic wise.

She gave a slight shake of her head and said, "I don't know. I'll try."

Willow concentrated more of her power into her hands, in some back corner of her mind marveling at how the shadows that covered her lower arms and hands began to be flecked with dark red sparks, and forced it into the image in the bowl. She felt the resistance give a shudder, then it buckled, and she pushed through. The image cleared, showing the top of a man's head. He had brown hair that was beginning to go grey. He was bent over an old wooden table, magical paraphernalia spread out in front of him. He was frantically throwing herbs into a noxious looking mixture. As if he could sense their gaze on him, the man looked up, his eyes shifting around the room he was in.

Willow growled as she recognized him, "Ethan Rayne. Why am I not surprised."

"You know him?" Edward asked, anger lacing his voice, as the man who had hurt Willow was finally revealed.

She gave a sharp nod and said, "He has a long history of trying to either hurt or kill Buffy and the rest of us."

"What are we going to do?"

Willow gave him a feral grin, then looked behind him and asked, "I think it's about time Ethan gets what he deserves, don't you Buff?"

Buffy was standing by the french doors, her arms crossed over her stomach, a deep frown twisting her lips downward. She stepped forward and stopped just outside the circle. She looked down at the surface of the bowl and said, "Ethan. Again. Figures it was him." Buffy gave Willow a searching look, then turned to walk back into the mansion. "Karma is such a bitch," she said over her shoulder with a grin before going in to check on Xander.

Willow's grin turned into a full smile as she was struck by inspiration. She knew the perfect solution to handle dear old Ethan. "Three fold law, no longer spurned; let your justice be felt. Hold this man to the crimes he has committed, let him harm no other. Probo ea confui confieri." {Let it be done}

Willow and Edward looked into the bowl with interest as her spell took hold. Ethan opened his mouth to scream, but seemed to choke instead. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to gasp in air. He clutched at his throat, eyes bulging a bit with pain. He looked around, frantically searching for something to help him. Willow had no sympathy for the man who had forced her to feel as if she would also choked to death on despair and heart wrenching pain.

Ethan fell to his knees, his face turning red with strain. Flecks of blood dotted his throat as his fingernails tore into his skin. His struggles started to weaken and he crumpled to his side. Eventually, he was as still as the dead, his life taken by the bad karma his own actions had created. Magic had rules for a reason, the saying, 'What you put out, comes back times three', wasn't just pretty words. It was a lesson Willow had had to learn the hard way, and now the reason she tried to respect the nature of her magic as much as possible.

Too bad for Ethan, he'd never learned that all important lesson.

~*~end flashback~*~

Carlisle stood next to Xander, removing the bandages that swathed his face. He had already removed the metal scaffolding that surrounded Xander's head. Willow's attention was distracted from the portal momentarily as she watched the gauze removed from her best friend's face. Her gaze zeroed in on his left eye, looking for any discoloration.

The skin above and below the eye didn't show any signs of bruising, it was a pure, snowy white, just like the rest of his face. The lid itself looked normal, with the swell under it that signified that Xander's eye had grown back. Willow gave a sigh of relief, she knew if the venom from her bite could replace the missing orb, then it would heal his spine as well.

Edward tightened his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder as he whispered, "See, everything is going to be alright."

Willow sighed again and leaned back into his embrace. She looked up sharply as an unmistakable scent came from the french doors, where the portal was. Her eyes went wide as she saw Alice standing in front of the swirling blue vortex with a stunned looking Bella. Alice stepped forward, keeping her hold on Bella's arm, making room for the others to step into the room. After the others came through, Willow closed the portal behind them and stared at the last person she had expected to see in her home dimension.

"Bella?" Willow gasped in astonishment.

Edward had straightened up and was now staring at the pale human standing next to Alice, his jaw clenched, eyes narrowed as he listened intently to Alice's thoughts. "What?" he exclaimed, his eyes flicking between Alice and Bella in disbelief.

"Willow! You're ok!" Bella said with extreme relief, her frown of worry smoothing out.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked in confusion as she stepped closer. "And what are you doing here?" Her confusion turned to shock as Bella rushed forward and hugged her.

"I thought for sure that James and the other bad vampires were going to get you! I'm so glad you got away from them, but how? And I'm so sorry about whatever you saw between me and Edward, I thought for sure that I was losing my mind and that I'd made you up! I would like to think I wouldn't have let things go so far with him if I'd known you really existed. But, where were you?" Bella babbled as her emotions swelled and she continued to hug the redheaded vampire.

Willow was completely floored, her mouth opened and closed like a stranded fish. Alice was no help at all, she just kept snickering at the dumbfounded look on Willow's face. The redhead didn't know how to respond to the other girl's flood of questions and comments, so she simply raised her arms to hug Bella back. The brunette's scent surrounded Willow like a tempting cloud, but she stomped back her instincts to bite and made a conscious effort to enjoy the warmth that radiated from the soft body pressed against her own.

Bella pulled back a little sheepishly and rolled her eyes as she said, "Sorry about that, I should know better by now to not rush a vampire. Are you ok? I didn't swamp you with my scent, did I? Edward tried to teach me to move slowly, so I wouldn't shove the smell of a full course meal into his nostrils, but I'm just so happy to see you alive! Plus, of course, to know I'm not crazy is a huge relief."

"Jeez, Wills, she babbles almost as bad as you do," a soft masculine voice said with humor.

Willow disentangled herself from Bella's arms gently, and spun to face the voice that had spoken. She stood in front of Bella protectively and gazed with wonder at Xander. He was sitting up in the hospital bed as he looked around the room, his expression filled with amazement as he took everything in with his new eyes.

Willow glanced back at Bella and said quietly, "Go stand by Esme."

Bella looked a little confused as her eyes darted to Xander, then comprehension dawned and she nodded. She scurried over to Esme and stood behind her, but couldn't keep the interest off her face.

Willow approached Xander cautiously, until she stood at the foot of the bed. Absently, she noted that the rest of the Cullen's, except Esme, fanned out in a protective half circle behind her, ready to block any attack the newly risen vampire might make on the easily harmed human girl.

Willow couldn't help her sigh of relief as she gazed into 'both' of his crimson eyes as Xander looked at her and smiled. "Xander? Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Great! A lot better than I was, and can I just say how much it sucked to feel like I was burning alive," he said amicably, only a slight trace of a pout on his lips. His voice sounded musical, and a little deeper than it had before.

Willow gave a snort of laughter and rushed to his side, flinging her arms around him as she sat next to him on the bed. "Xander, thank goodness you're ok. I was so worried," she murmured as he hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright, healing can be painful. Mine was just a bit more... extreme, I guess. Gods, Willow, you smell amazing."

She chuckled and pulled back a little as Carlisle stepped forward, Jasper and Emmett shadowing him, and asked, "How do you feel, Xander?"

"Overwhelmed. There's so much..." he trailed off, looking at everyone as they came up behind Carlisle to stand at the foot of the bed. His eyes went wide as he took in how everyone looked to his new eyes.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing," Carlisle paused for a moment as he considered how to ask what he wanted to know next, "Xander, can you smell Bella?"

"Of course, why?" he asked.

"Is her scent having any effect on your thirst? You do feel your thirst, yes?"

"Well, if you mean the slow burning in my throat, yeah I feel it," Xander stopped talking and focused on Bella. Her scent filled the room, like a sweet and warm floral bouquet, but it didn't make his hunger spike. He could also hear the sound of her heartbeat and it was so moist and appealing, that his mouth started to water. He swallowed convulsively and jerked his attention away from her as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

Willow saw the look of amazement on Carlisle's face as Xander reigned in his thirst. Calmly she asked, "Was it her scent or the sound of her heart beating that got to you, Xan?"

"Her heart," he murmured without opening his eyes.

"Fascinating," Carlisle said, the way he spoke was as if he was studying an interesting experiment.

Willow thought he sounded a lot like Giles and apparently so did Xander, because he opened his eyes and looked incredulously at the pale doctor. He snuck a quick look at Willow and both burst out laughing. Bella's eyes went wide at the sound of their combined laughter, it sounded like music to her human ears.

Carlisle wisely chose to ignore their outburst and asked Xander to stand up so he could check his spine and reflexes. Willow shifted back a little to let the newly awakened vampire rise off the bed. He swung his legs from under the blanket and over the side of the bed. He was still wearing his hospital gown and compared to the white of the clothe the skin on his bare legs shone white as snow, with a pearly gleam.

Xander slid to the edge and placed his bare feet on the stone floor, then he cautiously stood and took on the full weight of his body. He stood up straight, and from what Willow could see of his back, his spine looked normal. She averted her eyes and would have blushed if she could have, because the hospital gown gaped open in the back. There was a clear view of skin, from the nape of his neck, down to his feet.

"Enjoying the view?" Xander snarked to her, then wiggled his butt. Willow rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed next to him. In a fit of pure childishness, she smacked his ass and laughed as he yelped and jumped away from her.

She continued to snicker as she moved to stand next to Edward, while Xander pouted at her, rubbing his rear end. He stuck his tongue out at her and followed Carlisle's instructions. Xander twisted and turned, then held still while Carlisle felt the top of his spine, along the column that protected the spinal cord. The pale doctor seemed satisfied that the previously crushed vertebrae were completely healed. He gave Xander a clear bill of health.

"Are there any clothes here for me?" Xander asked as he looked hopefully at Willow.

"Yep, I grabbed some from Buffy's," Willow answered him as she picked up a plastic bag behind the couch. "After you get dressed we'll take you hunting."

"Good," he breathed as he took the bag, then went upstairs to change. When he reappeared downstairs, Alice wrinkled her nose at the loud and vibrant shirt he was wearing. "What?" he asked her.

"I have to take you shopping," she said.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked with a frown.

"Don't fight her on it, Xan. Trust me," Willow said with a chuckle, while Alice just rolled her eyes at his oblivious and nonexistent fashion sense.

"Oookay. Hunting now?" he asked hopefully.

"Right, who's coming with us?" Willow asked as she looked at the others. Edward raised his eyebrow at her and she said, "I know you're coming, I meant who else."

In the end, it was decided that Jasper and Carlisle would join them, and that the others would stay with Bella. Willow pulled the girl aside and said, "When we get back, I'd like to talk to you."

Bella nodded and said with a slight tremble in her voice, "Alright."

Willow gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to Xander, "Ready?"

"Definitely. Where are we going?"

"The Los Padres National Park. It's a few miles to the northeast."

"Are we going to drive?" Xander asked.

Edward smiled and said, "No. We're going to run."

"Run?"

"Yep," Willow said happily.

A few minutes later and Willow gave a giggle at the expression on Xander's face, they were running at top speed, weaving through the forest that bordered Sunnydale. Xander had a smile of pure delight stretched across his face, and she could tell he loved the freedom that running gave them. Willow, and Xander were a bit ahead of Jasper and Carlisle, due to their newborn strength, but Edward didn't have a problem keeping up with them.

Unfortunately, the sky was unusually overcast and promised rain, otherwise Xander would have been able to see what his skin looked like in the sun. A while later they reached the national park and Xander's first hunt began. Almost a mile into the forest, they came across a clearing that had a small herd of black-tailed deer grazing in it.

Willow watched as Xander dipped into a hunting crouch as the scent of the deer wafted to them on the breeze. The others fanned out a bit, but held back, letting Xander lead. He waited a moment longer and then pounced on the lead deer. He struck with an unerring accuracy, and took the large herbivore down, biting into it's neck. Willow didn't go after her own deer until she saw him finish his first and go after a second.

After they all fed, the five vampires began to range a little further into the park. Xander's thirst was muted for the time being, but Carlisle insisted that he eat a little more. He didn't want Xander to get hungry around Bella or Buffy and the other slayers in training. When the newly healed vampire had drank his fill on a black bear, the group started to make their way out of the park.

The run back to Sunnydale was as much fun as the one to the park. Willow, Edward, and Xander made it into a race, and what surprised Edward the most was that Xander seemed to be as fast as he was, despite the newborns strength.

When they reached the mansion, Xander realized how messy he was and went to one of the bathrooms upstairs to clean up. His shirt was torn from his encounter with the bear, and blood was splattered along the front. He had been gone for only a few moments when they heard a startled oath. Willow leaped up the steps, and rushed into the bathroom. She found Xander standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection

"My eyes..." he whispered in shock and horror.

Willow stepped into the bathroom, Edward and Alice following close behind her. "Oh, Xander, I thought... I'm sorry I didn't warn you."

"Will they stay this way?" Xander asked in a distressed voice.

"No, not if you only drink animal blood. If you drink human blood, they will darken a little, but will remain red," Edward explained to the distraught vampire.

Xander looked over to them and said, "But, Willow's aren't red like mine are. Isn't she a new vampire?"

"They aren't?" Willow asked and looked at her eyes in the mirror. He was right, her eyes weren't the startling crimson they had been in the beginning. They had darkened to a pretty, reddish amber color. "Cool! Their finally turning gold!" she said as she turned to Edward with a big, happy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, lucky you," Xander snarked.

Alice smiled at him and held out her hand, in it was a dark blue, button up shirt. "You should change," she said simply, but firmly.

"Where did you find that?" Willow asked.

"In the closet of the main bedroom," she answered.

"Ugh! Deadboy clothes!" Xander exclaimed.

"Deadboy?" Alice asked in puzzlement.

"Angel," Willow explained, trying not to giggle at Xander's horrified expression. "You do know, your technically dead now too, don't you Xander?"

"Oh no," he moaned as he shut his eyes. "I didn't think of that! Shit!"

Willow couldn't hold back her giggles any longer, the look on his face was too comical. "So would that make you Deadb-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" Xander growled at her as his eyes opened enough to glare at her.

"Or what? You'll growl at me? I'm sooo scared! Please save me from Deadboy the Third!" she teased in an over dramatic voice.

"Oh, that's it! You're gonna get it, missy!" Xander yelled and then lunged at her.

Willow giggled and pushed past Alice and Edward to run into the hallway, Xander hot on her heels. Willow raced down the hall and then suddenly ducked into one of the rooms upstairs. Xander skidded to a stop and dived in after her. Soon, her shrieking laughter filled the house and when Edward and Alice came into the room, they saw that Xander had Willow pinned to the bed, tickling her mercilessly. They couldn't help their amusement as they saw the redhead howling in laughter.

"Uncle! Uncle! I'm sorry! I give!" she gasped out.

"That's what I thought," Xander said in triumph as he stopped his torture. He gave her a mock glare and left to go back into the bathroom, his head held high. Before he left the room, Alice held the shirt out to him wordlessly. Deflating a little, he took the shirt and grumbled about pushy vampires as he stalked out of the room.

A little while later, after Xander had changed and Willow calmed down from her laughing fit, they trooped downstairs and joined the others gathered on the couches. The hospital bed had been moved to rest against the far wall, and the furniture was moved back into the living room.

After sitting on the couch between Edward and Xander, Willow turned to Bella and said, "Now, please tell me how you remember what happened."

Bella told them everything she had already said to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. As Bella started to talk about her and Edward's time together, she stumbled over her words a bit, embarrassed and slightly horrified at having to tell Willow and Edward what happened between them. Her heart felt like it was shattering as she watched the inseparable couple sitting across from her. She could feel Jasper trying to sooth her with calming waves, but she didn't want to be soothed. If she was going to lose Edward, she didn't want to feel alright with it now, and crumple from her despair later. So, she fought off Jasper's influence and continued to talk.

As Bella haltingly continued to speak, Willow watched the emotions flow over the other girl's face, and the redhead's heart went out to her. Willow knew first hand what it was like to watch your love be yanked away, and not be able to do anything about it. Willow snuck a quick look at Edward to see how he was handling what Bella was saying. She was surprised to see curiosity and longing in his eyes as he listened. She was even more surprised to find that the thought of Edward longing to find out what it would be like to be with Bella, didn't upset her. Edward turned his head to her quickly and gave her a startled look.

Willow gave him a soft smile and thought, 'I know what it's like to lose you, Edward. I know what she's feeling and how painful it was for me to go through the same emotions.' She let a tendril of her magic touch his mind, so he could talk back to her and they wouldn't have to leave the room to converse.

'What are you saying, Willow? Would you be willing to share me with her?' Edward thought to her in disbelief as they both continued to listen to Bella's experience.

'Edward, I won't lie to you and say that the idea of sharing you completely thrills me, especially after what happened with that awful spell, but I can't let her go through what I did. Honestly, I have to admit, it's not pity that's pushing me to offer this. Not at all.'

'Do you have... feelings for her?'

Willow hesitate a moment before answering him, 'I think... I think I do. Do you?'

'I don't want to hurt you, Willow,' he thought firmly.

'You won't,' she reassured him.

'Then... yes, I do.'

'Alright, but if we do this, we do it right. We have to talk to her, but it'll have to wait until we figure out what happened and why she remembers.'

'Agreed.' They turned their full attention back to Bella as she was describing what happened in the baseball clearing.

"...shifted forward like he was going to attack, and Edward crouched in front of me in defense. Then, out of nowhere, Willow came flying from the forest and tackled James. They rolled on the ground, knocking Victoria and Laurent down. Willow started punching the shit out of James, but he bucked her off. Carlisle ordered Esme and Rosalie to take me to safety, and James made as if he was going to attack me, but Willow did this blurring kick and nearly knocked him down. Esme had to pick me up and carry me out of there, because I couldn't stop looking at Willow. When we got into the forest, we started to run and then everything changed, and I was sitting on my bed at my dad's last night. I went down stairs to call Edward but got his voice mail. Then saw the calender and the date, and realized something was wrong. Then, this morning I talked to Alice and the others, now I'm here," Bella finished her story, but her tone didn't sound happy as she said the last.

Alice leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and asked Edward, "Do you think her remembering has something to do with the fact that you can't read her mind?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure. Possibly. You should tell them what happened on your end," he said to Willow with a gesture to the others.

Bella tried to pay attention as the redhead talked, she really did, but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Her eyes kept straying to where Willow and Edward were holding hands. She could feel the pain in her chest swell as she thought about how her time with Edward was now over, and that now he wouldn't even remember being with her. She wished she could go back to before they had gotten together and just forget what it was like to be with him. Bella didn't know why she remembered their time together and he didn't. At least she now knew what had caused the time flux, she learned as Willow described the spell Ethan had cast.

And love's light blue, led me to you

Through all the emptiness that had become my home

Love's lies cruel, introduced me to you

And at that moment I knew I was out of hope

Bella blushed furiously when Willow told them that she had been present to her and Edward's time together in the meadow. She felt horrible that the redhead had to see and hear Edward professing his love for someone else. Bella knew if their roles had been reversed, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from storming in there and demanding that Edward remember her and to leave the other girl. Shame filled her as she realized that was what she sort of wished she could do now. Bella didn't want to give up Edward, not for anything or anyone. But she also knew that Willow had first claim to Edward's affection, but she wasn't in the least bit happy with the notion of saying goodbye to him.

Kill me, I begged and love said no

Leave me for dead and let me go

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Love's icy tomb, dug open for you

Lies in a cemetery that bears my name

Love's violent tune, from me to you

Rips your heart out and leaves you bleeding with a smile on your face

Bella knew she had to be noble and let them be happy together, but she didn't think she would be able to see them ever day at school and know what she had given up. She wanted to rail against the unjustness of the universe, she wanted to yell and scream her pain at having to lose Edward. Logically, Bella knew that he didn't remember being with her, but that didn't change the fact that she did.

Kill me, I begged and love said no

Leave me for dead and let me go

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no. And love said no

And love's light blue, took me from you.

And at that moment I knew I was out of hope

Kill me, I begged and love said no

Leave me for dead and let me go

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no. And love said no

Tears started to well in her eyes and she made the mistake of looking up at Willow. The redhead was gazing at her with understanding and something like pity, and Bella dropped her eyes back to the floor. She didn't want pity or sympathy from the only other person to remember what had happened, especially not from the girl she had had to surrender Edward to. Bella had worked herself up into such a frenzy that she was about to excuse herself from the room and go cry in private, so that none of them would see her tears, when a small group of people entered the mansions front door.

An older man with glasses and four women, two blonde's and two brunettes. The one brunette looked a little bit younger than Bella, but the other three looked around Willow's age. Bella was startled to realize that Willow appeared older to her now, but that the redhead was able to blend into the high school students and seem around their age seamlessly.

"Willow, I had an idea last night. Do you think you could tap into the scythe..." one of the blonde's started, but trailed off when she saw all of the Cullen's plus Bella sitting around the living room. "Oh, hey, I didn't know everyone was here. Hi, everybody. Hi, Xander. Xander?" she yelped, startled. She froze for a second, then rushed forward and began hugging Xander tightly and burst into tears.

"Buffy, it's ok, I'm ok," the dark haired vampire said soothingly as he held the weeping girl in his arms. He had tensed up at first, but seemed to be in control of himself as he hugged Buffy back. Bella blinked as the other blonde and the younger brunette also ran across the room and flung themselves onto Xander, and couldn't help her giggle as all three girls were talking and crying at the same time.

Willow and all the other vampires in the room were very tense as they waited for Xander to be overwhelmed by his blood lust, since he was surrounded by the three very human girls. But he held his control, much to everyones amazement.

"How?" Jasper whispered in total shock.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered, also stunned at Xander's control.

"He's tempted, but he's able to push it away. It's like he can turn his senses off or something," Edward said as he read Xander's thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" the younger brunette asked as she lifted her head and gave them a little glare.

"Dawnie, I'm a vampire," Xander said, his voice steady despite the warmth and sound of the girls heartbeats thundering in his ears.

"I know that, but what are they talking about, Xander?" Dawn insisted.

"Well, silly, if you hadn't refused to meet with them in the first place, you might have known a little about the type of vampire that Willow and I are now," he said with a mock glare.

Dawn looked down as she blushed at the reminder that she had been less than nice when Willow had come back to them the second time. She looked up at Willow and murmured sheepishly, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, Willow."

"It's alright, Dawn, I understand. You were still mad at me, and I didn't want to push you away even more by forcing myself on you," Willow told her softly.

"It's just that... you hurt us all so much, and you didn't seem like you even cared if we lived or died. And then, you left without saying goodbye when you went to the Devon coven. I missed you so much, Willow, and you didn't call or write or anything! It felt like I lost another sister when Tara died, and then I was losing another as I watched you go insane," she started sobbing harder as she explained.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, Dawnie. I really am," Willow said sincerely as she held her arms out, inviting the younger girl to embrace as her eyes stung at the memories Dawn was invoking. With a stifled sob, the brunette flung herself off of Xander and into Willow's arms.

The other Scoobies looked on in relief that the two were finally making up. Buffy had been hard pressed to keep her temper a number of times in the past when Dawn had refused to even see the redhead. Her sister hadn't been willing to tell her why, even though Buffy had a good idea as to the reason, but it would have been nice if Dawn had come out and told her, instead of burying her anger or lashing out and almost tearing them apart. The Summers' home had been rift with tension for the past few months and Buffy hadn't been able to heal the hurt that lay between them. Dawn had taken it very personally that Buffy had been willing to forgive Willow, when she hadn't been ready herself.

When Buffy had died saving the world from the portal Glory's plan had opened with Dawn's blood, Willow and Tara had taken the role of Mother in the young girl's life and heart. And when Buffy had been brought back to life, at first she had been so cold and distant that Dawn had still looked to the two witches for the familial love she had needed so badly. Then, Dawn had had to watch helplessly as Willow became addicted to her magic and Tara leave. The day she found out the two witches had gotten back together was one of the happiest days of her life. She had nearly burst with the knowledge that her family was coming back together.

Then, Tara had been taken so cruelly from them and Dawn, yet again, could do nothing but watch as Willow lost her mind to her grief. Dawn had never told Buffy how that day at Rack's, when Willow had made her offer/ threat to turn her back into a glowing green ball of energy, she was close to accepting. Her heart had shattered when she had found Tara's cold body on the floor of her mother's room, and then seeing Willow consumed by dark magic, Dawn had thought her family was all but dead. But, Dawn's rage at the world had kept her alive, kept her from begging the dark witch to end everything. Later, that rage transfered to Willow and Dawn felt better knowing she could hate and blame someone specifically, instead of hating a nebulous idea of how the world should have worked fairly and hadn't.

A half hour later, when things calmed down some, Bella was introduced to everyone and Dawn had been told the finer points and differences of the type of vampire that Xander and Willow had become, Carlisle asked, "Not that we aren't glad to see you all, but what brings you here this morning?"

"I have no clue. Buffy herded us out the door without telling us anything," Giles said with a pointed look at Buffy.

"Oh, right!" Buffy said as she bounced up from the couch and gave them a devious look. "I had an idea last night!"

"Uh oh," Xander said in a stage whisper to Willow, making her giggle.

They quieted down when Buffy glared at them, but she couldn't hold back her smile as she told them her idea. "What do you think?" she asked when she finished.

"That depends. Are you in any way...kidding?" Xander asked.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Buffy asked with a pout.

"It's pretty radical, B," Faith said with a grin.

"It's a lot more than that. Buffy, what you said, it... it flies in the face of everything we've ever...every generation has ever done in the fight against evil." He paused to give her a wide smile. "I think it's bloody brilliant."

"You mean that?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"If you want my opinion," Giles said teasingly.

"I really do."

"Whoa, hey. Not to poop on the party here, but I'm the guy that's gonna have to pull this thing off," Willow protested.

"It is beau-coup d'mojo," Faith said seriously.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it," Buffy said confidently.

"But, my magic might be too dark, and I don't want to corrupt..." Willow said weakly.

Giles gave her a reassuring look and said, "You can do this, Willow. We'll get the coven on the line, and we'll find out how they can help, if you want."

"Come on, let's go assemble the cannon fodder," Anya said to Dawn as she stood.

"That's not what we're calling them, sweetie," Dawn said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not to their faces. What, am I insensitive?" Anya asked, making Xander and Dawn snort with laughter.

Buffy turned to Willow as she said, "Come on over to my place, the scythe is there if you want to look at it." She looked to Bella and the Cullen's, "You're all welcome to come over too."

A while later, after Willow had a chance to quickly study the scythe, they were all assembled in Buffy's living room, and Willow couldn't contain her grin at the effect Xander had on the potentials. They had all known him before his transformation, and most couldn't believe their eyes when they saw how different he looked. The Cullen's were also being gaped at, but they were used to startling people with their appearances.

"I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either, but this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the hellmouth, and I'm finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself, 'what makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?' It's true none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice," Buffy said to room of listening potentials and her friends.

"So here's the part where you make a choice: What if you could have that power...now? In every generation, one slayer is born... because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman," Buffy paused to point to Willow, "is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power...should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer...will be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power...will have the power... can stand up, will stand up. Slayers... every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

All the potentials looked around at each other with hope shining in their eyes.

"Now, if we're agreed, I say we take today to relax and go over last minute battle plans for tomorrow," Buffy said to the assembled group..

Willow pulled Bella aside as everyone started to drift from the room to either help with the battle plans or do something else and said, "I think I should send you home, Bella."

"I agree," Edward said quietly as he came up next to Willow.

Bella was relieved and scared when she heard this, she didn't want to think about either of the two standing in front of her being hurt, but she didn't know what help she would be able to provide in a fight like this. After a few moments, she nodded to Willow and said, "I want to be able to help, but I know there isn't anything I can do. But, you both have to promise me something."

"What?" Willow asked curiously.

"You both have to come home and tell me what happened," Bella requested with a soft smile.

"Deal," Willow agreed, smiling warmly back, while Edward nodded.

"Good. Um, where is the other side of the portal going to put me?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"That's a good question. I can put you... well, crap. Someone might see if I open it at the school, and the same goes for your place, Bella."

"You can send her to the house, Willow," Edward suggested.

"But, my truck is at the school," Bella said with a grimace.

"You can drive my car to the school," Edward offered, and gave her his crooked grin when she gaped at him in shock. "Just leave it at the school and I'll get it later."

"O-o-kay," Bella stuttered. "Thank you."

"Willow and I would like to talk with you when we get back," Edward said a little nervously, his previous humor forgotten as he thought about the conversation that they needed to have.

Bella gave him a questioning look, but didn't press the issue. She was very curious, though. Not many things could make Edward Cullen nervous. She said goodbye to everyone and wished them luck with the upcoming battle. To Esme's and Alice's surprise, Bella gave them each a quick hug, and when the redhead opened the portal back to Forks, she was ready to go back home. Except for one last thing. Before she could change her mind, Bella rushed over and gave Edward, and then Willow a tight hug, and as she did so, she inhaled each of their scents. Locking both unique smells in her memory, Bella gathered her courage and dashed into the swirling, blue vortex that hovered in the air next to the staircase.

Later that evening Giles, Xander, Emmett, Amanda(one of the potentials), and Andrew were looking intently at a map that was laid out on the dinning room table as Rosalie looked on in disgust.

"I'm-I'm-I'm all turned around. You're here?" Giles asked Xander as he studied the map.

"By the pillar, yeah. I'm protecting this area," Xander said, pointing to a specific region of the map.

"That puts me over by the door. Demons around the perimeter- Right! I open the door," Giles said as he sat back a little with a satisfied look on his face.

"You go through the door and are confronted by Trogdor the Burninator," Andrew said reading from a book in front of him as he twitched the material of his red hooded cloak out of his eyes.

"Oh, bugger it. Fight," Giles sighed as he rolled the dice and took a sip of his wine.

"Adios to 5 hit points. Trogdor has badly wounded you," Andrew said in a mildly pretentious tone.

"Well, wait a minute. What about my... bag of illusions?" Giles protested as he slipped on his glasses.

"Illusions against a Burninator? Silly, silly British man," Andrew scoffed. Giles just gave him a look and took another sip of his wine.

"I invoke a time flux on Trogdor," Amanda said happily.

Andrew looked at Amanda in disbelief and snipped, "Step down, girlfriend, you can't just-"

"Ninth level sorcerer, and I carry the emerald chalice. Trogdor is frozen in time. Deal with it," Amanda said as she wrote something down.

"Smack down on Red Riding Hood. This could get ugly," Xander joked.

"Could it possibly get uglier? I used to be a highly respected watcher, and now I'm a wounded dwarf with the mystical strength of a doily. I just wish I could sleep," Giles sighed.

"What kind of person could sleep on a night like this?" Amanda asked as she studied the map.

Xander looked over at Anya, who was passed out on the table in the chair beside him. "Only the crazy ones," Xander said as he smiled softly and rubbed Anya's hair as she snored gently.

"You people are so weird," Rosalie said and wandered out of the room.

"Her loss," Emmett shrugged. "My turn? Let me see the dice."

The next morning Robin Wood lead everyone into the school as he said with false cheerfulness, "Welcome to Sunnydale High." He walked into the hallway and continued in a mock serious voice, "There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule." He stopped walking and turned to look at the crowd behind him. "If they move, kill them."

"OK, potentials, in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike," Buffy instructed as she pointed down the hall. Faith and Spike walk off and the potentials followed behind them.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now," Xander called after them.

"Willow, my office is straight through there," Robin said as he pointed to the left.

"It's right over the seal," Buffy said.

"I'll start getting you set up," Alice said as she took the bag of magical paraphernalia from Willow.

"Thanks," Willow said with a smile. After a lingering kiss with Jasper, Alice went into the office.

"Ok, civilians. The vampires, err, the bad vampires get upstairs, we have 3 areas they could get through to another building and then down into the sewers. Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building. Now odds are, most of them will head there," Robin said as he pointed out each direction he talked about.

"Teams of 3 then. I suggest you, Carlisle and I take the lounge," Giles said.

"I concur," Robin said, and Carlisle nodded.

"Xander, I want you and Esme with Dawn," Buffy said firmly.

"I concur," Xander replied in mock seriousness. Robin, who was about to head off to where he would make his stand, turned to glare at him. Xander only smirked in response.

"We'll take the atrium," Dawn offered.

"So that leaves me, the princess, and the dungeon master in the north hall?" Anya asked, making Rosalie growl softly.

"We will defend it with our very lives," Andrew promised.

"Yes, we will defend it with his very life," Anya said and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," Xander quipped.

"Good, yes, thanks," Anya nodded.

"I just want to say how proud I am to die for this very special cause with you guys," Andrew said as he took a paper out of his pocket and started to read. "There's some, um- there's people I'd like to thank, both good and evil. Um, a shout out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also-"

"Nobody cares, you little monkey," Anya snarked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away to their post. "Come on, princess."

Rosalie curled her lip at the nickname, then turned to kiss Emmett passionately. When they pulled apart she headed after the retreating figures of Anya and Andrew. The others could hear her as she said to Anya, "Don't call me princess."

"You know, I had a good speech prepared. You could have let me finish it," Andrew complained.

"Sure you did, Andrew. And I'm sure they all wanted to hear it," Anya's voice floated back, the scorn thick enough to walk on..

"I'm gonna check out our field of engagement," Dawn said and turned to walk away.

Buffy went after her and said, "Dawn..."

Dawn turned to face her, and said resolutely, "No. Anything you say is gonna sound like good-bye." She didn't give her a chance to say anything else as she walked away again.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her," Esme told her with a reassuring smile. Buffy nodded her thanks and watched with a bit of jealousy as Esme and Carlisle kissed softly before Esme went after Dawn.

Carlisle gave them a smile as he said, "Good luck, stay safe." He left to take up his position with Robin in the lounge.

Buffy walked to the group still standing in the hallway that consisted of Willow, Edward, Xander, Emmett, Jasper, and Giles. They stared at each other in a heavy silence a moment before Buffy broke the ice, "So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," Xander joked.

"I think we can do better than that," Giles said.

"I was thinking about shopping. As per usual," Buffy quipped.

"I could use a few items. I know Alice is dying to take me shopping," Xander said as he rolled his eyes making Jasper laugh.

"Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world to go to the mall?" Giles complained.

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving," Buffy said ignoring Giles.

"Aren't you on the patch?" Xander asked.

"Those never work," Willow replied.

"Here I am, invisible to the eye..." Giles sighed, and Edward chuckled at his put out expression.

Xander, Willow, and Buffy walked down the hall together away from Giles, with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper a little behind them.

"See, I need a new look. It's this whole new vampire thing," Xander said.

"Oh, you could go with full black creature of the night look," Buffy suggested.

"Or the broody, I must repent-" Willow started to say with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Don't! Don't you dare!" Xander exclaimed, cutting her off.

Giles rolled his eyes and mumbled as he turned to walk away, "The earth is definitely doomed."

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Edward, and Jasper walked down the hall together in silence. When they passed the Principal's office, Willow stepped in, with Edward following after her. Xander, Buffy, and Jasper continued walking, and when they passed a corridor, Xander grabbed Buffy's hand and squeezed it before walking away down the corridor. Buffy walked down the hall with Jasper and Emmett, all three silently preparing for the battle ahead.

Buffy, Emmett, and Jasper joined Spike, Faith, and the other potentials in the basement room where the Seal of Danzalthar was located. They form a circle around the edge of the seal, with Buffy standing beside Faith.

"You first, B," Faith said as she handed Buffy a knife.

Buffy sighed, taking the knife from Faith and used it to cut the palm of her hand so that it would bleed. She then handed the knife to Faith. Moments later, after all the girls had cut their hands, they all held their bleeding hands out over the seal, activating it. It opened and parts sank into the ground forming a staircase into the hellmouth. Buffy went in first, followed by Faith.

Emmett and Jasper were able to ignore the scent of fresh blood only because Willow had cast a spell to mask the smell for all of the Cullen's before they had left for the school that morning.

Upstairs, Willow sat on the floor of the Principal's office with a semi-circle of white candles lit in front of her. There were other candles set around the room as well. Edward and Alice sat across from Willow, watching her.

"They should be in place. Ok, magic time. You guys ready?" Willow asked nervously. They both nodded. "Good. Fun. Great. Brace yourselves."

Buffy, Spike, Emmett, Jasper, Faith and the other girls had climbed down through the seal into the hellmouth. They were standing on a cliff overlooking a vast cavern. It stretched on for what looked like miles, but it wasn't empty. There were thousands and thousands of Turok-Han everywhere.

Spike looked down at the amulet Buffy had gotten from Angel a couple of nights ago, that he wore around his neck and said, "Not to be a buzz kill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

Buffy tried psyching herself up as she looked around slack-jawed, "I'm not worried."

"I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor," Spike complained.

"Cheer up, Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear," Faith said in a dark tone.

Buffy, Faith, Spike and the others walked forward to the edge of the cliff where they could look out and see Turok-Han below them on the floor of the hellmouth better.

"I'm not worried," Buffy repeated, but her voice didn't sound as firm as it did the first time. The Turok-Han growled and made horrible noises as they mobbed below them. Spike backed up a little with a worried frown.

"Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech," Rona whispered, terrified.

"Buffy..." Amanda gasped completely frightened.

"I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they-," the Turok-Han looked up at Buffy and gang, "see us."

The snarling and hissing army of Turok-Han rushed toward the cliff where Buffy and the others were positioned.

Buffy whispered under her breath, her voice taking on a desperate edge, "Willow..."

Up in the Principal's office Willow was performing the spell while she held onto the scythe laid out in front of her. She had dropped her shields, her hair and eyes bleeding to inky black, as she reached out with her power to the weapon in front of her. Suddenly, as her power connected to the essence of the scythe, magic surged out from it and overwhelmed her. She looked up, as both the scythe and Willow started to glow with a bright white light, and Edward and Alice look on in awe.

"Oh...my...Goddess..." Willow whispered breathlessly, as the scythe glowed white in Willow's hands like a star.

Downstairs in the hellmouth Vi, Rona, Amanda and the other potentials closed their eyes and breathed in with a start as power from Willow's spell awakened their inner slayer. The Turok-Han rushed toward Buffy and the others as they stood on the cliff's edge waiting for the battle to begin.

"These guys are dust," Vi declared confidently.

As the Turok-Han army rushed the waiting warriors, Buffy, Jasper, and Emmett fought them off with powerful kicks and punches, but they weren't the only ones. The now awakened potentials had the strength of slayers as well. Vi jumped and kicked a Turok-Han making it fly back over the cliff, Rona punched one in the face, knocking it down. Faith fought one off as Amanda staked a Turok-Han through the heart, and Kennedy beheaded another one in a clean stroke with a broadsword.

Back in the office over the hellmouth, Willow was still riding the spell that released the slayer power to the potentials below.

"Willow?" Edward whispered in concern.

Willow's hair had turned completely white, no trace of black in sight, and she was glowing with a white luminescence from the spell. Willow's face was filled with divine ecstasy as she looked heaven-ward, and panted as the power flowed through her. When the spell ended, the scythe stopped glowing, and so did Willow. The white covering Willow's hair seemed to absorb into her, but her hair wasn't completely normal. There were faint highlights of white that gleamed among the dark ruby tresses. Willow herself seemed energized from the incredible experience of the spell.

"You...looked like a goddess," Edward told her in awe.

"Ha! That was nifty," Willow said with a huge smile. She grabbed the scythe and jumped to her feet, the action only took a millisecond and she seemed to float up from the ground. "Let's get this bad boy to Buffy," she chirped and sped from the room. Edward and Alice stared after her wide eyed for a split second and then flew after her.

The three vampires raced through the halls and down to the basement. They didn't hesitate as they reached the open seal, and leaped down the stairs, blur after blur. The sheer size of the cavern and number of enemies made the trio stop and gape. Their shock doesn't last long as they saw Buffy fighting off the Turok-Han, who are starting to out number Buffy's team. Faith, Spike and the others are still fighting them as best as they can. Willow can see that the spell worked as she watched the previous potentials kicking the crap out of the Turok-Han.

"Buffy! Catch!" Willow called over the din of the battle and tossed the scythe to Buffy. The blonde's head whipped up and she caught the scythe and was immediately able to kill the Turok-Han faster than before, as she dusted them left and right.

The battle in the hellmouth was going well as Willow, Edward, and Alice quickly joined the fray. They were able to keep up with the endless number of Turok-Han that came for them. Buffy used the scythe to behead a Turok-Han, but as their enemies numbers increased, some of the Turok-Han were able to get past them and go up through the opened seal into the school.

Andrew, Anya, and Rosalie defended the exit together, each human had a sword, and Rosalie was ready to tear anything that came their way apart.

"I think they're coming," Andrew squeaked as he darted behind Anya.

"Oh, God. I'm terrified. I didn't think. I mean, I- I just figured you'd be terrified, and I would be sarcastic about it," Anya whispered.

"Picture happy things... a lake, candy canes, bunnies," Andrew said, trying to boost their courage.

Anya hissed angrily, "Bunnies! Floppy, hoppy...," she held up her sword, ready to attack, "bunnies."

Rosalie looked at her like she was crazy, but shrugged and murmured, "Any port in a storm, I guess. Get ready, here they come!"

The Turok-Han swarmed into the hallway and advanced toward the three waiting for them quickly. Anya slashed violently at the Turok-Han that approached her. Andrew backed away as a Turok-Han rushed him, snarling menacingly.

"I have swimmer's ear!" Andrew squealed as the Turok-Han pushed him against the wall, but didn't get any further as Rosalie grabbed it by the head and wrenched it from it's shoulders. A few feet next to them, Anya dusted two Turok-Han in a row.

Bringers made their way into the fight and attack Andrew. Anya tuned to fight them off, but there were too many. While she stabbed one with her sword, another started to slice diagonally though her torso from behind, but Rosalie caught his arm before he could connect. She gave a feral grin before she ripped him apart.

"Thanks," Anya panted, then turned back to fight. Somehow she knew, without the blonde vampire's assistance, she would be dead.

Giles, Carlisle, and Robin defended another exit together as the Turok-Han flooded the hallways. The enemy far outnumbered them, but they managed to hold their own. Giles sliced one of the Turok-Han across the neck as Robin rained punches and kicks down on them. Carlisle made his way through them with a savage dignity, felling the enemies around him as he watched the two humans backs.

Bringers had found them as well. While they fought the eerily blind men, one stabbed Robin in the stomach. Giles killed the Bringer that stabbed Robin, then caught the wounded man in his arms as he fell toward Giles.

"Get him behind us!" Carlisle snarled as he laid into the Turok-Han that tried to take advantage of the distracted men.

Giles eased Robin to the ground, then gripped his sword tightly as he turned to help Carlisle.

Spike was fighting off the Turok-Han alongside the others when he stepped back and looked down at the amulet around his neck. He touched the amulet, and pulled his hand away as it burned him.

"Buffy! Whatever this thing does, I think it's-" Spike was cut off as he winced and moaned in pain.

"Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do-" Buffy shouted to the others, but stopped mid-sentence and looked down to see that a Turok-Han had stabbed her with a sword from behind, piercing her abdomen. She stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground, face first.

Faith and the others continued to fight off the Turok-Han, when Faith noticed Buffy lying on the floor and yelled as she rushed to her side, "Buffy!"

Buffy leaned up on her elbows weakly and whispered, "Hold the line." She then handed the scythe to Faith. She took the scythe and dived back into the battle as Buffy stayed in place on the floor, grunting in pain.

Xander, Dawn, and Esme guarded their exit as the Turok-Han made their way towards them. Dawn held a sword, but stayed cautiously away from the fight as Xander and Esme engaged the demons full-on. The two vampires held them back, but started to fall back a little, when they had them in position, Dawn pulled a rope. A sandbag dropped to the ground and opened a skylight window in the ceiling, the room suddenly flooded with sunlight and caused the Turok-Han to burn to dust in front of them.

Xander smirked and said, "We call that the greenhouse effect. Very dangerous-" Another Turok-Han had rushed forward, avoiding the sun beams and attacked Xander, knocking him down. Dawn stopped gaping at Xander's and Esme's sparkling skin and went to help fight it off.

Spike continued fighting the Turok-Han, as did the others. A group of Turok-Han attacked Rona, and she called out.

"Rona!" Faith looked over and yelled as she threw the scythe to Rona.

Rona's hand whipped out and caught the glittering weapon and used the scythe to mow down a couple of Turok-Han.

Buffy was still lying on the ground, weak and wounded as the First materialized next to her.

"Oh no..." Buffy/First said as it looked down at Buffy's wound reflected on its body, "ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all...itchy. You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Buffy snarled through gritted teeth, "I want you..." she sat up, "to get out of my face." She stood and glared at the First.

Rona saw Buffy standing and threw the scythe to her. Buffy caught it without looking and with a powerful swipe, knocked three Turok-Han off the cliff at once. Seeing this, Faith dug deep inside her and with renewed strength, began to kick her assailants off of her as well. Vi staked one after another as Kennedy disarmed one and dusted another. Buffy knocked one off the cliff and beheaded another one with the back swing of the scythe.

Spike gasped and stumbled backward away from the fight as he clutched his chest, then his burned hand. "Oh, bollocks," he murmured as a bright blue light shot up from the amulet and knocked a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office and after bursting through the ceiling, continued on to the open sky beyond. As it reached the sun, the light turned a warm orange color.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled out.

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed as she saw the amulet shining. Before she could go to his side, the amulet refracted the orange light out into the hellmouth like rays of sunshine, but with a concentrated intensity, like a laser. Buffy stared at Spike as the amulet worked its magic, and the Turok-Han were dusted throughout the hellmouth.

The ground started shaking, and Faith called out to the others, "Everybody out, now!"

Everyone rushed to the stairs that lead up to the seal, and Buffy ran to Spike's side.

"I can feel it, Buffy," Spike said in amazement.

"What?" Buffy asked in concern.

"My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings," Spike said with a grimace.

The girls rushed out of the basement up to the hallway. They went past Andrew, as a Bringer hovered over him, but it fell back and revealed Andrew's sword in its chest. One of the girls helped Andrew to his feet as Anya and Rosalie came up next to them with Anya breathing heavy from exertion

~*~.

Giles helped the wounded Robin walk, with Carlisle protecting their back. As the ground started to shake even more, they saw the school bus sitting out front.

"The bus. Get them on the bus," Robin gasped to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded once and took off to direct the girls and his family, "Everybody, this way!"

Down in the hellmouth, Buffy and Spike were the only ones left. Spike still glowed from the amulet, sending rays of light out into the hellmouth. Buffy stood in front of him, staring, still holding her scythe.

"Go on, then," Spike said to Buffy.

"No. No, you've done enough. You could still-"

"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup," Spike insisted as the walls began to crumble around them.

"Buffy, come on!" Faith called down.

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed worriedly and tried to pull him up the stairs..

"I mean it! I gotta do this," he said and held out his hand to stop her.

Buffy laced her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together. She said softly, "I love you."

"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." There was another earthquake, and Buffy let go of his hand. "Now go! I wanna see how it ends."

Buffy smiled at him one last time and after ducking under his arm, raced up the stairs.

The school building exploded, debris flying everywhere. Faith ran out from the cloud of smoke and jumped into the bus. The doors slammed shut and the bus drove off with all those that survived, except Spike and Buffy. Dawn, sitting all the way in the back, stared out the back window of the bus, searching for her sister.

Buffy raced down the hallway, still carrying the scythe, and avoided the debris that had fallen to the floor as well as the pieces still falling, as the ground continued to shake. The way out was blocked, so Buffy changed course and headed upstairs.

Spike stood in the crumbling hellmouth with light shining down on him from above, he grinned from ear to ear and laughed as he burned up from the sunlight. He dusted slowly, first his skin singed, then his muscles, then his bones, until he's gone. The hellmouth crumbled in around him.

Those who were less injured tend to the badly injured survivors on the bus. Carlisle moved from girl to girl, helping however he could, the others helped where ever possible.

Vi grabbed Rona's face and yelled, "Look at me! This is nothing! Stay awake! This is nothing!"

Dawn continued to look out the back window of the bus, searching.

Buffy was running along the rooftops of the shopping mall as the bus drove down the street a little ahead of her. The buildings were collapsing behind her as she tried to catch up to the bus. She leaped from building to building, still carrying the scythe, then finally jumped toward the street, landing on the bus.

Behind them, the whole town was collapsing in on itself, being sucked back into the Earth.

"Ease off. We're clear," Faith said as she looked out the window.

The bus screeched to a halt with Buffy still clinging to the top. Emmett turned in the drivers seat and said, "Man, you guys know how to party."

Faith burst out laughing and slapped him on the back, then said, "I could say the same to you, Hulk." Still chuckling, she stood and moved down a few seats to where Robin was sitting, to check on the injured man.

Buffy jumped down off the top of the school bus and looked around. Dawn opened the emergency exit door at the back of the bus and leaped down to give Buffy a warm hug.

Giles followed behind Dawn and stood looking down the street behind them. "I don't understand. Who did this?" he asked, bewildered.

"Spike," Buffy said softly.

As everyone who was able to, got off the bus, Buffy walked away a few feet toward Sunnydale, which was now a vast chasm in the ground. The 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign still stood, perched precariously on the edge of the canyon. The sign teetered a little before falling backwards into the pit that used to be its city.

Buffy was still staring at the canyon that was once Sunnydale. Dawn stood beside her, then Giles, Xander, Willow, Edward, Anya, and Faith joined them.

"Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith said happily.

"There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment," Giles said as he bent to pick up a rock and threw it into the canyon.

"We saved the world," Xander said with satisfaction.

"We changed the world," Willow said and then walked up to Buffy's side. "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere," she murmured.

Dawn heard her and said, "We'll have to find them."

"We will," Willow replied confidently as Edward walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. After laying a kiss on her neck, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, well, the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow," Giles said somewhat relieved. He detested going anywhere near something resembling a shoe store when his slayer was around.

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side," Dawn joked.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles reminded them.

"Can I push him in?" Faith asked Willow.

"You've got my vote," Willow replied with a grin as Edward chuckled.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week," Faith sighed.

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to," Dawn said with a nod.

"The First is scrunched, so... what do you think you guys will do, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith chimed in.

Dawn looked at her sister and asked, "Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?"

As the others chattered around her, Buffy just stared straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplated what would happen next, she smiled.

A/N 2: It is now 6:30 a.m. and I just finished the final edit to this chapter. I've been up all night writing and editing, and I'll have you all know, I had to physically restrain myself to keep from continuing to write. So, needless to say, there's a healthy portion of the next chapter already written. Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did when I wrote it. Reviews are like my oxygen, necessary, and kinda makes me dizzy. : )


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy or Angel or Twilight. The mighty Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel, while the gorgeous Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, it's been hell trying to write in between working this week. Grrr... I also want to say sorry that this chapter's a little rough, I didn't have a chance to properly edit, so there will be some errors. I'll try to go back and fix them when I can.

Chapter 26

Emmett was driving the school bus into LA towards the Hyperion, so they could meet up with Angel and see if he could help them. Buffy sat behind the large vampire and directed him on where to go. Willow and Edward sat across from her and Dawn, and the redhead was leaning on his shoulder as she looked down at the clear, sparkly, star-shaped gem that had brought the hellmouth and town crumbling down behind them. Willow could feel a strange hum of energy from the amulet, and she didn't know what it was.

Before they had left the chasm of Sunnydale behind, Buffy had told them what happened to Spike. After the blonde finished explaining, Willow had immediately turned back to the demolished town and would have gone down into it to search for the necklace, if Edward hadn't grabbed hold and stopped her. After a few heated minutes of arguing, Willow had compromised and done a spell to pull the amulet to her. Edward had been right of course, the wounded needed to be looked at properly and they didn't have time for her to go digging through all of the rubble that remained of Sunnydale. The redhead couldn't explain why she felt she had to find the amulet, she just did.

As the sun set, the school bus pulled up in front of the grand old hotel. Buffy stood and turned to around to face the others, "Alright everyone, I'm going in to see if they can help us. Stay here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Emmett opened the doors and Buffy stepped down to the sidewalk. Willow stood and moved to follow her friend, but paused as she felt Edward's hand on her elbow. She looked at him and smiled as he indicated he would join them. When they stepped out of the bus, Buffy was standing there, gazing up at the hotel with an apprehensive look on her face.

"C'mon, Buff. We need to hurry," Willow reminded her quietly. The blonde nodded and moved towards the front doors, Willow and Edward a few steps behind her. They stepped into the lobby and stood in the quiet gloom that suffused the hotel.

"Angel?" Buffy called out. There was no response. "Angel? Wesley?"

"Buffy, I don't hear any heartbeats or anything, for that matter," Edward said.

Buffy's shoulders slumped for a second, then she forcibly pulled herself upright and said, "They have to come back sooner or later, right? The girls can't go much further without a good rest, and we have to get the badly wounded to the hospital."

Willow laid her hand on Buffy's shoulder and said, "I'm sure Angel wouldn't mind if we used some of the rooms to let the girls rest. Let's go back to the bus and get the ones that don't need the hospital settled and get the rest to the ER."

They went back out to the bus and explained the situation. Carlisle opted to go with the wound and the rest of the Cullen's helped the others into the old hotel. The pale doctor assured them that he would take care of a cover story and that he would send Emmett back with an update as to how the wounded were doing. As the bus drove off, Willow and Edward went back into the Hyperion to help everyone get settled.

Once the tired slayers and Scoobies were taken care of, Willow sent Buffy to find a bed for her to lay down as well. "Go ahead, Buffy. We'll wait for Angel and the others."

The blonde gave a tired nod and said, "Come get me when he gets here, alright? And see if there's any food, we're going to need something for the girls when the wake up. I remember how hungry I always was after a battle, I'm sure they will be too."

"Sure. I have some money on me if we need to buy anything. Go rest," Edward said gently. Buffy gave them a tired smile of thanks and left to find an empty bed. Once she had gone, he and Willow went into the kitchen to see if there was anything of use. There wasn't much, but the real find was the blood packs that Angel had in the fridge.

Edward went to get the rest of their family that had stayed behind, while Willow pulled out mugs to heat up the blood. She had just finished the first two mugs when they came into the kitchen. She wordlessly handed the mugs to Esme and Rosalie, while Edward continued to heat another set. After they each had a glass, Willow washed the mugs and set them to dry next to the sink.

"When Emmett gets here, we'll need to send him back to Carlisle and see if they can procure any more blood packs," Rosalie said as she leaned against the counter.

"No need, at least for a while anyway. By that point Angel should be back, hopefully, and we can use his connection. The fridge is packed," Willow said.

"I don't know if he is coming back," Jasper said quietly. "The scents in this place are old."

"I know, I smelled it too," Willow whispered.

"I don't see anyone but ours returning to the hotel," Alice chimed in softly. "But that could change."

"What could have happened to them?" Esme asked.

Willow shook her head, "I don't know. We'll have to wait for Buffy to wake and see if Angel told her anything. In the mean time, all we can do is let the others rest and see if there's anything we can do about the food situation. I don't have any money on me, but Edward said he did. Do any of you have some?"

Only Jasper and Rosalie had any, but combined with Edward's, they had enough and more to get groceries for the humans. Esme, Jasper, and Alice left to find a store after Willow made a list of food to get. She also remembered how Buffy used to be after a battle, so the list was rather long, seeing as how they had upwards of twelve slayers to feed.

A couple of hours later, the three vampires came back holding bags and bags of food. Carlisle and Emmett arrived as they were putting the food away. They brought a few of the slayers who didn't need extensive medical help with them. Only a hand full of the girls and Robin had needed to stay behind, and Carlisle said they would be released in a couple of days.

"I told the hospital that we were jumped by a gang and mugged," Carlisle told them.

Willow started chuckling as she made room in the blood packed fridge for the cold groceries. "That was what the Sunnydale police claimed happened every time there was a vampire attack. Gangs on PCP," she chortled.

Carlisle gave a rueful grin and said, "Well, I guess that's why the hospital didn't ask too many awkward questions then."

Willow rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah, the authorities in this world would have an aneurysm if they were faced with an actual vampire. Gotta love denial."

Two days later, they had retrieved the injured slayers from the hospital, but Robin had needed to stay a little longer. There was still no sign of Angel or the others, and Buffy was starting to panic. Willow was hard pressed to keep her old friend from storming the streets and beating information out of someone. But the blonde wasn't ready for that yet, being stabbed in the gut hadn't been fun, and as it healed, it would leave a nasty scar. Carlisle had been really upset with Buffy when she hadn't told them right away that she had been hurt.

Due to the spell Willow placed on the good vampires to deaden the smell of blood, they hadn't known she was injured until Faith asked about it a day into their stay at the Hyperion. After that, Carlisle asked for Willow to lift her spell from him. She had, but left it on the others. There were still wounded humans in the hotel, and they didn't need one of them to succumb to blood lust.

A day later, and Willow was ready to do the same. She had done a locator spell, but hadn't gotten anything. Not a blip. Where ever the AI crew was, it was heavily warded and she couldn't push through them. Granted, she hadn't put her entire power behind the attempt, but that was because she didn't want to forewarn the bad guys of her attention, if the AI crew was being held captive. They weren't ready for a mystical battle at the moment, but given a few more days of healing for the slayers and they would be. Buffy hadn't liked asking Willow to hold off, but the blonde knew she wasn't up to full strength yet, and she wanted to be there if a rescue mission was needed.

That night, Buffy wasn't able to keep her worry and frustration under wraps. She walked to the weapons closet and started gathering various weapons, and began hiding the stakes about her person. Willow stepped up next to her without a word of protest and took a couple of stakes for herself. They shared a quick look of understanding, then Willow stepped to the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward, Buffy and I are going out patrolling. If you want to join us, we'll be heading out in five," she called upstairs. Willow knew she only had to send her thoughts to Edward's mind, but she called out to let the other vampires know they were leaving and to keep a look after the girls in their absence.

Buffy finished loading up as Edward can down the stairs. Willow handed him a stake and he gave her a crooked smile as he slipped it into his pocket. They were headed for the door when a slim brunette opened it with a frown on her face.

"Willow? What are you doing here?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Fred! Are you ok? Where have you been? Where's Angel? Is he ok?" Willow asked as she rushed to the brunette's side.

"I-I-I'm fine! Angel's fine!" Fred reassured them. "We've taken over the L.A branch of Wolfram & Hart."

Buffy stared at Fred in shock for a moment before she blurted out, "What?"

"Well, here it is," Fred said with a smile.

Willow felt her eyes go wide as she took in the huge lobby of the offices at W&H. There were all kinds of creatures walking around, some in suits, some not, intermixed with regular humans. "It's big," she commented dryly.

"You could say that," Fred chuckled. "C'mon, Angel's office is this way."

They walked over to a wide set of double doors and Fred poked her head in. Turning back to Willow she said, "The gangs already here, so I won't have to go get them." She opened the door further and motioned Willow in.

The redhead to a quick breath and prayed she had made the right decision in making Edward stay at the Hyperion. After Fred had dropped the bomb of the AI crew heading up the local evil big wigs, Buffy had started ranting and demanding questions. Fred explained how W&H offered to let them take over and they had decided to try and change things from the inside, instead of battling against them constantly.

Buffy had refused to step one toe in the evil law firm, so it fell to Willow to return the amulet to Angel. She could have just gave it to Fred, but Willow knew she had to see if the broody vampire was still him and not Angelus for herself. Edward had wanted to come with her, for obvious reasons, but Willow had convinced him not to. If something went wrong at W&H, Willow needed more people on the outside to help rescue her, instead of more people to be rescued.

Willow walked through the office door and saw Wesley, Angel, and Gunn. "Hey, guys," Willow greeted them quietly.

"Willow, how are you?" Wesley asked with a nod of hello.

"Willow? Is everything alright? Buffy?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Buffy's fine, we're all ok. We closed the hellmouth," Willow told them. "We went to the Hyperion, but you guys weren't there. I hope you don't mind, but we kinda took it over. We'll be out of there in a couple of days, so you'll get your base back. Not that you're using it at the moment."

"I heard. No, that's fine. You can stay there if you need to, stay for however long you want. Buffy didn't come with you?" Angel asked.

"No, she's... busy ," Willow replied hesitantly. "She said to say hi, by the way. And thanks." She pulled the amulet out of her pocket ans handed it to Angel. As it touched his hand, it gave a shudder and he let it drop to the floor.

As it laid on the floor, the amulet activated. A black whirlwind erupted from it, causing papers on Angel's desk to stir. The ashen whirlwind started to glow with flecks of orange as something began to materialize inside it. A man's skeletal form appeared, then it gradually started to fill out until the form was complete. The wind faded and Spike stood there, screaming and grunting, in the middle of the office, right where the amulet fell.

"AAHH!" Spike yelled, doubled over in pain, panting, and glaring around ferociously.

"Spike?" Willow asked softly.

"Spike," Angel said angrily.

The peroxide blonde looked around, panic-stricken and confused, "What...what..."

"What the hell are you doing here, Spike?" Angel demanded.

"This is Spike? The Spike?" Gunn asked with a sneer.

"Easy, slim. Easy. No one's gonna hurt you," Lorne said soothingly as Spike growled at Angel.

"Speak for yourself, green jeans," Gunn said coldly.

"Ok, would somebody please tell me who-" Fred cut in.

"William the Bloody. He's a vampire. One of the worst recorded. Second only to-" Wesley started to explain.

"Me," Angel said flatly.

"Hey," Willow broke in angrily, "Spike is more than just a vampire. He helped us close the hellmouth, and helped do a lot more than that."

"Sure," Angel scoffed.

Spike snarled fiercely and slipped on his game-face as he lunged angrily at Angel. The broody vampire braced for impact, but Spike went right through him. He jerked to a stop, turned around, and looked down at his body. His legs had disappeared inside Angel's desk.

"Bugger. What? What's happened to me?" Spike asked with a frown.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I think you're a ghost," Lorne quipped.

"I'm no-I'm no bloody ghost," Spike sputtered.

"Hey, you're the one sticking out of a desk, pal," the green demon replied.

"Where'd he come from?" Gunn asked.

"From this," Willow said as she picked up the amulet from the floor. "I knew I felt something in this thing."

"What is it?" Fred asked, looking at it cradled in Willow's hands.

"Something I gave to Buffy before-" Angel started to say.

"Buffy! Is she-" Spike broke in worriedly to Willow.

"She's ok," the red head reassured him.

"Where-where is she?"

"She's at the Hyperion," Willow told him gently.

"Wanna see her... Wanna talk to her," Spike said quietly, but desperately.

"Why?" Angel asked stiffly.

"You can't keep her from me," Spike scoffed.

"She's not mine to keep... or yours," Angel replied in finality.

"Says you. You got no idea what we had," Spike replied heatedly.

"You never had her," Angel said as he gave the blonde a disbelieving and mean look.

"More than you, you poncy-" Spike said angrily as he got in Angel's face.

"Hey, are you two done spraying each other with testosterone? Cause I'm sure Buffy would *love* that," Willow snipped at the two squabbling vampires.

"So Spike and Buffy are-" Fred said to Wesley and Gunn with a hand motion..

"He was, um, an ally of hers for some time, at least that's what Angel told me. That's all Angel told me," Wes said giving Angel a look.

"So he's a good-guy vampire like Angel?" Gunn asked, confused.

"He's nothing like me," Angel denied.

"Got that right," Spike said then looked around the office, "What is this place? Who are you people? Red, what the bloody hell is happening to me?"

"I don't know, Spike. I don't feel anything from the amulet now, so that power I felt before must have been you," Willow told him

"Maybe I can help?" Fred offered.

"How?"

"There's a lot equipment in the lab that might tell us something."

A few minutes later, they were all grouped in the science lab. Wesley peered into a microscope while Fred scanned Spike with a beeping, wand-like instrument.

"So what are you then? Scanner girl?" Spike asked Fred.

"I'm Fred, I head up Wolfram & Hart's Science Department," Fred replied as she continued to scan him.

"Wolfram & Hart. Heard of that. Thought it was a law firm," Spike said nonchalantly.

Fred nodded and said, "It is, among other things."

Spike traded a look with Willow and added, "Also heard they represent the worst evil in the universe."

"It did, among other things, but now I'm in charge," Angel told them.

"Are you now?" Spike asked in an odd tone and threw a questioning look at Willow.

She shook her head and shrugged, "It's still there, so I have no idea." She was referring to Angel's soul and Spike knew it.

"Wha-" Angel started to ask, but was cut off.

"Weird," Fred said as she put down the scanner and picked up a folder, "I'm getting electromagnetic readings consistent with spiritual entities, but there's no ectoplasmic matrix."

"Meaning?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ectoplasm's what makes ghosts visible to the human eye. If he's a ghost, technically we shouldn't be able to see him," Fred explained as she wrote in the folder. "And I'm detecting brainwave activity."

"On Spike? That is weird," Angel chuckled.

"Also, ghosts generally absorb light and heat energy making the area around them a few degrees cooler. Spike's radiating heat," Fred ignored Angel and continued with her findings.

"Think I'm hot, do you?" Spike joked with a smirk.

"Mm...lukewarm. Just above room temperature," Fred replied.

"Well, what the hell am I then?" Spike demanded.

"Whatever he is, it's clearly tied to this amulet. Spike's essence, for lack of a better term, must have been held within it," Wesley said as he looked up from the microscope. He turned to Spike and asked, "Do you have any memory of a strange sensation when it released its energy?"

"What? You mean my skin and muscle burning away from the bone? Organs exploding in my chest? Eyeballs melting in their sockets? No. No memory at all. Thanks for asking," Spike snipped.

"Ok, he's connected to the amulet. Last I heard it was buried deep inside of the hellmouth. How did it end up with you, Willow?" Angel asked.

"When Buffy told us what happened at the end, I couldn't just let the amulet stay buried, I had to get it," Willow told them.

"Ah, pet, I didn't know you cared," Spike said sarcastically.

"Spike, you know I do, you idiot. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to protect Sunnydale when Buffy died the second time," Willow said seriously. "If I knew you were going to be stuck in that necklace, I would have waited till the end and taken it then. You've done almost as much to help Sunnydale as we have, and if don't consider yourself a Scooby, you're the only one. Well, maybe not Xander, but you know what I mean."

"You don't have to lie, Willow. I know what I was."

"A pain in the ass," Angel put in helpfully.

Both Willow and Spike gave him a glare as Fred said, "Maybe he's here for a reason. You know, some higher purpose or something he's destined for. Sent to us by the powers that be to help us or-"

"Who gave them the bloody right to do that? Can't a man die in peace without some high almighty deciding it's not his time. Let's have a little more fun with him, eh? You think that saving the sodding world would be enough to earn me a rest. You'd think-" Spike ranted and then started to fade before their eyes.

"Spike?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" he asked, then looked down at his body, "Oh, balls." He faded a little more and suddenly disappeared.

"Now what?" Angel demanded.

Fred went over to scan where Spike was standing. "I don't know. He just..." she trailed off and looked at Angel. "What did he mean, "saving the world"?"

"Oh, that, well, Buffy did most of the work. Well, he helped, but-" Angel said, tripping over his words.

"He did mor-" Willow cut in angrily, but stopped as Spike rematerialized.

"Hmm? What? What?" Spike asked in confusion.

"Took the "what's" right out of our mouths," Lorne said.

"Where'd you go?" Gunn asked curiously. Spike gave him a nonplussed look and shrugged.

"Don't you know?" Fred asked.

"I'm-I was..." he trailed off, then burst out, pointing at Angel, "You! This is your fault."

"Mine? How is this my fault?" Angel asked in disbelief.

Spike stalked towards him and said, "You brought that bloody amulet to Sunnydale. You would have been the one to use it, until you chickened out."

"What did you-" Angel started to ask, his voice going flat and angry.

Spike continued to yell, incensed, "You heard me! You left town in the nick of time, didn't you, before the death and mayhem? Abandoned the woman you claimed to love."

"She made the call. Wasn't my choice," Angel defended himself heatedly.

"And this, bloody hell, wasn't mine. I'm not you. I don't give a piss about atonement or destiny. Just because I got me a soul doesn't mean I'm gonna let myself be led around by-"

"E-excuse me?" Fred cut in, shock written across her face.

"Did-did you just say- Spike has a soul?" Wesley stuttered, then he turned to Angel, "You never said..."

"Didn't seem worth mentioning, you know," Angel said uncomfortably.

Willow couldn't hold her peace any longer and demanded, "What is wrong with you, Angel? I can feel your soul, but you're acting like, like a-" She was so shocked at his behavior, she didn't know what to call him.

"Or maybe Captain Forehead was feeling a little less special. Didn't like me crashing his exclusive club-another vampire with a soul in the world. Feeling a bit jealous, Peaches?" Spike said snidely.

Angel got up in Spike's face and snarled, "You're not in the world...Casper."

Willow watched as Angel walked away, and moved to follow him. She needed to know what was going on with him, but Wesley grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Let him go. He's been under a lot of pressure lately."

"Making excuses, Wes?" Willow asked with contempt coloring her tone. He cringed slightly and let go of her arm. "Why did you all come to this place? What lies did they tell you to get you under their watchful eyes?" she asked as she gestured around at the building.

"We can do more good from the inside, than from the outside," Wesley answered weakly.

"Doesn't that mean you've been eaten?" He just gave her a sad look and moved to leave. Willow turned away from his retreating figure and asked Fred, "What can we do to help Spike?"

A little while later, Willow and Fred were researching how to rematerialize Spike when the redhead asked, "So, where's Cordy? I'm surprised I haven't seen her yet."

Fred looked up from her book, startled. "She's here, but..."

"What?" Willow asked.

"She's in a coma, in the hospital wing," Fred told her softly in a sad voice.

"What? Why didn't Angel- nevermind. Can I see her?"

"Sure."

Willow stood next to the hospital bed and looked down at Cordy's peaceful face. Fred had shown her to the room and left to go back to the lab, so it was just the two of them. Willow went to the door and closed it softly, and after placing a locking charm on the door, she went back to Cordy and gently laid her hand on the brunette's forehead. The redhead closed her eyes and concentrated, sending her mind into Cordelia's.

She felt the other girl's essence, but could feel something blocking her from being able to wake. Willow explored the blockage and discovered it was a spell. A rather nasty one. The spell not only blocked her from waking, but it also fed off Cordy's life force. If the brunette stayed this way, she would eventually die.

This, more than anything, convinced Willow that something was wrong with the AI crew. Never would she believe that Angel would let Cordy stay in a coma that would kill her. It was possible that he didn't know, but Fred had said that everything physically and magically was being done so that the brunette would wake up. Willow highly doubted they even knew what was wrong with her.

The redhead set to work removing the block from Cordy's mind. She opened her shields a crack and slipped her power into the mental connection, and examined the spell. It wasn't very old, and it was potent. Whoever placed it, knew what they were doing. It seemed to overlay a previous spell, one that would have faded eventually, but one created by a different person. The spell clung to Cordy's mind and wrapped it's nasty tendrils throughout her brain. It wouldn't be easy to fix, but it wasn't impossible. Willow covered the spelled blockage with her power and started to dissolve it. She chipped it away in layers, as gently as possible.

As Willow worked, she kept a ear out for anyone trying to enter the room. If her guess was correct, the spell came from someone in the building. This type of spell needed constant supervalence, and she didn't think the person who laid it would go far. Sure enough, a few minutes after Willow began to destroy the block, someone started pounding on the door. When they couldn't open the door, Willow could hear the person shouting for security.

Soon, she could hear Angel outside the door, and sent him a quick mental message. 'Angel, I'll let you in, but no one else can come in with you.'

"Agreed. Open it," he said through the door.

She waved her hand behind her, releasing the charm, but didn't take her focus off what she was doing to Cordy. Angel opened the door and slipped into the room. A few others tried to follow him, but he quickly shut it in their faces. As soon as she heard the door click shut, Willow waved her hand and redid the locking charm, as well as placing a barrier around the people gathered at the door. Someone started pounding again, and an angry males voice could be heard cursing.

Angel stepped over to the bed and asked, "What are you doing? Can you help her?"

Willow could hear the worry and desperate tone in his voice, and knew he wasn't aware of what had been placed on Cordelia. "Someone put a spell on her, one that keeps her locked inside her mind and eats her life's energy. I'm removing it," she whispered to him as she concentrated.

"What? he snarled. He took a deep breath to calm down and asked, "Who?"

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, it would be the man outside the door cursing," she told him.

He moved to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out, he'll get away!" he said angrily as he continued to yank at the door.

"Doubt it. I placed a barrier around the people at the door, he's not going anywhere," she said simply. "Now, shush. I've almost got it." Willow pushed a little more power into the connection, but hesitated to use too much. This was very delicate work and she could easily fry Cordelia's mind, instead of freeing it. If she didn't have previous experience in mucking around in peoples heads, what she was doing now would probably go badly.

She felt the last traces of the spell dissolve away, and started in on the underlying one. From the other side of the door, they could hear a man swear and turn to run. He didn't get very far before he ran smack into the barrier and fell on his ass. Willow looked at Angel and smirked, then went back to work as he chuckled darkly.

The underlying spell was easy to dissolve, since it was meant to fade on its own. The reason it hadn't already, was due to the second spell. It had incorporated into it and held it in place. Willow erased the last traces and set a shield to protect the brunette from further tampering, then eased herself from Cordy's mind. She raised her shields and waited for the other girl to come around.

Angel stood next to Willow and gazed down at Cordelia. Both vampires held their breath as she frowned and started moving her head. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she raised a hand to her forehead weakly.

"Cordy?" Angel whispered hopefully.

"Angel? What's going on? Where am I?" the brunette asked in a raspy voice.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. Is there any place special you want me to put the evil magic man?" Willow asked him softly.

"My office, if you wouldn't mind," he said without taking his eyes off Cordy.

Willow could hear and see the change in Angel already, he seemed to not be as stiff in the way he held himself, and there was a softness in his eyes that she had only seen directed towards Buffy. She nodded and headed to the door. She released the locking charm and opened the door. There were four men in suits, who she pegged to be security, and one man who looked kind of scruffy. Willow looked into the security guards minds quickly and erased the incident from their memories, then sent them on their way after dropping the barrier.

The scruffy man tried to bolt when he saw the other men walk away, but Willow blurred to his side and gripped his shoulder tightly. "Come with me," she said darkly and began dragging him towards Angel's office.

"No!" he yelled and tried to rip away from her, but her grip only tightened. He stopped struggling as he sensed there was nothing he could do to make her let go.

They continued walking for a few yards, when he suddenly reached up and placed his hand on her face. Willow could feel him trying to mess with her mind, but instead of succumbing, she merely gave him a feral grin and said, "Tsk tsk, not nice. Idiot." After the spell Ethan had steam rolled her with, Willow had placed a protective spell on herself, so that no one would be able to mess with her magically. It would take someone a hell of lot more powerful than this piss-ant to fuck with her now.

They reached Angel's office and Willow pushed the man into one of the chairs facing the desk. She perched on the edge and stared menacingly at him until he began to squirm.

"Look, I don't know what you think I did, but-" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Really? So that wasn't a mind melting spell you tried to hit me with earlier? How gullible do you think I am?" Willow said coldly.

"Fine. Then why are you keeping me here? Why not just kill me and get it over with?" he asked with bravado, trying to put up a tough front.

Willow rolled her eyes and said, "Settle down there, Sparky. I'm sure Angel wants to have a word with you."

He swallowed thickly and paled a little. When his eyes began to flick about the room nervously, Willow touched his mind with a tendril of power and listened to his mind. Out of the chaotic ramblings, she managed to piece together a few bits of vital information. Like his name, who put him up to the spell, and how he was to keep the AI crew herded and focused on their 'mission' instead of the realizing that they were being used by Wolfram & Hart.

The senior partners were very happy to have Angel fronting their L.A branch. It seemed to tickle their irony that they had a champion for good as the head of an evil, multi-dimensional law firm.

Willow heard Fred and Spike approaching and pulled away from Martin's mind. The pair entered the office and continued their discussion.

"There's a lack of particle cohesion, it's almost as if your essence is straddling a dimensional void, which may be the key, assuming that the amulet you used to save the world is some sort of trans-reality amplifier capable of focusing massive quantities of mystical energy," Fred said excitedly.

"And what in the King's English does that mean to the dearly almost departed?" Spike asked in confusion.

"It means, that if I can defy most of the laws of nature, there's a good chance I'll be able to anchor you to this plane and make you corporeal," Fred explained.

"So, when could we make that happen?" Spike asked, getting excited.

"Um, I'm not sure," she said hesitantly.

"What? Why not?" he demanded.

"Spike, this is going to take some major work on my end, and I'm not sure if I even have what I would need to do it," Fred said honestly, she didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. "But, I promise to keep working on it. I won't give up this."

"Fine. Thanks," Spike grumbled with a pout. Willow laughed at his put out expression and he turned to her and snipped, "And what are you laughing at, witch? What have you been doing? Who's the bloke?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just waking Cordelia up from a coma," Willow said nonchalantly, making Fred gasp.

"You did?" the other girl squealed happily.

"Yep, and this is the cretin who put her under, well, kept her under, I should say," Willow replied as she jerked her thumb at the man in the chair. "This is Martin."

"How-how did you know my name?" Martin stuttered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied darkly.

"You can't keep me here! I have powerful people that back me and you'll regret-"

"He starting with the 'You'll regret this' spiel? Damn, and here I thought I missed that part," Angel said from the doorway. Wes and Gunn were at his back and nether man looked happy. Down right scary, actually.

They walked into the room and Angel came to lean on the desk next to Willow facing the man. "You get anything from him yet?" he asked her.

Willow nodded and said, "More than he wanted me too, I'm sure. His name is Martin and he works for-"

"Wait!" Martin yelled. "You can't know-"

Angel cut him off with a casual backhand that rocked back Martin's head and had blood running from his nose. Angel turned back to Willow and said calmly, "You were saying."

"He works for," Willow paused and gave the bleeding Martin a smirk, then leaned over to whisper in Angel's ear, "Cyvus Vail."

Angel jerked and pulled back from her. He stared at her with wide, startled eyes. "Do you..."

Willow nodded and thought to him, 'Mm-hmm, I know. He led the team of warlocks who performed the reality alteration allowing Connor to obtain a normal life. Martin was thinking quite hard about it, actually. Cordy knows about Connor as well, so I'd warn her not to talk to the others about him. It was one of the reason's Martin was to keep her in a coma, Jasmine's influence kept her mind from being affected by the Orlon Window.'

Angel sighed heavily and said, "So it's my fault, but I had to, Willow. He was-"

"Angel, it's ok, I understand. You couldn't have known," she cut in and said reassuringly. "I figured a few things out on my own. Just remember to be careful, alright?"

"You heading back?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can handle Martin without me. Call me if you need anything, I'll be at the Hyperion for a couple more days, but after that, just call Buffy and she'll get you in touch with me," Willow said and gave Angel a quick hug. She whispered in his ear before she let go, "Don't give Spike a hard time, ok? He loves her too."

Angel rolled his eyes as the pulled apart and said, "I'll try."

"Good, that's all I ask," she said with a soft smile. Willow stood and turned to the others and said, "Be safe. Take care of each other."

"Oy, witch," Spike said before she could leave. She gave him a questioning look and he looked down before he mumbled, "Thanks."

"Don't strain yourself, Spike," Willow said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, I never got to show you something. When you become a real boy again, let me know."

"Why? What you going to show me?" he asked with a leer.

"Gutter brain," she said affectionately. "Remember our training sessions?" He nodded. "Well, lets just say, I could totally take you know," she finished with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try, Red," he said mockingly.

"So would I," Angel said seriously. "Any opportunity to see Spike get trampled, is good in my opinion." Willow just smiled and turned to leave. Spike and Angel continued to bicker behind her as she left the office, and she knew the peroxide blonde would be fine with his grand-sire, or as fine as he could be anyway.

Forks, Washington

Two days later

It was almost midnight when Willow and Edward decided to head over to Bella's. They and their family had arrived back in Forks late that afternoon and spent a few hours doing nothing but getting cleaned up, relaxing, and spending time with their mates and each other. Xander had opted to come with them, so they had spent a while moving Willow's things into Edward's room so that Xander could take her room.

Before they went to Bella's, they stopped at the school and got Edward's car. After returning it to the garage at the house, they ran to Bella's. Charlie, Bella's father had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV, so the shy brunette must be the heartbeat they heard upstairs.

Edward nimbly climbed the tree outside the girl's bedroom window and leaped to house. Catching and balancing himself on the ledge below the window, he eased the glass pane up gently and eased himself into the room beyond noiselessly. Willow leaped up and grabbed the ledge, then followed Edward's lead, and slipped noiselessly into the was fast asleep on her bed, and the two vampires stood a couple of feet away from the end of the bed, watching her sleep.

As they watched, Bella moved out of her curled up position and lay on her back. She had one hand laying against her blanket, where it covered her up to her waist, and the other hand rested just above her head on the pillow. Bella's lids flickered as her eyes moved back and forth as she dreamed. They stood watching and breathing in the sweet, alluring scent that came off the sleeping girl.

Bella moaned and they froze as still as statues, it wasn't a pained sound that slipped from from her lips.

Bella knew she was dreaming.

She was sitting in the meadow, sunlight filtering through the clouds to shine on the wildflowers that bloomed everywhere. Edward appeared at the forest's edge, standing in the shadow of a hemlock. He stepped forward slowly, and as he came closer, he looked at her with the most beautiful smile on his angel's face. Bella felt her heart start beating faster at the sight of that smile.

Edward, still smiling so beautifully that Bella felt like her heart was going to swell up and burst through her chest, knelt down in front of her and caressed her face lovingly. He gazed deeply into her eyes, then looked up over her head and gave that wonderful smile to someone behind her. Bella turned her head as she felt that person kneel down behind her and rest their hands on her shoulders.

Bella met Willow's eyes and saw the same loving look that she saw in Edward's eyes, directed at her. She was startled when the redhead leaned forward and kissed her gently, but her shock turned to passion as felt the other girl's soft lips against her own. Bella had harbored a secret crush on Willow almost as long as she had wanted Edward, if not longer.

One of the first genuine people she had met when she had arrived in Forks had been Willow. The redheaded vampire had had problems with her scent, but hadn't let that stop her from getting to know Bella in the beginning. It had taken Edward much longer to get up the courage to speak with the shy brunette than it had for Willow.

Bella twisted her upper body around so she could deepen the kiss, and Willow chuckled as she pulled her into her strong arms, so that the two girls were flush against each other. Bella gave a breathy moan as their lips met wetly and soft tongues twined together. It took Bella a few moments to realize that her lips held their own against Willow's marble ones and she pulled back with a gasp.

Her eyes flew open and her sight was intensely sharp and clear. She pulled in a deep breath to steady herself, and could smell the rich scent of the earth and the darkly sweet scent that was Willow. Bella turned to Edward and gave him a startled look. His face was so heart wrenchingly beautiful, that Bella felt like she had never seen it properly before.

Edward touched her cheek again and his fingers didn't feel cold against the skin of her face, they were the same temperature. Realization, when it came, bowled Bella over completely.

Like Edward and Willow, Bella was a vampire.

Shock and happiness flooded her, jolting her awake.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing.

A/N: Some of you might recognize a bit of Midnight Sun in this, no copyright infringement is meant by the by, but I had a horrible time trying to write from Edward's POV. Hope you all like.

Chapter 27

Edward stood next to Willow in Bella's darkened bedroom, watching the girl sleep. Deliberately, he took a deep breath, and then another, letting her scent rip through him like a sweet wildfire. The room was thick with her perfume, her fragrance was layered on every surface. His head swam with the desire to sink his teeth into the source of the amazing scent that drove him wild, but he fought to not go to her sleeping form. He knew he would have to get used to this, if he and Willow were going to attempt any kind of relationship with her.

He took another deep, burning breath and his throat flamed hotter, the fire was overwhelming and fierce again because they had been away from her for too long.

Her lips, her skin, they looked so soft. He wanted to touch them, he wanted to press his fingertips against the warmth of her. Impossible. His skin would be repellent to her, the coldness of his flesh would be a terrible shock and reminder of the differences between them.

Edward couldn't afford to make mistakes, and it would be a monumental mistake to dwell on the strange hungers that thoughts of her lips, her skin, her body, were shaking loose inside of him. Hungers that had evaded him for a hundred years until Willow had awakened them in him. But he could not allow himself to think of touching her, because that was impossible.

He would break her. She was too breakable, too good, too precious to deserve this fate. He couldn't allow his life to collide with hers, to destroy it.

But he couldn't stay away from her either.

How did it come to this? He used to know what he was doing. He used to be always sure of his course. And now everything was chaos and tumult, and yet, he wouldn't trade it. He didn't want the life that made sense, not if the chaos meant that he could be with Willow and Bella both.

Ah, Willow. He could feel his frozen stone heart swell with the warmth of pride and love as he looked over to his first love. Her dark ruby tresses glimmered in the moon lit darkness of the room. Her icy pale skin, a match to his own, reassured him in a way. The trepidation he felt towards the fragile Bella didn't apply to his warrior of a woman that was Willow. She had been through so much before he had even laid on eyes on her.

Her intelligence and kindness, her gracious spirit, her ability to look the monster that resided in them both in the face and say no to the temptation of blood lust, made him belief that there was hope for them to be with Bella and not hurt her. Even now, as they watched the sleeping mortal breathe her alluring scent into the air, there was no thoughts of horror in his redheaded mates mind.

Oh, she felt the pull of the other girls scent all right, but to Willow, this was just another aspect of Bella that pulled them to her. But, it wasn't an important one, not in Willow's thinking, merely a bonus.

Edward felt amazement towards his mate's frame of thinking. She, also, was too good for him, but instead of the trepidation he felt in regards of hurting Bella, Willow's goodness inspired him. Where the brunette's breakable frailty made him hesitate, the redhead's stone-like nature made him want to pull her tightly to him and to never let go.

He wished he could do the same with Bella and not have to worry about shattering her almost glass-like vulnerability. With a stunned realization, he found himself wishing that Bella was more like them, not quite so breakable.

His mind recoiled harshly from the thought of making the brunette like himself and his family. He would not make this sweet and beautiful person into a monster. He would not force the demons he struggled with on any other.

Disgusted with himself, Edward turned to Willow and started to tell her that they should go, that they should leave Bella in peace, but as he looked upon his beautiful and generous mate, he realized that not all vampires succumbed to their dark desires. Some, like Willow, like Carlisle, like himself, refused to to bow to the whims of their blood lust. His family in particular were known for their ability to sway the very nature of their beings and coexist with the very beings they were meant to prey upon.

Not all vampires were monsters.

This fact finally made it's way to settle permanently in his mind, and Edward felt some of his misgivings leave him. Much to his amazement.

Edward's thoughts flashed to earlier that day. They had been moving Willow's things into his room so that Xander could have the redhead's, and he was thinking of how they would go to Bella's that night. Alice had suddenly stiffened and gasped inaudibly.

He listened to her mind to see what vision had disturbed her so, but she was trying not to think about it. She was focused very hard on Jasper suddenly, though he wasn't doing anything to warrant the shock that flitted across her elfin face.

She did this sometimes when she was trying to keep something from him.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward asked quietly as Willow stopped gathering her clothes from her closet and came out to see what was going on.

Alice shook her head, trying to not let him in.

"Is it about the girl?" he demanded. "Is it about Bella?"

She had her teeth gritted in concentration, but when he had spoken Bella's name, she slipped. Her slip only lasted the tiniest portion of a second, but that was long enough.

"NO!" he shouted as the horrible images flooded his mind. He clenched his hands into fists as his emotions warred within him.

"Edward!" Willow exclaimed and was at his side instantly, her arm going around his waist. "What's wrong? What's going to happen?"

He couldn't say anything past the rage and denial that choked in his throat, so he shook his head over and over again.

"It's solidifying," Alice whispered. "Every minute you're more decided. There were really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward."

He could see what she saw, but he couldn't accept it, so he kept shaking his head.

Willow turned to Alice and demanded, "Tell me what you saw."

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself," she turned to meet his gaze again, glaring, "which would really irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to you two," she faced Willow again, "or she'll be one of us someday."

"No," Willow whispered in shock.

He tore his gaze from Alice to look at Willow and saw the same horror of the possibility that they might kill Bella that he felt, reflected in her eyes and mind.

Alice's bleak vision filled his head, and he writhed internally with the agony it caused.

Edward, Alice called urgently in her mind.

Suddenly, he was staring into a bright circle of sunlight, caught up in one of Alice's visions.

It was a place he knew well, the little meadow where no one ever went beside himself and Willow. A quiet, pretty place where they could count on being alone, far enough from any trail or human habitation that they could have peace and quiet, to do as they wished. It reminded him of what Willow had shown him of the time when she had watched himself and Bella.

Alice recognized it, too, because she had seen them there not so long ago in another vision, one of those flickering, indistinct visions that Alice had shown him in the recent past.

In that flickering vision, he hadn't been alone with Willow. And now it was clear, Bella was with them there. So they would be brave enough to approach the girl after all.

It's the same place, Alice thought, her mind full of a horror that did not match the new vision.

And then he saw it.

He shut out the images viciously. Her vision was impossible. Wrong. She was blinded somehow, seeing impossibilities. In Alice's new vision, he and Willow would take Bella to the meadow and they would kill her.

"No, it won't be that way!" Edward growled out between stiff lips.

"No, it won't," Willow agreed gravely and he realized that she had opened her mind to them and had seen what Alice's vision had shown them. She looked up into Edward's eyes and said, "It will never come to that, I won't let it."

Edward had thought, at the time, that nothing could be worse than to either kill Bella, or turn her. Now, he still felt horror at the thought of killing the girl, but the thought of turning her wasn't so bleak.

Bella suddenly moaned and the sound brought Edward out of his snarled thoughts. He and Willow froze at the sound, unsure if they should bolt or if they should stay.

"Edward," she mumbled softly. "Willow."

She was dreaming of them.

"Stay," she sighed. "Don't go. Please, don't go."

She was dreaming of them, and it wasn't even a nightmare. She wanted them to stay with her, there in her dream.

Edward struggled to find words to name the feelings that flooded through him, but he had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, he drowned in them.

When he surfaced, Edward was not the same man he had been.

When he had become a vampire, trading his soul and mortality for immortality in the searing pain of transformation, he had truly been frozen. His body had turned into something more like rock than flesh, enduring and unchanging. His self, also, had frozen as it was, his personality, likes and dislikes, his moods and desires, all were fixed in place.

It was the same for the rest of his family, they were all frozen. Like living stone.

When change came for one of them, it was a rare and permanent thing. Edward had seen it happen with Carlisle, and then a decade later with Rosalie. Love had changed them in an eternal way, a way that never faded. More than eighty years had passed since Carlisle had found Esme, and yet he still looked at her with the eyes of first love. It would always be that way for them.

It would always be that way for him, too. He had felt it first with Willow, and now, he would always love this fragile human girl, for the rest of his limitless existence. Edward gazed at her unconscious face, and felt this all consuming love for her, settle into every portion of his stone being.

He started to turn to Willow and share this monumental moment with her, but Bella chose that instant to jolt awake and she saw them.

Xander was up in his new room, putting away the few clothes they had managed to pick up for him in L.A. before they had left to come to Forks. Glad to be rid of his Angel duds, he put the other vampire's shirt in the back of the closet. As he did so, Xander thought over his and Willow's new life.

His oldest friend's predicament was troubling, and the newborn vampire wasn't sure of what might happen. He was glad that she had found love with Edward, but he also knew that she had feelings for the mortal Bella. The thought of being so close to the warm, wet sounds of the heartbeat of the human girl set his throat to burning and had venom gathering in his mouth.

Xander shook his head and swallowed the venom back as he forced those thoughts from his mind. He may have a better control over his newborn nature, but he wasn't reckless enough to bet on it. He agreed with Carlisle and decided that he wouldn't push the issue of going to school with the others just yet. He'd give it some time before he put himself to such a test of his willpower and surround himself with children.

He set aside those thoughts and headed downstairs to see what the others were doing.

A little while later, Xander was watching a movie with Alice and Jasper, when the pixie-like vampire sat up suddenly. Her eyes glazed over and she got a distant look on her face. Xander had been told about her visions, so he knew she was in the grip of one now. Both he and Jasper watched her for any signs of distress, but none came.

With a big, happy smile on her lips, Alice relaxed and settled back into Jasper. "Somethings changed, the future doesn't seem so bleak for them now," she told them.

Xander flashed them a relieved grin and turned back to the movie. He didn't know what had happened, but he was glad that his best friend would find the happiness that she deserved.

"W-w-what?" Bella stuttered, all traces of sleep vanished as what Willow and Edward had said seeped into her mind. She stared at them in shock, like she couldn't decide if she was still dreaming or not. She had woken to find the two vampires in her room, and hadn't reacted as if that was an odd occurrence.

Willow tried to hold her laughter in, knowing the brunette wouldn't appreciate it, but the stunned disbelief written on the other girls face was too much. A small giggle bubbled up and out before she could stop it, which made Bella's wide, shocked eyes narrow as she scowled at the redhead. Edward frowned at her lack of manners, though there was a glint of humor in his eyes as well.

"Are you two serious?" Bella asked and looked at them both, suspicion mixing with tightly concealed hope in her voice.

All traces of humor left Willow's face as she moved silently to sit next to Bella on the bed and said seriously, "I'm sorry for laughing, I know it was inappropriate, and I wasn't mocking you." She paused to gather her thoughts and glanced nervously at Edward. At his encouraging nod, she continued, "Bella, we are completely serious. If it's not too much to ask, and not too outside your..."

"Boundaries," Edward supplied helpfully.

Willow flashed him a grateful smile, then turned back to Bella, "If it's not too outside your boundaries, we would like to both be with you."

Bella chewed her lip as thoughts and emotions flashed across her face. After a few minutes she asked quietly, "This isn't because I remember being with Edward, is it? I don't want you guys to make this offer because you pity me."

Willow hesitated, she didn't want to rush into an answer. The redhead had felt pity when she had realized that the other girl would be going through emotions similar to the ones she herself had felt, when she lost Edward to Ethan's spell. But she didn't want the brunette to think that was the only reason for their offer. "I don't want to lie to you, Bella. When you came to Sunnydale and told us that you remembered the time during the spell, we both felt horrible that Edward wouldn't completely feel the same about you, that you did about him, but we don't want you to think it's just pity that moved us to come to you."

Edward moved from his spot by the window and knelt down in front of where Bella was sitting on the bed. He had a sincere look in his eyes as he said, "Honestly, I've been fascinated with you since before you even came to Forks."

"What? Why?" Bella asked, startled at this unexpected revelation.

"About a week before you came to Forks, Alice had a vision of him leaving me to be with you," Willow answered her in a steady voice and met Edward's gaze ruefully. She turned back to Bella and continued, "Of course, he wouldn't tell me about the vision and we quarreled." Her gaze softened as she added, "I was so upset, thinking that he would leave me for someone else, but in the end I couldn't have foreseen how I would feel about you myself, ironically enough."

Bella ducked her head to hide the blush that heated her cheeks as she suddenly thought about the kiss she'd shared with the redhead in her dream, her hair falling around her features like a curtain. The rush of blood had her already saturated scent filled room smelling even stronger and gave the two vampires a fresh burst of throat searing hunger.

Willow started to shift closer, drawn to mouthwatering scent, but noticed Edward freeze mid-motion in her peripheral vision and did the same. Both vampires tensed and clamped their mouths shut and held their breath, trying to curbed their baser instincts from taking over.

Bella looked up through her hair, her embarrassment turning to alarm as she met Willow's now coal black eyes, the red-honey that they had been a moment ago was gone. She tore her gaze away from the other girl's hypnotic eyes to look at Edward and his warm topaz had turned dark as well.

The look on Bella's face was like a bucket of ice on the flames of Willow's hunger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," she whispered remorsefully as she glanced away. The last thing she had wanted to do was scare the shy brunette. Looking back, it was Willow's turn to be surprised at the fierce look in Bella's gaze.

"I keep forgetting that this is so new to you both. You haven't gotten used to my scent yet. Don't apologize, please," Bella said firmly. She got a thoughtful look on her face and reached out and brushed her fingertips lightly across the back of Edward's hand, where it rested on the bed. The heat of her gentle, willing touch was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was almost pure pleasure.

Or, would have been, except for his fear. He watched her face as she felt the cold stone of his skin, still unable to breathe and he slipped his hand from under her touch.

A half-smile turned up the corners of her lips and she leaned towards him a little further and said, "You won't hurt me, Edward." She turned to Willow and continued, "Neither will you."

"It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Bella, we're dangerous, please, grasp that," Edward said in low, darkly pleading tone.

"No," she said, her lips pouted out petulantly.

"I'm serious," the words came through his teeth as a growl.

"So am I," she insisted. "I told you, or rather, I'm telling you again now, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late." Her breath touched his face, so sweet and alluring. "And, anyway, I thought you two were here to ask me out," she pointed out.

"She has a point, we are," Willow said with a chuckle. Edward scowled and Bella gave him a slightly smug grin.

A Month Later

It was second period, and Willow sat next to Alice in Ms. Goff's History class. She tried to pay attention to the lesson, but her mind kept wandering. As distracted as she was, Willow knew the reason behind her inability to pay attention. Large, clear, warm chocolate brown eyes, pale skin that turned to rose when heated with the flush of blood that smelled sweet and set her throat to burning with need, with a crown of long chestnut tresses that curled around a heart-shaped face.

Bella.

Just thinking about her new girlfriend sent a warm flutter of nervous pleasure through her, and she gave a small, inaudible sigh of annoyance as she glanced at the clock on the wall by the door. Half an hour until this class ended and then Gym, after that, was lunch and she was looking forward to seeing the two people that made her heart skip a beat. Metaphorically, of course.

Eventually, she gave up on listening to the lesson and the teacher's voice droned on in the background as Willow focused her thoughts on the shy brunette that continued to be centered in her mind. Another small sigh, this one contented, left her lips as she thought back to the night before at Bella's.

Alice flashed the distracted redhead an amused look and shook her head. The family was fully aware of the new relationship that had been formed between Edward, Willow, and Bella. Alice had been ecstatic for them, and Jasper had given his redheaded sister a pleased smile when she had bounced into the couple's room to tell them the happy news that night a month ago. The leonine vampire was cautiously accepting of his two siblings being around the very fragile human that Bella was.

Esme had been delighted for them and Carlisle gave them his blessing, but had told them to be careful. Rosalie, however, hadn't been pleased. The beautiful blonde had thrown a fit, and Willow wasn't quite sure of the reasons behind it. Edward had told her not to worry and to forget about it. He had assured her that he knew what was behind Rosalie's snit. Emmett had given her a playful leer when he found out, but had thought they were crazy for putting themselves so close to temptation.

The only real hitch in the conversation they had come across that first night with Bella was what they were going to do about Charlie. Bella had grimaced when Edward brought that one up. Charlie, Bella assured them, would grudgingly accept a relationship between the two girls, as long as that was what Bella really wanted, but she didn't think he would be quite as accepting of the three of them together.

Willow had to muffle a snicker at the thought of broaching that subject with the Chief of police. They'd probably give the poor guy a heart attack. So, they had decided to keep their blossoming relationship from public knowledge. As far as the population of Forks was concerned, Edward, Bella, and Willow were just friends.

It was Willow's turn to grimace as that thought crossed her mind. It wasn't really fair to Bella for her to have to hide the fact of who she was dating, but if the two girls thought the attention they had received when they had first moved to Forks was bad, it would be nothing next to the stares they would receive if everyone knew about the three of them being together.

Bella hadn't been happy about having to hide her ties to the two of them, but Willow and Edward both knew how harsh people could be in the face of something so outside what they considered the norm. Edward had heard exactly how people really thought about things of that nature, directly from the source, and Willow hadn't had the easiest time of it when she and Tara had first gotten together back in Sunnydale.

It had been decide, after much debate between them, that if push came to shove, that Bella would claim Edward as her boyfriend and that he and Willow had split amicably. Some might find that odd, but the two vampires thought that situation better than forcing Bella to explain her new boyfriend and new girlfriend.

And, so far, it had been working. No one suspected a thing. Of course, the students had gossiped anyway about Bella becoming so friendly with the unapproachable Cullen's, but at least it wasn't worse. Their life inside school was happy but strained. Each of them had to be so careful not to give anything away with a look, or a touch, and Willow knew it was beginning to grate on their nerves.

Honestly, Willow felt cowardly about it, and she knew Edward and Bella did as well. She didn't know how long any of them would be happy with their current situation, but for now, it would have to do. The redhead would like for nothing better than to announce to the world who she was with, and she was fast approaching the point where she didn't care what the vapid people of the town of Forks thought of them, but at the same time, she didn't want Bella to have to suffer the slings and arrows of persecution for who she loved. She had to stifle a growl of frustration, there didn't seem like there was a happy medium.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and Willow walked with Alice towards the gym. They entered the girls locker room and got changed, all the while the redhead's thoughts still mulled over any possible solutions that would let everyone be happy. As she and Alice met up with Edward out in the gym, he gave her an understanding smile. Apparently he had also been trying to work over the problem. Wondering if he had come any closer than she had, Willow gave him an inquiring look.

He shook his head minutely and Willow sighed in frustration. There had to be something!

The Gym period passed and after getting changed back into their normal clothing, the three vampires made their way to the cafeteria. As they drew near, they saw Bella waiting for them under the overhang of the building. When she saw them, a huge smile stretched across her face and Willow and Edward responded in kind.

Alice stayed with them as they stopped next to the brunette mortal. "Hi Bella!" she chirped and gave the other girl a quick hug.

"Hey Alice," Bella respond and hugged her back. The two dark haired girls had developed an easy and close friendship during the past month.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Alice asked when she had pulled back, a mischievous glint in her golden eyes.

"That was the plan, why?" Bella asked suspiciously. The pixie-like vampire had taken to playing dress-up with the other girl and Bella had no intention of letting herself be paraded around like a doll that night.

Alice pouted but before she could say anything, Willow rolled her eyes and stepped forward to claim a hug from her girlfriend. The smell of warm flowers enveloped the redhead and the burn in the back of her throat spiked. Ignoring it, Willow held Bella close for a moment and just enjoyed the closeness. When she stepped back, her girlfriend gave a sweet smile.

"I wish..." Bella started to say.

"I know, so do I," Willow told her quietly.

Edward stepped next to them and draped a casual arm around both their shoulders and murmured, "Come on, lets go in."

They nodded and went into the cafeteria. As they were leaving the food line, Mike Newton, who was behind them, hesitantly cleared his throat and after eying Edward nervously for a moment, tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"Hey Mike," Bella greeted him with a smile.

"Are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another nervous look towards Edward.

"Sure, I'm in," she said and tried to sound friendly.

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.

"I'll be there," Bella promised.

After giving him another smile they made their way to the Cullen's usual table where Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were already seated. Bella didn't always sit with the vampires at lunch, some days she would sit with Jessica, Angela and their friends, much to Edward's annoyance. Angela, he didn't mind, but he wasn't very fond of Jessica.

As they sat, Willow caught Rosalie rolling her eyes as she noticed Bella. The blonde still hadn't warmed to the human girl. For the most part, Rosalie ignored Bella, and the brunette returned the favor, but occasionally the statuesque blonde would start snipping at the other girl and Willow didn't know how to solve the dissension between them.

"So, what are we going to do next period?"Bella asked from her spot between Edward and Willow.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked in confusion as Alice and Edward gazed the mortal in slight shock.

Bella took a sip from her bottle of lemonade before answering. "Well, from what I remember, Mr. Banner is doing the whole blood typing thing today, and I really don't think I need to repeat that fun experience."

Willow chuckled as Edward grinned ruefully and said, "She's right, that's today."

Every once in a while Bella would remind them, in a offhanded and nonchalant way, that she had already lived through what was going to happen.

"Don't worry, soon I'll be in the dark just like you guys," Bella said with a small smile. Alice cleared her throat and gave the girl a pointed look. "I didn't mean you, Alice," she said as she rolled her eyes. Alice stuck her tongue out at her playfully, making the others grin at the childish behavior.

"Why do you want to skip blood typing?" Emmett asked Bella.

"She's probably afraid of the big bad needle," Rosalie muttered derisively.

Edward started to growl lowly in his chest, but Bella put a calming hand on his arm and told the blonde, "I don't care about the needle. It's the smell of blood that gets to me."

"People can't smell blood," Rosalie scoffed.

"Well, I can, it's what makes me sick. It smells like salt and rust," she said with a wrinkle of her nose. The others looked at her with odd expressions, and she said a bit defensively, "What?"

"Have you heard from Buffy?" Bella asked as she turned to look at Willow. "Has she decided if she wants to come to Forks or not?"

The redhead shook her head as she said, "Not yet. I should hear something in a couple of days though. I hope Anya was able to make those illusion charms without me alright."

"How many was she supposed to make?" Jasper asked.

"Three, I think. I told her it would just make more sense for her to come here, but she said she didn't want to take Dawn out of another school so soon," Willow said with a shrug. "The charms are a good idea, but I'd feel better if they were here."

"Have they had a lot a problems with people going after her?" Bella asked.

"Not really, I think the charms are a failsafe, you know? Just in case someone tries to go after Buffy. Now, to answer your earlier question, what would you like to do for next period? And what happened the first time?" Willow asked with a smile.

Bella ducked her head a little as she answered, "I had to be taken to the nurse's office, I almost fainted in class. Mike started to take me, but I had to stop part way there, then Edward came and he ended up taking me the rest of the way. He got a pass from Ms. Cope to excuse me for the rest of the day and drove me home."

"We'll have to see what we can do about making that last part happen again," Edward said quietly with a crooked grin.

"Definitely," Willow said as she heard Bella's heart quicken as the other girl gazed into his eyes. Bella blushed as she looked back and forth at them.

"I was wondering," Jasper said, cutting into their moment, "How much more do you remember happening before..."

"Well, lets see," Bella said and bit her bottom lip in concentration as she thought. She leaned down to her backpack and grabbed a notebook and a pen. After flipping it to a clean page, she began to write as she spoke softly, so no one around them could hear. "The blood testing was a Thursday, just like today, and Friday Edward goes hunting with Emmett. I go with Mike and the others to First Beach on Saturday and that's when Jacob tells me about the cold ones. On Sunday-"

"Wait," Emmett cut in, "Who tells you about the cold ones?"

"Jacob, he lives on the reservation. He's supposed to tell me legends about the cold ones being the enemy of his ancestors, the wolves. Why?"

Emmett shook his head, but traded looks with his siblings and motioned for Bella to continue. Edward and Willow already knew about the boy from the reservation who had broken the treaty, as did Carlisle, but this was the first that any of the others had heard anything about it. Some of the tension they had been feeling about the wolves dissipated. Nothing had been said by the Quileute's to the Cullen's about Xander being turned into a vampire and breaking the treaty, so far. At least now they had something to help them if push came to shove.

That is, when Bella went to La Push and Jacob told her about the cold ones. Again.

"Ok, anyway, Sunday I search the net for any info on the cold ones, without much success I should add. Monday it should be sunny, so a little heads up if you guys don't know already. The same goes for Tuesday. Oh and that's the day I go with Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles and nearly get attacked by thugs when I wander off by myself and get lost.

"Edward saves me and takes me to dinner, thanks and good job Edward for keeping my butt out of trouble. And no, I won't be repeating that experience again either, thank you very much. Don't get me wrong, I'll enjoy the dinner, but I'd rather not deal with the other part. Where was I? Oh yeah, Wednesday and Thursday, Edward and I play twenty questions, getting to know each other better, which we've already done. Friday, Alice and Edward leave early to go hunting. Saturday, Edward takes me to the meadow. Sunday, he introduces me to you all and we go to the clearing for a game. The rest is, I don't know."

"The game is where James and the others will show up, or at least, they did the last time," Willow murmured darkly to her siblings. "That's in ten days."

"Ah, I had the perception wrong then," Alice commented to herself. A couple of days ago, she had gotten a hazy vision of the three vampires entering the area, but had thought it wouldn't happen for a while yet. The family was aware of the vision, but since they didn't know where James and the others were, they hadn't tried to hunt them down. Now, if things panned out like they did during the spelled time lapse, Willow would finally ensure that James and his fellow coven members wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else ever again.

The redhead had also written out the time-line she had remembered from her forced dimensional hopping, but she hadn't been sure if her and Edward getting together with Bella had changed anything. They hadn't waited the month that Edward had originally, so that could have moved the time-line along faster or canceled it out all together. So far, from what they had discussed with Bella, things were the same and different at the same time.

The bell for next period rang before they could discuss things any further and they all got up to head out. Willow told Edward and Bella to go head out to the brunette's truck and that she would handle getting them excused for the rest of the day. Edward hesitated before leaving, he knew the redhead disliked using her powers to manipulate peoples minds. She gave him a reassuring smile and headed to the office to talk with Ms. Cope.

A few minutes later, after obtaining what they needed to be excused for the rest of the school day, Willow joined Edward and Bella as they reached the girl's old truck. She felt bad for putting the magical whammy on the nice office secretary, but she didn't think Ms. Cope would just let them go for no reason, and she definitely didn't want Bella to have to go through what she did the first time round.

"I knew I should have driven today," Edward commented ruefully as he eyed the old Chevy. He and Willow had ridden with their siblings in the Jeep this morning.

Bella huffed and glared at him as she swiped her wet hair out of her eyes, "You know, Willow and I could always go somewhere and you could stay in school."

Willow snickered and opened the passenger door, "Are you two coming or do you want to stand out here in the rain all day?"

Bella muttered to herself as she opened the driver-side door and slid into the cab. Edward merely grinned and slid in after Willow. The rain came down in a deluge outside the truck, making it blur everything outside the windows.

"Do you want me to drive?" Edward offered.

"No," Bella growled and jammed the key into the ignition. She started the engine, but hesitated before putting it into gear. She looked over at them sheepishly and asked, "Where are we going?"

Edward's grin widened and he suggested, "We could go to our place."

Bella nodded and put the truck into gear.

It didn't take long for them to get to the three story house nestled back into the forest, and Bella parked in front. As they entered the home they saw Esme sitting in the living room with her sketchpad in her lap.

She looked up and smiled at them as she said, "Hello Bella. Is everything alright?"

"Hi Esme, everything's fine. They were blood typing in Biology today so I decided to play hooky with these two," Bella told the older woman.

"Ah, well don't make it a habit, alright?" Esme replied in a motherly tone.

"I'll try not to," the brunette said with a grin. She turned to Edward and asked sweetly, "Could you play for us?"

"I suppose," he said in a mock annoyance. He belied his tone with a soft smile and stopped on his way to the piano to give Willow a lingering and gentle kiss.

He pulled away and stepped over to Bella. He stood about a half a foot away from her, feeling the warmth and scent that rolled of her body in a fragrant cloud. He brought his hands up to gently cradle her face. He lowered his head until he was only an inch away from her, but hesitated before closing the final distance between them.

Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need.

And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against hers.

What neither of them was prepared for was her response.

Bella's breath came in a wild gasp, and her fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to her. Her lips parted as she breathed in his heady scent.

Instead of turning to unresponsive stone beneath her lips, Edward gently, oh so gently, pressed himself closer and kissed her deeper. Bella moaned softly and darted her tongue out to lick along his bottom lip.

He stiffened as he battled with himself to not swoop in and devour her mouth with his own. He had to remind himself over and over again to move slowly, to not hurt the delicate creature in his arms. His hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed her face back. She opened her eyes and saw his expression.

"Oops," she breathed.

"That's an understatement," Edward forced out between stiff lips.

His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from his perfect articulation. He held Bella's face just inches from his.

Willow was breathing heavy, even though she hadn't been involved in the kiss. Just the sight of her two loves embracing was enough to raise her own desire. They looked so right together. She started to move towards them, but made herself stop after a few steps. She didn't want to overwhelm either of them, but it took more self control than was pretty.

"Oh my," Esme whispered as she watched the scene before her unfold.

Edward caressed Bella's face with his thumbs and placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her, then flashed Willow a desire laced look before stepping away from the brunette and making his way over to the piano.

When he sat on the black wooden bench, he set his fingers over the ivory keys and began to play. Slow and clear notes filled the otherwise quiet room. The song wasn't what quite like the lullaby he had composed for Bella, but it sounded similar. Rich, complex, and floating tones filled the listeners with a sense of love and desire. Swelling the heart with it's honest passion and need to be... loved.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: Hello to all those still with me. I want to say how sorry I am for the horribly long wait. RL has totally kick my butt. I would like to thank Joyful for releasing the rabid plot bunny that completely destroyed my room and the many pokings that got me motivated to write. : ) Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, going back and reading them helped me stay positive.

First Beach, Quileute Reservation

Forks, Washington

Bella and Jacob walked north across the multi-hued stones that littered the beach, toward the driftwood seawall. The clouds overhead finally stretched completely across the sky, hiding the sun and causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop.

Bella contemplated how she would start the conversation so it would flow to where she needed it to. She pulled up the memories of the last time she had been here having this same talk with Jacob. She felt bad about tricking the information out of him the first time, and the second time around wasn't shaping up to be any different.

She glanced over at him under her lashes, trying to be discreet as she looked him over. He had long, glossy black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, russet colored and smooth, his eyes were dark, set deep above the high arch of his cheekbones. He had just a touch of childish roundness left around his jaw.

To her surprise, she realized he looked a little different than he had the first time. If she wasn't mistaken, Bella would swear he looked like he was getting sick. His russet skin had a paleness to it, and as they walked down the beach, their shoulders would brush together for a few moments, and normally, this wouldn't have raised her eyebrows, but she could feel the heat coming off of him.

Even through his coat. And hers.

She looked closer at him, and noticed he wasn't really acting any different, so she pushed her observations from her mind, writing them off as him getting sick. She'd ask him in a little bit if he was feeling alright. But after she got him to spill the beans on the Cold Ones.

Jacob was very nice and Bella liked him, he was very easy to get along with, but she knew she had to get him talking, if only for the safety of Willow and Edward. Not to mention the rest of the Cullen's.

She decided to stick to the way the first time had played out and would give the topic a nudge if she had to. Bella braced herself to start flirting with Jacob, even though it went against her true feelings. She gave a silent apology to the young man at her side and started to talk.

"So you're, what, sixteen?" she asked, as she fluttered her eyelashes, feeling like an obvious idiot.

"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered.

"Really?" Her face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age," he explained.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" Bella asked archly, as if she was hoping for a yes. She sounded moronic to her own ears, but he still seemed flattered.

"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want - after I get my license," he amended.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." She purposefully lumped herself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that she preferred Jacob, feeling like dirt the whole time she led him on.

"That's Sam, he's nineteen," he said.

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" she asked innocently.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation."

"Why not?"

He glanced over at her, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." Bella said with a smile, trying to put him at ease.

He smiled back, then lifted one eyebrow and his voice went husky as he asked ominously, "Do you like scary stories?"

"I love them," she enthused, making an effort to smolder at him, feeling lower than scum.

Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out, thrust toward the overcast sky. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while Bella sat beneath him on the body of the tree.

He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his lips.

Everything was playing out so exactly as she remembered them, that she had to focused on keeping the desperate interest and relief she felt out of her eyes.

Bella may have felt like utter garbage about tricking him, but she couldn't help feeling a sense of victory as Jacob started to talk.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from, the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date way back. One legend claims that we descended from wolves." He paused and gave her a sly grin, and his voice dropped a little lower, "Then there are the stories about the Cold Ones."

"The Cold Ones?" Bella asked, not faking her intrigue now.

Down the beach, beneath the same overcast sky, a few shadowy figures could barely be seen amongst the gloom that suffused the forest that bordered the reservation.

"We may only number a few, right now, but we are strong," a young voice said defiantly determined.

Sam frowned as a couple of the others nodded in agreement. It was Saturday and the pack had gathered that morning to discuss the Cold Ones that had moved into Forks. They were aware of the Cullen's presence, because the pack's legends told of them in the past. But the vampire's numbers had increased from what they once were.

Four new ones had joined the coven of vampires, two males and two females, and he wasn't positive, but the treaty might have been broken. The pack now had to decide what to do about it. But of course, there was a complication.

Traces of other Cold Ones had been found along the edges of their territory, and they had followed them, but the trails had always gone cold.

Now Paul and the others were trying to convince him to start patrolling their borders and following these strangers. Sam thought it was a good idea, but he also felt that the pack should be careful, he didn't think that they were ready to battle directly against the Cold Ones.

"I agree, we should begin patrolling regularly," Sam said quietly after a few minutes. The others started to grin and began to shift restlessly with anticipation, but his next words dampened their spirits. "But we will only watch them at this moment. Follow them, but do not interact with them. If they make any moves to hurt humans, call us and we'll gather to stop them."

Paul started to protest, but Sam gave him a hard stare and the younger wolf lowered his head.

Sam looked each of the other wolves in the eyes to ensure their obedience. When he knew he had it, he assigned patrol routes to his pack.

That same day

North of Forks, Washington

"James, I don't think it would be wise to keep going so near them yet," Laurent said as he watched the pale blonde vampire pace along the forest floor in the cloudy afternoon light. Though if pressed, he wouldn't have been able to say which group he meant, the wolves or the family of vampires the girl they were hunting, was staying with.

James turned a fierce glare on the other male vampire, and gave a mean grin as he saw him flinch. He advanced menacingly as he spoke, "Who was it again that tipped our hand to them last? Hmmm? Who gave away the chase and had them all scatter? How long has it taken us to find their trail again?"

Laurent didn't answer, just grimaced with distress and shame, afraid that James would do something drastic in his mounting anger.

Satisfied that he had made his point, James continued his pacing, but in a more sedate way.

Minutes passed silently, Laurent and Victoria watched him prowl in and out of the beams of sunlight that managed to filtered through the trees and clouds above, his strides reminiscent of a jungle cat's feline grace.

The three of them had been together long enough for the other two to recognize the expression on their leaders face.

He was thinking. Plotting.

It had taken them a bit to find their query, but a couple of days ago they had come across Willow's scent in the woods a few miles west and south of Port Angeles and had traced it back to Forks.

The residence of the family of vampires that Willow was living with had been tricky to scout, due to the high number of vampires that were living there. But the most interesting and odd thing that they had seen, was a human among the nine vampires.

Humans in the company of vampires was not so odd, but usually they were either about to be eaten, being eaten, or dead from being eaten and waiting to be disposed of.

But not the human girl that was seen in the company of the large family most of the time. She was visibly comfortable around so many that could and should be the death of her. She obviously knew what they were, and wasn't scared.

Not only wasn't she scared, but James had seen her wrapped in a blanket, sandwiched between the redhead they were after and the bronze-haired vampire that they had seen at the club. It seemed the two vampires and the human were... together, and that was...

Strange.

When Laurent had seen the three of them together, he had cursed fluidly in french, and motioned to the others to move off so he could talk to them. James had not been amused at having to abandon his quarry so soon, but when he heard what the dark skinned vampire had to say, he was intrigued.

He had been told some very interesting information.

"We'll split up today," James said as he stopped pacing and faced the other two vampires. "Victoria, you will lead our animal friends in other directions, while I go and get a better look at the girl." He turned to Laurent and said, "You will go and see your old... friends. Let them know we have found something they would be very interested in."

Victoria and Laurent both nodded their agreement and they shared a sly smile before they left in different directions.

James took to the trees to follow behind Victoria, knowing that the girl was on the beach that edged quite close to the wolves that his mate was supposed to lead away.

He watched from above as his redheaded mate got the attention of one of the prowling wolves and led him off in the opposite direction that he needed to go in.

He came down out of the tree, and bypassed a group of laughing teens as they played in the tidal pools that bordered along the surf. Keeping inside the forest edge, he followed his nose to where the girl was sitting on a log with a male human.

He was about to edge in closer when he caught a musky oder, and heard a growl behind him. James whipped around and saw that he was boxed in on three sides by three huge wolves. One had silver gray fur, one was a deep chocolate brown, and the last was completely black. All three growled menacingly at him and paced a little closer.

About forty feet away, out on the beach, the two humans sat completely oblivious to what was happening behind them. Neither knew the ash blonde vampire was so close or the danger they had been in.

James took in the situation in a heartbeat and gave a growl of frustration as he leaped up and took hold of a branch overhead. He swung himself up, and then leaped to the next tree as he tried to put a little distance between himself and the following wolves. Deep snarls drifted up to him as he tried to retreat, moving swiftly through the trees.

After a few minutes, sounds from the wolves that were following him dissipated and James dropped down from his perch. He was weighing the option of going back, when a large, brown-furred and taloned paw struck him from behind.

With a roar of anger, he twisted around and backhanded the brown wolf. He watched in satisfaction as it tumbled away from him with a yelp.

A flash of midnight black came at him from behind and set its teeth into his shoulder, wrenching him to the side. Pain lanced his shoulder, and he watched in disbelief as his arm was ripped from its socket.

Snarling, he dodged another attack, and dashed over to scoop up his arm. Quickly, without thinking, he placed the severed limb to it's abandoned socket and watched with relief as his flesh began to mend itself together. Within moments, his arm was reattached and he faced the circling wolves with a cocky and taunting grin.

"That all you g-" he started to say, when one swiped him from the side.

A few days later

Forks, Washington

Bella sat in the meadow nestled in the mountains just north of Forks with Willow. It was Tuesday afternoon, and school had let out a little over an hour ago, and they were waiting for Edward to arrive. Seeing how it was a rare sunny day, the vampires had stayed home from school.

Normally, if Edward or Willow missed school, Bella would go over to their house in the afternoon.

But not the day before, or today.

The past couple of days Edward had insisted on them getting together away from the house. And he had been quite firm about it.

When she had asked why, he had explained that a couple of vampires known to Jasper would be visiting and that Edward didn't trust them around her. He went on to explain a little about the past shared between the three vampires and how they knew each other.

Bella had been a little nervous after hearing about the war-filled and bloody past of the leonine like vampire that Edward called his brother, but her boyfriend had assured her that Jasper had long since tired of that lifestyle and that was why he had left, oh so long ago to join up with the Cullen's.

He also assured her that Jasper's guests would be leaving today.

According to Alice, Peter and Charlotte were only going to be in Forks for two days, and that they wouldn't be a problem while they were here, but Edward wasn't taking any chances. He had stayed to greet their guests yesterday and had told Willow to go ahead and take Bella to the meadow, he would join them shortly. They did the same thing today, only this time Edward would be staying behind to wish the visitors farewell.

Bella was laid out amidst the soft green grass and wild flowers, with Willow to the side of her. Sunlight streamed down through the trees and made Willow's skin shine like she was coated in diamonds.

She couldn't stop staring at how the other girl looked in the bright golden light.

Willow's hair gleamed like someone had turned blood into rubies and spun it out into hair. Her white skin, which normally had a pearly sheen, was absolutely breathtaking in the sunlight.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to the cool marble ones of the angel carved of fire, blood and diamonds that was her girlfriend.

As their lips met, Bella moaned quietly and Willow sighed, her breath caressed Bella's face and made her a little

dizzy with the sweet scent. Her head spun with desire and love.

Willow leaned back a little and gazed lovingly at the warm girl pressed against her. Desire warred within her, making her nearly groan with the intensity of it. Willow kissed her lips, light and sweet as perfumed air. She wanted very badly to touch her, and to taste her.

She slid one hand around the back of the other girls neck and traced the other lightly along the skin of her collarbone as she kissed her. Bella's lips were so soft, and when they parted beneath her own, she made a small sound of pleasure deep in her throat.

"Oh, god, Bella," Willow said huskily as she extricated herself from the other girl and scooted back a few feet. The scent of warm honeyed flowers thick in her nose and throat. A small inferno blazed in her as the scent overwhelmed the redhead.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked in a bewildered and slightly hurt tone. "Don't you want to..."

Willow gave a short laugh and said, "More than I can say, yes, I most definitely want to."

"Then why did you pull away?"

"Bella, god, I want you so much, but I don't want to hurt you," Willow said as she hung her head. Edward had warned her not to let her emotions get the better of herself, because she might forget her strength and unwittingly hurt the other girl.

Bella made a noise of frustration and stared at Willow for a few moments before she said, "You know, that's what Edward kept saying to me. Before, you know? I understand that you could physically hurt me, I really do, but I also know that you both can control yourselves. Extremely well, as a matter of fact."

"Bella... ," Willow started hesitantly, but the other girl cut her off.

"Look, I know it wont be easy, but could we at least try before you flat out say no?" Bella said as she gave her a pleading look. "Please?"

Willow stared at her with a contemplative look, weighing her desires against what she knew she should say. The redhead knew this was dangerous, she knew it down to her very bones. She also knew that if she did hurt the other girl, not only Edward wouldn't forgive her.

She was about to say 'no' when Bella looked down and said dejectedly, "Nevermind, I can't make you want me."

Willow gaped at her for a split second, then growled and moved in a blur towards Bella. The younger girl gasped at the suddenness of the move as she tackled her gently. Willow rolled them to dissipate her momentum and ended the move with herself leaning over a prone Bella.

"That wasn't very nice," Willow whispered as she stared down at her girlfriend nestled in the grass below her.

Bella flushed as she realized she was caught in her ploy to guilt trip the redhead. "I'm sorry," she stammered, "I just want to be able to touch you, and you touch me. I want all three of us to be able to be together without worrying about either of you hurting me."

"Oh Bella, silly Bella, what can I say that will make you believe that I want and adore you?" Willow asked as she leaned down to kiss the brunette gently.

"I think you'll have to show me," Bella gasped softly, making Willow chuckle as she gently trailed kisses along Bella's jaw to her ear, then continued slowly down to her throat.

The redhead traced her left hand down the other girl's side to splay her hand on her hip. "Lean up," she whispered into the delicate shell of Bella's ear.

Bella raised her shoulders up off the ground and arched her spine as Willow rested her hand on the small of her back to support her. Once she was steady, Willow grasped the hem of the other girl's shirt and the brunette's creamy skin came into view as she began to pull it up.

As the material came up to just under her breasts, Willow hesitated and gave her a serious look as she asked, "You're sure about this?"

Bella gave her a serious look back and said, "Definitely."

Willow nodded gravely, then gave her a wink before she pulled Bella's shirt off completely, leaving the brunette bare, except for her pale blue bra, from the waist up.

Bella reached up behind her back and felt the material of her bra loosen as she undid the clasp and pulled the straps down along her arms and tossed the thin material to the side.

Willow's mouth flooded with venom as a spike of desire shot through her as her girlfriends silken and soft breasts came into view. She had to swallow convulsively as she gazed at the luscious mounds tipped with dusky rose nipples.

Bella moaned as Willow lowered her head and took a nipple into her mouth, gently pulling on it. She lost herself in sucking on them, pulling the incredibly soft, but taut flesh between her lips as she switched from one breast to the other. Bella's hands tangled in her hair and tugged her closer as her breathing quickened.

Willow lowered her to the ground and gave a happy sigh as she gazed down at her girlfriend. Sunlight played with her chestnut hair as it lay spread out on the soft green grass like a cloud.

She placed her hands gently on the skin below her chest and Bella arched into her touch as her hands slowly began to trace lower. She couldn't get enough of Bella's skin as she ran her hands along her ribs, down her sides to grip her hips lightly.

As she went to undo the button on the brunette's jeans, Bella kicked off her sneakers, making Willow laugh softly. She then hooked her fingers under the top of the other girl's pants and began to slide them off her hips, then her legs.

Without taking her eyes off of the feast laid out before her, Willow tossed the jeans to the side to join Bella's discarded shirt and bra.

Fire burned in her throat as she caught the scent of Bella's desire, and Willow struggled with her urges for a moment as the delicious scent nearly overpowered her.

Hunger lanced through her sharply as venom flooded her mouth again. Willow closed her eyes and held her breathe for a moment as she viscously curbed herself.

"Willow?" Bella asked tentatively.

The redhead opened her eyes as she swallowed back the venom in her mouth and met the worried gaze of the girl below her. What pulled Willow out of her hunger induced haze all together was that there was no fear in Bella's eyes. Only a concern that she wasn't alright.

Moved by the goodness of the girl before her, Willow leaned down and captured Bella's lips in a searing kiss.

Bella gasped into her mouth as Willow moved her hand to glide along the soft flesh of her thigh, to the soft and slick wetness of her desire. She slid lower, trailing her tongue along her ribs and the flat plains of her stomach, and settled between her thighs.

Moving the slip of light blue cotton that separated her from her goal, Willow rolled her eyes up and gazed along the lean lines of Bella's body, to stare intensely into her eyes as she deliberately and slowly lowered her mouth to the warm and slick flesh beneath her.

Bella gave a throaty gasp as Willow worked the swollen pink bud in her mouth and she slid a finger into her welcoming entrance. She felt the Bella's silken muscles squeeze around her cool digit as she slowly and gently worked her finger in and out.

Willow lightly sucked on Bella's clit, careful not to scrap the fragile girl with her razor sharp teeth. The brunette moaned and thrust her hips as she added another finger inside of her.

So caught up in the taste, and feel, and smell of Bella, Willow was blind to what was happening around her. The only warning she had that something was horribly wrong, was a feint trill of magic on the air.

Willow caught an oddly sweet and icy scent and looked up in alarm, just before a cloyingly dense and sweet cloud engulfed her mind.

The last conscious sound she heard was Bella screaming and surprised laughter.

Edward sat at the piano, his fingers playing lightly over the ivory keys as he watched his family say good-bye to Peter and Charlotte.

Thinking about Willow and Bella waiting for him at the meadow made him more anxious than he should have been, and started playing a little more stormily than he had planned. It was an old song, with a familiar theme: impatience. Jasper eyed him curiously.

'What a strange creature,' Charlotte thought as she tilted her white-blond head thoughtfully.

'And he was so normal and pleasant the last time we met,' Peter thought at the same time.

He didn't pay attention to them for a while, just letting the music distract him. It was hard to have the girls out of sight. He returned his attention to their conversation when the goodbyes grew more final. They were shaking hands then, preparing to depart.

Edward let the song he was playing trail off to an unsatisfying end, and got hastily to his feet.

"Charlotte, Peter," he said and nodded.

"It was nice to see you again, Edward," Charlotte said doubtfully. Peter just nodded in return.

And Alice, in a chiding tone, 'They're going straight east, to Seattle. No where near the meadow.' She showed him the proof in her visions.

He saw the meadow, and Willow and Bella were in it. They were kissing. to put it mildly. Alice began to breath a bit faster as what the two girls were doing became more explicit.

Jasper looked quickly at his mate and gave her a startled look as she blurred to his side and said a hasty good-bye to their guests, before grabbing his arm and pulling him upstairs.

Edward shook his head at her antics, but couldn't help the desire that raised in him at the images of his two girls together. He turned to head out and join them. He was halfway to the door when Alice froze n the staircase and let out a gasp of horror.

Faces he had hoped to never see anywhere near his two girls, suddenly appeared in the clearing with them. Rage, pure and burning overtook him as he watched his mates taken by the Volturi.

He was moving before he had any conscious thought to.

Brushing past the startled, flaxen-haired guests, Edward raced out the door, Alice and Jasper close behind him. The others figured something had gone wrong, and soon followed.

Edward ignored them all, he had to save his mates.

He ran into the woods, the ground blurring beneath his feet. He weaved amongst the trees like a ghost. Faster than he had ever run before. His family followed him as best they could, Alice telling them her vision along the way.

The miles flew past, but he knew in his heart he would be to late.

Edward burst into the meadow and stopped dead in his tracks.

It was empty.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and fav's. Without further ado, on with the show...

Chapter 29

Edward stood in the center of the meadow, Bella's discarded shoes were clutched in his hands, they were one of the only traces that she had been there.

He could smell the lingering odor of the vampires that had taken his girls, and the thought that they were gone filled him with such a towering rage, that he crushed the sneakers in his hands beyond repair as his fingers clenched in anger.

Alice and Jasper came into the meadow in a blur, both were frantic and worried. They knew the danger that Willow and Bella faced, would be tremendous.

Edward stalked over to Alice as the rest of the family, plus Charlotte and Peter, entered the clearing. He snarled out between gritted teeth, "Where are they, Alice?"

Alice searched through her visions, desperate to tell him where the girls had been taken, but she couldn't see anything past the actual abduction. Panic laced her voice as she answered, "I don't know! I can't see anything! Why can't I see them?"

"Are you sure it was the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi?" Charlotte gasped and gripped Peter's arm in fright. They had remained at the Cullen's house for a few minutes, unsure of their welcome when everyone had rushed out, so they hadn't heard Alice explain her vision.

"It was Alec and Demetri," Edward growled as he paced the meadow looking for a clear scent trail. He found where he thought they had left, but there was an odd, acrid and musky odor that tainted the scent. Frustrated, he stared out into the forest.

"It's true, it was them," Alice said to Peter and Charlotte.

"Well, we need to get them back!" Rosalie burst out.

"Them, Rose?" Emmett asked. Rosalie's distaste for Bella was well known to their family. They may not know why, but they knew the fair-haired beauty didn't care for Edward's human girlfriend.

Rose frowned, and Edward let out a choked, rueful laugh as he heard her thoughts. The blonde had always had a hard time with coping with her vampirism. He knew that she would trade her immortal life for a chance to be human again in a flash.

Also, the fact that Carlisle had intended for them to be together oh so long ago didn't help. When they had first met, it had seemed to Edward that the first words he had ever spoken to her had made Rosalie dislike him. Now, come to find out that it was his lack of falling over himself to please her that had irked her.

Now, not only did he find someone he did fall over himself for, but then he found a second, much more human girl, as well. But, just because Bella had what Rosalie couldn't, wasn't a good reason to let the poor girl die. Truth be told, Rose actually like the brunette human, she just had trouble dealing with her own hang-ups. That wasn't Bella's fault.

"I never said it was a good reason, Edward. I'm sorry I've been so mean, but I can't help being jealous," Rose said quietly to his back.

Edward's shoulder's slumped for a moment, then he squared them and turned to face his family. "Thank you for understanding, Rose. We do need to get them back."

"Well, we know that since it was Alec and Demetri, they'll bring the girls back to Volterra. But, why were they here to begin with?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Carlisle, you don't really mean to go to the Volturi, do you? And do what?" Charlotte asked incredulously.

Edward felt a surge of anger at her tone, but before either he or Carlisle could respond, Alice had a vision. Edward forgot about the flaxen-haired Charlotte as he watched the vision play out.

It started with Demetri carrying a prone Willow over his shoulder, her deep red mane trailing down his back. Alec was beside him, Bella in a similar position on his shoulder. The difference between the girls, was that Bella was conscious and trying to prop herself up to look behind them, while Willow just lay unmoving. There was a curious, half afraid, half hopeful look on her face as the two male vampires ran through the wild country-side.

Alec would cast his own quick glances behind him every once and a while, and whatever he saw made him quicken his pace.

What in the world was chasing them?

The foursome began to fade in and out of focus, making both Alice and Edward growl in frustration. Unable to see exactly where the girls and their captors were would make things difficult. They had to find them before Alec and Demetri made it back to Volterra.

The only way to get them back after that would be if they somehow convinced Aro, Caius, and Marcus to let the girls go, or to make a trade.

And they only had one thing the Volturi wanted.

Themselves.

Aro had wanted Edward and Alice to join their ranks for years, but their respect for Carlisle had kept them at bay. Edward had feared Aro learning of Willow's existence, because he knew once the other vampire found out about her abilities, nothing would stop him from trying to claim her.

And what about Bella? She was human, there was no way she could escape the yolk of her captors. And why wasn't she under Alec's power?

Many things weren't adding up, but now that the girls were on their way to the ancient city, Edward was frantic to find a way to get them back.

His thoughts were cut off as Alice's vision picked up again.

This time, it started in the Volturi's stronghold.

Aro stood in the center of a round stone room, Bella knelt next to Willow's prone form on the ground. Both girls were just behind Alec and Demetri, the former had his hand in Aro's grasp.

Edward didn't like the look of surprise the mind reading vampire shot towards Bella, nor the way he studied Willow.

The vision cut to Aro holding Willow's wrist, and the expression on his face made Edward feel sick with dismay. A smile of wicked pleasure spread across his surprised and delighted face.

Instead of a steady procession of events, the vision then turned into a series of images. Images that all seemed to be centered around the same theme. There were only a few variations, none of which, where that heartening.

Willow, with bright scarlet eyes, and an evil smile twisting her lips. Using her magic for the Volturi for any reason that Aro could come up with.

Images that showed the redheaded vampire killing Bella. Then the brunette was shown in a different vein. Shown as being made into a vampire and standing proudly next Willow in some instances, and in others, betraying the Volturi to the Cullen's, and paying for it with her life.

Scenes of death and destruction. Some starring the two girls, others centered on them as the victims.

And it wasn't aways the Volturi that were putting them down.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice were shown going after the girls. Mainly, for having slaughtered the rest of the Cullen family.

Carlisle, still understanding and compassionate till the end, tried to talk sense to Bella as Willow held the others off with her magic. Not heeding the logic of the pale doctor, the brunette turned her newborn strength against him as Esme and the rest looked on in horror.

Rosalie, with her haughty beauty, and Emmett with his fierce strength didn't last long against the cunning and power of their redheaded sister.

Feeling panic rip through him, Edward vowed to do everything in his power to not let any of the possible futures come to pass. He swore to never let Bella's loyal and beautiful nature be twisted into that of a monster, to save Willow before the Volturi could get their claws into her.

As determination filled him, one last, hazy image floated into his mind.

Willow and Bella, chasing after him through the forest, delighted laughter trilling on the air like music. All three of them glittering in the sunlight that beamed down, golden and warm, like thick honey.

Edward felt his eyes sting as he saw the happiness on his and the girl's faces.

Alice turned to him and said, "We have to get them back."

Before he could answer, a voice called out.

"Get who back?" Xander asked as he stepped into the meadow. "What did I miss? Hey, where's Willow?"

The Next Day

Volterra, Italy

Bella had passed out from exhaustion and fear at some point in the night before and when she awoke again in Alec's arms they were entering a stone antechamber made of ancient grey stone, that quickly gave way to a round and open room.

Long slitted windows high up on the walls were open to the night air, and allowed the bright moonlight to filter in and illuminate the dark room. Torches were held against the walls in iron sconces and were placed at irregular intervals, so their flickering flames cast an odd light around the spacious room.

There were only three chairs in the otherwise empty room, and they were situated against the curving wall like thrones, their dark and heavy looking wood gleamed with polish and use in the torch light.

Bella was trying to keep her fear under control as the two male vampires deposited herself and Willow onto the floor of the chamber, near a slight depression that held a drain.

Wondering why there would be a drain in the floor, Bella jumped when a door hidden in the recessed shadows opened and a male vampire walked in. He had long black hair as dark as night, that flowed around his shoulders and down his back.

Letting go of Alec's wrist, Aro made a dismissive gesture, and the two vampires cleared the way, so that their leader could examine the captives closer.

He stared at Bella a few moments, then smiled at her when she began to fidget.

Aro stood before the incapacitated redhead and ignored the trembling Bella, as he leaned forward and took Willow's wrist in his hand, then sighed as a wealth of images and thoughts flooded his mind.

"Well, done Alec, Demetri," Aro said.

"Thank you, Master," the two vampires responded.

A tall vampire with an aged face and shoulder length brown hair stepped into the chamber, followed by a slightly shorter male vampire with a cuttingly beautiful face and pale blonde hair.

"Caius, Marcus, so glad you could join us," Aro drawled in a slightly smug tone.

"Well?" Caius demanded as he settled himself gracefully onto the throne on the right.

Without letting go of Willow's wrist, Aro responded, "Ah, no, my dear brother. This is not one we want to waste on mere death." He glanced up and said in a non-chalant tone, "Demetri, fetch Chelsea."

Darkness.

There was no light. No sound. No smell. Nothing.

Nothing but a suffocating and oddly cloying darkness.

She tried to remember where she was. What she had been doing.

The meadow, she had been in the meadow. With... Bella?

Why had she been in the meadow with Bella?

She remembered sweetness on her tongue and a distant and distorted scream, then everything had gone blank.

So she was back to the darkness.

It had an oppressiveness to it that weighed against her mind. It made her want to twitch and squirm against the noxiously sweet and choking hold it had on her, but where she had the urge and desire, her will was taken.

Anger welled, but without being able to move, it was useless. And distracting.

She was startled to feel a pressure against her numbed body.

A slow burning began to build in her mind, his touch was repulsive. How she knew it was a he, she wasn't sure, but the pressure that spiked into her mind had an arrogant and high-handed feel, and it had a dead and sour earth smell to it.

She felt as if he was touching every part of her mind, as he leafed through her thoughts and memories. Leaving insidious and sticky traces behind, his power seemed to suck at her being, at her power, at her very core and soul.

She wanted to tremble with frustration at not being able to thwart his invasive probing of her mind.

Anger, then rage, floated in her mind and body like champagne bubbles with swords, their sharp edges slicing into the lethargy that gripped her so fiercely, and began to bleed its effectiveness away.

But not quickly enough to satisfy her. It was like trying to push away mist with your hands. She struggled against the choking hold on her mind, but it felt next to impossible to twist out of it's grasp.

Before she could slip the noose strangling her, she felt an added contact and pressure. This touch was different from the other one, it had an airy feel as it brushed along her mind. Wary at first, her distrust started to melt away as the male presence didn't feel as repulsive and she relaxed her mind.

She stopped struggling against the numbness. Why was she frightened? No one would hurt her here.

"Ah, much better," Aro purred darkly as Chelsea used her gift to alter the emotional connections she had, twisted her into a loyal subject. "Alec, you may let our young friend go."

The cloying cloud of nothingness receded, and Willow's senses rushed back all at once.

Smells bombarded her. Sweet and icy, warm and flowery. The warmth called to her, but the intoxicating scent pulled a face to the front of her memory.

"Willow?" asked a soft and scared voice.

Aro watched in interest as the redhead blinked her eyes and shook her head.

"Bella?" Willow said as she looked at the girl next to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but are you ok? What's going on?" Bella asked quietly, relief colored her voice since it seemed her girlfriend was alright.

Willow turned and looked at Aro, who still held her wrist. She smiled and what she said next made Bella gasp. "Hello, Master."

It was a few hours later, Bella and Willow were seated on a dark red leather sofa in front of a large fireplace, with a mantle of beautiful scroll work done in black marble. The grate that would hold the wood was cold and empty.

The two had been given fresh clothing and were allowed to get cleaned up and in Bella's case, sleep a little. The girls had had a moment to talk, and Bella had found out that Willow had been able retain more of herself than she was letting on.

Her mental shields had been able to withstand the complete takeover of her mind, unbeknown to their 'hosts'.

Now they were in a huge room that would have resembled an office, if it weren't so lavishly appointed. Next to them, in a winged-back red leather chair was Aro. Caius and Marcus stood to the sides and slightly in back of him. Arrayed behind them were four other vampires, spaced out a little to be able to protect the ruling vampires.

Scattered around the room were a few other various vampires, most of whom Bella was unnerved by, and Willow seemed to not mind at all. Bella ran her hands nervously along the skirt that covered her thighs. Almost four inches before she reached her knee, she felt bare skin. Grimacing at the dress, she looked down.

It had a fitted, sleeveless top that had a low sweetheart neckline. The skirt was layered in gauzy linen that fell to jagged tips at the end. The whole dress was a deep forest green, which Bella had to admit, actually looked good with her coloring.

Bella looked over at Willow, and couldn't help but stare a little. If she thought her dress complimented her, it was nothing compared to how beautiful the redhead was.

Her girlfriend was wearing a dress that hugged her lithe body like a glove. It too, was sleeveless, but it's neckline plunged deeply down the front, to just past her belly button. Smooth snowy white flesh gleamed next to the midnight black material.

As if to contradicted the amount of flesh that the bodice showed, the skirt was fitted and came down to her knees. Her dainty feet were encased in four inch black stilettos, were as Bella was, for some reason, still barefoot.

"Now, my dears, we have some business to attend to," Aro said. He looked at Willow and smiled."Willow, Bella looks a little chilled, why don't you make her a fire."

Willow nodded in agreement and looked to the fireplace. She released a whisper of power and said, "Silva."

Wood appeared in the grate, six logs arranged neatly and smelled faintly sweet and nutty. Small movements in the watching crowd gave away their shock and surprise. "Incendo," she said and flames began to lick along the wood.

"Good," Aro murmured with a small smile.

His smile turned a little cruel as he looked at Bella. "Alec has shared with me a most interesting event. Did his power truly have no effect?" he asked lazily.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Very interesting," he replied. "I would like to test you abilities this day as well, my dear." Then after waiting a heartbeat, he said, "Jane, dear one, if you please."

"Both, Master?" a slim dirty blond girl asked hopefully as she stepped forward a pace. Her pouty full lips were curved in a smirk as she met Bella's eyes.

"Hmm," the raven haired vampire murmured thoughtfully, "the human first, then our new recruit."

Jane grinned manically for a second then focused her mind and power on the brunette girl. Her crimson gaze narrowed after a few seconds, the human hadn't even flinched! Enraged at being thwarted, Jane intensified her will and blasted her.

Again, nothing!

Growling, the petite vampire started forward, but halted as Aro held up his hand with a chuckle. He waved towards Willow with a mocking look at Jane.

Furious, Jane bent her glare on the redhead and unleashed a fury upon her. Willow went rigged as her hands clawed into the leather couch. Her teeth were locked and rigid against screaming in agony.

Bella's breath was ragged as she watched her girlfriend be tortured. Desperate for them to stop, she flung herself in front of Willow's frozen form and yelled, "Please, stop!"

Jane blurred to her and got in her face, making Bella shrink back against Willow. As their flesh came into contact, Willow relaxed instantly and glared at an astonished Jane.

In a move to fast to see, Willow stood and flipped her and Bella's positions. Keeping hold of her girlfriends hand, the redhead growled at Jane, "You want pain, I'll show you agony." She flicked her fingers and whispered, "Crucio."

Jane shrieked and doubled over, her eyes opened wide and terror filled.

"Willow," Aro said in mild reproach.

The redhead flicked her fingers at Jane and rolled her eyes. She then sat next to Bella, keeping hold of her hand in hers.

"Most curious," Aro said delightedly. "Now, I'm afraid we come to a sticky part of the situation."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked with a frown.

"My dear, one of our most stringent laws is to never allow a human to know about us. Sweet Bella can not remain human or alive, since she knows too much," Aro said reasonably.

Bella tucked herself into Willow even more, and her voice trembled as she stuttered out, "I don't w-want t-to d-d-die!"

Willow stiffened and asked, "I assume what you meant, was either death or to be bitten?"

Aro smiled as he said, "But of course."

Willow turned her head to look Bella in the eyes, and asked quietly, "Do you want too stay with me forever?"

"What about Edward?" Bella replied.

Aro held up a hand ans said, "Don't worry about Edward, my dear," he paused , then continued ruefully, "I have a feeling he will be with us in time. Don't you want to meet him on equal terms when next you see him?" Aro asked with a bit of mocking in his voice.

Flinching at his implication, Bella looked down and whispered, "Yes."

Willow lifted Bella's chin gently, until she was looking into her eyes and said softly, "Bella, I don't want to lose you, and I never intended for you to be changed so soon, but please stay with me."

Bella stared into her eyes for a minute, and when she nodded, Willow smiled gently.

The redhead turned her body to face Bella fully and took her into her arms. Willow leaned in to hover just over the brunette's lush and soft lips, and breathed in her warm scent. Bella closed the distance between them with a low moan and pressed her lips to the other girl's.

Willow savored the last kiss she would have with the warm and alive human girl in her arms.

She pulled back and began to kiss along the brunette's jaw, to her slender and inviting throat.

As Willow hovered over Bella's flesh, the situation rang a bell of memory. Changing Xander had been to save his life, this also was to save Bella's life.

The redhead searched her mind desperately for another solution, but she knew she couldn't take on all the Volturi at once. So, fighting was out, and if Aro sensed her using magic, she would be toast.

She could always teleport them out, but then they and the Cullen's would be hunted. She needed a way out that would keep them out of harms way, and not start a blood hunt on all those held dear to them. Willow didn't think Charlie would appreciate having ravenous and cruel vampires showing up on his doorstep asking where his daughter was.

She also knew the chief of police wouldn't approve of his only daughter being turned into a vampire.

Praying that she was making the right decision, Willow lowered her mouth to bite into heaven, and an awful surge of desperate panic welled up. She sent a mental shout to her male mate, hoping he would forgive her, "Edward, I'm sorry! I don't have a choice!"

Then she bit into Bella's creamy skin and ambrosia filled her mouth, flooding her senses.

Willow reigned herself in from the most blissful thing she had ever tasted. Memory of Carlisle telling her that the most effect way to change someone was to inject her venom into the major pulse areas of the body that lead to the heart and head.

Drawing back with an iron will, Willow gently picked up Bella's wrist and drew it to her mouth. After laying a kiss on the tender flesh, she bit.

Quickly, so she didn't linger over the blood, she withdrew and bit the inner elbow. Then repeated both bites on her other arm, and after each and every single bite, Willow would lick gently over the wound and seal her venom into the other girl's flesh.

Willow then leaned to Bella's chest and kissed her over her heart. The redhead could hear the precious organ begin to beat wildly faster. Sitting up, she saw the look of pain clouding the brunette's beautiful features. She began to whimper and thrash as the venom took hold of her system.

Willow turn to Aro, and asked politely, "May we have a chamber so that I may ready her for awakening?"

The raven haired leader smiled indulgently, a calculating gleam in his eyes and said, "Certainly, my young friend."

A day and a half later, Willow sat submerged in a large tub, Bella's burning body held to her chest, as she cleaned the last remains of dirt and humanity off of her twitching flesh.

She had insisted on staying with Bella the whole time the process was in effect. Thankfully, Aro had said he understood.

The brunette's heart was beating so quickly, Willow knew she would awaken earlier than the three days transformation would normally take. She tried not to remember the burning pain of becoming a vampire, but that memory was very clear. Most of it anyway.

Bella's skin was hardening and the healthy peach color had started to turn icy, and her hair was turning a glossy, honey warm chestnut with reddish tones glimmering throughout it.

Willow estimated about another twelve hours or so until her love would awaken.

Finished with the tub, she pulled the drain, then lifted the other girl out and wrapped her in a towel to dry her off. Willow picked her up into her arms and carried her out to lay her on a chaise lounge.

The redhead went back for a few more towels and came back out twinning a towel around her hair. After doing the same for Bella, she dried herself off and combed out hers and the brunette's long tresses.

When they were both finally dressed, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said quietly without turning to see who it was.

The door opened and the scent that wafted in had her turning in disbelief. In walked the tall, bronzed haired form of her mate, whom she had barely been able to hope to see again.

"Edward!" Willow cried and threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, hugging her tightly as he moved over to the bed to make room in the doorway for the vampire behind him.

"Ah, I see there is a love between you still," Aro drawled sardonically from the doorway. He came in and closed the door. Approaching them, he said seriously, "I don't believe I have ever encountered three vampires of yours and the girl's caliber before. No one has ever resisted Chelsea's gifts, until you three."

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Willow whispered against his neck.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head, "I know, it's going to be alright."

"That remains to be seen actually," Aro said ominously.

Edward stiffened at the hard edge in the male vampire's tone, and Willow finally let herself feel the rage that had been building and seething for days and intended to do something about it.

She hadn't been positive that Aro wouldn't feel her working magic on them, but now that Edward was by her side to help protect Bella, she could unleash a little on the bastard's that had taken them.

Willow opened her mind and searched the different signatures in the room. Sure enough, Aro's mind was a beacon of power. She held his essence lightly, and after ensuring that he didn't sense her, she sent her consciousness searching the building. As she encountered a mind, she would gently enfolded it into her net. Careful not to let her presence be felt.

Outward and onward, searching and reaching, collecting each and every vampire mind in the castle in Voterra Italy. All in all, she had thirty- seven vampiric minds and one human secretary.

Edward opened his mind to her and showed her what he had picked up from the other Volturi in the building.

Apparently, Laurent had been a busy, busy boy. He had come to Italy and had reported that he and his coven had witnessed Willow and the Cullen's exposing their vampiric nature to a human purposefully.

Of course the dread-locked vampire had insisted that it was due to Willow's influence, when he had seen the disbelief on Aro's face. Then, he had told them of the werewolves they had sighted.

Aro had decided to dispatch two guards to investigate.

Willow gathered all the minds in her mental net and intending to erase everything concerning herself, Bella, and Laurent, whispered words filled to echoing power, "Probo omnis haec faciei dictum consum combustus, Probo non retiquiae consistere." {Let these faces and words be as onto ash, let not one trace linger.}

She would hold all of them unaware as they made their escape. Edward gave her a quick and passionate kiss, then turned to Bella. He bent over her and gave her a gentle kiss, before he scooped her into his arms and headed for the door.

Willow followed him through the twists and turns of the castle, then out through the circular throne chamber, an enjoining hallway, a lobby and then, there it was.

Freedom.

They walked out a set of carved wooden doors into the streets of Volterra. A black SUV pulled up in front of them and the back door opened. Alice popped her head out and motioned them to hurry.

When they got to the car, Edward hesitated like he was going to motion Willow in first, but the redhead shook her head at him and sent to him mentally, 'I'm right behind you, Edward, secure Bella,' He nodded gravely and slid into the car with the brunette, Willow climbed in after him.

Alice hopped in and snapped the door shut, then slithered into the back cargo bay with Jasper. Carlisle was driving, and Emmett twisted around in the passenger seat and grinned at her and Edward.

Carlisle met her eyes in the rear view mirror and smiled before he put his foot on the gas and pulled away. "Esme, Xander, and Rosalie are getting a boat ready for us a few miles west. Then it's straight on to the isle," Carlisle reassured her. "We'll be safe there."

"Isle?" Willow asked as she settled the brunette's legs over her own and leaned into Edward's shoulder. He had their mates petite form cradled into them.

"An anniversary present I gave to Esme," Carlisle replied as he swerved around the other cars on the road. "It's off the coast of Brazil."

Bella's rapid fire heartbeat acted like a drum, and drove them to disappear faster from the city. Carlisle drove as quickly as he dared through the back streets, taking twists and turns, until finally they were out of the foreboding walls and into the country side, racing towards a distant harbor that promised further sanctuary.

As they left the city behind, Willow released the Volturi from her mental net. She stared out the window, the highway slipped past, green verdant hills and farms bathed in moonlight. She let her head fall back against the seat, and with a sigh, felt the veneer that had been holding her together crack.

From the moment Aro had touched her wrist in Volterra, Willow knew she and Bella were in deep shit. The royalty of vampire kind had abilities at their disposal, that if used, could have destroyed her. To survive any length of time with the Volturi, the redhead had had to harden everything about her.

Any show of weakness on her part would have been disastrous.

"Thank you," Willow whispered in relief to her family as her eyes started stinging, "thank you so much, for coming to get us." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up and back to see Alice kneeling behind the seat.

"We would never leave you there," Alice swore earnestly. Willow gave her a shaky smile of gratitude.

Edward leaned close and kissed the top of her head. "Never," he whispered. "I am so sorry we couldn't get to you two sooner."

Willow asked in dread, "What are we going to tell Charlie? He's probably frantic with worry."

Edward wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer. Leaning his head atop of hers, he said quietly, "I don't know."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I know this chapter isn't as long as usual, but the second half keeps screwing with me and I can't seem to get it right. So, for now, here you go.

Chapter 30

The Italian countryside passed by as the black SUV sped down the dark highway towards the port city of Cecina. The black barked ilex trees, with their long leathery leaves laced into a canopy overhead, and let the moonlight seep through in strange patterns.

The beautiful landscape held no interest to Willow as she laid her head against Edward's firm shoulder, seeking the comfort of his presence. Even though he cradled Bella in his lap, he had his arm draped over the red head's shoulders and he gave them a squeeze, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

"Oh no," Alice whispered in dread from the very back of the SUV.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked her urgently.

"Crap," Edward muttered as he saw what the problem was.

Willow looked up at him, worry evident in her eyes and mind. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"You forgot one little detail when you erased everything from the Volturi's minds, love. Our scents. We left Aro standing in that room steeped in them," he finished in a darkly rueful tone.

"Oh no! How could we, how could I forget that?" Willow exclaimed softly as she buried her face into Edward's chest. "He'll find us!"

"Aro is sending a couple of trackers to investigate," Alice confirmed. "They'll be on us in less than an hour."

"Is there anything that you can do?" Carlisle asked from the driver's seat as he pressed the car to go faster.

Willow met his worried eyes in the rearview mirror as she thought of and discarded all the spells she could use. "I think our best bet would be to translocate," she finally said. "But I don't think he'll give up the search that easily. Do you think we should hop to Buffy's?"

Edward laid a gentle kiss to her temple and said, "I think that would be best for now."

"What about Rose and the others? Can we make it to them in time?" Emmett asked from the front passenger seat.

"We'll be at the marina in twenty minutes," Alice answered.

"Jazz, call Esme and tell her to meet us at the point across from Via del Porticciolo," Edward said, then turned to Willow, "Contact Buffy with the amulet, let her know we're coming."

Willow could hear Jasper making his call in the back of the speeding SUV as she reached up and gently fingered the golden sun amulet around her neck. She let a tendril of magic caress the magic interwoven in the jewelry and sent a whispering pulse through. Less than a minute later, Jasper had just finished his call to Esme when Buffy's voice floated into the car.

"Hey Wills, what's up?" the perky blonde asked.

"Hey Buff, we're in a spot of trouble and need to come over for a little bit," Willow said quickly.

The cheerfulness dropped from Buffy's voice as the seriousness in the red head's tone came through. "Sure, anything you need. I'm at the Hyperion."

"Could you go to the garage?" Willow asked.

"Sure, will you be here soon?" the blonde responded and Willow was grateful that her longtime friend didn't ask any awkward questions.

"Yes, within the next twenty minutes," she answered. "And Buffy... thanks."

"No prob, see you soon."

Willow dropped the connection and sighed.

"Hurry, we need to hurry," Alice said with a note of desperation creeping into her voice.

Willow chewed her lip for a second, her thoughts racing. She could offer to hop them to the marina, but that would be risky since she didn't have any first hand memories of the place. She turned to Edward and gave him a questioning look as her idea bloomed fully in her mind.

Edward said, "Yes, it's risky, but we need to try it." He turned to Alice, "We need your Sight."

Their pixie-like sister didn't question him; she just nodded her head and came up to lean on the back of their shared seat.

Willow took a deep breath to settle her nerves, and then reached back with her left hand. After Alice had grasped it firmly, she then extended her right to Edward.

The feel of his smooth skin in hers helped calm her and she said, "I need you both to concentrate. Edward, I need you to hold the location you want firmly in your mind, and Alice, I need you to let me know if anything or anyone is in the way."

Willow closed her eyes and lowered her mental shield, the plethora of thoughts and magical currents that were kept at bay by the formidable barrier, flooded in, threatening to distract her.

The familiar scents and patterns of her families' minds soothed her nerves.

Emmett's patterns were always tinged in oranges, from peach to golden, with a trace of apple green and earthy brown at the edges. His scent was a steadfast mix of crisp apples, a dark hint of leather, and heaviness, like a thunderstorm on the horizon.

Carlisle comforted her with his steady silver, gold, and mauve, lightening kissed midnight blue. His scent was clean and inviting with its heady pine, fresh citrus and delicious vanilla.

Alice was always a kaleidoscope of reds. Crimson, maroon, rose, and pinks, with lacey swirls of mint green and buttercup yellow. The warmth of cinnamon, the playfulness of hyacinth, and the lush sweetness of pear, enveloped her as the fey-like vampire hovered close.

Jasper's mind was a conflict of colors. There were majestic purples, and rich blues, twined with smoky grays, chilling whites, and disciplined black. The leonine like vampire struggled daily with his bloodlust and it laid a spikey haze of scarlet over it all. Likewise, his scent was unusual, with the thick smell of loam and moss, the delicate edge of lavender, and an unexpected kiss of chocolate.

Edward smelled like an icy, golden paradise. The unique mix of his scent always made her tremble with wanting, with its warm currents of honey, mixed with cloying lilac, and overlaid with sunshine.

His mind was like no one else's she had ever seen. The best way to describe it would be to call it a fire opal. Luxuriant reds, blues, greens, yellows, purples, the list went on and on.

Willow linked her mind with Alice's and Edward's, their thoughts easily melded with hers.

Edward gave a soft sigh of amazement as their minds combined in a riotous prism of color.

She could clearly see the spot Edward intended in his mind. A gentle cliff overlooking a stony beach, and across the wide bay she could see the twinkle of lights from the city a ways off.

The same image was echoed in Alice's vision, and it showed that the way was clear.

Willow closed her eyes, focusing on the dual images and spread her magic to blanket the SUV. "Circumplector haec obicere. Levis ceu caeli," she whispered and pushed with her mind and will. {Encompass this object; light as air}

The nighttime Italian countryside melted away, and was replaced with the low murmur and slap of waves as they broke on a stony shore twenty feet away.

There was a stretch of darkness to their right, shadows cast by empty carrier containers stacked for storage on the back end of the dock across the way.

Willow sighed in relief as the remainder of her family slinked out of the shadows and made their way over to the car.

Jasper opened the back cargo to let Xander, Rosalie, and Esme slip in.

Xander immediately blurred to his childhood friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Wills, thank god," he whispered and rested his forehead on her hair. Willow hugged him to her, grateful that she was able to do so.

Esme slithered by the backseat and came to kneel in front of them. She leaned forward and hugged Edward and Willow tightly. She leaned back and gazed down at the brunette cradled in their laps. "Oh, darlings, I'm so sorry," she said in a choked voice as she gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from Bella's pale and strained face.

"The trackers will be here in ten minutes," Alice chirped from the back.

Carlisle twisted around in his seat and placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. He looked to Willow and said softly, "We should be on our way."

Willow nodded and reached for the sun amulet. It only took a second for Buffy to respond to her call.

"Ready when you are, Wills," came the blondes voice.

Willow pushed her magic into the necklace, activating the portal spell. A bluish gray vortex, about eight feet tall, swirled into existence a few feet from the grill of the SUV.

Carlisle turned back to face forward, and put the vehicle in gear. Within seconds of its arrival, the portal was snapping shut as their taillights disappeared into the mists of magic.

Eight minutes later, two men came to blurring halt on the exact spot the SUV had been. Both raised their noses into the air and took deep lungful's of the oddly fragrant air.

They paced this way and that, but they couldn't find where the scent trail continued. There were a couple spots hidden next to the carrier containers, but the trackers determined that they were merely a quick hiding spot for whoever had been here.

Reluctantly, they turned back towards Volterra and began to make their way back to tell their king what they hadn't found.

Forks, Washington

Swan Residence

Charlie sat at his kitchen table, his head in his fisted hands. Small tremors shook him as fought with himself.

He knew that he should call in help from the state police to help find his missing daughter, but his instincts kept telling him not to.

Bella hadn't ever done anything like this before, not to her mother and not to him. So reason told him that something was wrong, but his gut told him that calling in the police either wouldn't do anything to help, or could make things worse.

Fed up with his indecision, Charlie slapped his hands on the cracked and faded Formica table and stood. He grabbed his car keys of the hook by the door and slipped into his jacket.

He was down the front steps, into his cruiser, the engine started and put into gear and headed to the highway before he consciously decided to head over to the Cullen's house.

The tires of his cruiser kicked up water as he sped down the rain slicked highway. He clenched his fist on the steering wheel, his thoughts a jumbled, worried mess.

After a while, he made the turn onto the Cullen's driveway and pulled up to the large house nestled in the trees.

He got out of his car and studied the front of the house. There were no lights on in the bottom floor and none on in the upper floors, even though the sky was completely overcast and dark.

Suppressing a sigh of frustration, Charlie made his way to the front door and knocked loudly.

Nothing moved inside the house.

No shuffle of footsteps, no one calling for him to wait a moment, nothing.

He pounded on the door again, his worry and fear making him hit so hard, he bruised his hand.

When no one answered again, he shook his head angrily and stomped his way down the front steps and made his way around to the back of the house.

He was brought up short when he saw the floor to ceiling windows that lined the back of the house. Unfortunately, he couldn't see in since the windows acted as a mirror, and reflected of the overcast sky.

Shaking his head again, this time in bemusement at the excess of those with money, he walked up the few steps that lead to the back door.

He hesitated as he noticed that the door wasn't completely closed, and cupped his hand around his eyes as he peered through the window.

He could see the kitchen in the gloom of the house, and barely into the hall that must lead to the front of the building.

A flash of movement caught his eye in the darkened corner of the doorway.

Charlie hesitated a moment, then steeling his nerve, he pushed open the door and stepped into the quiet kitchen.

"Hello?" he called out, his voice echoing oddly. "Dr. Cullen? Bella?"

He jumped as he heard a thump from overhead.

He unsnapped his holster, and drew his gun as he moved quietly into the hall and over to the staircase. Placing his feet ever so carefully, he made his way upstairs.

He came to a door and after pushing it flush against the wall, peered into an empty bedroom.

Repeating these actions, he searched each room on the second and third floors, but found nothing that could have made the thump he had heard. There was nothing lying on the floors of any of the rooms, so nothing had fallen.

Confused and getting a bit desperate, Charlie happened to glance out the window.

Shock held him in place for a second, and then he tore out of the room and down the stairs to the back door. There had been a girl in the back yard!

As he stumbled down the back steps, he searched for the red head he had seen from above, but didn't see her.

"Hello? Hello?" he called as he kept looking. A noise from behind him had him spinning around and he finally saw the girl, well, woman really.

She had a thin frame, and long red riotous curls that fell around a sharp and pale face. She was wearing what looked like rumpled hiking clothes, and oddly, no shoes.

He moved a step closer to speak with her, but his words caught in his throat as he met her crimson eyes. A thrill of fear worked down his spine and he held onto his gun a little tighter.

"Miss? Do you live here?" he asked with only a slight tremble of fear in his voice.

"No," she answered in a tinkling voice and continued to stare at him like a hawk.

With a start, Chief Swan realized that was what she reminded him of, a predator.

The woman chuckled at his look of discomfort and took a few steps towards him, "Do you know the family that lives here, human?" she asked in her unnatural voice.

Charlie tried to swallow, but his throat was dry with fear. "Yes," he managed to force out. He couldn't explain why this woman scared him so badly, but he knew she was dangerous.

She gave him a cruel smile and started to circle around him as she asked, "Where are they?"

Charlie turned so he could keep her in his sights and shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Mm, you're the human girl's father, aren't you?" she asked in a sly tone.

"You mean Bella?" he asked in confusion.

"Mm-hm," she confirmed with a nod.

"Yes, I am. Do you know where she is?" he asked harshly.

"No, but I would love to know," she said and stopped circling him. She had thoughtful look on her sharp face as she studied him. "You know, I think I'll keep you," she said with a wink and started to move towards him again.

"Stay right where you are!" he commanded as he raised his gun to point at her, but she merely laughed him off and darted in to swipe at him playfully.

His shoulder throbbed and felt a little numb where she had hit him. Charlie griped his gun in a two-handed tea cup stance, and when she darted in to hit him again, he squeezed off a round.

She stopped and fingered the hole where the bullet had hit her. It had caught the red head in her shoulder, but didn't seem to hurt her. She looked up and gave him a feral grin before she darted in and batted his gun away.

Charlie grimaced and shook out his hand. She had broken his ring and pinky finger on his left hand.

"Oh, sorry about that, don't know my own strength," she purred darkly and moved to swat at him again.

A menacingly low growl stopped her in her tracks though. She whipped around and hissed, actually hissed, at the tree line behind her.

Clasping his injured hand to his chest, Charlie couldn't help but stare as four of the biggest wolves he had ever seen padded out of the forest.

The one in the lead was a bit shaggy and black as pitch. The other three were arrayed behind the one in front. One was a medium brown, another a steely gray, and the last was a lighter gray with a black "saddle" on his back.

None of the other wolves were quite as big as the black though.

It was enormous, almost as tall as a horse, but much thicker in the chest and hind quarters.

The black wolf snarled and it rolled out of its long muzzle, like a rumble of thunder.

Charlie shivered in fear as he saw the dagger-like teeth, as the wolf grimaced and bared them at the woman.

The red head had crouched down in a defensive posture and hissed at the wolves, before she took off in a blur and ran into the woods.

Without hesitating, the beasts ran after her, their paws digging deep furrows into the ground as they pounded after her.

Charlie could do nothing but stare after them in shock.

"Chief Swan? Charlie? Are you alright?" a voice behind him asked.

He turned to see someone he never expected to see coming out of the woods.

"Jacob? Is that you?" he asked in confusion. The last time he had seen Jacob Black, he had been a little big for his age, but nothing compared to how muscled and large he was now. "What happened to you? Did… did you see any of that?"

Jacob gave him a small smile and nodded his head. "I did, and don't be frightened."

Charlie gave a sarcastic snort and bent to retrieve his gun. He holstered it and turned to pin Jacob with a look.

He merely smiled serenely back at him and said, "Don't worry, Charlie. I'll try to explain if you want."

"That would be good, but I have to get my hand looked at," he said with a gesture at his broken fingers. "And possible check myself into an asylum," he muttered to himself.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to the still stunned police chief. "Come on, Charlie, I'll take you to my place, and we'll get Sue to come over and set your fingers."

Charlie eyed him up for a second, then shook his head ruefully and started walking around the empty house to his cruiser. He looked back and saw that Jacob was just standing there. "Well, come on then."

The other man grinned and trotted to catch up with him. They walked to the cruiser in silence and got in. As Charlie put the car in gear, Jake turned to him and asked nonchalantly, "So, where's Bella anyway?"

Charlie snorted and mumbled, "That would be very nice to know."

The drive to the Quileute reservation was quiet.

Charlie didn't seem to know what to say and Jake was no help, the kid just kept shooting him these weird looks and tapping on his knees nervously.

They pulled up to the Black's house and parked. After getting out, they were met at the door by Jacob's father, Billy.

"Charlie?" the man in the wheelchair asked with an odd glance between him and his son.

"Hey, Billy, how you doing?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Fine. You?"

"I've been better," he answered truthfully as they all went into the kitchen. Charlie sighed as he sat down heavily at the table and wiped his hand over his face. "Got any beer?"

"What's this about, Jake?" Billy asked as he wheeled over to the fridge and got a couple of beers out.

Charlie took his gratefully and after popping it open, he swallowed half the can in a gulp.

"Well, dad, you'll never guess where I ran into Chief Swan," he said.

"Jacob," he said in warning.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Charlie snorted and asked, "So, Jake, what's with the wolves?"

Billy, who had been taking a sip from his beer, stared to choke.


End file.
